A New Life
by AgentDoubleONight
Summary: Sequal to New People, New Enemies. It's been years after Tatiana's death and everyone's lived an okay life. But soon a little surprise for them will be discovered and everything will change. T to be safe. ****HIATUS. I'm so so so sorry...****
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

100 years.

100 years since Tatiana Grace died, causing the end of the battle between Chaos's forces, who had campers from Camp Half-Bood fighting with then, and Primordial forces. All the campers that fought in the Second Titan War have been given immortality by the gods. Some heroes of the Second Titan War have joined Chaos. Others secretly joined chaos along with some demigods who'd only fought in the battle against the Primordial stay at the camp, keeping the secret of what side they're really on.

Tatiana killed Daniel. Later, she and her evil clone went off the side of the building and into a fire. Tatiana sacificed her life just to make sure her evil self would not survive.

Tatiana's father, step-mother, and half-sisters still mourn for the lost of their daughter and sister, but have moved on for the most part. Since their people live longer than mortals on Earth, they've been forced to suffer longer. None of the girls have taken the throne of Sparks yet, but they know one of them must rule. Sara, who has been married for years, is the one who will most likely take the throne.

Lucian mourns the death of his best friends, but he also has learned to deal with the pain. But Percy is the one who mourned the longest and suffered the most. He's raised his and Tatiana's adopted daughter, Marie Rose.

Marie Rose. She's all grown up, and has strived to be like her mother ever since she was old enough to understand everything around her, and what took her mother from her. She's not a sweet little girl anymore. She definatly won't let you walk all over her.

Everyone on Chaos's forces has felt the loss of their friend and lieutenant who's role as second in command next to Percy has not been filled.

No one has been able to track down Blake. To be honest, no even knows _anything _about him, only that he was Tatiana's friend. No one know's if he was immortal, or mortal. Not even a simple thing like whether Blake is alive or dead.

Everyone's had a fine life these past 100 years.

And that will change sooner that anyone expects.


	2. Going On A Mission!

**Me: Well I am back! This is the THIRD story in my series, and I will admit that when I started writing I thought I'd only make ONE story, not a series leading to a THIRD story! As much as I'd love to make a fourth story, I'm going to try to bring this story to an end...And the title of the story may change and I do not own PJO.**

**Cam: Night does own her ideas.**

**Me: Oh and I changed my author name thingy...and I didn't update sooner cuz my laptop wasn't cooperating. So on with the story and what not!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Back so soon Commander?" Chaos asked me as I knelt in front of him.

"Raphael and I took out the target." I cracked a grin. "Though Rapael is steamed at the thought that I killed the target before he could."

"You may rise Commander." I did. " I was informed minutes ago that Nico Di Angelo has come back from his stealth mission, and Thalia Grace has come back. She has taken out her target on Earth."

"Good. Good. Anything else you need me to do?"

"No, you are dismissed Commander. Oh, and Marie Rose is looking for you down in the Main Area with ray." I nodded and Blinked away to the main area.

"Daddy!" Marie Rose called as she came riding Ray, who was running. Ray slowed down to a walk and Marie Rose got off his back. "How'd the mission go?" She asked as she gave me a hug.

Marie Rose had decided to stop ageing at the age of twenty. But at twenty years old, she looked eighteen. She's had black hair and green eyes. She looked liked Tatiana, but Tatiana always said that Marie Rose's mom and her loked alike and that her biological father had green eyes.

While Marie Rose grew up, I decided to make myself look twenty-five. But my appearance hadn't really changed.

But the thought of Tatiana brought back the pain I could never get over.

"The mission went by well. Rapael is pretty steamed that I beat him to the punch." Marie Rose laughed.

"That's Ralph for ya. Before I forget, I'm going to Earth for a while for a day to go shopping. Okay?" I thought it over.

"If Nico goes with you." I hid a smile, knowing Marie Rose wasn't going to like the idea.

"Nico's no fun. Can Thalia come with me instead? I want her to show me the stores where she buys her clothes."

"If you can get her to agree then yes. You better not lie and say that I ordered her to go with you. Have fun, and don't take Ray. You'll freak out the mortals." Marie Rose nodded and mounted Ray.

"Bye Dad! Oh and Uncle Lucian is looking for you!" Maire Rose and Ray sped off, heading to the Cambat Area. Thalia was probably off fighting with Zeth. Thalia had trained for a long time, and now she can kick Zeth's ass.

With a sigh I thought of Lucian and blinked. I appeared in the housing area, not to far from my house.

"You were looking for me, Lucian?" I asked as I walked up behind him. Lucian turned around and walked over to me.

"Yeah. Rue and Rae need to see you. They say it's important."

I let out a long whisle. A black figure with another figure appeared in the sky and moments later they landed in front of me.

_"Hey Boss. Where to?" _Blackjack asked. The other Pegasus, named Browny, with Blackjack asked something similar.

"We're going to Rue and Rae's 'Building of Future Telling'." I asked the Blackjack's friend if he'd take Lucian and he said yes. "Hop on Browny Lucian." We mounted them the Pegasus and flew to where Rue and Rae were.

We were there in no time. Lucian and I dismounted. I thanked Blackjack and Browny and they left to go find something to eat.

I stepped inside the doors of the building. It was a one floor building, it had dim lighting and smelled like different types of things. Most I couldn't even name.

"Commander. Nice to see you." Rae said when she saw us. Rue smiled at us.

"Lucian said you both needed to see me. What is it?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"It seems someone important has appeared. We can't tell who though. All we know is that they are on Earth in America, in a city named Mitanni, the name was originally a place near and around the time of Ancient Egypt, and they have some relasionship to Darkfalls High, a high school in the city." Rue said and I nodded.

"We'll need to check this out immediatly...I'll leave fore Mitanni tomorrow morning. Lucian, are you comeing along?"

"Lucian should go. What you will discover in Mitanni will affect him as well." Rae said and Lucian nodded.

"Then I'm going." Lucian shrugged.

"I suggest that Dolores go too. She may be able to help in a way neither of you can." Rue said.

"Thanks Rae, Rue. See you later." I said, then Lucian and I left.

Lucky for us, we didn't have to find Dolores. She was waiting for us outside of the building.

"I got a call from Rae and Rue that I was needed for something. I presume you two are that reason." Dolores crossed her arms.

"We're going to Mitanni." I said.

"Egypt?"

"Nope. Mitanni as in the one in America. We need to find a high school called Darkfalls. Rue and Rae say someone important is there. So go get what you need. I'm not sure how long we will be there, but I'm sure this will be more of a talk and leave mission. Not a mission where we'll need to stay very long. Questions?"

Dolores didn't have anything to ask, and neither did Lucian.

"I'm going to go tell Chaos about our newest mission. Not a word about this to anyone. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. Dismissed." I Blinked back to Chaos's office.

I bowed with one hand over my heart while the other stayed to my side.

"Back so soon Commander? Something wrong?" Chaos asked.

"Rue and Rae say someone important is in Mitanni, America. I have chosen to take Lucian and Dolores with me. We will be leaving tomorrow morning, if that is alright with you."

"Yes, do as you see fit. I will expect a report of who and what you find in Mitanni. Will that be all Commander?"

"Yes. If I recieve an recieve any more news I will report to you."

"Then you are dismissed. I must go speak with Aether." Aether, one of the few Primoridals that fight with us against there brotherin. I Blinked to my house.

After Tatiana died I moved into her house so I would be with Marie Rose. Everything that had belonged to her stayed where it was when I moved in. But when Marie Rose didn't need me living with her anymore she got her own house in the housing area, right next door to the one I'd moved out of.

I'd moved back to my original house when Marie Rose got her own at the age of eighteen. Tatiana's house and most of her her things were left the way they had been when she lived there.

I packed a backpack with an extra set of clothes, some weapons, and a few other things I might need. I went to the living room and decided to watch some TV.

"Dad! I bought you a present!" Marie Rose called as she walked in the door. She dropped what looked like a hundred shopping bags and then picked up a black bag. "I was walking around Paris...or maybe it was Italy, and I found a designer store. I walked in, bought a few things for me while Thalia bought some stuff, and when I saw these I knew I had to buy them."

"You don't act girly, and yet, you love shopping." I said as Marie Rose pulled out a black leather jacket from the black bag. She handed it to me. I'd seen a lot of the things she buys and if I was right, this jacket probably cost her anywhere between $200 to $400, maybe even $500.

"I bought one for Uncle Lucian to. Thalia bought one for Nico. But we ended up buying leather jackets for ourselves too."

"Is it wrong for me to want to cut off your credit card because I think you're getting to spoiled?" Marie Rose stared at me. "Don't get to use to getting anything and everything you want. Now, exactly how much did you spend?"

"Um..." She thought it over for a few seconds before looking at me. She whispered her answer and I didn't hear her.

"Who much?"

"Around $75,000..." I wasn't surprised by the number, because I knew she could have easily spent triple that amount.

"I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow. Lucian and Dolores are coming with me. And please, try not to spent more than $50,000 every three months. No, make that every four months."

"Mission? What type of Mission? Can I go?" She didn't seem to hear what I said about her spending limit.

"Yes a mission. Most likely a talk and leave mission, it shouldn't take very long. And no, you're can't go. Besides, you need to make yet another room in your house. You're closet won't be able to hold all that stuff."

"It's so hard to call you a crazy old man when you only look a few years older than me." She glared and her hundred shopping bags disappeared. "I bought this stuff because I'm going to give my old stuff to the poor and I bought stuff that I'm going to give to orphans all over the world." I smiled.

"I'm proud of you. You remind me of your mom when you help others. Here's the deal. I'll let you come, but the second we get to earth, you're to head for your organization and go help others."

"Deal! Well I gotta go. I need to pack and sort out what stays and what goes. Bye dad." She Blinked to her house and I was alone.

I went to bed early so I'd wake up bright and early tomorrow. I expected that I'd have more haunting nightmares of the day Tatiana died, but I didn't.

Those dreams were replaced by a totally different dream. I went further into the past.

_Tatiana and I had left Camp Half-Blood two years earlier. _

_"Where to?" I asked Tatiana. We were in a forest somewhere in America...or maybe we were in Canada..._

_"I was thinking about setting up camp here. I like how we're surrounded by trees. It...creates a sence of security." Tatiana said as she walked over to one of the trees. "Ever learned to climb trees Percy?"_

_"I could climb a tree if I needed to." Tree climbing? That question was weird, especially since Tatiana was the one to ask. _

_I saw a dark, black light to my right out of the corner of my eye and I got ready for an attack._

_"Stand down. I come in piece." It was a hooded figure. The person hand black hands and their face was covered so I coudn't see their face. "Hello Percy Jackson." Their voice seemed empty, and full at the same time. Male and female, and if possible, dark and light._

_"Who are you?" I asked them._

_"I am Chaos, also known as the void, creater of the universe and life itself." Chaos said. Tatiana was next to me the second the words left Chao's mouth._

_"Lord Chaos. To what so we owe this visit?" Tatiana said with a bow. She leaned closer to me. "We've heard of Chaos on Sparks, it is in a higher position than any other being in the universe." She whispered in my ear._

_"Tatiana Grace, crowned Princess of Sparks." Chaos turned to me. "You were betrayed by the people you cared about most and left because you didn't want to be around traitors. Tatiana, though, did not forget you or abandon you. I am here to offer you, both of you, a position in my forces."_

_"The forces of Chaos. They helped Sparks many years ago from being torn apart by dark forces!" Chaos nodded._

_"I let beings who have lost their way and lost hope, or that are worthy enought to be a part of my forces, join me. I am here to offer you both places in my forces, where you could fight against evil, and fight for what's right. My forces go where we are needed and fight against the side that has chosen to do the wrong things."_

_"A-a place on the f-forces of Chaos? I must be dreaming." Tatiana whispered. I thought the offer over._

_By going with Chaos I'd be able to help those who really need me and I'd never be used then thrown away again. I knew my answer._

_"I accept your offer Lord Chaos." I said firmly. This was a once in a lifetime chance, and I wasn't going to let it go._

_Tatiana looked at me and then up at the sky. She was probably thinking about what her family would say._

_"I also accept. I will join the forces of Chaos and will fight in the name of Chaos." Tatiana said._

_"Come. Your new lives await." A dark light just like the one that had bought Chaos took Chaos, and us to a new world. _

_There were people and different beings there. One being had the hands of an Octopus, while the rest of him looked human. It reminded me of my first summer at Camp Half-Hafblood. Everyone seemed...happy._

_"Welcome to C-1, your new home. I hope you like it here as much as everyone else." Chaos said. _

_And so our new lives began. We trained, and climbed the scale, untill we were the highest ranked in Chaos's forces._

I woke up from the dream. It wasn't a nightmare, but I didn't love it either.

Tatiana had worked so hard, and she died to saved us. I sighed, got out of bed, and walked over to the window. It was still early, the sun was bairly starting to come out.

"Well Percy, it's time to get ready for another mission." I said.

_"And it's time for you to get a few surprises." _A voice giggled. The voice I'd heard years ago was back. It left after Tatiana died, so something big was probably going to happen now that it's back.

Fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: The first chapter...I admit it wasn't very good. <strong>

**Zero: It's the first chapter. What do they expect? An explosive start?**

**Me: ...This is _my_ story we're talking about. So...yeah. They were probably epecting something better.**

**Cam: Remember to review everyone! I swear I'll make her update sooner if we get 5 reviews!**

**Me: CAM! *Attacks Cam and all you see is a ball of dust with limbs like the ones from cartoon fights***

**Zero: Until next time.**

**Me & Cam: *Freeze and look at Zero* HE TALKED!**


	3. Darkfalls

**Me: Hey everybody! I don't own PJO!**

**Zero: ...**

**Me: SHUT YOUR TRAP! Don't tell them! I'll get over it once I...um...write a few more chapters and stuff...**

**Cam: On with the story! Before this get's ugly...*I shoot Cam a glare* Should I be scared?**

**Me: Yes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Why can't I go!" Cam whined as Lucian and Dolores got in the jet. Marie Rose was already in there, waiting.

"Because I'm only suppose to take Lucian and Dolores." I said. "And because you just can't come."

"Cam! No means, no. Why don't you hang out with the others?" Dolores called from the door of the jet.

"I don't wanna! I am going!" Cam stomped past me and I made no move to stop him. He got on the jet and Dolores shot me a glare. I gave a shrug that said 'What are you going to do?' and got in the jet.

A few hour later we arrived at Earth. Instead of landing the jet, I left it to fly around while it was invisible, and we jumped off the jet.

"Well, I gotta go to Texas for one of my meetings. Bye everyone!" Marie Rose gave me a quick hug before Blinking away to Texas.

"So we have to find this person at a high school called Darkfalls?" Dolores asked.

"Pretty much." I said as we walked down a street. "I looked it up during the trip. It's on a street called 'Dark Night'. That's a weirdly dark name for a street."

"It feels...different. As if half the people here are magical beings or non-human." Cam's eyes widened.

"You don't think-" Cam said.

"-that this is the city where Mortals and non-human, magical, and other being live together in peace? I think it is." Dolores said.

I thought about what they said and it brought back a memory. Tatiana had told me about the city of peace.

Humans and non-mortal beings lived together in peace. But years ago the town had disappeared from where it had been and some people said it had gotten a new name and was in America. Odd how almost everything is in America.

"Looks like legend tells true. But now, we have to get to Darkfalls." I said and soon we found the street. But we found it _after _getting lost, Cam almost starting a fight, Cam _beating _the crap out of guy who flirted with Dolores and then tried to grab her arm after she'd told him to bug off, and me having to ask for directions.

"Chaos Cam. Did you have to beat the guy up?" Lucian asked as we walked towards the school.

"He had no right to touch her." Cam growled and I thought about his relasionship with Dolores. They'd always been close since I'd met them, and Cam rarely ever left Dolores alone. They'd gotten together and had been together for around ten years or ten year and a half, when Dolores suddenly called it off. That was ten years ago, but I knew Cam couldn't and wouldn't forget.

"And now she isn't talking to you. You're so smart."

Surprisingly, we left late enough and got lost long enough for the bell signalling school was over to ring. It rang the second we were in front of the school. Tons of teenagers came rushing out. Dolores materialized into one of the trees that was closer to the front doors and kept watch for familiar faces.

Lucian and I scanned the crowd and Cam just went and sat on the sidewalk behind us to sulk. He didn't stay that way for long though.

He probably thought it would be better to make Dolores jealous and went to go flirt with some high school girls, the cool girls who have guys doing things for them with just a word.

No one looked familier, and all the voices blended together. We stayed there until most of the teenagers had cleared out.

"No one." Dolores said as she jumped down from the tree. She shot Cam a glare and sat on the ground. Something cought her attention. "Look over there, that girl with black hair, with two other girls and a boy. They look like bodyguards the way they're standing around her."

Another guy came out, probably coming from the back of the school.

"Ryo!" He turned when one of the girls acting like body guards called him. All three stopped and got behind the girl they'd been surrounding.

I didn't think it was important to hear what they were saying until the girl moved her head so we could all see her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Person's POV<strong>

"Ryo was looking for you. School ended like an hour ago." Spiro said and my eyes went wide.

"An _hour_? I couldn't have been there for an hour! Crap, he's probably mad at me..." I trailed off think about how ugly it was when Ryo was mad.

"It's okay, sis. Out of all of us, you're the one Ryo can never get mad at for long. But you sure can get mad at his sometimes..."

"Besides, he didn't look mad. Just worried." Mimi added helpfully from behind me. Even though I couldn't see her since she was behind me, I knew Diana was nodding in agreement at what Mimi said.

"Look, there he is now."

"Ryo!" Diana called and Ryo turned our way. Ryo's brown eyes looked at the others before landing on me. He picked up the pace and came our way. Spiro, Mimi, and Diana all got behind me. I knew they were probably doing it in case Ryo was mad. It's better to not be close to him when he's mad.

"Where were you? There are people trying to _kill_ us and you go missing! I thought they'd gotten to you!" Ryo sounded more worried than angry and I felt bad for making him worry.

"I-I was talking with two girls and I stayed inside because I got the feeling I shouldn't come out yet. Like someone was looking for me when I should be hiding from them...I'm sorry..." Ryo's face softened.

"Just call one of us or something. Let us know you're okay. We already lost Jo last year and I don't want to lose you too."

"Where would I go? You guys are the only family I have. The people who use to be responsible for me either died or...or left me for dead." There a was a deep silence before I remembered what today was.

"Ryo, isn't there a race at the racetrack today?" I asked and everyone instantly grinned. Ryo rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah...There is. Anyone up for a little bit of gambling and money winning?" Ryo asked and we all agreed to go to the race track.

"Don't you think it's a bit wrong to use our _special _abilities to pick the right horses?" Diana asked. She's always been the one to think about laws and crap.

"Who cares? All of you have more than five abilities, and all I have is the abilities to now what to pick, and my other secret one, is that fair?" I asked and Diana shook her head.

"There you have it. We have every right to do this as mortals have to help others, because I mean, who cares about laws and crap? You have to cheat in life or it cheats you."

"Calm down. So, how much do you think we'll win today?" Spiro asked and I thought about it.

"Each of us should make over a thousand on our bets alone. I have a feeling Ryo is gonna try the Super High Five, and win it. And since No one's tried it in a couple of weeks, he should make around...over seven hundred thousand dollars."

"Looks like we have enough for you to go to any of top colleges in the world...no, enough for all of you to go to any top college in the world." Ryo smirked.

"What about you?"

"I think I'll spend the rest of my non ending life at racetracks, maybe Vegas. Just you watch Angel."

"My name is not Angel. Or Sweetie, or Honey, and the list of my non-names goes on."

"You're right, you're name is Jade." I glared and Ryo laughed. "I know, I know. Your name is Tatiana, last name is unknown. I found you in a fire when you were nine. It's been years since then and you've only aged to look seventeen, though you're just a bit older than that."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Surprise Percy! I brought back your use-to-be girlfriend!<strong>

**Percy: *Speechless***

**Zero: Shouldn't you get him some help...?**

**Me: YOU TALKED AGAIN! But no, he doesn't need help. Remember to review everyone! Nos veramos quando ponga el nuevo chapter!**


	4. Racetrack

**Me: I don't own PJO, rada rada rada. I think things are going well...except for the fact that Tatiana isn't really the way she use to be.**

**Cam: You'll find out what she means in the chapter.**

**Me: Yippi di do dah! Where'd that come from? I have no idea! *laughs* But I think I had to much soda! But I'm not as unsober as a certain someone who drank something stronger that soda in the chapter...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"So she's back. I guess she chose to be reborn..." Lucian sighed. "You think she's the same as before?"

"Something's wrong..." Dolores said as she paced back and forth. "This doesn't make sence." I thought about what she said.

"That's right. The times Nico tried feeling for her life esence, he said he felt she wasn't really dead." I said. "That would mean she wasn't reborn. Just reduced to a younger age and sent to live here...But she can't have been here this whole time...It makes no sence."

"_Most _of the time Nico said he felt she wasn't dead." Lucian pointed out. "All the other times he said he couldn't feel her."

"Then she has to have been reincarnated. It's the only explenation we have."

"Where did they say they were going?"

"Um...Racetrack. Horse racetrack." Dolores closed her eyes. "A racetrack that over a three hour drive, they're already there."

"What? How could they have gotten there?"

"Remember Lucian, this is the city where mortals and magical or nonhuman beings live together as normally as your planet lives with Sparks."

"Then we better get going." I looked over at Cam who was sitting on the sidewalk again. "Cam, since you weren't suppose to be here in the first place, you can go get the jet and meet us at the racetrack as soon as possible."

"But-" I shot Cam a look. "Alright. I'll meet you guys there." Cam dematerialized and I gave Dolores a nod.

Dolores placed a hand on Lucian's shoulder and they dematerialized at the same time I Blinked to the racetrack.

"Come on. We need to find them." I said and we started to look around. After a few minutes I saw a blonde girl that had been with Tatiana at the school. "There. We have to follow her. Not a sound."

The blonde girl lead us to a room that had a big buff guy standing at the entrance. He unclasped a red rope from a pole and let the blonde girl into what was probably the VIP area.

"Let him see us as those who belong, let him see us as VIPs." I muttered under my breath as we walked over. He looked at each of us, then reached for the rope. He got it out of the way and let us go in.

There were different groups of people sitting in tables. Groups of women, men, and one group that got my attention. Even though she had just gotten here seconds before us, the blonde girl was already laughing with another girl. Two guys were talking to each other while they stood next to the girls, but a girl with black hair was looking out towards the track.

The black haired girl was Tatiana and she seemed tense. The crowd that sat on the bleachers out side erupted into cheers and at the same second Tatiana started cheering and the other four teenagers looked at her.

"We won! We freaking won! I picked the winners in the perfect one-two-three order!" One of the guys hugged her and I glared.

"Great job. In the next race _I'm _picking the winners." He said and she pulled away, rolling her eyes.

"Yes Ryo. It's your turn next anyway." Tatiana walked over to the table that was the closest to them and picked up a glass filled with a clear, yellowish liquid in it. It was champagne and Tatiana drank the whole glass before ordering the waiter to bring another drink, something called 'Red W'. "Not one word about me not being old enough to drink." Tatiana whispered to the others sharply.

"No more drinking for you. You've already drunk...one glass." Ryo joked. "I'm gonna go place my bet real quick. I'll be back in a flash."

Ryo walked past us and left the room.

"You know, it might have been a good idea for Cam to come. He could've flirted the answers out of the girls." I said.

"Cameron at your service." Cam said with a bow and walked over to the laughing girls.

"I'm going to go place a bet. Call if you need me." Dolores said and stormed out of the room.

"Cam wants her back, and in his world, flirting with other girls is what he thinks will get Dolores to like him." I shook my head. "He's not going to get her back that way."

"Percy! Lucian! Come meet these girls!" Cam called over to us. We walked over and he introduced us. "This is Mimi and Diana." Mimi as the blonde we'd seen earlier and Diana was a red head.

"Hey T! Come here!" Mimi called over to Tatiana.

"Hold on! Ryo's placing a bet for the next race and I need to win this one!" Seconds later she started cheering and drank a whole glass of a dark red liquid. "Yeah! I won! I won!" She was laughing as she walked over to us.

"How much did you bet on this one?" Diana asked and Tatiana's eyes sparkled mischievously, something I'd seen before.

"Let's just say I won at _least_ a thousand on this one race alone." She seemed to notice us for the first time. "Oh. Hello, I'm Tatiana. Who might you two be?"

"I'm Lucian. Lucian Manet" Lucian said and shook her hand. Something sparked in Tatiana's eyes and she pulled her hand away.

"Percy. Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." She shook my hand but nothing sparked in her eyes this time. She gasped a bit, as if she was trying to hide the fact that she need air.

"Tatiana! Are you okay?" Mimi and Diana were next to her in an instant. Diana ran to their table and brought her some water.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Tatiana looked back at us. "Sorry. It's just that sometimes, I have a hard time getting air. Some say it's the horse racing that gets me like this, but I think not."

"Well, this blonde fellow is Cam." Mimi said as she motioned toward Cam and then whispered something to Tatiana who nodded. Tatiana grabbed a glass of dark red liquid from a passing waiter and drank some before looking at each of us. Her eyes lingering on Cam and I the longest. She looked back and called called the other guy, Spiro, over.

"You guys talk. I need to...to go get Ryo."

"You called?" Ryo asked as he walked passed us and stood next to Tatiana.

"Oh, you're back. I hope you placed a good bet." Tatiana said and motioned toward the track. "The race is starting. Why don't you three watch it with us?"

"Sure, we'd be happy to." I said and we all walked to the railing that gave us a perfect view of the finish line and the rest of the track.

"Who'd you bet for the win?" Tatiana whispered to Ryo, but I couldn't hear his answer. Tatiana was giggling as he pulled away and the shot went off, sending the horses bolting from their stalls. Tatiana placed her glass at their table and watched, crossing her fingers.

The race ended and Ryo revieled that he had won the Super High Five.

"You guys stay here. Tatiana and I have to talk about something. We'll be back in a bit." Mimi, Diana, and Spiro nodded. Tatiana and Ryo turned around and left, already whispering like crazy by the time they reached the door.

"Do you guys come here often?" Diana asked, her question aimed at Lucian, Cam, and I.

"No, we heard of this place not to long ago and decided to came check it out. What about you and your group, do you all come often?" I said and Diana nodded.

"Sometimes we come to watch, other times we just come to place bets and watch. Today's one of those betting days, because the good horses are out and they always make the races a bit...unpredictable, giving everything a bigger thrill. It's easy to see why some people are addicted to gambling. It's such a rush!"

A waiter offered us a drink exactly like the one Tatiana had been drinking and we each took one. I drank some and I instantly knew what it was. Wine mixed with something else...it tasted like the wine was spiked.

I glanced at Cam and Lucian. Tatiana was here gambling and drinking spiked wine? That is as wrong as Thalia loving pink.

"Um what's in this drink?" Lucian asked.

"Well," Mimi sat down on a table but no one seemed to mind. "We're not really sure actually. All I know is that it taste good, is probably wine mixed with some other substance, and...it's the special drink of the day today. Tatiana really likes it. She swears she's drank it before and absolutly _has_ to drink some every time we come."

I saw Lucian's eyes widen and he moved closer to me.

"It taste like a drink Tatiana once made me drink when we were in New York. I was helping her get to Camp Half-Blood and it was her third summer there, and her last one at that. I can't remember if it was alcoholic or not." Lucian whispered to me.

"So are all of you related or friends or something?" I asked Spiro.

"We're not related by blood, but we consider each other the only family we have." Spiro looked back at the track and then at Mimi and Diana. Ryo and Tatiana walked into the room and walked over.

"We need to go." Ryo said and pointed at Tatiana. She looked like she was ready to puke. "Angel here isn't feeling very good." Tatiana glared.

"My name is not Angel for the billionth time!" Tatiana yelled, and coughed. Weird, she's looked fine when she left. "Ugh, I think I had to much to drink."

"Yeah, you did Angel. Come one guys. We have to go, we can't stay here any longer." At the words 'stay any longer' Mimi, Diana, and Spiro grab their and quickly say good bye to us. They left before we could say our good byes.

"She was faking being sick. Well, not all of it because she did feel bad because of the drinking." Dolores said as she walked over to us. "She told Ryo she couldn't get a read on you and Ryo figured something was up. They left, but they would've left anyway, they have some kind of fancy party or something to get to in exactly nine o'clock sharp. In exactly three hours. The thing is going to be in the ballroom some fancy hotel called Not Black And White back in Mitanni. It's not far from their house."

"I hope all of you brought your dress up clothes, because we're going to the Not Blake And White hotel." I said and pulled what looked like car keys from my pocket. I pressed the button and put my keys away. "The jet will be here in ten. Let's go because I want to get there before the party."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Remember how Percy said the drink tasted like it was spiked? It was, but just a teeny tiny bit. Oh, and great news! Grigori's back!<strong>

**Grigori: It was terrible! They stuck so many needles in me and shot so much electricity into-*Trap door opens and Grigori falls in.**

**Me: And now Grigori's gone! What a nice magic trick! *Moves away from lever and a curtain falls over it* Remember to review everyone! Oh, and a little friend of mine will soon be appearing in the story, I'm not sure if they'll appear in the next chapter, or the one after it. Bye!**


	5. Intruders

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

**Me: So...**

**Cam: You have no idea what to say, do you?**

**Me: Nope. So ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"So are we going to go in or something?" Dolores asked as we stood in the ally next to the hotel. I walked the ally up and down and found what I was looking for.

"We're going to sneak in." I said as I pointed my watch at the vent opening to undo it's cover. A lazer shot out and cut the perimeter of the vent, and then it's cover fell off.

"A _vent_? In my nice clothes?" Dolores paused and squated down to examine the vent. "It's not very clean...What the Hell. Lead the way Percy." Each of us crawled into the vent even though we were in 'fancy' clothes. We kept crawling till I found what I was looking for.

"Here's the bathroom the connects to the ball room. The party should have started." I said as I moved past it, the opening seperating me from the others.

"Great. I'll open it and then we can-" Dolores cut Lucian off.

"It's the _Womens' _restroom stupid." I nodded.

"Oh..."

"Dolores you can slip in through here and we'll get in through the Mens'." I shot a lazer from my watch and removed the cover.

"I'll see y'all on the flip side!" Dolores said and slipped out of the vent. I put the cover back on and made it look like nothing ever happened.

Lucian, Cam, and I moved on through the vent until we were above the Mens' restroom.

"We don't need to remove the vent cover thing you know..." Cam said and I realized he was right.

"Oh yeah..." I put a hand on Lucian's shoulder and Blinked us out of the vent. Cam materialized next to us and I moved towards the door.

Opening it enought for there to a a crack, I looked out into the ballroom. People were already scattered across the room and there was a guy at the entrance announcing who entered.

I cast an invisibility spell over Cam, Lucian, and I. I lead them out of the restroom and went to the womens' restroom where Dolores was waiting just outside the door. I cast the invisibility spell on her too.

"Okay. Keep your eyes peeled for Tatiana, Ryo, Spiro, Diana, or Mimi, got it?"

"Yes sir." Dolores said and glared at Cam who appeared to be checking out girls in short dresses.

"I say we split up, then we can cover more ground. Besides, it's not like we'll be in any danger by splitting up." Lucian said and I nodded.

"Split up and call me if you find anything. Split." I headed towards the entrance. I walked around the are in front of the entrance, watching more people arrive, all dressed formally.

"Count Spiro and Countess Mimi!" The announcer guy in a suit called out to the crowed as Spiro and Mimi desended the four steps onto the ballroom floor.

"Marchioness Diana!" Diana walked down to where Spiro and Mimi stood, all three were dressed up. Diana and Mimi both had on dresses that ended just above their knees. Mimi's dress was pink with some beading and had a black belt around the waist. Diana's dress was red with a black belt like Mimi's, only her belt had twisting deisgns on it and her dress has beading in different areas.

Spiro was dress in a similar manner to me and Lucian. Dress pants, a orange, long sleeve button up shirt that was tucked into his pants, and dark dress shoes. All three of them watched the entrance which had cartains draiped to the sides of it, waiting.

"Holly crap." I turned to see Lucian had worked his way next to me. "Those aren't just titles. Their titles of a _royal _court. So far Spiro, Mimi, and Diana are of nobility, not royalty. If Ryo is the next highest rank, he'll be a duke and above duke is...Prince or Princess and everything above that means they're rulers of something."

"Wait. So they're part of a royal court? As in king and queen at the top?" I asked.

"According to their titles, yeah. Look, they're about to announce Ryo and Tatiana."

I looked back to the entrance when the lights dimed to see them walk in. Ryo was dressed in a similar manner to Spiro, only he was dressed in all black. Tatiana was the one who really caught my attention.

She was wearing a floor-length dress that appeared to be a purple dress that opened into an A-shape at the knees with a black see through veilish material over it. The two materials seperated around mid-stomach and the black material fit loosly to the purple dress. **(Just imagine the dark purple black and the lighter purple and darker shade. *No spaces* **http :/ www. lightinthebox .com/ a-line-one-shoulder- asymmetrical-elastic-silk- like-satin-evening-dress_ p184563 .html**) **

Tatiana's hair was curled and I noticed her hair didn't have any streaks. Just black hair gave a dark night a run for it's money. She had on earing that were silver cirlces with a tear drap shaped figure that had a black jem on the inside, a line of what looked like diamonds connected the circles and tear drop shape of diamons that boardered the black jem.

A black choker with a pear-shaped diamond and another smaller pear-shaped diamond that helped connect the bigger one to the black choker was in the center of it. A gleaming silver cirlet that looked like an upside down tiara with a black jem in the center of her forehead was on her head. The fierce look she gave everyone in the room made her look like some kind of warrior dressed up to look royal, and she looked older, darker.

"Wow. Tatiana looks like everything she's wearing cost four times what the others are wearing put together." Lucian said and I could only nod. "They must make a lot of money from gambling.

"And now presenting the leader and founder of our society, the one who has the title because we rank all members using the rank of a royal court, Viceroy Ryo! And presenting the women who helped Viceroy Ryo creat our society, Grand Duchess Tatiana!" Tatiana's fierce look dissolved into a dazzling smile as everyone in the room cheered and clapped.

"Welcome everyone! Please enjoy this night! For this night is the anniversery of the day The Dark Society came to be!" Ryo announced. Another round of cheers came. "Let the night begin!"

Dark Society? Did that mean they were evil, or was the dark part just to make the name sound good?

Music started to play the atmosphere went from formal and quiet, to wild and loud. Evanescene's song 'Taking Over Me' started to play as Tatiana and Ryo walked down and over to their friends. Tatiana was humming the song playing as they walked.

"Ooh-la-la! I did _not _know you had a dress as hot as this one! That is it! When we get home, I am _so _rading you'r closet!" Mimi said to Tatiana after checking out her dress. Tatiana meerly looked at Ryo.

"There will be no closet rading ever. But if you don't use your winnings on clothes, what do you use them for?" Ryo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know we could buy those kinds of clothes! I've been saving most of my winnings! Can I leave tomorrow for shopping?" Ryo nodded as a guy walked up.

"Care to dance?" He asked Mimi, who nodded and they walked off to what was now a dance floor. It had been pure carpet, but now it was a black marble floor.

"What about you, Angel? Want to dance?" Tatiana didn't pay Ryo any attention. She was looking at a crowd of people that were just talking. I saw Cam with his mouth moving like he was talking for a second before he disappeared. Doloes flashed by to, she looked like she was walking away from Cam. "Angel? Angel, are you okay?"

Tatiana walked away from him, over to the crowd where I'd seen Cam. She walked over quickly, the train of her dress blowing back behind her. She walked right into the crowd, and everyone in the crowd made way. She reached into the part that hadn't parted with both hands and she pulled two people out, one with each hand.

She's pulled out Cam and Dolores, and I could tell that the second she'd touched them, they had become visible.

"We have intruders!" She announced and to men dressed in black came, one took hold of Cam, and the other took hold of Dolores. Two more had to grab hold of Cam and then two more went to hold down Dolores. All the music, laughter, and the party atmosphere disappeared. Tatiana's fierce eyes scanned the whole room, until they past us, but they quickly flew back to us.

"There! Two more!" She pointed at us and the second she did I knew we became visible. More men appeared, Three took hold of me, and three took hold of Lucian. I felt like the strength was being pulled out of me and I couldn't fight back. Tatiana walked over and I knew she was mad.

"Explain yourselves! Why are you here? Spies sent by mortals? Or of your own free wills?" She demanded.

"Shh. Angel, stop. It's not like they saw anything." Ryo said as he pulled her close to him. I glared and held back a growl. Ryo looked at each of us. "Tell me, which one of you is the leader?"

"I am." I said firmly. Tatiana and Ryo's eyes landed on me. Tatiana came forward so our faces were inches apart. I wanted to lean forward and close the gab between us, but I knew I couldn't.

Tatiana's eyes searched my face and her glare faltered for a second. She stepped away and looked at Ryo, waiting.

"What is your name?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Alright Percy. Tell me why you are here and how long you've been here."

"We've been here for a while. But all we've seen if more people arrive and then all of you did." I motioned at their group. "As for the reason we're here...We're here because of her,-" I nodded at Tatiana, who blinked in surprise. "-Tatiana Grace"

"What is it you want with the Grand Duchess Tataian? And how do you know her last name is Grace? No one knows her last name."

Tatiana looked at each of us, but her attention was focused on Lucian and me.

"Let them go." Tatiana said and the men immediatly let us go. "You, what is your name?" She was looking at Lucian.

"Lucian Manet, Tatiana."

"Lucian and Percy...Percy and Lucian..." Tatiana's eyes got a distant look as she looked at me. The distant look disappeared and she looked at Ryo then at everyone else.

Then, she bolted for the door.

"Tatiana!" I yelled after her and ran after her. I know Lucian was following. I glanced back, but didn't see Ryo or Diana, only Spiro and Mimi remained with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

I had to get away. Something about Percy...when I looked at him, he looked familiar.

But a feeling of dread filled me when I tried to remember him. Sadness, hurt, anger...I felt all that and more when I tried to remember him. I don't know why, but I ran.

Oh god, Ryo was going to be so dissapointed. In front of all those people...I was suppose to be a leader. I must've looked like a coward when I ran.

I kept running. I failed to notice the man in front of me and ended up bumping into him, falling back onto my butt.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going a-and-" He cut me off.

"No. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." He got up and stuck out a hand to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I smoothed out the wrinks in my dress and looked up to look to see the face of the man I'd bumped into. He was inches taller than me, but since I was wearing heels I knew he was even taller than me. "But I'm really sorry about..."

I trailed off when saw his face. Black hair, green eyes. He looked so familiar and his name was on the tip of my tounge...

"Tatiana?" He asked as his eyes widened. Mine did to and that second I remembered his name.

"Blake?"

"In the flesh and blood." A grin broke onto my face.

"Oh god, Blake!" I hugged him and he hugged me back. I don't remember anything from before Ryo found me, but some of the blanks in my mind that involved Blake got filled in.

"You look nice." Blake flicked one of my earings. "Must have cost you a pretty penny."

"Yeah, but gambling at horse races helps me pay for these things." I said and Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Gambling? You? That's hard to believe because you thought gambling was stupid the last time I saw you."

"That's because you saw me years ago. I've grown up and have learned to depend on gambling and I have a new life now."

"But I thought you were...dead. I saw you die and saw what was left." I looked at Blake, this news sparking my curiosity. My hair did it's habit of uncurling and curling and I looked behind me.

Percy and Lucian were running this way.I ducked behind Blake just as they arrived.

"Get away from her."Percy said.

"Why? She knows she can trust me an-" Blake was cut off.

"I said get away from her." Percy said and reached for his pocket. He looked like he was gonna attack Blake.

"Don't you dare hurt him." I said and stepped to Blake's side.

"Tatiana, he's primordial. Primordials are the enemy, remember?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't. I don't remember anything from before Ryo found me."

"_Found _you? When did he find you? How long ago?"

"Years ago, but you act like you know me. Why is that?" I needed to get answers. Fast. I could see two crows flying above us and I knew they weren't just any crows.

"Because we do! We knew you before...before the incident that took you away from us and everyone else who knew you and loved you."

"We've been best friends since I was two and you were one! No one could ever seperate us when we were little. And then there was that time when we were bad ass and punkish, and never did what anyone told us to do, but that's a totally different story." Lucian said and I looked at him.

"Ryo. Diana." I said and their eyes filled with panic. "Relax, I'm not going to have you killed. Unless you give me a reason to." I glanced back at Blake, and a black fur ball that was on the backpack he was wearing caught my attention.

"What's that?"

"Not what. Who." Blake said ask he took the fur ball off his backpack and held it out for me to see. I squealed despite myself.

"Melantha!" She jumped into my arms and I hugged her, giggling when she licked my cheek. "You kept her this whole time?"

"She was the last thing I had left of you. And I wasn't just going to leave her to die." Melantha jumped onto my shoulder and I hugged Blake again and gave him a peck on the cheek, in a friendly manner.

"Thanks Blake. I don't remember much, but I do remember Melantha was a present from someone and that I loved her a lot. She was a present from you."

The two crows landed on the ground on either side of me, becoming lights in the shape of crows that soon turned into the shapes of Ryo and Diana. Their lights disappeared and left Ryo and Diana on either side of me.

"Ryo, can you keep those two and their companions under surveillance until after the party?"

"Of course. Anything for you since I'd like for you to enjoy tonight." Ryo said.

"Thank you very much." I looked at Blake and grinned. "I know someone who can get you some better clothes. Come on."

I took Blake back to the hotel where the party was at and asked one of the guest to poof him up some better clothes. They did, and once Blake was changed at taken care of, I sat down with him at one of the tables.

For the rest of the night I listened to Blake tell stories of his adventures, and at one point or another asked questions about before I was taken away from him and everyone else.

But he never answered the most important question: How long ago did I leave and how old was I?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *Is in a laughing fit*<strong>

**Cam: What are you laughing at?**

**Me: T-the f-fact that Tatiana remembers Blake, b-but not Percy! Remember to review everyone or else I'll be sure to make Pecy suffer! See y'all next time!**


	6. Singing

**Disclaimer: I no own PJO! :(**

**Me: Muahaha! I have yet another crate full of evil twist! I wonder which on I'll use...*picks up slips of paper from a crate* Set the building on fire...no...Kiss scene? Yeah..No. Fluff scene? HADES TO THE NO!**

**Zero: They're still here...**

**Me: What? ON WITH THE STORY! While I find a good twist...**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Duh nun nunun...We're trapped in a room duh nun nunun with big scary guard dudesss..." I heard the sound of a harmonica. None of us even _owned_ a harmonica. I stopped pacing and turned to look at the others. I wasn't very surprised to Cam with the harmonica and the one singing.

"Cam...Where did you get the harmonica?" I asked and he turned to look at me.

"I asked that guard lady over there-" He pointed the harmonica towards the women standing by the door, keeping watch. "-If I could have a harmonica. After a few...trials and errors, she snapped her fingers and voila! Harmonica for me."

I looked over at Dolores who was sitting in a corner of the room, whispering with one one of the guard who was sitting across from her. She was smiling ever now and then at what the guy said and when I glanced back at Cam, I saw him glaring, murder blazing in his eyes.

"So what eactly were you to her Blake?" I heard that Ryo guy ask from outside the door, foot steps paused at the door, but then continued on.

"Well I wasn't her boyfriend, if that's what you're asking. I was...her best friend when she was forced to side with Primordial forces, where I was. I was abandoned when I was weeks old, and had traveled from foster home to foster home most of my life and when I was around twenty Primordial foces offered me a possision and I took it. Tatiana showed me a different life and I left Primordial forces." That was definatly Blake.

"Well Tatiana seems to have warmed up to you very quickly. She's usually only this nice around us, isn't that right you little Ice Queen?"

"I am not an Ice Queen, Ryo! I swear, I will smack you right now..." Ryo laughed.

"I told you she was an Ice Queen." There voices got to far away for me to here. As for smacking Ryo, Tatiana has my blessing.

"Hey Percy, when do you think we'll get out of here?" Lucian asked.

"When Viceroy Ryo sees fit to release you." One of the guards spoke and I got an idea. It's time to get some information.

"Could any of you tell me why or how The Dark Society got it's name?" I asked and the female guard answered.

"Viceroy Ryo along with Grand Duchess Tatiana formed the society, and Ryo named it The Dark Society, because Tatiana was in 'the Dark' when it came to her past." She said. I thought her answer over and thought about how Tatiana would have lost her memories of this life.

Then it hit me.

"Tatiana was never really killed...She...somehow faked her death and has been hiding here." I said out loud.

"What? But why would she go into hiding, and then pretend like she didn't know us?" Lucian asked. "I mean, I've known her for forever and she could never lie to me. I'd be able to tell if she was faking."

"I don't know. She's not the way she use to be. Maybe...maybe something _made_ her forget..."

**Tatiana's POV**

"Ryo, stop interogating him!" I whinned as Ryo asked Blake yet _another _question.

We were sitting at a table just rooms down to where the intruders were. Ryo's going through his usual, 'Who are you?' and 'What's your background?' interogation with Blake. He's managed to make the few guys I like leave becuase of his stupid questions.

"No, it's okay. You sure this guy isn't your older brother? Or maybe your dad?" Blake asked and I smiled and pulled my drink to my lips.

"Don't joke here! Now, Blake, How many girls have you um...gotten _really_ intimate with?" I almost did a spit take at that question, but instead I swollowed my drink and set it down on the table. I glanced at Blake who's face was red. Poor thing.

I stood up and got behind Ryo, leaning down so my lips were next to his ear.

"_Haruka kanata no sora wo terasu. __Hikari wo mezashi habataku kedo. Tsumetai ame ga tsubasa wo nurashite. Kyou mo hitori._" I sang softly in Ryo's ear while sending Blake a look that said 'Be quiet'. Ryo relaxed at the words of the song and I continued.

"_Sazanami no you ni yurete iru yo. Kokoro no naka no tooi kioku. Ima wa tada toumei na kaze no naka. Shizuka ni nemuritai tsubasa wo daite. Takusareta unmei yukue sagasu. Hito hira no maichiru hane. Itsuka wa kitto tadori tsukeru. Kodoku na kokoro iyaseru basho..._" I stopped singing and went to take my seat. I smiled as Ryo blinked in confusion.

"What did you do?" Blake whispered to me.

"I just sang a song I somehow know and, when I sing it, Ryo calms down from whatever he's doing." I whispered back.

"Mind singing it in English?" I thought it ove a second before nodding, I still had a few moments before Ryo came to fully. I closed my eyes and summoned the song in english.

"I fly towards the light, That shines in the far away sky, but cold rain wets my wings, and I'm alone again today. I'm waving like these ripples. The far memories in my heart. Right now, I just want to sleep inside this transparent wind and accept these wings. I look for the whereabouts of the destiny I was left in charge of, a single falling feather. Someday, surely, I'll reach the place where my heart will heal..." I opened my eyes. It wasn't the whole song because I'd only sang some of it to Ryo.

"Wow...that sounded so sad. Where did you hear it?" I shrugged.

"When Ryo found me, the song and a few others were planted in my head. After a while, it became obvious that my voice had power when I sang the song because if I wanted to, the person I sang to would calm down or fall under a trance. Ryo is an example of that." As soon as the words left my mouth, Ryo came back to his scences.

"Tatiana, tell me you didn't..." Ryo groaned when he saw the wicked smile on my lips.

"I did. I am the Ice Queen, remember? You were asking questions that were too personal, and I couldn't find any other way to stop you...I sowwy..." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and he sighed before getting up.

"Let's just go see the intruders." Blake and I followed Ryo out the door. We entered the large room where the intruders were.

I didn't think twice about the fact that they were in our house, since they'd been escorted here after I asked Ryo to get them under watch. I knew this place like the back of my hand, so they were at a loss.

All four intruders looked at us and the two who were sitting instantly stood up.

"I want names. Now!" Ryo commanded and all of them blinked in surprise. Probably because when they'd seen Ryo earlier he hadn't been to commanding.

"Percy Jackson. Lucian Manet. Dolores Santillan. Cameron Curtis, though he insist on being called Cam." One of the guards said, stepping in front of each one when she said their names.

"Your leader, Percy, has said you are here because of Tatiana. And if I asume correctly, Blake may also know you. Blake?" Ryo looked at Blake.

"Not personally, but I now about them. All of them are part of a group lead by Chaos that fights against the bad in the universe."

Choas...The Forces of Chaos. The name popped into my head and filled one of the millions of blanks still left.

"Very well. Now, explain to me why you're interested in Tatiana."

"She use to be a friend of ours. In a battle years ago, she sacificed herself to save many lives. We all thought she'd died, until two girls with the gift of premonision said we'd find an old friend here. And wouldn't you know, we found Tatiana." Percy said and I was taken aback by his words. I'd risked my life?

Ryo looked at me before nodding. The guards moved Percy, Lucian, Cam, and Dolores closer together as I approched and one guard held each of their hands behind their backs. I stood in front of Lucian first. Taking a deep break I placed a finger under his chin, making him look at me. I'd realized that singing the song the way it first came to me was the best way to sing years ago, so that's what I did.

"_Bara yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori mo nayamashiku. Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai. Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no masukareedo. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku saa olde! Obienakute ii yo soshite elen ni nare..._" When I reached that part of the song Lucian's eyes had a blank, lifeless, dull look to them. I smiled and moved passed Cam and put a finger under Dolores's chin. She was a girl so it's be a bit harder.

"_Ayashige ni yuragu kaze kugurinuketa shunkan. __Junjou na aijou nado wasuresasete ageru. Ankoku no sekai atarashii toi kizamou. Dareka no tame nayandari kokoro o itamenakute ii. Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mirai kara yobu koe go. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuko oshieteru tsubasa ni tsukamatte. Kitto eien ni naru..._" Dolores now had the same blank look as Lucian. Next was Cam, I'd finish this song with him.

_Mabuta tojite mitsumete. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku. Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete kokoro goto ubaisare. Ima yami ni suberi ochite nazomeita yo fuke ni kuchidzuke o. Soshiter eien ni naru. Mabuta tojite mitsumete. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku. Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete. Ima yami ni suberi ochite yuku..._" I took my finger from under his chin, his eyes dull, blank, and lifeless. Just like the others. His head slumped forward, the same position as the others.

"Your turn Percy." I whispered as I walked past his friends to him.

"Tatiana...what did you do to them?" Percy asked and I smiled.

"Nothing. They're just in a trance that keeps them frm hurting themselves. You're going to be under one in a few seconds." I stated to sing. "_Otobgibanashi saigo no peeji was. Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari. Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta-" _Percy's eyes were just starting to turn dull when Ryo interupted.

"No. Leave him alone. He has the information you'll want." Ryo said and I nodded, drawing away from Percy. "Ask your questions."

"Percy." His eyes cleared and he looked at me. "What do you want with me? What are you going to do now that you've 'found' me?"

"Well I want to take you back home to C-1. I want to show you the life you use to have and try to help you get your memory back." He'd heard me sing, and the influence of the song couldn't have worn off totally, so he couldn't be lying.

"Blake. Do you trust him?" I asked Blake. If he trusted Percy, then I would too because he was the closest thing to my past.

"Yes. And I think you should trust him too." I nodded and looked back at Percy.

"I will go with you to this 'C-1' and I'll listen to what you have to say. What will you need for tonight?" I asked and got ready to order the guards to do his request.

"First, undo what you did to my friends." I nodded.

"Release them!" I ordered and the guards set them down on the floor. I thought of the song on how to undo the spell and sang a piece. "From the fragment of a beautiful wish of the sea, there are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light. In the orange sea, blending into the sunset, the tears of the world sleep..."

Their eyes cleared and I smiled at them.

"Sorry for having to use my power, I just wanted answers. You will be staying here for the night, so I'll have you taken to your rooms." I turned to the guards. "Please take our guest to the guest rooms, and _do not _treat them as intruders. For the moment, they are friends." The guards nodded and I walked over to Ryo and Blake. I yawned and leaned my head on Blake's shoulder as Cam, Lucian, and Dolores got up.

"Someone's sleepy." I remembered a moment similar to one like this wat Blake's words. I smiled and looked at him.

"I am not. I'm just tired." I said and when I said that he grinned, remembering my words from last time.

"We should get you to your room."

"I don't wanna walk." I said as I yawned again.

"I'm not going to carry you." I sighed and stuck out my tounge, before turning to Ryo. "Ryo..." He nodded.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as we walked to my room, Ryo's arm wrapped around my waist as I leaned on him, trying to not pass out.

"You used to much power...you put extra doses in your voice, didn't you?" Ryo asked and I nodded.

When I got to my room, I sent Ryo to find Blake a room and shut the door.

I pulled off my dress and jewlery, took off my make up and slipped into a night gown. I crawled into bed and fell into a dream filled sleep in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, the first song she sang to put Ryo asleep is called 'Tsubasa Wo Daite' The second one that she used on Dolores, Lucian, and Cam is 'Ankoko No Tsubasa' The one used on Percy were the english lyrics to 'Return to The Sea' They're from some show called Mermaid Melody. Whether it's good or not, I have no idea. Ive only heard the songs and LOVE them.<strong>

**Zero: Remember to review. *Pulls out gun* Or I'll hunt you down, Vampire or not.**

**Me: *laughs* Zero, put the gun away! Tomorrow's Christmas! Oh, that reminds me. If you are all good boys and girls and review I'll update tomorrow, maybe even post two chapters tomorrow. Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	7. Thinking

**Me: No soy duenya de Percy Jackson Y Los Olympianos! Yeah...I'm not sure if I wrote it right...**

**Cam: You speak and understand spanish, can read a good amount of it, but can't really write it?**

**Me: That is...exactly right. Hehe, I bought fireworks today...**

**Cam: *Looks nervous* What kind?**

**Me: The saturn missle thinga magigers, Lil' Sharks, the kind that go up into the air *grins* Those are safe ones. Then there are the ones I got from a *cough* friend.**

**Cam: Oh Chaos no...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

The sound of things falling to the floor and clanging woke my up the next morning. I shot out of bed and pulled off my night gown, pulling on a plain white dress. As fast as I could I slipped into a pair of sandles while I strapped a dagger to my leg that would be covered by my dress.

Without checking my hair or how I looked, I ran out the door of my room and down the hall. I took a left and then slid down the banister of the stairs. When my feet touched the ground I heard the clanging sound again, only louder.

I ran through the arches that served as entry ways to rooms on the bottom floor and got to the kitchen in record time. I stopped feet inside the entrance and laughed at what I saw.

Spiro was on the ground, pans, plates, and other cookware on the floor around him. Food iteams decorated Spiro's body. It looked like Spiro had been trying to cook, only for it to end in a mess.

"Wow. I thought no one was worse at cooking than Cam." I turned around to see one of the guest, Percy, looking on from the archway. "Morning."

"Good Morning. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, I wasn't...myself." I gave an apologetic smile before moving to help Spiro. I stopped short when I saw all the eggs, the juice, and milk splattered on the ground. Some kind of yellow-white mix was just feet away from me. "Jeez Spiro. Why do you make such big messes? And now you're all dirty."

"I don't know." Spiro glanced at the mess on his clothes. "But why don't you come over here and help me up?" Something in his eyes made me suspect he was going to try something.

"You better not try anything funny. Promise you won't try anything funny."

"I promise not to try anything funny, with Percy as my witness." I glanced at Percy who nodded. I moved around the mess and stuck my hand out for Spiro to grab. He took hold and started to pull himself up. When I noticed his leg swing out from under him it was to late.

Spiro's leg hit my legs and pushed them from under me. I fell down on my back, landing in the yellow-white mix, eggs, juice, and milk. My legs hit metal while one of my hands landed in a pot of what I hope was water. My dress got pulled up enough to show my dagger it was just a teeny tiny space away from showing my underwear. Spiro stood up.

"Spiro!" I screamed and glared at him. I sat up and pulled my dress down. Percy moved to help me up but I shook him off. Spiro was smirking.

"Never trust me unless I swear on my life. So what are you going to do?" Spiro said, giving me an idea.

"Percy, move down the hall and when I yell, come walking and act surprised when you see me on the floor, kay?"

"Um alright." Percy moved out the way he came in and moved down the hall.

"I'm telling on you." Spiro's eyes widened.

"N-no! D-don't! I'm sorry! Pl-" He didn't get to finish.

"Ryo!" I yelled as hard as I could and I knew Percy started to walk towards the kitchen. The sound of Ryo running was heard and Spiro got a look of pure fear. Percy entered the kitchen seconds before Ryo.

"What is it? What's wr-" Ryo saw me on the floor and I knew he was mad. "What happened? Who did it?"

"Spiro made a mess and when I came in and tried to help him he knocked me down and this happened!" I cried and Ryo shot a glare at Spiro before hurrying to help me up.

"Look at your hair, it's a mess and the back of your dress, I don't think you can fix it since it's so stained." My hair? That could take forever to fix! And my dress? "Spiro...punishment is washing the dishes for two weeks."

"What? _Two __weeks_! She just has to change and take a shower!"

"Tatiana, go fix yourself up. I'll talk to Spiro about this later." I nodded and left the kitchen, heading for my room. But not before sticking my tounge out at Spiro and smirking. I'd won.

**Percy's POV**

Ryo and Spiro talked (or argued) a bit before Ryo ordered Spiro to clean his mess. Spiro tried to make a defence that the workers could do it, by all Ryo said was, "You're mess, your job to clean it." Spiro started cleaning, but he didn't look happy.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked after a while.

"What? Spiro making a mess, or Spiro doing something to irritate Tatiana?" Ryo asked.

"Both."

"Yeah, Spiro isn't exactly a good cook. Spiro seem to just love messing with Tatiana though. Funny since she's the one who saved him in the first place."

"Saved him?"

"Yeah. It's not like we're brothers and sisters, we're not even related by blood. I found Tatiana when she was nine in a fire. But the fire had been buring full force and should've burned her, but it didn't. It formed a dome around her and cleared once I'd decided to help her. Years later when Tatiana would've been...twelve we'd been traveling on a trip when she saw Spiro in an ally, where she gave him the cupcake she'd forced me to buy her. Spiro was eight.

"They started talking, and Spiro accidently let it slip that he's been abused and had run away from home. Tatiana had shot up and told me everything before begging me to let Spiro come and live with us and become family. Since she'd had be wrapped around her finger-and still does most of the time-I let her offer Spiro a home. He agreed and came to live with us."

"So she wasn't able to leave someone in need alone." I said while nodding. That sounded like Tatiana. She'd never leave a being in need without helping them.

"But let's not talk about that." Ryo sat on one of the counters and something that looked like suspicion filled his eyes. "You said you wanted to take Tatiana to her old home? Some place called C-1."

"Yes. I want her back home where she belongs. Because to begin with, she was never suppose to be on earth. She was born somewhere else." I must have chosen the wrong words because something darker, possibly angrier, flickered in Ryo's eyes.

"Why don't we talk about you. Tell me abut yourself Percy." There was a suspicious edge in Ryo's voice. Thankfully I didn't have to answer.

"Ryo! First Blake and now Percy? _Stop _intoerrogation people." Tatiana's voice came from the doorway and I turned to look at her. She'd cleaned her hair and brushed it so it fell midway down her bottom and had put on a black dress with black flats. She walked over to Ryo and stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

"I told you they were _guest_ and _not _prisoners. Stop interrogating people! It's because of that almost every guy I've liked before has left running." She'd muttered the last part so low that I'd barely heard it.

She'd liked _other _guys? As in more than one? I couldn't help but feel Jealous at the mention of that.

"Um what happened here? And why does Tatiana look like she's ready to kill you Ryo?" Blake asked from the doorway.

"Good Morning Blake!" Tatiana laughed and ran over to hug Blake.

"Good Morning to you too, Jen." Blake laughed when Tatiana instantly pulled away, glaring.

"Not you too! Ryo barely calls me by my real name and it's not fair that you call me by a name I used during a time I can't remember!" She whinned while crossing her arms.

"I could just leave..." Blake turned and started to leave.

"NO!" Tatiana seemed taken aback by her reaction and quickly composed herself. "I mean. Don't go. I'm not going with Percy alone, so I want you to come with. Speaking of which, where's Melantha?"

"Melantha is in the living room, sleeping." Ryo said and Tatiana nodded, clearly pleased at the way her wolf was being treated.

"I think we should get out of here so Kitchen can get breakfast going. We should move to the living room."

"Kitchen?" I asked. Was Kitchen the name of one of their workers?

"Kitchen is the kitchen Percy. She perfers for us to not get in the way." Tatiana acted like a kitchen working all by itself was perfectly normal. I guess for her in this life it is. "Now come. We can wait for the others to wake up in the livi-"

She was cut off by Cam materializing into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Where you going?" Cam asked. "Is there any breakfast or did I wake up late?"

"Breakfast will be served soon Cam. We're just going to the living room while we wait. Our...cook doesn't like us to be in her way."

"Um...why are you being nice? No offence."

"Let's just go to the kitchen. No questions until later." I said and shot Cam a look. Ryo with Tatiana close behind left the room, the rest of us just followed.

"Oh? And what happened next? How did you and your friend get out with broken legs?" Dolores said as we entered the living room.

"Daren, I see you kept our guest company!" Tatiana said before leaning over to whisper something to Ryo. As she pulled away, Ryo laughed giving Daren a knowing look.

"Yes, he was. I didn't know if I was suppose to stay in my room and when I saw him in the hall I asked him. Daren was kind enough to bring me down and keep me company."

"It seems I must be going." Daren stood up, cooly taking the cold, icy, fire filled glare that Cam was giving him. "I hope to see you again later."

"But of course." Dolores said and watched him go.

"It seems that guard has taken a liking to you." Cam bitterly said as he sat down next to Dolores, taking the spot where Daren had been.

"Guard? Daren isn't a guard. He's a highly ranked memeber of the court and leads the guards. He's one of Ryo's closest friends. He was meirly staying for a visit." Tatiana happily added as she looked at Dolores, who's eyes lingering where Daren had disappeared.

"He is no mortal. Pure Blood Vampire, just as I am." Dolores said.

"You are a Pure Blood Vampire? I thought something about this group seemed off and unmortal like." Ryo said and took a seat on one of the armchairs. Tatiana lead Blake to one of the couches and Spiro took a seat on an armchair, and I sat on the remaining armchair.

"So, you intend to take Tatiana where you say she came from?" Ryo asked, looking at me.

"Where she lived years ago." I said and Ryo seemed to think his next question over.

"Tatiana isn't mortal. She...immortal. Sure Spiro, Diana, Mimi, and I are immortal, but that's because _I _gave them immortality. Tatiana on the other hand...she was already immortal when I found her and as you can see she stopped aging when she looked around seventeen or eighteen. My question to you is, do you know how she became or why she is immortal?"

"Yeah, I can. Chaos, our leader, gives everyone who joins it immortality. I was second in command to Chaos, and Tatiana was third in command. Right under me."

"See? I told you she seemed to be able to lead people without trying!" Spiro said and Ryo nodded. Ryo turned to Tatiana.

"I told you that today I wanted an answer on whether you wanted to go with them or not. Tatiana, do you have an answer?" Tatiana was silent for a few moments. She turned to look at Ryo, then Blake, and her eyes landed on me. The stayed on me and I knew what she was feeling.

She recognized me, but she didn't know from where or when. She also knew I wasn't just a friend.

"I want to go. But on one condition. Blake has to be aloud to came with me." I nodded. She comes, and I just have to stand her being with Blake. Fair enough.

"Alright. I planned on leaving today, but if you need more ti-"

"No. I'll be ready to leave by noon and it's eight right now. Four hours." Tatiana said and Melantha, who'd been asleep in the corner of the room, come over to her. Tatiana picked the little wolf pup up and put her in her lap.

"You're picking to take Blake and not me? I'm hurt." Ryo joked and Tatiana gave him a playful punch.

"Hey, I think Blake would be more helpful in this situation. Besides, The Dark Society needs you here. You are the leader right?" Ryo slowly nodded before standing up. "I have some things I need to take care of. I'll be in my study if you need me." With that he left the room.

"He's...upset." Tatiana murmured as she tilted her head and watched Ryo go.

"He's use to having you with him and knowing where you are. It's hard for him, and remember, we just lost Jo last year." I looked at Spiro to see he was busy playing with a Nintendo 3DS. Tatiana looked at him and then, for some reason she looked at me.

It wasn't just a glance. She looked at me and our eyes met, sea green on hazel. Tatiana's face showed that she was focused on something important and she seemed to be thinking.

Suddenly she whipped her head around and looked toward the way to the kitchen.

"Well kitchen says breakfast is ready! Come along everyone!" Tatiana said and pulled Melantha into her arms before standing up. Everyone followed her to the kitchen, but I stayed behind.

Yesterday she wasn't exactly welcoming to us. Today she acts like she did before the whole Primordial inccident. Maybe she does remember us and is just trying to make us think she doesn't...

"Lost your way?" I turned to see Tatiana in the archway that lead out of the living room. She had a look on her face that showed she was studying me. I'd seen the look before, but it took me a few moments to remember where.

Annabeth had looked at thing the exact same way the years we were best friends and then the short time we were together.

Thinking of Annabet from when we'd been best friends to the time we dated let loose a raw pain. It hurt and was different from the pain I'd felt those many years without Tatiana.

"No, I was just thinking." I said, but Tatiana kept studying me.

"You say you knew me before, before my life here. You look familiar, everything about you is familiar. But then something feels wrong. Like I shouldn't be near you, any of you people." Tatiana seemed like she was talking more to herself than me.

"Tatiana, there's a question I need to ask you." I had to ask about what she did to Lucian, Cam, and Dolores yesterday.

She nodded for me to go on.

"Yesterday, you did something to Dolores, Cam, and Lucian that you almost did to me. You sang that song and then they fell into...some kind of trance. When I knew you, you had power, but this is one is something you never had. Voice is the power of a sorceress."

I thought back to when I'd been on Circe's island and what I knew about sorceresses from the ones at home. They had the power of voice, meaning they could make someone do something with just the words. Just like a Siren caster.

"Sorceress..." She trailed off, thinking about it. "Like Circe and Medea. No. I am _not _a sorceress. I'm not human either." She shook her head and then looked at me. "Let's just got eat breakfast."

Without looking to see what I would do, Tatiana turned and walked away. That was when I noticed that there was a dark shadow following her, like the ones some of the Primordial force handle. It looked like she didn't know it was there.

Suddenly out of the blue, a ball of white light came flying down the hall. Tatiana saw it and when it was close, she jumped out of the way. It hit the shadow, making it let out a sharp, high scream before turning into smoke.

"Thanks Mimi." Tatiana said and continued walking down the hall. Mimi appeared out of think air and started walking with Tatiana.

I followed them to the kitchen, taking my time. I got there to find everyone in the kitchen except Tatiana.

"Where's Tatiana?" I asked after making sure she wasn't there.

"Tatiana? She's not here." Diana was the one to answer as she ate a piece of bacon.

"Where'd she go?" Spiro looked and Diana, who looked at Mimi. She shrugged.

"No one really knows. She's always disappearing to god knows where. She never wants us to follow her and never tells anyone where she goes, even though Ryo insists that she tell him. If you want to go looking for her she left in a black coat, black sunglasses, back leather boots, and a black hat. She pretty much looked like she wanted to hide who she was."

I shook my head.

If Tatiana wanted to be alone, I'd let her.

**Tatiana's POV**

"So you want me to tell you more about our past?" I nodded.

I was with a mirror image of me, one that was a transparent dark purple. I'd only recently started talking to her, but she held back what I wanted the most.

"You know I can't. She took away your memories and made me, every time you remember something I loose a bit of myself and turn into you. You have to remember on your own. I wish I could just merge with you, but I can't."

"Then why can't you just tell me?" I asked. "Just tell me who Percy is! Who Lucian is! Who Dolores and Cam are!"

"I am not aloud!" I was taken aback by her yelling at me. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I pulled by coat closer to me.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can not. She made sure you wouldn't know about the pass to keep you safe."

"Can you tell me who Blake is?" I asked.

"Do you trust him?" I nodded and she smiled. "He is a friend. Just...try to remember. We'll both be happy once our life is back to normal. Once we're back with the boy we love."

I thought about Percy and Blake. Dispight the fact that it seemed like I might like Ryo, we were just friends. He was my big brother...the only person I had when there was no one else.

"I-I need to ask you. Did you-I love Percy? Or did I love Blake?"

"Love. There's so many kinds of love, but yes. You loved both Blake and Percy. How you loved them and if Percy can be trusted are for you to decide." She started to fade and I panicked.

"No! Don't go! Please, tell me more! I need you to help me!" It didn't work. My mirror image faded completely and I dropped down to the ground.

"Why..why? Why can't I remember! Why can I not remember!" I screamed as I punched the ground. "Why? You say to try and remember, and when I do, nothing happens! I don't remember anything anymore!" Hot tears were running down my face. My anger turned from my problem to me.

"Why did I ever let that women take my memory? I'd rather be in danger and remember than to not remember and be safe! Let me remember, I'll do anything!"

I furiously wiped away my tears, but more kept coming and coming. I laid down on the cold floor of this empty building like I have before, only the others times I never cried.

My kept hitting the ground, but my hits got weaker and weaker, until they were just my hand touching ground, and soon my hand just on the ground.

I stayed like that for a long time. Then I slowly got up and erased any trace of what had happened from my face and body before I left the abandoned building and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oooo...Major break down...<strong>

**Zero: We have to leave...**

**Me: Oh, right. But see, you're not scared like Cam was to find out I had fireworks! I'll see you all next time and have a happy new year! Bye, Adios, Aloha, Ciao, and goodbye!  
><strong>


	8. Goodbyes and C1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: I have a war meeting so- *Sounds of bombs going off and gun fire start* Holy Crap! **

**Zero: Don't just stand there! Let's go!**

**Me: *nods and grabs a gun from under a desk* Run! *take off down a hall* On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"It's a lovely jet." Tatiana said as she looked out the window at my jet. Everyone walked out of the mansion and stood feet away from the jet.

"We should get going now. Chaos is expecting us home soon." I said.

"What about Marie Rose?" Lucian asked.

"I called her yesterday and told her a bit of what had happened. She's already at her house on C-1 waiting for our return."

"Marie Rose." Tatiana repeated the name. Her eyes were on the jet, but that wasn't where she was looking. "Did I know her in the past?"

"Yeah. You two were really close." I couldn't tell her Marie Rose was her daughter. Chaos knows what she'd say. Tatiana thought for a second before nodding and turning to look and Ryo, Diana, Spiro, and Mimi.

"This goodbye isn't forever." Tatiana said and Diana smiled.

"For this is only the ending to one chapter." Diana said and Mimi smiled.

"And the begining to another." Mimi said.

"This goodbye is only temporary." Ryo looked at Tatiana and smirked. "So you better get your ass back here soon Angel."

Tatiana nodded, but I cold see tears in her eyes.

**Tatiana's POV**

I dropped my suitcase on the ground and moved over to the others. I hugged Mimi and Diana, who were crying with me. I looked at Ryo and he opened his arms.

I ran into them and let all my tears fall. I knew his shirt was going to be soaked with my tears, but he didn't care. He just wrapped his arms around me and made sure I could feel that I wasn't alone. I lifted my head to look at his face.

"I sorry. That was uncalled for." I sniffed and looked away. I felt Ryo's thumb wipe away my tears and he made me look at him.

"No. You're not going to be an ice queen when we say goodbye. I'm going to miss you Tatiana. Promise to call if you can." I nodded. "Bye..." Ryo pulled be closer and hugged me, I hugged him back before pulling away.

"Make sure to take care of her Blake. I'm trusting her life to you, so if anything happens to her, I'm taking your head." Ryo sent Blake a glare and Blake actually looked scared.

I hit Ryo's arm before speaking.

"Don't threaten him! You take his head, and I'll take yours. _Both_ of them if you know what I mean." Ryo's eyes widened I knew he got the message.

"I'm going to miss you guys." I said and picked up my suitcase while Melantha jumped onto my shoulder. "I'll try to check in as soon as possible. Love ya!" I said and followed Blake onto the jet where Percy, Lucian, Dolores, and Cam were waiting.

I stood a few feet away from the doorway as the door closed and once it closed the jet took off. I looked out the window to see everything growing smaller, and soon my house was just a dot.

I sighed and moved to a couch to sit at. I put my suitcase on the floor and only then noticed that the jet was bigger than it looked outside. I saw the blond boy they call Cam sitting on a stool at a counter. I looked at what was behind the counter and smiled. It was a bar.

I motioned for Blake to follow and he sat on a stool while I started to make a drink.

"Woah, you look like one of those professionals at high end bars." Blake said as I handed him the drink before serving myself the same thing I served Blake. It wasn't really very alcoholic, but it did have some alcohol in it.

"Any request? I can make just about anything, give me a name and I'll make it." I said.

"Sweet Vampire Kiss." Dolores said. Ooo, I can make that in seconds.

"Here you go." I said as I placed the drink on the counter. Dolores walked over and took a seat a few stools away from Cam. She took a sip and smiled.

"You sure aren't the girl I remember, you rarely touched alcohol or smoked." Dolores said.

"No alcohol? Or smoking? Sure I'm not addicted, but I drink at least once every week, alcohol or not." I said. My histoy with drinking was long and plain jane.

"Hey Tati, I need a Margarita." Cam said and I nodded. I made the drink and moved the drink over to him. Our fingers touched and I gasped, it came out sounding like I needed air. Badly.

_I was in a dark house. The front door was behind me. Stairs that lead to who knows where where a few feet away. On the wall to my left their was an archway that lead to a room that was darker than this one. Past the stair was a hallway that wasn't so dark__, and I was tempted to go see where it lead._

_"You're joking right? Cut it out, there isn't time to joke like this." That sounded like Cam. The next this I knew I was was standing in front of a room. The door was wide open and I could see what was happening. _

_I'd never done this before, but I wasn't scared. It somehow felt...right._

_"I'm not joking Cam...This can't go on any longer. I was a fool to think it would work out." Dolores said and I saw her standing in front of Cam, their sides to me._

_"You're not a fool! This _is _working out! Don't you see? You're happy and I'm happy. Please Dolores...don't do this." Cam reached for her, but Dolores took a step back._

_"I have to do this Cam. Us being together, this isn't suppose to be. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry, and I want you to know that I do love you, but..." Dolores looked away and I saw tears in her pale eyes._

_"But what? Tell me! Was is something I said? Something I did? Just tell me and I'll change it. I'd move the universe for you Dolores. Because I love you."_

_"Shut up! Don't say that! You're just making this harder than it has to be. This has gone on for to long. It's over Cam. There's no 'we' anymore. It's only Cam and Dolores, as in not together. Not lovers, not boyfriend and girlfriend." Tears were quickly rolling down Dolores's eyes as she spoke._

_"I don't believe you. This isn't over Dolores. Just you watch." With that Cam turned and walked my way towards the door. He walked right through me and like Dolores I turned to watch him go. He paused only once at the doorway._

_"I love you and there's nothing you can do about it. Because you love me too, you said that so many times...Remember that I love you and always will, not matter what you do." Cam walked out the door and didn't look back once._

_Dolores collapsed on her dark red covered bed, sobbing and crying like she'd just done the worst thing she could ever do. In some ways I guess she had._

_"I love you, but I-I cant,,,You don't get it...I should never have let it get this far..." Dolores slowly stood up and took something off one of her fingers. She walked over to her dresser and dropped it in the drawer, but not before I saw what it was._

_An engagement ring._

I opened my eyes, gasping.

For a second I didn't know where I was and started to panic. Then everything came flooding back and I looked at Percy, who's face was hovering above mine.

"S-suitcase...f-front p-pocket.." I gasped, still not having returned to normal. No one seemed to understand, but Blake ran to my suitcase and soon pulled out a bottle of black liquid and a small black plastic jar.

He rushed back over and held both items out as Percy helped me sit up. Black dots were filling my vision and I was fighting the urge to pass out. It felt like a strong, powerful force was trying to break out of me.

I tried to grab the bottle but my hand fell to my side, completely useless.

"Drink..." I rasped, my voice sounding raw. Blake opened the bottle and Percy took it from him, putting it at my lips and carefully helping me drink some.

The black dots cleared in seconds and minutes later I was fine.

Percy handed the bottle back to Blake before asking if I was okay.

I nodded and hoped they wouldn't ask questions about my episode.

**Percy's POV**

Thank Chaos Tatiana's okay. When she fell back and passed out I went cold. Now Tatiana was awake and softly whispering to herself.

"Tati, you okay?" I asked. She looked at me before taking the bottle and plastic jar from Blake. The bottle was about the size of a 1 liter soda and she'd only taken a little bit, so it still looked full.

Tatiana opened it and took a small sip before closing it.

"I'm fine. It's just an unexplained problem I have where my head pounds and it feels like something's trying to break free. Something powerful. Another thing I should've asked her about..." She whispered the last sentence so softly I barely caught it. Who's she talking about?

"Something powerful wants to break out...?" Dolores mused and I got where she was going.

"Your old powers? They might be coming out of sleeping..." I said and Tatiana looked at me.

"Powers?" Tatiana's eyes went blank for a second before returning to normal, only brighter. "Some power over the elements, but total power over the element of fire. Strongest in the Autumn, the season of warning and harvest. My season. I was chosen to represent Autumn and fire, thus my powers of fire and Autumn were intensified." Tatiana said and I was surprised how she got it right. Her eyes darkened.

"'_Your element is fire and fire brings death. Autumn which brings warning, is your season._' That's what she said in the past...When I was known as...Jen." Blake was next to her in an instant and Tatiana looked at him for a long time. "Blake, you were there for me. We were friends." Tatiana's eyes went blank again and when they came back to normal she looked confused.

"Fire and Autumn...why do they feel like they mean something?" Tatiana asked and I realized she hadn't known what was happening when she'd talk about her element and season.

"During Autumn your powers were at their peaks. Fire was your element. I'll explain later, for now just relax. You really scared us." I said and helped Tatiana stand up. She sat on a stool at the bar and leaned against the counter. Blake sat down next to her and she reached for the drink she'd made herself earlier.

"Tatiana, you sure it's a good idea to drink that?" Blake asked and Tatiana picked up the glass.

"It's not alcoholic. I'm fine. I'm fine as long as I have these two." Tatiana motioned to the plastic jar and bottle. "They're my life lines during episodes like the one that happened a while ago." Tatiana took a sip of her drink and smiled. "The comfort of drinking. Yeah right." She set the drink aside. Minutes had passed when I noticed that the liquid that made up the drink had evaporated.

Tatiana stood up and went to put her stuff away when the glass suddenly burst into a million pieces.

"What the hell!" Tatiana cried as she moved to avoid glass. She did a flip, ducked, jumped, and moved the way the way she would in a fight years ago. "Are you trying to kill me or are you just plain stupid?"

"That wasn't us..." I said and trailed off when Tatiana looked down and winced. There were a few pieces of glass in her arm.

Tatiana sat down and pulled something from her suitcase. She pulled out the glass before moving the small device over the cuts on her arm. They instantly healed and Tatiana put the device away.

"Ryo wanted me to have some form of healing in case something happened. Funny how when we're together I'm as strong a I need to be. Without them...I'm nothing." Tatiana laughed before heading back to the bar.

I decided to leave her alone...as long as she doesn't drink to much, that is.

* * *

><p>We were finally home. I landed the jet and we all got off the jet.<p>

"Want me to carry that for you?" I asked Tatiana when I was on the ground next to her. She shook her head.

"No. I can carry it myself." She walked a few steps away before Blake grabbed her suitcase. She started to protest, but didn't say anything. She just took Melantha from Blake's shoulder and into her arms.

We left the airport and reached the main area.

"Well, this is the main area. You can find you way to any place on C-1 by starting here." I motioned towards a small booth near the edge of the area. "You just head over there, ring the bell and help will appear."

"If only the others were here...They'd love this place." Tatiana sighed as she looked around. "Housing area is that way, that really tall building is Surveilence, places to eat and have fun are right over there." Tatiana blinked, surprised by her own words.

"How did you know that?" Lucian asked. Tatiana shook her head.

"I-I don't know...it's all just really familiar and I feel like I've been here before...The same way I did when I met you all..." Tatian blinked a few times as if she was trying to clear her vision.

"Well you lived here for a few years. It's only natural." Dolores said and I nodded.

"A pampered life...Those are the words I remember. Whether I meant my life, I don't know." Tatiana looked at me and relization sparked in her eyes.

"But Percy, you and I-" Someone cut her off before she could finish.

"Percy!" A girl squealed and I turned around to see her running towards me. She had long brown hair and brown eyes with full lips. She wasn't just anyone. She was-

"You're home! I missed you!" She ran tackled me with a hug but I managed to not fall down.

"I missed you too..." I trailed off, looking at Tatiana.

She was observing us with a look that said she was thinking. Her eyes showed hurt that she didn't acknowledge and ever now and then there was a flicker of recognition. But the look of relization that made me think she remembered everything was totally gone.

"I'm so glad you're home! You came from the mission and by the time I heard, you'd already left for another one! You owe me a little something..." With that she crashed her lips on mine giving me a nice long kiss.

Why was she kissing me you may be wondering? Well she was kissing me because...

She was my girlfriend, Jackie Compose. Granddaughter of Aphrodite.

**Tatiana's POV**

Damn it! My memory...it had been on the tip of my tounge. Now it was gone.

I had heard the voice of my look alike whispering in my ear, giving me words that sounded random, but they brought back fuzzy, blurry pictures. I had started to place names to them as they cleared up.

But everything disappeared when that girl lunged at Percy and kissed him. My look alike had gasped at the sighed and whispered a few words before leaving completly.

"_I must go. I-I can't let you have your memory back with these things in front of you. Your memory will be back in time. Hurry and make us one!_" She whispered that in a hurry and by the end of her sentence her voice could barely be heard.

Why couldn't she tell me anything?

I looked at Percy and the girl kissing. A dull ache filled my heart, but I ignored it. It must be my longing for home acting up...But it didn't feel like that was what's wrong.

Th girl had brown eyes and hair. She's been wearing light lipstick that I'd seen before her mouth was all over Percy. It looked like lipstick and eyeliner were the only make up she had on.

She wasn't...sexy or extremly beautiful as most men would say, but she was pretty. She wasn't twig thin, and she wasn't chubby either. She looked like she'd be two or three inches shorter than me when I wear flats. I looked at her hair in a high ponytail. It was slightly wavy, and I could tell that like that because she'd curled it resently. Her lips were average. And she didn't have long eye lashes naturally, those were caused by mascara.

"You okay?" Blake asked and I looked at him. I could easily read his eyes because it was a natural gift of mine. Blake's eyes showed worry.

"I'm fine. I just miss the others." But even though I wasn't lying, I felt like my words were lies. I glanced at Percy and the girl one last time before heading to the booth where Percy said we could get help.

The dull ache grew into real pain as if I'd been stabbed in the heart. Then, it faded completely and I looked at Blake, telling him to come with me without talking.

I laughed when Melantha squirmed in my arms and jumped onto my shoulder. As she did I could swear she was glaring at Percy.

And I wanted to glare at him too, even though I didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU! Well, I wanted a new twist and I decided to give Percy a girlfriend that he hadn't mentioned yet...hehe...But just let me say, Tatiana won't take this sitting down! For what Percy does, she can do twenty times better, meaning, Percy's heartbreak would be worse..Ooops, did I let the cat out of the bag? *giggles*<strong>

**Zero: Maybe we should get out of here before they come out of shock...and attack you...**

**Me: Good idea! Remember to review everyone! I'll see y'all next time! *Bolts out the door with Zero*  
><strong>


	9. Home

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Me: So I just dropped the GF bomb in the last chapter, right?**

**Zero: Yes.**

**Me: Alright then. *Types something into laptop* Side affects of Percy knowing Tatiana saw him kiss someone else are: Freaking out, panicing, begging for forgiveness even though Tatiana didn't mind the kiss, dumping Jackie, running up to kiss Tatiana, freaking out some more, mind tricks of Tatiana falling for Blake-I like that side affect. Did I mention freaking out as a side affect?**

**Zero: On with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

I rang the bell of the information booth and waited. A door opened and a guy walked in.

"Hi, I'm Ramen. What is it you need?" Ramen asked with a kind smile. I smiled back.

"Do you have any maps of this place? My tour guide, Percy, was distracted by his girlfriend." I said and Ramen got a folded paper from a cubby whole in the back wall and handed it to me.

"The girl is Percy's girlfriend, Jackie Compose. From what I heard, one hundred years ago he was head over heels in love with another girl." Ramen said.

"Another girl? What happened to her?" I was honestly curious.

"She sacrificed herself to save everyone from her alter self or something. She's killed the leader of the enemy and by sacrificing herself, killed the second leader. She left the enemy no leader and they had to retreat. Her name was Tatiana Grace." Shock filled me from head to toe.

"Her name was w-what?" I stuttered out and leaned against Blake for support.

"Tatiana Grace. She was a princess of a planet called Sparks. Hey, are you okay? You look like you're gonna pass out."

"Do...do you have a phone or something I can use to call earth?"

"Sure..." Ramen pulled a cell phone like thing from another cubby and handed it to me. "Just dial the three area code digits and the number." I nodded and called home.

"Hello?"

"Ryo! I-It's me, Tatiana." I said and smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Tatiana? Hold on, I'm gonna get everyone and put you on speaker." Seconds later Ryo said I was on speaker and that everyone was in the room.

"Hey guys. I miss you all."

"We miss you too, Tati." Mimi said then I heard Diana say something I couldn't quite catch.

"Hey, Tatiana, are you okay?" I sighed. I should've known Ryo would be able to tell something was wrong. "Did that Percy guy do something to you? I swear if he even looked at you the wrong way I-"

"Ryo, calmed down sweetie." I never called Ryo anything besides his name or nickname unless I really needed him to do what I ask or he is in a terrible condicion. "No one did anything to me. I'm fine. I'm just...home sick and I miss you all, okay?"

"I'm not going to say anything." Ryo sighed. We'd been together the longest, so we could tell when the other was lying and everything.

I glanced at where Blake and I had left Percy, Dolores, Lucian, Cam, and Percy's girlfriend, Jackie. Cam was trying to talk to Dolores who ignored him while Lucian seemed to be watching me and Blake. Jackie had left and only then did I notice Percy start walking our way.

"Guys, I gotta go. I'll try to call if I get my hands on a way to call."

"Bye Tatiana!" Mimi and Tatiana said.

"Better get your ass back here soon, bitch." I rolled my eyes at Spiro's words.

"I'll go back when you get your ass back in hell, bastard." I said. Spiro and I always fought so our insults to each other were the same as saying that we'd miss each other and hope to see one another soon. I waited.

"You sure you can trust them?" I knew Ryo had taken me off speaker and only he could hear what I said. I nodded, even though Ryo couldn't see me.

"Yeah. I think I can trust them. If anything happens, you know I'll fight until I can get home. Besides, I learned how to hotwire things from the best."

"Thank you. You know I'm worried about you, so try and call every day, anytime."

"Ryo...This place, it's on _another_ planet. I'm not sure I can-"

"Tatty, please." I stopped. Ryo hadn't called me Tatty in years...

"I'll try, I promise. And if anything seems suspicious or goes wrong I'll go straight home. That's a promise."

"Take care of yourself, Angel. Make sure you come back in one piece." I smiled at Ryo's words.

"I'll try my best. I'll miss you all with every piece of my heart. You know what to tell the others. I love you." I said

"Love you too." I hung up. I handed the phone back to Ramen and found Percy standing behind me. I was surprised to see hurt in his eyes. Oh well, it was probably nothing.

**Percy's POV**

"_Holy crap. Tatiana saw me kissing Jackie._" I thought as Jackie left. I looked to see Tatiana at the booth using a phone.

"_What if she's calling home? What if she remembered everything and wants to go home now?_" The thougtht made me start walking towards her and Blake. When I reached them Blake was to busy looking over a map of C-1 to pay me any attention. Tatiana was listening to the person on the other end of the phone.

"I'll try, I promise. And if anything seems suspicious or goes wrong I'll go straight home. That's a promise." Tatiana said into the phone and seconds later she smiled. "I'll try my best. I'll miss you all with every piece of my heart. You know what to tell the others. I love you."

_I love you?_ Those words filled me with jealousy. Tatiana had said that _Ryo_ had always made every guy she every liked run away...No, she'd said _almost_ every guy.

Did that mean she was with someone else? _Loved_ someone else?

"Um, is there something you need?" I was shaken out of my thoughts by Tatiana's words. I looked at her and saw her waiting for an answer, arms crossed, tapping her fingers on her arm.

"We still need to go on the tour and I'll show you where your house is, the one you lived in before the accident."

"Then call your friends and start the tour." Tatiana said. Minutes later the tour had begun and I was showing her and Blake around.

* * *

><p>"And to finish the tour, this is the Housing Area. Everyone in Chaos's forces has a home here." I said and Tatiana looked around. She suddenly grabbed Blake's arm and started pulling him towards the center of the Housing Area. "Where are you going?" She just kept going.<p>

"We have to follow." Dolores said and we started to follow Tatiana and Blake. I started to realize where we were headed and my thoughts were confirmed when Tatiana stopped in front of her house with Blake behind her.

"Here. _That _house. It-It was my house." Tatiana looked at me. "It was, wasn't it?" I nodded and Tatiana smiled. A fuzzy image appeared next to Tatiana and it took the shape of a person. It leaned towards Tatiana's ear. It faded and Tatiana walked towards the house.

"Wait, you don't have a-" I started to say.

"A key? I know, but I'm going to get one." Tatiana walked up the stairs of the porched and looked around. There was a plant on the far side of the porch and a mat in front of the door, nothing else.

Tatiana walked to the center of the porched and leaned down. She paused before drawing the out line of a square on the floor. She stopped and seconds later removed the piece of floor and pulled out a silver key. She put the piece of floor back were it belongs and retraced the square before standing straight up again.

"I got the key. Thanks to some help, of course." She unlocked the door and walked right in, Blake close behind.

The rest of us followed her in and saw Blake put her suitcase down next to the couch. Tatiana was no where in sight.

"Where's Tatiana?" Lucian asked.

"Right here." Tatiana said as she entered the room. "Dolores, I-I have something I need to ask of you." The fuzzy person shaped thing appeared again, but this time the outline of it's form was crystal clear. "I mean, we have something to ask of you."

"Alright." Dolores said and followed Tatiana out of the room into the hallway.

"What is she going to do?" Cam asked, looking at Blake. Blake's answer was a shrug.

The sound of glass breaking and something else hitting the ground made us all jump. It came from where Tatiana and Dolores had gone.

Blake and I were the first to get in the hallway.

The figure that had been with Tatiana was gone. Tatiana on the other hand, was on the floor, unconsious. She'd fallen on her side and there was glass around her, but none of it seemed to be on or around her. But there was a problem.

Dolores was no where in sight. There was a blond girl wearing the exact same jeans, shirt, and converse as Tatiana. She looked exactly like Tatiana, except that her hair was dark blonde hair with light blond highlights that were one or two inches shorter than Tatiana's. Her lips were full and red, black eye liner and silver eye shadow were on her eyes.

The blonde girl started to stir and soon opened her eyes. Her eyes were a deep mix of brown and a little black.

"J-Jen?" Blake asked the girl as she sat up. She blinked and looked around. She jumped up and hugged Blake.

"Blake! It's so great to see you!" She said, but Cam grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Where's Dolores?" Cam growled and Jen got out of his grip. Her image flickered and she looked like Dolores for about two seconds.

"Dolores is letting me use her as a way to project myself. Unfortunately..." Jen moved some of her hair in front of her face and then looked down at Tatiana who was still out cold. "I can only project myself like this. Like Jen from when I was with the Primordials. I'm Tatiana Grace, Princess of Sparks, first for the throne."

"Tatiana?" I asked and she nodded before coming over to hug me.

"I wish I could come back, Percy. I've really missed you..." She whispered in my ear before pulling away. "Anywayz, I can't project myself like this for very long."

"If you can project yourself, why can't you have your memories back?" I asked and Tatiana sighed.

"I can't. My memories have been taken from my mind and created well, me. I'm just a mix of memories and such. My memories can only be restored at the right time. I was the one who told Senka to lock my memories, and she told me that only a certain person, thing, or event can bring them back. But there's a catch to me getting my memories back.

"I may or may not be the girl you remember. I might be meaner, nicer, or even just plain cruel." Tatiana paused. "I might even hate you all. I might not even...I might not even love the person I love anymore. But that's not something to think about now."

"You just want us to focus on helping you." I said and Tatiana nodded. She motioned towards the real her on the floor.

"Help her find her way. She has doubts about practically everything and isn't sure what to do. She needs guidance and I'm stretching my limits as it is by helping her. And I know she's going to have to make choices. Choices about love, life, and paths she will have to choose."

"Are you sure you can't just merge back with her?" Lucian asked in a low voice.

"I'm sure. I've tried and it hasn't worked, no matter what I try." Tatiana tilted her head to the side as a light gust of wind filled the room. "I must go. Dolores can't help me anymore and I need to get back."

"Back? Back where?"

"When someone looses their memories, the memories travel to another dimension and must stay inside one of two dimensions. The memories merge together and form a replica of their owner. We are to wait there until we are returned to our owners or until we fade to nothing."

"Fade to nothing?" Those words chilled me to the bone.

"Don't worry, I have _years_ to spare until that happens." Tatiana smiled at us before walking over to Cam. "I need to leave now. Bye guys." She turned to Cam. "Catch her when she falls."

Before Cam or anyone of us could ask what she meant, Tatiana's blonde form disappeared, leaving Dolores where she had been. Dolores fell forward and Cam saved her from hitting the ground.

Cam picked Dolores up bridal style and took her to the living room.

I turned back to Tatiana's passed out form, only to find her bridal style in Blake's arms. Blake took her out to the living room. Lucian said he'd get everyone some water before heading to the kitchen. I went to the living room.

Cam had put Dolores on a couch and was sitting on the floor, next to her. He was whispering in her ear.

Blake had laid Tatiana on the other couch and was sitting in the arm chair next to the couch, watching her.

"So this was her house?" Blake asked. I nodded. "From what I've seen, I understand why she loved this place so much. When I'd talk to her, she never said a single bad thing about this place. Only good things, about the people and place."

"She did like it here, where she was free." I said and sat on the floor in front of the couch where Tatiana was. Lucian walked in and placed the cups of water on the coffe table.

Blake was going to say something but didn't when Tatiana started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"She told you more then she's ever told me. I know it." Tatiana whispered. "I bet she even gave you more than 'Senka did it to help you.'"

"She wasn't very descriptive. She hardly said anything, but she did say only a certain thing, person, or event could unlock your memory." Blake was quick to reassure her.

"Yeah. She said she didn't have much time to talk to us so we couldn't get a lot of information." I said and Tatiana sat up. She pointed at Blake.

"You're lying." Now she pointed at me. "And so are you." Tatiana got off the couch and looked at Cam and Dolores. She walked to her suitcase and pulled something out before walking over to Cam and Dolores. "May I?" Cam nodded and moved out of her way.

"In The Dark Society, we have a group of researchers. They provide us with technology to fix things. This little thing," Tatiana held up a small black rectangle. "can help wake up Dolores." Tatiana messed with the rectangle before touching one end of it to where Dolores's neck met her shoulder.

Dolores woke up not two seconds later and Tatiana put the rectangle away.

"Damn...Talk about killer head ache..." Dolores said as she sat up. Dolores looked at Tatiana. "Anythng new? Anything less?"

"Blake, this house being mine, and I know I spent some time here." Tatiana said and handed Dolores a small white tablet. "It'll dissolve in your mouth. It will fix that head ache in less that five seconds." Dolores put the pill in her mouth and smiled.

"Taste like...like the most deliouse blood ever."

"It's made so it always taste great to whoever takes it. It took us about...three years to make it, and then another half of a year to do the flavor thing."

"Us? As in the group included you?" I asked.

"Yes. Ryo likes me to be where he can't. I like to be apart of the groups that reaserch things to help The Dark Society." Tatiana said.

"The name mean they're bad or is it just something you thought sounded good?"

"It just sounded good. Ryo said he named it that because I was in 'the dark' about my past. He said, 'I might as well put it in your honor because if it was in mine...It would probably burn in hell.'"

"Tatiana...Melantha's being bad." Blake said as he moved to sit on the couch where Tatiana had been. I looked at the wolf pup to find her trying to climb up a curtain using her claws.

"Melantha, leave the nice curtain alone. Come here my little pup." Tatiana walked over and picked up the little pup. The curtain moved so there was an opening where anyone outside could look in. Tatiana sat on the couch next to Blake with Melantha in her arms, but she was sitting closer to him than she should've.

"So this was my house? It's...beautiful, elegant. I should ask Ryo to buy a house that's like this, only bigger and better." Tatiana paused. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it. But Ryo and I, in the society we're Viceroy Ryo and Grand Duchess Tatiana. They expect us to have the best."

"Just like when you were on Sparks..." I whispered and Tatiana stood up. At the same exact moment, I heard the front door open.

"Dad! Are you here?" Marie Rose called and I heard her foot steps. She'd be in here in seconds.

"We have to get you out of here before she sees you." Lucian was instantly next to Tatiana and started to try to push her out of the room.

"Don't touch me! I want to meet this girl." Tatiana said and moved away from Lucian.

"I'm in the living room, Marie Rose!" Tatiana looked at me, but not from shock that I was a father.

"Marie Rose? Her name...it's-" Tatiana stopped when Marie Rose walked into the room.

"So Dad, what was so important that you took so long in..." Marie Rose trailed off when she saw Tatiana.

"Marie Rose..." Tatiana whispered, looking at her, not moving. Bairly blinking.

"No way...I have to be dreaming..." Tears filled Marie Rose's eyes. "Dad, is it really-is this really-is she really-mom?"

The room filled with silence as Tatiana stood frozen. She walked over to Marie Rose and put a hand on her cheek.

"Mom?" Marie Rose asked again. Tatiana's had dropped to her side and she answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Muahahahahaha! I think this is the best cliffy I've ever done. <strong>

**Audience: Noooo! Continue!**

**Me: I _was _going to stop _after_ she answered, but then I was like 'Nah, that isn't...me. It's not evil enough.' Remember to review everyone!**

**Cam: So when are they ever going to hear about me and Dolores?**

**Me: All in good time my friend. Todo en tiempo. All in time.**


	10. Escaped

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Me: Curse her! May she die and rot in fucking hell! That stupid *continues ranting***

**Cam: Yeah...a certain person messed with her laptop...this whole chapter was erased so she had to rewrite it...so I'm going to be hosing this thinga majiger. Because as you can see, the author is...unavailable**

**Me: SHE FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING! I want to tie her fucking sorry ass up and-**

**Cam: Oookay! So Night left off when Tatiana was about to answer if she remembers. So lets get this show on the rode because a CERTAIN SOMEONE'S choice of language is getting WAY to colorful before the story even starts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV <em>(starting from the last line of the last chapter) <em>**

"Mom?" Marie Rose asked again. Tatiana's hand dropped to her side and she answered.

"Y-your name is Marie Rose?" Tatiana asked, taking a step back.

"Yes, mom. It's me! Your Rosie!"

"If you're Marie Rose...Then you're the little girl I remember..." Tatiana was shaking and her head was down. "B-but..."

"What is it mom?" Tatiana looked up and met Maie Rose's eyes.

"I'm not your mother! Sure, I've done _that_, but I have _never_ gotten pregnant! Meaning, I've never given birth to a girl!" Tatiana quickly calmed down when she saw the hurt on Marie Rose's face. "I'm sorry, but whoever told you I was your mother was clearly mistaken."

"B-but...That's not right...You're..." I pulled Marie Rose out of the room just as she started crying. "Dad...if she isn't my real mom, that means you might not be my real dad..."

I couldn't bear to see my daughter cry so I quickly used the lie Tatiana and I had created.

"I am your dad. It's just...your mother doesn't remember anything before a guy named Ryo found her in a fire. She doesn't remember anything about you and anyone else...including me." Marie Rose stopped crying.

"How is she going to remember?"

"We need to give her time." Lucian walked in and Marie Rose quickly wipped her eyes.

"You okay, sport?" Lucian asked and Marie Rose nodded.

"Dad told me about mom having amnesia." Lucian nodded. We went back into the room and the day went on, nothing big happening. Tatiana didn't want to look around, she only wanted to stay in her house.

Everything was fine until the next day when Lucian left Tatiana in her room and found me with Marie Rose in the living room.

"We have a problem." Lucian said

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well Tatiana asked if the phone could place calls to Earth and I said yes. She said she wanted to go to Earth and be there by nightfall."

"What? Why?" Marie Rose and I asked at the same time. She wanted to leave?

"She said...because..." Lucian hesitated. "She wants to go clubbing."

"What?" Again, Marie Rose and I reacted at the same time.

**Tatiana's POV**

I slipped on a pair of fish net tights and pulled on a black denim mini skirt. I put on a black sequin strapless shirt that revieled a strip of skin fron where it ended to where my skirt started. There was a knock at the door and I walked out of the closet with a pair of black stilettoes.

"Come in!" I called and sat down on the bed that use to be mine. I slipped on the stilettoes and slipped on a pair of black fish net gloves. Only then did I notice that Percy along with Blake had entered.

"What is it?" I asked as I examined myself in a full body mirror on the wall. I started to fix my hair.

"I heard you wanted to go back to earth." Percy said and I nodded.

"Yeah, today's the opening of my new club." I said as I put on some makeup.

"_Your _club?"

"Well not mine alone. Ryo, Mimi, Diana, Spiro, and I are all the owners of the club and the other five spread out around the country." I shrugged. "I'd forgotten about it until a while ago. I have to go."

"You're not leaving." Percy said and I froze. My eyes narrowed into a glare as I looked at him.

"Excuse me? I think I heard you wrong." I put my hands on my hips, giving him a look that _dared_ him to tell me no.

"I said you're not leaving."

"_You_ can't stop me. I'm going whether you like it or not. You can't tell me what to do." I snapped.

"You need to stay here until you remember eveything!" I sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going. I didn't want to do this, but you asked for it." I thought of what to sing, then it hit me.

"_You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream and dream I do. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe. You're taking over me. Have you forgotten all I know and all we had. You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then._" I smirked when Percy's eyes were dull and lifeless.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble..." Blake said. I'd chosed to not affect him. I moved towards my suit case and quickly slipped my birthday present from Ryo in my bag.

"Come on!" I said as I took Blake's hand in mine. "We're going to a club opening."

We went downstairs and I put a finger to my lips as we snuck down the hall and out the door. I saw someone passing by and hurried over.

"Excuse me, but do you know how I can get to earth?" I asked and saw that the sun only had a few minutes of light left here. "We're in a rush and we're new here."

"Well see that silver disk on the ground?" I looked at where she was pointing and nodded. "Just step on it together and think of where you want to be."

"Thank you." I said and we walked over to the silver disk. I stepped on it and Blake followed.

We were surrounded by a white light and I moved closer to Blake, thinking about the location of the club, an alley next to it.

The light disappeared and we were at the edge of the alley next to the club, night fall was already here. I could hear music blasting from inside the club.

"God, we're late!" I hissed and rushed to the door, only to stop in my tracks. I glanced back at Blake.

Dark jeans, black shirt, and dark leather jacket. Perfect.

I strode over to the door only to be stopped by the bounce.

"Sorry, lady. End of the line." I sighed.

"Excuse me? I'm the girl who signs your damn paycheck!" I hissed at him and made sure he could get a good look at me. His eyes widened as he recognized me.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Tatiana. Ryo ordered that no one be allowed in unless they passed through the line and-" I waved him off.

"It's fine. But just remember," I pointed at Blake. "Ever see him want to come in, let him in without a second thought." The bouncer nodded and I let go of Blake's hand.

"Keep up." I whispered to him and walked in the door.

The lights were flashing over the large dance floor and there were tables and booths surounding it. The walls of the club were black and the color scheme was black, any shade of red (that wasn't birght, light, or had the color white in it), blue, and a pinch of dark purples. Perfect.

I looked up and saw the archways with railing and glass windows that let those who chose to have a calm night up there look down on the wild life down here. The lights of the place flashed, perfect for the rythme played. The lights were everything you'd expect and practicaly glowed.

I moved towards the stairs that lead to the second floor. I reached them and made sure Blake was behind me before hurrying up to the second floor.

I scanned for the others and grinned when I found them. I hurried over and Ryo turned around just as I reached them.

"You made it." Ryo said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said and turned to the bar tender. "Vicious Virgin." I said and he nodded.

"Wouldn't miss the opening, or the drinking?" Ryo joked and I gave him a playful punch. I got my drink and quickly drank some of it.

"Um...is this a trick question?" I joked back before turning to Blake. "Take a seat and order anything, it's on the house." I finished my drink and ordered some tequila. As I drank, I relished the feel of it's burn. Including my first and second drink, I had four drinks before standing up.

"Whoa, where you goin'? Doing a drink and run again?" Diana asked and I shifted my gaze towards the dancing crowd down below through the glass window in the archway.

"I'm going to dance. See if you can find me in an hour." I winked and headed down stairs.

When I reached the song 'What You Waiting For' by Gwen Stefani was playing. I easily made my way to the center of the dance floor and started to dance. I wasn't famous dancer good, but people stopped what they were doing and watched me dance. Maybe I was that good...

The song 'Dynamite' stated to play and I started dancing to the music of that song when someone's voice stopped me.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna dance?" I turned around to see a handsome looking man with an easy smile. He wasn't drunk so I nodded at followed his lead in dancing.

"So what's your name?" I asked and he spun me around.

"Apollo." He said. His name...it sounded familiar. "Yours?"

"Tatiana." I said and went back to dancing with a gap between us. The song changed.

_"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy. Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty. When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me._" I loved this song!

The heat of the dancing grew and I loved it. This was always the part of the dancing I loved. There was only a small gap between us when we stopped dancing.

"Buy you a drink?" Apollo asked and I shook my head.

"I'm buying." I said and headed for the bar. We sat down on stools and Apollo ordered a nice, not very alcoholic drink. I ordered some water and paid the bar tender.

"No alcohol at all?" Apollo asked.

"I only got here like, twenty minutes ago and I've already had four dinks upstairs." I smiled. "Why would you ask? Trying to get me drunk enough to take me home?"

"How'd you guess?" We both shared a nice laugh. I took a closer look at Apollo.

Sandy blonde hair and outdoorsy good looks. Tall with a bright playful smile and eyes. He was wearing jeans, loafers and a black T-shirt. To fit him in one word: Hot.

"You chose to come to the opening of this club, and from the looks of it, you can get in any club you want. Why this club?"

"Because I choose to check out every club I can and see if it's worth coming back. Why are you here?"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this club opening for the world. I'm...friends with the owners and I just had to come."

"You know the owners? I'd love to meet the owners of a cool place like this." I looked at Apollo and decided to let him in on my little secret.

"You're talking to the owner. I'm the main owner of this place and my friends are just co-owners." Apollo paused and looked at me. He was silent for a while before grinning.

"Really? I can't really picture you doing hard core drinking, let alone owning this place." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge, Apollo?" I'll show him just how much I can handle.

"Depends if you're willing to take it, sweetheart." I gave a wicked smile.

"You're on. Order me anything you want and I'll drink it, but first." I ordered a quick shot of brandy. My bar has anything you'd want. I made sure the bar tenders could make any drink known to the human world before hiring them. There was even some moonshine for those who...were in the inside circle.

I quickly finished my drink before turning to Apollo, motioning for him to bring it on.

"Mix of vodka and whiskey. Juice and ice." Apollo ordered. I faked a yawn as Apollo handed me the drink. I looked at it and quickly drank all of it. There wasn't as much of a burn as I would've liked. "Impressive."

"Try this if you're so good." I motioned for a bar tender to come and she leaned close when I motioned for her to do so. "Get me two of our first signature drink."

"Right away." She said as she moved away. She waked to the other end of the bar to make the drink.

"What did you order?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, just a little something that with most likely burn you throat raw. It's a signature drink all the bars my friends and I own share." I shrugged and took a sip of my water.

"Here are your drinks." The bartender said and placed the drinks in front of us.

"Here's your tip." I said and handed her a hundred dollar bill. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw how much it was worth and she went to attend another customer.

"What's in this?" Apollo asked as he picked up the drink.

"The ingrediants are a secret." I said and held my drink. "A toast is in order." Apollo thought about it for a second.

"A toast to a wonderful night and to me meeting a beautiful girl." Apollo winked when he said the last part and I blushed. Our glasses clinked and we drank what I ordered. I drank some of the liquid and loved the feeling of it burning my throat.

"O-oh. W-wow. That is...strong." Apollo said when he took his first taste of it. I laughed at the expression on his face as I set my glass down. Apollo glared. "What's so funny?"

"The look on your face." I laughed. "It shows that you didn't expect the drink to be so strong!" I drank some more and Apollo soon got use to the taste and burn.

When we finished we went back to the dance floor, but this time, there was no space between me and Apollo.

Some people may call the way we were dancing 'dirty dancing' but I'll never understand how it could even be considered dirty. We'd stop every now and then to get another club special drink and a few shots. So far, I'd had enough drinks to get any normal person as drunk as hell. But me being me, are getting the same effect as someone who's only a bit drunk.

I eventually ended up with my back pressed against Apollo's chest and we danced like that for a while. Apollo moved his head and turned me the slightest bit before catching my lips with his own.

I kissed him back without a second thought. Soon the kiss grew into a full blown heated make out session, but we continued dancing. **(A/N This is Cam. Oh wow, She's making out with Apollo...make sure to review about what you think about that!)**

Someone cleared their throat and I paid them no attention. Again, they cleared their throat, only louder. I looked a the direction and immediatly jumped away from Apollo.

"Having fun?" Ryo asked, but he hadn't been the one to clear his throat. Percy was right next to him.

"H-hey Ryo. Percy." I said, my words comming out sounding nervous. I don't know why, but I felt like I'd been caught doing something I shouldn't be doing. But Ryo's found me dancing like this with random guys before. Hell, he's caught me _making out_ with guys I meet at bars, and personally don't give a crap what Percy thinks. So why does getting caught feel so wrong?

"What's wrong sweetheart-Oh." Apollo seeed to realize what was wrong.

"Apollo, this is my co-owner Ryo, and the guy next to him is-" I started to say.

"Percy." Apollo said in an even voice. He knows him?

"Apollo." Percy's voice was equally as even.

"Hey man, long time no see!" Apollo broke out into a grin and I thought thinks would be alright. They were friends...friendish. "I guess you already know the fine girl I have here."

"That girl is Tatiana Grace." Apollo looked at me, surprised.

"Apparently he use to know me, but I have no memory of the time." I shrugged and Apollo nodded.

"I can't believe you let your girl out clubbing, Perce." His girl? Fuck to the no!

"He didn't. I escaped because this fool wouldn't let me leave. And I'm _not_ his girl." I turned to Ryo. "Why are you with him?"

"He found me and said I had to help him find you. Plus you said to see if we could find you in an hour. It's been three."

"Well, I got me some dancing-" I brought my hand to my forhead as I remembered what I was suppose to do. "I'm suppose to perform, aren't I?" Ryo crossed his arms and nodded, a smirk on his damn face.

"You've got twenty minutes."

"Sorry, I need to go get ready!" I ran to the stairs and up to the second floor. I hurried to the dressing room to see Diana and Mimi waiting. "Sorry I was distracted by a guy I was dancing with." I laughed. "And making out with."

"I hope he was hot enough to make you late!" Mimi said as she and Diana hurried to help get me ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

The image of Tatiana so close to Apollo with her hands on him and _making out_ with him was officially permanently burned into my mind, never to go away.

Apollo and I were sitting at the bar waiting for a performance. The lights of the club (except the ones that made the bar visible) went out.

"The moment you've all been waiting for! Presenting the wonderful, spell casting, Dark Dream!" Ryo's voice came from the speakers and the crowd went wild.

Lights turned on, lighting up the stage where Tatiana stood with a band behind her.

She looked the same as before she ran off except she was wearing a tight, strapless dress that ended mid-thigh and her hair was curled. But in that dress...let's just say it would be difficult for _any_ man's eyes to not travel below her neck.

"You ready, punks?" She asked and the crowd yelled a 'yes' right back. "Here we go!" The band started to play and Tatiana took the mic off it's stand. But the band suddenly stopped and a totally different song came on.

"I got fortune. I got fame. Love it when you say my name! Love to party, I am naughty. Prettier than everybody!" Tatiana sang and everyone in the club was quite. Tatiana grinned and laughed. The band started to play again. "The words from the other song may be true, but it's time for the real show!"

"I can't escape this hell. So many times i've tried. But i'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare! I can't control myself! So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become! Help me believe it's not the real me! Somebody help me tame this animal!" Tatiana's singing voice was heard all around the club.

"Nice voice. She blessed with her voice, beauty, fighting skills, and other stuff...she is one lucky girl." Apollo mused as he drank something he'd ordered.

Soon the song reached it's end, and Tatiana reached the end of her singing.

"Somebody help me tame this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal...This animal I have become!" The music ended and Tatiana looked out at the crowd, which was cheering for her again. "Thank you everyone!"

"DARK DREAM! DARK DREAM!" Was what the crowd was chanting and I smiled. I could see the sparkle in Tatiana's eyes was clearly visible.

"Have a good night, and drink too much!" Tatiana paused. "Wait, no. I said that wrong!" Tatiana smiled and I could hear most of the crowd laugh. "_Don't_ drink too much, but go ahead and have a good night! See ya, punks!" A blast of black smoke appeared, but soon cleared. Tatiana had disappeared.

Minutes later she came out of a door behind me where no one would pay to much attention to and walked over. Ryo and Blake emerged from the door too and followed Tatiana.

She was wearing the mini skirt and black sequin top again.

"Enjoy the show?" Tatiana asked she stood between me and Apollo.

"You were perfect." Apollo said with a wink and Tatiana gave him a smile that made me want to hurt Apollo.

"You have a great voice. And the crowd seemed to love you." I said and Tatiana ordered a drink before turning to me.

"Thanks. Now, who wants to dance? I'm thinking you might, Apollo?"

"Nah, you should dance with Percy." Apollo said.

"Well then," Tatiana chugged down her drink and stood up. "Come on, you're going to dance whether you want to or not."

Tatiana put her hand on my arm and she froze. Her eyes grew blank and started to fall backwords.

"Tatiana!" Blake rushed over and managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Quick, get her through that door!" Ryo motioned towards the door he'd come through and Blake picked up Tatiana bridal styel and soon was through the door with Apollo and I following.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well I called down. Anywayz! Tatiana loves the burn of alcohol in her throat, likes drinking, and seems to have a stage name which is Dark Dream. Doesn't sound like the girl you know? Especially since she's been caught <em>making out<em> with random guys at bars! That's because this isn't the girl you know!**

**Zero: Remember to review, or else. **

**Me: Ciao!**


	11. Headache

**Disclaimer: Yes, we all know a girl wrote PJO. Don't be stupid people!**

**Me: Last time on A New Life! Tatiana was taken to C-1, and met Marie Rose her um...adopted daughter! She said even though she'd done it, she's never gotten pregnant, much less had a daughter! She and Blake later escaped to go to Tatiana's club on earth where she met Apollo and had a _MAJORLY_ heated make out session, only to be interupted by Percy and Ryo, though Ryo didn't seem to care! And the chapter ended with Tatiana passing out!**

**Cam: What about me and Dolores?**

**Me: IN TIME! Now, read on my little readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Is she okay?" I asked Apollo as he finished checking Tatiana.

"Yeah. I can't find anything wrong with her. It's as if she's sleeping." Apollo said.

"It's not the first time she's done that." Ryo said as he looked at Tatiana. "It's happen enough times for me to know she's fine. She'll get quick little visions of things that will happen soon and she passes out. Usually it's an attack on us or someone near us." Ryo sighed. "It's better than the headaches she gets. It's hard to describe what she's like when they happen."

"Is there a specific time when she gets those?" Blake asked. Ryo sighed and nodded.

"They happen at the same time every month. You know how there are two crescent moons each month? She gets the headaches during the first crescent moon. Unfortunatly, the headaches don't bring visions or anything. Just pain."

_"During the crescent moon she'd loose her powers..."_ I though and remembered that the crescent moon would happen tomorrow night.

"So she'll suffer tomorrow night." Ryo nodded. "Then it's best that she stay here. She'll feel better here than if she was at C-1."

"You and your companions will be welcomed to stay at my house for the next two nights if you wish."

"Thanks, but they'll only be three of us plus Blake. Lucian and Marie Rose will be coming soon. Lucian was Tatiana's best friend and Marie Rose was really close to her too."

I made the quick call to Marie Rose and then called Lucian.

"Hey Perce. Jackie's been looking for you and has tried to get me to tell her where you are. She says she really needs to talk to you and that it's important." Lucian said when he picked up.

Jackie...I'd have to break it off with her before things get carried away.

"I'll call her when I can. But you need to get down here to Ryo's house tonight or early tomorrow. I just found something out about how Tatiana's been and it's not good. Marie Rose will be flying down tonight."

"All right. I'll leave with her so we'll get there tonight. See ya later." I hung up and turned back to the others. Tatiana was now awake and talking to Blake. They finished after a few quick words and she looked at Ryo.

"An attack on a women who'll be leaving the bar in less than three minutes." Tatiana said. She looked at Ryo an he nodded.

Ryo held up his hand and snapped his fingers. A gray light swallowed Tatiana and when it was gone she looked different. Now she was wearing a black strapless shirt that ended above her belly button with matching black short shorts and black leather boots. Her hair was as straight as can be and a sparkling black mask covered the top half of her head.

She took the hooded cape Ryo offered her and quickly put it on and lifted the hood.

"Apollo, Blake, Percy. Meet Dark Dream, the crime fighter. Tatiana does this when she wants to stop crime so people won't recognize her." Tatiana grinned. "Have fun fighting crime, Dark Dream."

"I'll meet you at the house." Tatiana said before opening the window in the room and jumping out into the night.

"Man, she looked drop dead sexy in that oufit. And that shirt showed a great amount of-" Apollo said as he stared out the window.

"Shut up." Ryo and I told him. Once Ryo found Spiro, Diana, and Mimi we headed to their house to wait for Tatiana, Lucian, and Marie Rose.

* * *

><p>"How much longer?" Tatiana asked, sounding nervous.<p>

Lucian and Marie Rose had had trouble yesterday, so they'd arrived this morning around eight in the morning. Marie Rose had talked to Tatiana for a bit and Tatiana had grown fond of her in a matter of minutes. Lucian had explained to Tatiana that they use to be best friends and she'd accepted that without a question. But Marie Rose hadn't really gotten use to Tatiana's friendship with Blake (or Ryo) yet.

"She's always with him!" She'd said. "You don't act like that with 'just a friend.'" I'd convinced her to let it go and to try to not pry her mother away from Blake.

"Fifteen minutes until nightfall. So you have about an hour and fifteen to wait." Ryo said as he checked his watch, which was solid gold by the way.

"So your head aches start about an hour after nightfall?" Marie Rose asked Tatiana, who nodded.

"It started my second year with Ryo at exactly the first crescent moon of the year." Tatiana said with a sigh. "Before I forget, I need to warn you. There's no telling what I'll do when those damn things begin and they could last on night and even all day. I would recomend leaving before they start."

"We're not leaving. You were important to all of us and when you were hurt, it hurt us. So we're gonna see if we can do anything to help." I said and Marie Rose and Lucian nodded. Soon forty-five minutes had passed and according to Ryo, only about thirty minutes left.

Suddenly Ryo stood up. Mimi, Spiro, and Diana also stood up.

"Less than thirty minutes until it might start. Diana, go start the lock down. Mimi, run and make sure we have a team ready to take her in for medical help if needed. Spiro, make sure the guards are ready incase what happened that one time reoccurs." Ryo ordered and the others took off. "I'll be back." Ryo left the room, leaving only Blake, Tatiana, Lucian, Marie Rose, and I.

"That one time?" Blake asked.

"According to the others, I went wild. I hurt two guards and almost attacked Ryo when he tried to calm me down. We're not sure how, but a fire started around me in the shape of a perfect pentacle, star and all, with me in the center. It lasted more than an hour and no one could put the fire out or get through. It disappeared on it's own, leaving no sign it had ever been.

"I was unconsious, still in the center of where it had been. I came to and didn't remember anything. I felt terrible for everything. Ryo had given the two guards higher rankings and I told them that if they ever needed anything, to just say the word."

"Did they ever ask for anything?" I asked and Tatiana nodded.

"He didn't exactly ask, but I helped him."

"Just like you to have a kind heart. It was your best quality." Lucian said and we all nodded.

"Thanks. But don't think I'm all good, that would be an insult. I've done dark things that really shouldn't be mentioned and-" Tatiana froze and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she pointed at her cell phone on the coffe table.

"Sp-speed d-dial thr-three. H-hurry!" Tatiana ordered and her hands flew to her head. She let out a scream as she got on the ground, shaking.

Marie Rose grabbed the phone and put it on speacker as it rang.

"What is it?" Ryo asked on the other end.

"Tatiana, something's happening to her!" Marie Rose said as Tatiana let out another scream and the line went dead. Seconds later Ryo came running and one at a time, the others appeared aswell.

"Stay away! All of you!" Spiro yelled as Mimi and Diana pushed Blake, Lucian, Marie Rose, and I away. Tatiana was on the ground, head in her hands. She looked like she was in so much pain, but I couldn't go near her to comfort her.

"It hurts...So badly..." Tatiana whispered, tears falling out of her eyes. "Unbearble, not yet. Bearable, just bairly." Tatiana lifted her head, keeping one hand clutching her head, and looked around. She looked at her friends moving around her and Ryo next to her on the ground. She looked at us too, and when her eyes past me she screamed. Her other hand flew up and clutched her head and buried her face in her knees.

"This isn't right! It's to early for this, it's always bearable at this time!" Ryo said. The others moved closer to her and tried to calm Tatiana down.

"Get away from me!" Tatiana screamed and I caught the look at her face. Panic, pain, and tears.

"Tatiana, calm down. This isn't the time for us to leave. It's only been ten minutes." Ryo tried to reason as he moved her onto the couch next to him.

"N-no! I don't want you! I don't want any of you near me!" Tatiana was kicking, but her hands were still on her head. She kicked Spiro's knee and he drew back, clearly in pain. She kicked again and almost hit Ryo in the face, luckily he dodged.

"Get away from me! I don't want you near me!" They didn't listen. They just grew closer, trying to calm her down. It hurt me to see her like this. Her eyes were wild and filled with panic, like a caged animal that wanted to get free.

"Honey, calm down. You know we'd never leave you when you're like this unless we had no other choice." Mimi tried to calm her down. Tatiana shook her head and brought her legs together. Her feet connected with Mimi's chest and sent her flying. Mimi hit the wall and fell to the ground, out cold.

Marie Rose ran to check on her with Lucian. Blake and I just watched what was happening. I noticed the ends of Tatiana's hair were curling and uncurling themselves, something I don't remember her ever doing when she was with me. Soon, what she did to Mimi happened to Spiro.

"Tatiana! Calm down! This isn't right!" Ryo yelled over her screams.

"I don't want you here! Get away from me!" She screamed and for the first time, her hands pulled away from her head. She kicked and screamed, throwing a giant fit before pushing Diana away and then Ryo, which surprised me since she appeared to like him a lot.

Tatiana got up and looked like she didn't know what to do. She fell to her knees as her hands clutched her hands, but quickly stood up, even though the pain was just growing. Her hair was flying around, in a furious invisible wind that we couldn't feel. She looked around and her eyes landed on Blake then me.

"You." She said to me and ran over to me, knocking me down when she collided with me. Tatiana got off me and we both sat up. "You...you left. You left me! You left me and never came back! I was alone with strangers instead of with the people I wanted to be with!" Her words shocked me. If she remembered anything, even if it was altered, it was good enough for me.

"I never left you. I lost you and only just found you." I said and she moved closer.

"Liar! You were with that other girl, a blonde one! You left me for her and left me alone!" Tatiana stood up and I did to. I moved closer to her and she did what I least expected: She slapped me.

I drew back, hand on my stinging cheek and Blake moved forward.

"Tatiana, calm down. This isn't like you." Blake said and Tatiana's looked at him.

"Not like me? You don't even know me!" Tatiana screamed, but her voice must have been powerful because Blake was knocked back and she backed away, her hands clutching her head again.

"Tatiana, he's right. You need to calm down. You, being this angry, is really dangerous." I said. Tatiana started screaming, her eyes closed.

"It's to hard! The pain and the suffering!" She was crying again, but I couldn't tell if it was from pain or something else. "The headaches...they're caused for a reason."

I moved over to her and stood next to her.

"Tatiana, you rarely suffered when we were together with the others. I know I can't stop the pain of the headaches, but if you know why they're caused, you have to tell me." Tatiana shook her head.

"Percy! Get out of there!" I heard Spiro yell before I was knocked aside by an invisible force. I blacked out for a second and looked at where Tatiana was and realized why Spiro had warned me to get away.

Fire circled Tatiana's feet. It swirled in the air around her. A fire started across the room and moved in a line as if following a line of lighter fluid. It made a long line before making a sharp turn. It did that a few times before it connected back where it had started and then made a circle, connecting to every point.

"The pentacle...it did it again..." Ryo whispered and I noticed that it _was_ a pentacle. I noticed that there was a person at each point. I was at one, Marie Rose at another, Ryo at the one across that was to my left, and Spiro at one, leaving one open.

I pictured a pentacle and matched it where we stood. No one was at Spirit, I was at Water, Ryo at Fire, Spiro at Earth, and Marie Rose was at Air.

I felt like I was surrounded by the ocean and noticed there seemed to be wind flowing around Marie Rose since her clothes and hair looked like they were blowing in the wind.

Tatiana was in the center of the Pentacle, her hair still wild in a furious wind. She was still clutching her head in pain. She was crying and screaming.

I tried to move towards her, but I met an invisible wall. But Ryo mananged to get throught to her.

"Tatiana, it's gonne be over soon. Just relax like you always do and it'll go away. Just calm down." Ryo said as he stood next to her and she shook her head.

"Get away from her!" All of us turned to look where the voice had come from. A blonde image of Tatiana stood there, her hair changing to make her look exactly like Tatiana. Ryo roboticaly moved back to Fire.

"She getting back her original power. The power passed down to her from those before her. The power that is rightfully hers. They've sowly been coming back and now the last chunk is coming back." The flickering image of Tatiana said.

"Power?" Diana asked.

"Percy hasn't told you? Tatiana was a powerful witch." Spiro, Ryo, Diana, and Mimi turned to look at me. "She's not going to have her memory, but she will have her powers and the knowledge on how to use them. So I recommend watching out because now she can hurt you if you do wrong." With that the flickering Tatiana disappeared completly.

Tatiana's screams slowly died down and she collapsed. The second the invisible wall was down I ran over to her and knelt down next to her.

I laid her head on my lap and brushed the hair away from her face with my hand. The color had drained from her face, she looked frail and weak, things she rarely ever was.

"You knew she had power...and didn't tell us?" Ryo demanded.

"Yeah, I did. But she didn't have her powers so I didn't want her to know she was missing more that her memory."

"It's reasonable, Ryo." Mimi said. "But she should rest in her room..."

"Percy, please follow me to Tatiana's room." Diana said. I picked Tatiana up and followed Mimi down some halls, up a staircase, and down some more halls to a room with a black door.

I laid Tatiana down in the bed and pulled the covers over her, before leaving and heading to where the others were with Diana.


	12. Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: *popps out from a pile of papers* Last time we found out that Tatiana will have her powers back! Oh, in case you're wondering, all of this *motions at the mountains of papers everywhere* is my stock of twists. Some are for this story, others for a different one, and some are for the book I want to write.**

**Cam: *Pops out five piles away* I FOUND ONE!**

**Me: DOES IT INVOLVE BLAKE? **

**Cam: *looks a paper* NO! IT'S THE ENDING YOU HAD WRITTEN FOR THE STORY BEFORE THIS ONE, BUT DIDN'T USE BECAUSE THINGS DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED!**

**Me: BRING IT OVER! I COULD USE DANIEL HERE TOO! Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I hadn't slep all night. Everyone had managed to fall asleep except Ryo and I. Ryo explained that he never felt like sleeping when this happened. At breakfast the next morning I didn't feel like eating so I just sat in the living room. I waited for Tatiana to wake up.

Suddenly a horrified scream broke the silence of the house. Ryo and his group ran out of the kitchen and followed me to Tatiana's room.

I threw open the door, expecting some horrible scene. But that wasn't the case.

Tatiana sat in front of her vanity staring in horror at her reflection and I noticed what was wrong. Her hair was pure white and her eyes a light shade of purple.

"Holly crap! You're beautiful black hair! I-it's...white!" Mimi cried as she and Diana rushed over to Tatiana.

"Oh god, your eyes! They're...actually a lovely shade of purple." Diana said, her horror disappearing when she saw the color of Tatiana's eyes.

"What is everyone going to think? Oh god, everyone's going to wonder why I have white hair and purple eyes!" Tatiana said as she looked in the mirror. "I don't even like the color white! It's innocent, something I'm not!" Her words about the color white and innocence caused me to wonder what she ment. I decided to calm them down and tell them about the hair and eye color change.

"Don't worry. The hair and eye color change won't last forever. They'll change back before nightfall." I said and all three girls looked at me.

"Are you lying to me? Becuase I swear if you are I will make sure you regret it." Tatiana said and held up a hand. A fire stated in her palm, drawing Mimi and Diana's attention.

"Oh, that's cool. Are those your new powers?" Diana asked and Tatiana nodded.

"I don't remember anything from last night, only another version of me saying I now had powers I use to have again. She was right, I know how to do a lot. But I can't use anything that isn't simple and doesn't involves fire..."

"Think you can get down stairs, or do you need help?" Ryo asked and Tatiana stuck out her tounge.

"I can get there on my own, thank you very much. Now, all of you need to leave because I need to change." Tatiana said and pushed us all out of her room before shutting the door. If I heard right, then she locked it too.

I needed to talk to her so I waited in the hallway for her to come out of her room. The door opened minutes later, reveiling Tatiana.

She was wearing black skinny jeans with black leather boots that ended under her knees and a glittering blood red corset. A simple blood red choker was on her neck and a diamond bangle was on her wrist, matching hoop earings hanging from her ears. A black upper arm cuff was the only other pieces of jewlery I could see.

Her hair was in it's natural straightened style. And of course she had on makeup: dark red colored lipstick with black eyeliner and black smokey eye shadow.

"We need to get back to C-1. We need to leave today." I told Tatiana and she looked at me.

"Alright. But do you know what time it is?"

"Um..." I checked my watch. "Almost ten."

"Well then let's go gather the others and go." Tatiana stood up and I noticed her hair grow darker.

"You should look in a mirror." I told Tatiana and with snap of my fingers, a mirror appeared in her hands.

Tatiana quietly watched her hair slowly darken to black and her eyes shift back to hazel.

"See? I told you it wouldn't last to long. Oh, and this will happen every month during the first cresent moon, and you won't be able to use your powers."

"And the headaches?"

"Those should be gone for good." Tatiana nodded and I made the mirror disappear. I went to get the others and Tatiana went to find Blake.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I exited the jet. I had to find Jackie and...and what? Tell her I was leaving her for a girl that doesn't even remember me?<p>

I was thinking about what I'd say when Jackie appeared in front of me.

"Hey Percy." Jackie said.

"Hey. Lucian said you had something to talk about, what is it?" Jackie tensed up a bit, as if she'd hoped I had forgotten.

"Um...Well...I heard Tatiana is back."

"Yeah, we just came back from Earth with her since she'd left the other day." Oh crap, did she already know? I waited for her to scream at me or something, but was surprised when she smiled.

"You want to be with her again, don't you? And don't lie to me." Jamie's voice was serious. I hesitated, imagining her reaction as I took a deep breath.

"Yes, _if_ it's possible. She has amnesia and remembers nothing." Silence. Then Jackie surprised me by giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You're not mad?"

"Percy, we both know I'm not that kind of person, but it wouldn't matter if she was here or still gone. We can't be together anymore." Jackie looked me in the eye. "We both know this was just a little fling that wouldn't last very long. I think the feelings of ending this would be a mutual."

"But I thought you wanted this Jackie. Why are you going to end it now?" I was alright that she wanted to end everything, even a bit releaved, but I wanted to know why she wanted it to end.

"Two reasons and I just told you one of them. The other is because I'm leaving. Remember how Chaos said someone else would be sent to central America to keep watch and guard the mortals?" I nodded. Chaos had talked it over with me a few weeks back and it had been searching for the right person to send since. "Chaos told me I'd be leaving yesterday."

"Reduced age or stay the same?" I asked.

"Reduced to sixteen. I'm going to be sent to high school." Jackie sighed dramatically. "Kill me now!"

"Sorry, no weapons." I held out my hands for her to see.

"You got Riptide in your pocket and the watch." Jackie pointed out before laughing. "Well I think it's nice like this. Us just being friends. But I need to go pack, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

"So...Tuesday?" Jackie nodded. "I'll make sure to drop by Tuesday morning to say bye." Jackie hugged me before leaving and I smiled.

_One thing gone, but still so much left._ I thought with a mental sigh.

I had lost track of the others and managed to find them at the archery range, which was set up on a field. Tatiana was with Micheal, trying to use a bow and arrow. The others were watching.

"Okay, you hold it like this." Micheal said as he helped Tatiana place her hands correctly on the bow and to hold the arrow correctly.

"So why aren't there groups anymore?" Tatiana asked Micheal.

"Chaos thought it would be better to not have specific groups, but for eveyone to still remember what group name they were in. It has worked for the better because now everyone can switch weapons as they wish and be in different parts of the battle area instead of being in a specific spot and place."

While Micheal was talking I noticed Tatiana shift from the standard archery stance to her familiar stance. When Michea noticed, Tatiana was already pulling back the arrow.

"Good, that's the stance you use to always take. Aim and let loose when your ready." Immediatly the arrow flew towards a human shaped target. The arrow landed where the victim's left eye would be. Ouch.

Tatiana let loose more arrows, each hitting the center of the target where she wanted it or they missed, but not by much.

"Well, it looks like your good with a bow and arrow. Any weapon training before this?" I asked. Tatiana and Micheal both turned to face me.

"Yeah. Most guns and plainly any modern weapon. Even weapons that are suppose to be top secret. Military defences sure aren't as good as they can be. I remember I sneaked into a military weaponry in the middle of the day once. I got away with some new weapons without being caught." Tatiana laughed at the memory.

Stealing? She steals, drinks, and from what I see she rarely wears anything that isn't black. Tatiana sure isn't like I remember.

"Alright then. I think we should take you to our gun expert and see-" I was cut off.

"Oh my Chaos! Is it true? Is she really here?" Merir asked as she rushed over. She looked at the others and her eyes widened as she hurried over.

"Blake? It's great to see you!" Meri hugged Blake and they started talking before she looked at Tatiana.

"Meri?" Tatiana questioned before walking over to Meri.

"You remember me. It's great to see you." They hugged and had a quick chat before Tatiana went back to working on her archery.

My communicator went off and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Commander, it's Cassandra. Jeanette and Latimer asked me to call and tell you to come talk to them." Cassandra had become our new librarian of our public library since Dolores resigned soon after our battle in Manhatten. Dolores had ditched her old look and attitude and now Cassandra had picked up her look, but had her own attitude. I think that the library might affect how it's librarians dress and act...

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit." I hung up and motioned for Lucian and Marie Rose to come over. "I need to go check on something so stay near Tatiana and make sure nothing bad happens." They nodded and I blinked to the public library. I pushed open the glass doors and moved to the front desk where Cassandra was.

I moved behind the desk and entered the room that held the entrance to the secret library. I punched in the code and stood on the white teleport disk. White light appeared and disappeared when I was on the transporter in the hall in front of the secret library.

I pushed open the large wooden doors and had to look around since I didn't hear Jeanette and Latimer argueing. This can't be good.

I found them at the pat of the library where we'd tried to find a cure for Tatiana and Jade when they'd turned. Their eyes were glued to something.

"Hey. What did you guys need?" I asked as I apporoached. They turned to me, but there attention was still on whatever they'd been looking at.

"Um...remember the book Tatiana had written?" Latimer asked and I nodded. It was the one she never finished.

"Well, we came over here and there was a girl writing in it. We asked her what she was doing but she ignored us, but glanced at us breifly and moved her hair out of her face. And...She looks like Tatiana." Jeanette said.

"But that's not all. We watched for a while and Daniel appeared next to her. They had a conversation we couldn't hear and he left, leaving her to resume writing." Latimer said. I moved closer to them and looked where there eyes were glued.

Tatiana's image _was_ there, she wasn't blonde like the first time I'd seen a mirror image of Tatiana. She looked exactly the same way she had when she'd died.

"Wait." I'd just realized the name they's said. "Daniel? As in the one she killed?" Jeanette nodded.

Tataiana stopped writing and closed the book down.

"Hey Percy!" She grinned as she looked at me.

"Um...I thought you could only project yourself as Jen..." I said and she shook her head.

"Tatiana had her powers back, so I don't have to carry them anymore. I'm free to go anywhere. I haven't been this free in my whole existence!" Tatiana sighed. "I've always been able to go to the spirit realm and have seen some old faces that I'm gonna miss when I got back to the physical world."

"Like Daniel?" The words slipped out before I could stop them. Tatiana blinked, surprised by my words.

"Daniel? Yes, we've had time to spend together. Thinking back on it, I shouldn't have killed him...it was...Just forget it." Tatiana sighed and stood up. "I have to go. I only came to write in the book since I'm not sure I'll be able to finish when I'm me again. Funny how this is the first time I was caught."

"This isn't the first time?"

"No, I've been here a few times since you found me again. I've mainly wondered around the library, but never for long because I'm drawn back to where I belong at the moment." Tatiana's image faded and I sighed.

My communicator went off again and I answered. Lucian's face popped onto the screen.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well I got a call...from my mom and Tatiana's mom..." I motioned for Lucian to go on. "They want me to visit tomorrow. With Marie Rose."

"Crap."

"Will Tatiana be coming with or...?" I sighed.

"Depends on whether she wants to meet her parents. I'll be right over." I hung up and said goodbye to a still shocked Latimer and Jeanette before Blinking to where Tatiana and the others were.

"Tatiana, can I talk to you for a second?" Tatiana handed Micheal her bow and arrow and walked over to me.

"What?" Tatiana asked as soon as she reached me.

"Well, you know Lucian and you use to be best friends, but you don't know everything. You were eached the crowed prince and princess of two different planets. You were the crowned Princess of Sparks while Lucian was the crowned Pince of Zenith." Tatiana appeared to be surprised.

"Princess? Wow, didn't expect that. Go on."

"Lucian got a call not to long ago and his mom and your mom are requesting he go to visit them with Marie Rose. And well, we wanted to know if you wanted to go meet your family."

"Of course I do you twit!" Tatiana said and I was taken aback by her yelling at me. She rarely did that before. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." Tatiana nodded and walked off, immediatly starting a conversation with Blake and Meri.

"I'm guessing she's coming." Lucian said and I nodded.

"She called me a twit and yelled at me..." I trailed off.

"She's definatly not the girl she use to be." I agreed with Lucian's words.

_"She may not be herself, but that doesn't mean she doesn't remember more than she did yesterday."_

Crap, that voice was back and I had a feeling it wasn't a good sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *holds up hands* I put Daniel in there cuz I missed him. I mean, you guys never new the real him!<strong>

**Cam: *examining table with 9 papers* So we've norrowed it down to three twist involing Daniel, four with Blake, and two with Apollo.**

**Me: What about the two wedding twists? Take out the second Daniel twist and the...fourth Blake one. ****Remember to review and I might update faster...since I may or may not have the next three chapters ready to post...*evil grin***


	13. Reunions!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Me: Tatiana is going to go meet her parents. Lovely.**

**Cam: So are you gonna use this one? *holds up piece of paper***

**Me: Yessir! Now come on, we have a *BLEEP* to plan! But this should be the chapter where something from Blake's past is brought to the light! Muahahaha! The competision for Tatiana's heart is on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"We'll leaving in half an hour." Percy said and I nodded. I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my bag and headed for the kitchen. I was in the middle of looking for a lighter when a thought hit me. I held up my hand the way I would if I was holding a lighter and willed a flame to appear. Using my home made lighter, I lit my cigarette.

Taking a drag of my cigarette, I walked to the doorway of the living room where Percy and Blake were.

"Is that a cigarette?" Percy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, it's a chocolate bar." I said sarcastically before holding out the open pack. "Want one?" Percy shook his head and I shrugged before asking Blake.

"I'm not much of a smoker." I nodded and put the pack back in my bag. I took a nice long drag of the cigarette and soon I heard the front door open.

"Hey, is something burning because it smells like-oh." Lucian said then saw me. "You're smoking?" I rolled my eyes and held out my cigarette for him to see.

"I don't smoke a lot but I do smoke."

Soon Percy announed it was time to go and we met Marie Rose at the aiport. Everyone got in Percy's jet and we headed off for Sparks.

The place where I was born

* * *

><p>"We're here." Percy said as he landed the jet. I rushed to the door and waited for it to open. I let Lucian go out before me and then rushed down the jet stairs. Blake was the next one out, but he was just going to slow for my taste.<p>

"Hurry up Blake! You're so slow!" I teased and he grinned at me. Something hit me when he did that, but I just ignored it. Percy got off the jet and stood next to me.

_"Why don't you get closer to Percy?"_ I heard the other me whisper.

"_Because he has a girlfriend. And I don't like him." _I shot back as Percy locked the jet.

"Here, put this on." Lucian handed me a black cloak and I slipped it on. I pulled the hood over my head and moved closer to Blake. I followed Lucian, Percy, and Marie Rose to the palace.

It was large and beautiful, nothing Ryo had bought would be able to match it. Two guards stopped us in front of the door and bowed to Lucian.

"Prince Lucian. Lady Marie Rose, and Percy." They greeted and turned to Blake and I. "Who are they?"

"This is Blake and the girl under the cloak is a surprise for Julius and his Queen." Lucian said as he gestured to us.

"You may pass. The King and Queen know you're here." Lucian nodded his thanks and we continued walking. We were stopped a few times, people wondering who Blake and I were.

"You two stay here. A guard will escort you in when it's time." Percy said as he and Lucian disappeared into the throne room. I slowed and nodded. I admit I was nervous. I was going to meet my parents for the first time, but at the same time anger flared inside me.

Why hadn't they ever come for me? Did they even care if I was alive?

_"Don't worry. They'll all be glad to see you. But prepair yourself for a hectic new life." _I mentally sighed at her warning and nodded.

All to soon, a gaurd opened the door and let us in.

**Percy's POV**

"Lucian, a pleasure as always." Julius said. Lucian's parents were also in the room, looking at their son and ignoring me. They still blame me...

"Percy." Taylor said. Her voice bairly welcoming. She noticed Marie Rose and her face lit up. Marie Rose looked a lot like Tatiana (how I have no idea) and they must feel like they still have her with them. "Marie Rose! Sweetie, you're not due to visit until next week."

"I only expected Lucian to visit, and Marie Rose is free to come and go as she wishes. What brings you here, Percy?" Julius asked. The guy has never really liked me, hell, only Tatiana's sisters liked me when I was with her.

"Lord Julius, we came here to show you something. Or should I say, to introduce you to an old friend. She is waiting just out side the door with her companion, Blake." I said and saw Lucian's mother's face show a bit of shock when I said the name Blake. "Please remember, she doesn't remember her past."

"Guards, open the doors and let the girl in!" Julius called and the guards opened the door. Tatiana and Blake walked in. Lucian's parents didn't take there eyes off the pair for a second.

"I presume thou on the thrones are King Julius and Queen Taylor." Tatiana said. She made no move to bow or show some kind of respect

"Who are you? Your voice sounds just like..." Taylor trailed off.

"Your daughter?" Tatiana suggested and she nodded. "Surprise!" Tatiana slowly pulled her hood off and looked at her parents.

"T-this must be a trick! Tatiana died years ago!" Taylor cried, but you could see how much she hoped she was wrong.

"If your daughter's name is the same as mine, looks the same as me, and sounds like me, then I'm her. Unless I'm some kind of shapeshifter, which I'm not." Tatiana's words were not..._nicely_ put. I could easily pick out the wrong in her tone, thanks to my two cousins.

"It has to be her! I trust that Percy wouldn't bring us a lie. And Lucian would never be a part of any lies!" Taylor cried and rose from her throne, taking some of her dress's skirt in her hands and raising it a bit before hurrying to Tatiana. As soon as Taylor was within arm's reach, she wrapped her arms around Tatiana and hugged he tightly. She started crying tears of joy.

I shifted my gaze to Tatiana. She stood frozen there in her step mother's arms. Her eyes held a spark of recognizion as they darted around the throne room. Julius rose from his throne and walked over to his wife and daughter, his face showing he still didn't believe this. Taylor let go of Tatiana and moved out of the way so Julius could approach her.

"You're my father?" Tatiana asked slowly and the spark in her eye grew. Julius slowly nodded, as if Tatiana could disappear any second. Tatiana's calm face broke, reveiling a face that showed the want for this all to be true. "Dad!" Tatiana cried before throwing her arms around her father, tears alreay falling. Julius was still for a second before he wrapped his arms around Tatiana and kissed the top of her head.

"My Tatiana...you've come back."

"Call my daughters! Tell them to come to the thrown room!" Taylor ordered one of the servents in the room. The servent nodded and rushed out of the throne room.

I noticed Lucian's parents were staring at Blake. That's weird.

"Your name is Blake?" Lucian's mother asked as she took a step closer.

"Yes ma'am. My first name is Blake, but I do not know my last name. I've never known my biological parents." Blake said and her eyes widened as she turned to her husband.

"It has to be him Eric! It has to be!"

"Don't get your hopes up Rosella, he might not be our Blake. My boy, do you by any chance have a triangular birthmark on the back of your neck?" Eric asked.

"Yes, I do...Why? What does it mean? Do you know my parents?"

"Blake..." Rosella hesitated. "We are your parents. When you were three, soon before Lucian was born, you were taken from us. You're my first son, thus the heir to the throne of Zenith."

"You're my...parents?" Blake sounded as shocked as I felt.

There were mix reactions. My eyes widened and I thought this might be a joke. Lucian's reaction was nearly passing out from shock. Tatiana moved away from her parents and stood next to Blake.

"He's my brother? My older brother?" Luciana asked and his crying mother nodded.

"Blake's your brother Lucian. The one we never told you about. Oh Blake!" Rosella hugged Blake and soon he hugged her back. Two family reunions in one day.

**Tatiana's POV**

"Lord Eric, your saying that my friend Blake is the first Prince of Zenith?" I asked, I don't remember, but I'm sure Lucian was the first son of Queen Rosella and King Eric.

"Yes Tatiana. Blake's the first Prince of Zenith, not Lucian." My father answered.

"You knew?" I asked and he and my mother nodded.

"Not to break up this reunion, but Blake can't be crowned Prince, he knows nothing about being royalty." Lucian said and Blake nodded.

"That is right...Julius, a word if I may." My father and Eric left the room.

"Oh my little Blake! The last time you were seen you were so defenceless, small and cute!" Rosella cried as she stepped back to look at Blake. "But now, you're a grown man, old enough to rule Zenith, with a Queen on your arm." Rosella glanced at me at the mention of his Queen and I felt myself blush.

Me? A queen? No thank you! Maybe I should call Ryo...

"Tatiana, is it true you have amnesia?" My mother asked and I slowly nodded.

"Ryo found me when I was nine and I've lived with him ever since. He's given me everything I've needed, so don't worry." I said.

Three girls rushed into the throne room before anything else could be said.

"Mother, is it true? Is she really here?" The oldest girl asked. She looked exactly like Taylor. Same bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. And equally as pretty.

"Yes Sarafine. Tatiana's back." All three girls frantically searched the room and their eyes landed on me. They all got teary eyes like mother had and rushed over. Jeez, did I really come form a familly of sensitive little pansies? Maybe meeting my family was a bad idea...

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt the impact of one of the girls hugging me. All three were soon hugging me. I looked at their faces and tried to place names. The oldest was Sarafine, as mother had said.

"Um...I'm sorry, but I don't know your names." I said and all three girls instantly pulled away.

"Girls, Tatiana has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything from before...the incident." Mother said and I nodded.

"Oh." Sarafine turned to me. "Well, we're all your younger sisters. I'm Sarafine, but I perfer Sara, two years your junior. I'm married and," Sara smiled and put a hand on her stomach. I noticed it was slightly enlarged. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations! How many months?"

"Two and half months."

"Well, I'm Snow. Four years younger that Sara, and six years your junior. Haven't been married...yet." Snow gave a playful smile and I smiled back. I looked at my sister that still hadn't introduced herself. She hit me as quiet and shy.

"I'm Hope. I'm three years Snow's junior, so I'm nine years your junior." Hope smiled and I smiled back.

"It's nice to meet um remeet all of you. And it's nice to hear that I'm going to get a nephew soon." Sara's eyes widened and I realized my mistake. She hadn't told me the gender of her baby yet.

"How did you know?"

"Well, um...I grew up with a few...gifts. One was the ability to now things just by touching them or just hearing things." Sara thought it over and then nodded.

"But what of your powers? You were the representitive of Fire and Autumn." I raised and eyebrow and lit a fire in a plam.

All three girls smiled at me and each raised a palm.

A large tear drop of water in Sara's palm, she represented Water. Snow must represent Earth because there was sphere that held grass inside in her palm. Hope represented Air because I could see the wind flying around in her palm.

I noticed Lucian's parents and mine were talking quietly while Blake quietly waited for me to finish talking with my sisters and Lucian talked with Percy. I tried to make out what they said.

"...no memory of before...remember her engagement..." My father said.

"...never excepted...ran along with that Percy." Lucian's father said.

"Yes...daughter was born...marry one of your sons...failed attempt...close to him."

"...feelings stronger..." I couldn't make out anything else because Sara started speaking.

"There's so much we need to talk about." The other two agreed and in a way that was surprisingly well mannered, they all but dragged me out of the throne room. What I did next probably shocked them because they didn't expect it.

I jumped up and twisted while in the air, forcing them to let go. I ran to Blake and he laughed.

"You find out you're a princess, and yet you still do crazy things." Blake laughed and I did to.

"What do you expect from me? But what about you? You're a Prince! The heir to a throne!"

"Eh, it's not the biggest news I've ever gotten." I playfully punched Blake's arm and when I tried to get away, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let go! Let me go!" Blake shook his head and I sighed. "I swear, I will sing and make sure that you-" Instantly I was on my own to feet. "Ha!"

"I wouldn't be so sure you won..." Blake pointed behind me and I turned to see my sisters walking up. Hope and Snow each grabbed one of my arms in a graceful way that made it appear lady-like and well mannered. Sara walked towards the way they came in while Snow and Hope dragged me along.

"Help!" I mouthed to Blake, but he smirked and shook him head. I couldn't threaten him using Ryo so I glared. "Traitor." I muttered just before I lost sight of the throne room.

Hours later a servent came to call us for dinner and we headed to the dinning hall.

Lucian, Percy, Blake, and Marie Rose were already at the table when we got there. I immediatly took a seat next to Blake and sat down properly.

I was now wearing a simple full length dress with sleeves that ended just before my elbows. It had a simple V-neck, and complimented my figure. My sisters were wearing similar dresses.

Over the hours we'd been together, my sisters had explained everything I needed to know and I'd somehow easily excepted them. A few memories of my royal life came back and I decided to not fight it.

"Nice dress." Blake whispers to me.

"Thanks. At first felt that it was kinda creepy that they knew my size and shoe size, but then I remembered that I'd lived with them for years and that it was reasonable." I whispered back.

Dinner went on without anything big happening. When it was over I asked a few servants to prepair room for Lucian, Percy, Blake, and Marie Rose. They all soon went to their rooms and then I was lead to my room. It was bigger than the one back home with Ryo, but it was a lot more...cheerful.

The next morning I woke up before sunrise and quickly showed and changed into black dress. The sleves were an inch long, it had a V-neck, and the skirt wasn't as filled out as the one of the other dress.

I brushed my hair, put on some natural looking make up, slipped on some flats, and headed to wonder the palace grounds.

A servent came to fetch me from the gardens and took me to the dinning hall. I found my family along with Blake's (new) family. I took a seat next to Blake and caught Blake's mother smiling at us.

"I'm guessing you chose those clothes?" I asked Blake and he nodded. He was wearing black pants with a black button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. It took me a moment to notice his outfit went perfectly with my dress.

"Aw, they even dress to match!" I heard Hope whisper to Sara and looked at her. "Heard you." I mouthed and she turned red from being caught.

"So, what have you learned about Royal life?" I asked Blake.

"The basics, but apparently, my mom really ment it about me ruling and getting married. She and my dad told me yesterday right before dinner that they think they might have found me a good wife."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and fet something stir inside me. "Is she pretty?" Blake smirked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that jealousy." Blake winked and I blushed. "I don't really know. They said they'd tell me about her today, but that I wouldn't have to marry her right away. I'd get to know her first." I nodded.

Was I jealous that Blake was already getting matched with people by his parents? Or was I jealous that someone else was going to get him?

"Well, I have an announcement to make." My father announced as he stood up. Everyone had finished eating and I had been planning on looking around this place a bit more, but I guess not.

"An announcement? What do you think it could be?" Blake asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said as I looked at my father, waiting. His eyes shifted to me and he smiled at me. I noticed my mother was also smiling at me and I frowned. This can't be good.

"What is it father?" I asked.

"Yes, tell us!" I heard Snow eagerly say.

"Well, Tatiana as been brought back to us, and for that I am very grateful. And the first prince of Zenith has also been brought back, another blessing. But this announcement it far greater. Eric and I have agreed that since Tatiana and Blake appear to be close and it doesn't seem to be friendship," He paused and I felt that it was to make the tension grow.

"Tatiana was born to marry a prince of Zenith and she and Lucian have objected a marriage many times before, we have come to a decision. Tatiana and Blake are to be married."

"MARRIED?" Surprisingly that wasn't my reaction. Marie Rose, Percy, and Lucian were the one's that had caused the outburst.

_"Married?" _I heard my other self screech before calming down. _"If you want it, go for it. I'm not stopping you."_

"Yes, married. Tatiana is officially betrothed to Blake, the first Prince of Zenith."

"What do you think?" I asked Blake. Another surprise, we were both calm about this.

"I don't hate the idea. I don't mind." Blake said and I smiled.

"So what? You accept it too?" Blake nodded and I grinned.

"You can't do this! She should be allowed to choose what she wants to do!" Lucian cried as he stood up in his chair.

"She has the freedom to choose what she wants! This is the reason she left this place the first time!" Percy shouted as he also stood up. He turned to look at me, a pleading look in his eyes. "Tell them Tatiana. Tell them you don't want this."

"No."

"See? She doesn't-wait. What did you say?"

"I said no. I'm not going to tell them I don't want this, because that would be a lie." I hesitated, because something told me this would hurt Percy, something I shouldn't do. "I-I don't hate the idea, and neither does Blake. So if this is what father thinks is best, then so be it."

"But-" Marie Rose started to say but I held up a hand.

"It's been decided." Lucian, Marie Rose, and Percy staired at me in shock.

"Very well. A message shall be sent to other rulers about your return." My mother said and she left with Blake's mother.

"I guess it's settled." Blake took my hand in his and held on tightly. "We're getting married." I smiled, thinking of what it meant.

I wouldn't be alone. I had Ryo and the others, but I always felt like something was missing. I now knew what that thing was. It was the romantic love from another person.

"Yes. We are getting married."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: BAM! YOU DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! And in case some of you are thinking 'She doesn't mean that. They're not really getting married!' YOU ARE WRONG! THEY ARE gOING TO GET MARRIED AND EVERYTHING! I even have sketches for her dress ready...jeez, when did I become Aphrodite?<strong>

**Cam: Who knows.**

**Aphrodite: Why wouldn't you want to be me? But good on giving Percy a complicated love life, I remember I told him once it would be tough. But he's going to get his girl right? *Me & Cam l****ook at eachother and burts out laughing***

**Me: Yeah, right. I'm me, so I don't see that happening. Well, remember to review, and remember, the less reviews I get, the longer the marriage last. So if you don't want it to happen, START TYPING A REVIEW! Oh, and I'n putting up a poll for who should get Tatiana in the end since I want to hear your opinions. So review AND vote!**


	14. Daughter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Me: Tatiana's getting married! Hurray! *Pulls rope and confetti comes raining down***

**Zero: Shouldn't you have done that in the last chapter?**

**Me: I don't care! I pull the confetti when I want! But on with the story, I have a wedding to plan! Now, I need to pick the flowers...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"You're getting married!" Snow squealed as she hugged me. The only people left in the dinning room were Blake (my fiance), my sisters, Lucian, and I.

"You'll be Queen of Zenith soon!" Sara laughed.

"What?" Queen of Zenith?

"Well father and King Eric still need to decide, but it's rather obvious that they'll decide for you to move to and rule Zenith. I mean, father and mother were planning on me and my husband ruling Sparks, because we already have an heir on the way." Sara put a hand on her stomach when she spoke of an heir.

"Then I guess I will rule my husband's planet." I said.

"Everything has turned out well, hasn't it, my Queen?" Blake said as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Everything has, my King." I said back and we both laughed.

"Well, we'll just be going then..." Snow smirked at us. She, along with Hope and Snow left the room. But before they left they grabbed Lucian and practically dragged him out of the room.

"H-hey! Let go of me! I swear, if what happened when you guys were three, six, and ten and I was thirteen happens again I won't show mercy!" Lucian yelled in an unroyal like manner

"What happened when he was thirteen?" Blake whispered as we watched them disappear.

"Um..." I tried to remember and was surprised when an image appeared. The image was of Lucian, dressed in a bright pink ballgown, covered in makeup that wasn't done very well, and wearing a neon pink wig. I laughed. "They put him in a pink ballgown, makeup, and a pink wig...oh, and sparkling pink high heels. I think, if I remember right, I have a few pictures somehere in my room." Blake laughed.

"I'd pay to see those! But how'd they get him in that...?" I shrugged.

"Let's go to my room and see if they're there." I started to head for the door, hand in hand with Blake, when I froze.

Suddenly, I was hit with a series of memories, all related to the same thing. I started to fall, but Blake caught me. He sat me down in one of the chairs at the table, ordering a servent to bring me some water.

"Are you okay? Do you want to see a doctor or something?" Blake asked. The flow of memories slowed down, then stopped comepletely.

"No. I'm okay." The servant came and handed me a glass of water. "Thank you." I drank the water.

But as I drank, I came to a decision.

I needed to speak with Percy. Soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Marie Rose's POV<strong>

"Oh my fucking Chaos! She's going to marry him!" I yelled as I paced back and forth in my room here in the palace. Dad was in the room with me and Uncle Lucian. Mom's engagment had been announced two hours ago. "Mom can't just marry that Blake guy! She's suppose to marry you, dad!"

"We need to think of a plan." Dad said and he paced the opposite way as me. "A way to either stop this thing completly, or temporarily." Then it hit me.

"Ryo!" I cried happily.

"What?" Dad and Uncle Lucian asked. Dad stopped pacing and looked at me.

"Ryo! We can bring him here and get him to talk some sence into mom! She'll see she's being crazy and will stop this crazy crap!" Dad thought it over.

"It does sound like a good plan...But we'll have to wait until tomorrow to call him." Dad groaned and facepalmed. "We don't know his number."

"I do." I said and reached into my jean pocket, pulling out a slip of paper. "He gave me his number."

Dad and Lucian both looked at me, each raising an eyebrow in question.

"He gave you his number...?" Dad asked.

I realized what dad was implying and felt my face go red.

"Not like that!" I quickly said. "He gave me his number incase something happened with mom! He gave it to me because when he remember to, you were already in the jet! Ew, dad, how can you even think that?"

"Well, as long as you don't go and make out with Apollo in a bar." Uncle Lucian said and I saw the hurt and anger flash in Dad's eyes. Mom had gone to a bar...and Apollo had been at that same bar...oh.

"Woah, wait! Mom was making out with Apollo in a _bar_? Since when does she even in those things?"

"Apparently since she got her new life on Earth." Dad sounded angry. "She's wild. She escaped C-1 to go to her club opening, had more than enough drinks, and was making out with Apollo! Her memories have to come back soon or else I don't know what she'll do!"

"Excuse me?" A pissed sounding voice asked. We all turned to see mom in the doorway to my room with Blake behind her.

"Crap." I muttered. She looked mad, but there was something about her...something that showed she remembered something.

"Tatiana, what are you doing in here?" Uncle Luciana asked.

"Well I came to see my daughter, only to find you all talking trash about me!" Mom stormed in the room, but I hung onto what she'd said.

"Your...daughter?" Dad asked.

"Yes my daughter. And, apparently, she's also your daughter." Mom snapped and I almost smiled. She remember that I'm her daughter.

**Percy's POV**

She remembers that Marie Rose was our daughter? Does she remember everything else too?

"So you remember that-" I was cut off.

"No shit sherlock." Tatiana snapped. She didn't sound happy to remember, she sounded...angry... "I remember that Morie Rose is my flesh and blood, Half Witch, Quarter Poseidon, Quarter Nemesis."

What? Marie Rose doesn't have _any_ demigod blood in her, and as for her powers, Tatiana gave them to her the same way she gave power to me. I moved closer to Tatiana, not wanting what I said next to be heard by Marie Rose.

"Marie Rose is mortal. She only has magical powers because you gave them to her. As for her powers over water, those came from your magic aswell. She is adopted. We adopted her because her mother was killed and her father didn't want anything to do with her." I whispered and Tatiana raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, she's one hundred percent yours and mine." Tatiana whispered, sounding like she knew I was lying. "We'd officially been together two and a half years when the campers came to C-1. But we were really together for half a year more without others knowing. Together 3 years. You don't remember, but I got pregnant about a year into the relasionship, but I never told you." I was shocked by what Tatiana was saying.

"I must speak with Percy alone. Will you all please leave?" Tatiana said loudly.

"S-sure..." Marie Rose said as she reluctantly left. Lucian followed after her.

"I'll be outside in the hall." Blake said and Tatiana nodded. He left.

"S-she's no adopted?" I asked, still shocked.

"No." Tatiana said. "As I was saying, I was pregnant and managed to hide it because my stomach didn't grow too big. Chaos knew and blessed me with a safe pregnancy and didn't send me on dangerous that might make me loose the baby. During my last month, I went to Sparks and had Marie Rose there. I was scared like any girl would be that you'd leave the second you found out about her, so I made a decision. A decision that I'm not sure was the right one...

"A childhood friend of mine lived on earth where her family is originally from. Her family was a nobel one and she'd always wanted a child. I-I went to her once I was well and asked her to take care of Marie Rose for me. She took her in and it stayed like that for a year, I'd visit Marie Rose when I could. Then...the Primordials struck." Tatiana wouldn't look at me. She moved to the window that looked out towards the guarden.

"T-the Primordial? What do they have to do with anything?" I asked, walking over to where she was, but I decided to leave a space between us.

"I-I tried so hard. So fucking hard, but it was useless. The Primordials had alwas known about me and the power I had. They tried to recruit me, before we even met and multiple times after, but I refused. But when they found out I had a daughter with a son of Poseidon, they knew her power-if trained a certain way-would grow to that of a powerful witch and first generation demigod. They wanted her and went to capture her. They killed my dear friend and tried to take Marie Rose.

"But in my heart, I felt something was wrong and got there in time to save Marie Rose. I brought her back with me, but she was with me longer than you knew. It had been midnight when I saved her. I came back and snuck back into my house, my baby sound asleep in my arms. She slept with me that first night, and I just fell even more in love with her sleeping in my arms." Tatiana's voice told me she was smiling. "I went shopping the next day, early in the morning, buying everything I'd need for my baby. I painted the nursery and set everything up. I had it all done a week after she came with me, and then, not two days later, you found out and I lied saying I'd done everything by magic and that she wasn't my, nor your daughter."

Tatiana looked at me, but there was a sadness in her eyes that I didn't understand.

"And there it was. We were a family, but I knew, I _knew_ when you first saw me and my baby, for a second you thought about leaving. The ignored that once you grew to love Marie Rose, but I kept that deep in my heart. It hurt, but I lived with it. T-then...it's blank. I only remember up to there. But...it doesn't matter."

"What? What do you mean it doesn't matter? It does matter!" I said, making sure to not be loud enough for anyone outside to hear me. "We can be a family again, just like before..."

"No!" Tatiana screamed, standing up. "The past doesn't matter, I've learned to live without it, to live in the present. I-I've lived for so many freaking years, not knowing I had a boyfriend and had a daughter with him!" Tatiana stood up and walked over to me, leaving only a foot between us.

"Do you think it matters to me? It doesn't! The day I'm married, will be the start to a new life. A life I'm certain will be better than the one I had with you. Blake...he won't kiss or let himself be kissed by other girls. He'll stay by me, not leave me. He...he won't mind that I have a daughter. Fuck, he has Ryo's approval! Do you know how hard it is to get that? Very!" Tatiana had tears streaming down her face.

Every word she said broke my heart more and more. Anger welled up inside me.

Why couldn't we just be together again? Why not just leave here and go back home? Why can't she be apart of our family again?

"Why do you bother telling me this? If you're going to leave, why tell me?" I was angry, and the words slipped out.

"Because...because I dared to hope..." Tatiana whispered. "I-I dared to hope that you would do something, _anything_ to make me change my mind. I hoped you'd trigger something to make me want to quit this before I went to far. But I know that was stupid."

"No! That's not stupid. Please, we can figure this out someh-"

"No. It's been decided. What you do doesn't matter to me anymore." Tatiana moved to the door and stopped when her hand touched the door nob.

"This is goodbye Percy Jackson. Goodbye to the possible live we might have had, and goodbye to everything that has to do with you."

With that, she walked out the door. Blake was outside the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing the evidence that she'd been crying.

"Yes. I was just...cutting some old strings." Tatiana smiled, taking Blake's hand in hers. Everything faded and I wasn't in the palace or on Sparks. Tatiana and Blake weren't there anymore.

I was in the Poseidon Cabin, Annabeth and Mark outside the door, hand in hand.

_"Goodbye Percy"_ Annabeth said as she walked away with her new boyfriend.

"A-Annabeth..." I whispered as I watched her walk away. I wanted to cry, scream. I wanted to punch something. "D-don't go...Please."

"Dad? Are you okay?" The scene quickly changed and I was back in Marie Rose's room.

Marie Rose was trying to get my attention, but she couldn't as I fell to my knees. I didn't listen to her.

_"No! You have to fight Percy! Don't let her go!" _A voice screamed at me, and I knew who it was.

It was the Tatiana, the one who was fighting to come back to me, not the girl who was going to marry someone else. But I didn't regester her words right away, because the Tatiana who was here, in the physical world, was also sending me a message.

"_Goodbye Perseus Jackson. Goodbye for Forever and Always._" The words she'd told me that meant that we'd always be together...

They now meant Goodbye.

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *giggles* I think is is my favorite ending ever!<strong>

**Zero: What about the book where the guy rolls off the water tower and it says all the way down her only thought about his girlfriend? But then it stopped as soon as it said her name, not saying if he died or not.**

**Me: Oooo! I LOVED that ending, I remember how those last chapters made me so freaking sad! But I meant my favorite ending as in the ones I write. **

**Cam: Remember to review! Or she'll make Percy suffer more! And remember to vote for you who think Tatiana should end up with in the end!**


	15. Charles

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Me: So, let's see how other people will react to this marriage! Now, where was I in planning...? *Looks through papers on desk***

**Zero: You were still thinking of a dress, but you have flowers, colors, and guest done.**

**Me: Oh! That's right! Now, should Percy come to the wedding...Oh, I still need brides maid dresses! And brides maids! Now, where are those updated poll results...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"Married!" Ryo cried. I'd just told him everything that had happened since I last saw him. But I didn't tell him about Marie Rose, not yet. No matter what, Ryo mattered more to me than anyone else, he's the one who raised me and made me understand everything around me. I hadn't gotten a chance yesterday to call him about my news, so I'd had to settle for telling him a day after my engagement was announced.

"Yes, I'm betrothed to Blake. For Sparks and Zenith are to be united, the first born Son of Zenith is to marry the first Daughter of Sparks." I said and heard two squeals in the background on Ryo's end.

There was some fighting, and the sound of the phone being grabbed before Mimi's voice come on.

"Can we be apart of the wedding? Come on Tatiana, let us be bride's maids and hep you plan the wedding! PLEASE!" Mimi all but screamed into the phone.

"Yeah, and I want to see where you grew up!" Diana said and I laughed.

"Sure, I'll send someone to bring you guys here." I head their cheers and smiled. "Put Ryo on the phone." There was some shuffling.

"You sure about this?" Ryo asked. "You don't have to marry him if you don't want to. You can just come home, forget about that other world."

"I'm sure, Ryo. I know I had feelings for him that I never had for anyone else. Ryo, I really want you there at my wedding, please..." Ryo sighed.

"I'll be there, don't worry. Besides, I need to get some things straight with his Blake guy before he even thinks about hurting you." I giggled.

"Thanks Ryo. I'll send someone to pick you all up tomorrow, promise. I love you."

"Love you too, Princess." I hung up and sighed.

"Are they coming?" Blake asked and I nodded, a smile forming on my face.

"I'm going to send someone to pick them up and bring them to Sparks. But I need to go to C-1 to pick up Meri. Lucian and the other are waiting for me, but you're going to stay here."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Because you need to get use to royal life. You're going to rule a whole planet soon." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before hurrying down the hall, and outside to where a jet was waiting.

The thought that I'd be getting married calmed down my...wild side a bit, so I'd decided to just wear a dark red sun dress with black flats.

I climbed up the jet stairs and the door shut as soon as I was in. Lucian, Marie Rose, and Percy were already in the jet and we took off. Wolf pup Melantha jumped into my arms and I smiled, I guess she''d come too.

"So you remember you're my mom?" Marie Rose asked.

"Yes, and I remember that Percy is your father." I sighed. "Unfortunatly things won't be the way they were before."

"But mom-"

"No but's Rosie. Unless some kind of spell comes over me I'm marrying Blake." I saw a spark of an idea in my daughter's eyes. "Don't even think about it young lady."

"Mom, you look the same age as me." I shrugged.

"That cannot be help. I'm immortal, so don't worry your pretty little head about details." Marie Rose scowled and crossed her arms.

"You've been gone so long and are already making up for lost time..." I ignored her comment.

I thought about how mean I'd been to Percy yesterday and sighed. I moved to where he was and sat in the co-piolet seat.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It's just...memories bring feeling with them, and I acted on the way I felt because of the memories. I wouldn't mind being friends with you, Percy." He was silent.

"Alright. Friendship...we were that before and I guess we could be that again." Percy sighed. "I just wish things could be like before."

"I know, but they can't be, things can never be like they use to be." I stood up and left Percy alone to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>The jet landed and I hurried off with Melantha at my heels, wanting to get Meri and back to Blake as soon as possible.<p>

I was almost to the Housing area when alarms blared. I nearly jumped out of my skin, having not expected them.

"What is that?" I shouted to Percy and Lucian who'd been following.

"It's the warning that Primordials Forces are on their way." Percy said as he grabbed my hand and Lucian's shoulder. I blinked. Sunddenly we were in my room at my house here on C-1.

Percy moved to a jewlery box and pulled out a bracelet, ring, and necklace. The necklace was made of pearls with a star in the center, the bracelet was similar, and the ring had a star in the center alone.

"Put this on her." Percy told Lucian and handed him the necklace. I lifted my hair and let him put it on me. Percy put the bracelet on me and I slid on the ring, not understanding what was happening.

"If anything happens and you're in trouble, the ring turns into a bow and quiver of arrows. The bacelet turns into a sheild, and the necklace turns into a sword. Just press the stars and they'll turn into the wea-what is happening to them?"

The pearls on the necklace and bracelet started to change. The pearls shifted into silver chains. The stars shifted in positions aswell. The chains not sprouted from the sides of the stars instead of from their peaks. The ring stayed the same.

I prossed the star on the bracelet and it transformed into a gleaming dark purple sheild. Pressing the star on the sheild, it turned back to normal.

"Okay..." Percy muttered as he looked at the necklace and bracelet. "I need to leave. Lucian, you watch her and make sure she's okay." Lucian nodded and Percy grabbed my hand and his shoulder again. We were back at the Main Area, people rushing about.

"Watch her and keep her safe." The way he said it sounded like a command. Percy turned and ran.

I looked up and noticed black ships comming towards where Lucian and I stood.

"Primordials." Lucian growled and started pulling me away. There was a searing pain in my shoulder and I glanced at it. The letters 'PF' appeared on my shoulder. Lucian seemed to notice them to.

"Oh no." He muttered.

"No, it's,..just ignore it. Let's just go." I said and bushed my hand against the letters. They were burning and cold at the same time.

We ran to a building and Lucian quickly shoved me inside. Meri was inside.

"Meri!" Lucian called and she whirled around to look at us, horror on her face. "I need you to protect Tatiana. She might not be able to defend herself so you need to watch her." With that, Lucian ran off.

"Defend me, huh?" I said outloud and smirked. "We'll see about that." I lifted the skirt of my dress a bit and reached up. I felt the cool metal of my hand gun and unstrapped it from my thigh. "I think this gun says differently." Meri smiled when she saw the gun.

"You can't use normal bullets." Meri pulled a box of bullets from the pocket of a belt she had on her waist. Must be a never ending space thing.

"Thanks." I filled the magazine of my gun and put the remaining bullet in the magazines strapped to my other leg. Rule 1: Never leave home without a weapon of self defense. And have all self defense laws of the state you're in memorized...yeah, the second is _really_ imortant in some states.

I looked out the tinted windows outside. People had gathered and had weapons ready. One airplane ship thing landed and someone walked off.

It was a boy with light brown hair. I knew his name the second I saw his face, _Charles_. Something in command after...after...Daniel.

"Where is she?" Charles demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked as he walked out of the crowd of people, his sword drawn.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jackson. Where is Tatiana?" Me? What do they want with me?

"She's dead you dumbass. Just like your old leader, Daniel."

"Lier. The tracker on her arm proves she's alive." Tracker on my-oh. The tattoo. I moved away from the window.

"Tatiana! What are you-" Meri was too late. Consetrating, I sent a blast of fire towards Charles. I kicked open the door just as he turned my way.

"I'm right here, bitch." I said. Charles smiled.

"My lady, I've come to escort you back to your rightful place as commander of the Primordial Forces." Charles said with a bow.

"Sorry, but you can go tell your freaing bosses that I'm not going. I'm not evil and I don't belong with them." I didn't know where the words came from, but they sounded like I knew what I was saying. Charles's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. If you will not come by choice, I'm under order to force you to come. You're mark shows part of you still wishes to be apart of the Primordial Forces." With a smirk, I pointed my gun in the air and pulled the triger. Good thing I'd left one normal bullet inside.

"Bring it on, Bastard." As the words left my lips, the other ships landed.

"Very well." Charles smirked. The next word to leave his mouth was so quiet I have no idea how I heard it. "_Attack_."

Strange creaters came flooding out of the Primordial ships. There were weird humanoid creaters, other things that appeared half like one animal and half like another. There was one creature that had the head and legs of an octopus, but the torso of a human, and another _thing_ that looked like a half dead cat. Thank god there were some people, not just ugly animal creatures.

I moved towards them, not really knowing what to do, but they all moved around me, never touching me, as if I wasn't there. I looked at the ones that passed, realizing why they didn't touch me. The Primodial mark on my shoulder was the same as one they all had somewhere on them.

I reached for the mark on my shoulder, wishing it would just disappear. I clawed at it with my nails, trying to peel it off, and after a few tries, it worked. Pieces of the thing fell off when I scratched at them, while others just flaked off.

I aimed my gun at a half dead dog creature and pulled the trigger. The thing fell over, dead.

A swirl of dark shadows flew at me. I didn't know how to beat them, they looked like a bullet would harmlessly fly off them. To make it worse, two wolves were comming at me from the side.

Suddenly, two black masses flew out from behind me, seperating to each take on a different opponent.

One was a mass of shadows that seemed to change from black to white as they attacked the evil shadows, the other was Melantha (now fully grown) that stood before me protectively, teeth bared at the wolves. They lunged at her and she lunged at them, both were knocked back by my Melantha.

The white shadows flew back to me, slowly turning back to black.

"_We serve only you..._" It sounded like shrill, messy whispers, but I somehow understood them.

I gave them a nod and yanked the necklace from my neck, pressing the star. A sword appeared in my left hand, it's name appeared in my head, Night. I switched my sword to my right hand and my gun to me left.

I started running to where I'd seen Charles, shooting anything that got in my way and used Night on anything that I knew I could kill with it.

I managed to get out of the crowd of cries, clashing of weapons, and other sounds of battle. Charles stood there. Percy had a sword at his throat.

"Charles!" I called as I hurried over. Percy seemed surprised to see me and Charles took that moment to move away from him.

"Ah, Tatiana. You still look at ravishing as I remember." He took my hand and kissed it before I yanked my hand back. "Hm? Still reserved for Daniel I suspect?"

"Daniel? No. I'm engaged to another." I looked him in the eye. "I remember you wanting power, so why on earth would you want me go with you?"

"Because, I need someone to share my power with. An I perfer someone-" Charles's eyes traveled down my hesitating at my chest and legs. "-with different curves."

_Smack! _I'd slapped him just like I'd slap any other person who eyed me in such a barbaric way.

"Wench." Charles hissed and pulled a blade from his pocket. Without thinking I jumped up and pulled my legs together. The bottom of my flats colided with Charles's face and sent him flying back. I sumersaulted backwards and landed in a crouch.

"Don't disrespect me bastard." I stood over him and pointed aimed my gun right between his eyes. "Say nighty night."

I pulled the trigger and the bullet flew into Charles's head, dead in seconds. Kneeling down, I wiped the blood that had landed on my hand and gun off on Charles's clothes.

"Now all you ficking monsters better get the fuck out of here or you'll end up like this guy!" I screamed as the creatures froze, looking at Charles.

Some of them grabbed their commerades and disappeared while others ran to their ships, chased by the forces of Chaos.

**Percy's POV**

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as I moved towards Tatiana. Everyone was chasing Primordial creatures back to their ships, thanks to Tatiana. Either way, she could've gotten hurt! She doesn't remember what these things can and can't do!

"Well I just killed this pervert, Charles, and made the enemy run." Tatiana said, giving Charles a hard kick between the legs. Dude's lucky he's dead.

"I thought I told Lucian to watch you, making it clear you weren't suppose to be out here." I pulled an Auger shell from my belt and placed it over Charles's heart.

"Well I'm sorry for helping! Good thing I won't be here long! Father has already set the date for my marriage!" Tatiana's words stung as she whirled around and stormed off.

I took out a vial as I took the Auger shell of Charles. A dark yellow light, Charles's immortality flew from the Auger shell into the vial. Since I felt like breaking something, I threw the damn shell to the ground, watching it break into pieces and disappear.

"Your constant fighting isn't gonna help get her back." To my surprise, Cassandra was the one who'd spoken. She looked away when I looked at her. "I-I'm sorry, this isn't my buisness. I shouldn't ha-"

"No, it's alright. Maybe I do need some advice from a girl." Cassandra looked at me.

"W-well, she seems tougher than she used to be, and I'm assuming she's independant. And she's lost her memory. I was thinking about it and I might know who can bring her memory back."

"Who?" I quickly asked.

"The boy, Blake. She remembered him on sight, right? Well, maybe that's a sign that he, or something involving him, is going to bring her memory back." I nodded, even though I didn't like the idea of Blake being the one to bring Tatiana's memory back. "I'm sorry, but I need to go attend to the library, Commander."

"You're dismissed." Cassandra hurriedly bowed and hurried off.

Her idea sounded right, maybe Blake being the first she remembered was a sign.

I sighed and put my hand over my mouth, sliding it down.

"Percy, Tatiana's requested something." I turned to Lucian.

"What is it?"

"She wants me to go pick up her friends on Earth tomorrow. She wants them there for the wedding planning and everything."

"Lucian, when _is _the wedding?"

"The wedding? It's on a Saturday, two weeks from now."

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, with a whole castle full of people, you can plan a wedding pretty fast. If it hadn't been for my persuasion she easily could've been married in a week, or even two day from now."

Two weeks. In two weeks Tatiana would be married to Blake.

"Alright, pick them up tomorrow." With that I turned around and headed to find Latimer and Jeanette.

Because I needed to read some books, now.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"The nerve of that boy!" I cried as Melantha moved into my house and I slammed the front door. "Ugh, why do I even bother with this world?" Melantha moved to explore the house some more while I pouted as I fell onto the love seat in the living room, my arm on the arm rest. "I should've stayed home on Earth, then I wouldn't have to be here. Screw this, I may as well call Ryo and tell him I'm coming home!"

I reached for the phone, seriously thinking about disappearing. It rang and I jumped. Standing up, I quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"It's me, Sarafine."

"Hey Sara. What is it?" I felt a bit disappointed. I had hoped maybe it was Blake or Ryo.

"I wanted to know if you'll be back soon. Father wishes to start planning your wedding soon." I sighed.

"Tell father I'll be back soon. If not today, early tomorrow. Is that all?"

"Oh! According to the tutors, Blake progressing through his lessons rather quickly. At this pace he will be the perfect royal by the wedding."

"Don't let him get too royal, I like him the way he is." I joked and Sara gave a light laugh.

"My husband is calling. Farewell, Tatiana."

"Goodbye, Sarafine." I hung up and fell back onto the couch. After a moment, I stood up and hurried to my room, easily finding a sketch pad in one of the ajoined rooms.

"Hmmm...What design for my dress?" I murmured as I walked back to the living room. I tapped my pencil against my lip as I thought it over. "Not a ball gown, ew, just...no. Not simple or to over the top..."

I walked down the hall and took a step into the living room. I looked at the living room and screamed, dropping my pad and pencil. There was a male lion in the living room!

"Jeez mom, why are you screaming?" My eyes flashed to where Marie Rose sat on the couch. She had a kitten in her lap.

"I don't know, besides the fact that there's a LION in my living room!" I snapped as I picked up my sketch pad and pencil. "Yo, lion, down." I blinked in surprise when the lion shrunk down into a cub just as Melantha came and sat on the floor next to where I stood. She growled at the two animals in the room.

"Good girl, just calm down." I soothed as I petted her head and she stopped growling.

"So what are the sketch pad and pencil for?" Marie Rose asked, turning my attention back to her.

"I'm drawing designs for my wedding dress. But all I've done is note that it won't be a ball gown, nor to simple or to over the top." I shrugged and motioned to the lion and cat. "Who are they?"

"This kitten is Selene and Ray is the lion cub. They're your pets." I gave her a confused look since I didn't remember ever owning a lion or cat. "From before your memory was taken."

"Well then come here my cute lion cub and kitten, might as well get to know you." I crouched down and held out my arms. Both lion cub and kitten ran over and jumped into my arms, burying their head in my chest. "Sweet little things aren't you?" They mewed in response.

"Mom, are you actually going to marry someone that isn't dad?"

"It's my duty as the first born and there is really no reason for me to be here. You, you're all grown up. Someone else can take my place as a fighter, as everything here. I'm replacible here, on Sparks I'm not." Marie Rose looked away and I sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's just the way things are."

I set Selene and Ray down and turned to go back into the hall.

"I need to pack some things. I don't believe I'll be coming back here once I leave." I heard Marie Rose sigh as I walked off.

Melantha walked besides me while Ray and Selene followed behind me. I reached my room and immediatly grabbed my laptop. I went on google and clicked for images. I types in 'Wedding Dresses' and spent an hour looking up results.

When I was done I had a sketch for the outline of a few dress, just missing details.

Standing up, I searched my closet to find lovely dresses, but they didn't seem right. I felt like there were...suppose to be more. I blinked and found myself walking out of my room and up a flight of stairs to a black door. Opening it I smiled.

It was filled with beautiful dresses and jewlery and shoes. I looked around and picked some dresses which were replaced by other dresses. I found a suit case in the room and filled it with shoes, dresses, and jewlery, but the suitcase never seemed to fill up and the room never seemed to run out of things.

I heard the doorbell and hurried to answer the door with my suitcase in hand. It was Lucian.

"Percy says to meet up at the airport in three hours so we can go back to Sparks, and he okayed Ryo and his friends coming. I'm gonna pick them up tomorrow morning." I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you there. I have some stuff I need to do, so bye." I shut the door and hurried back to my room to pack some things I wanted to take with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So two weeks till the royal wedding! Don't worry, it won't be like Prince William and Kate's wedding, it will be...simpler.<strong>

**Cam: Don't trust her.**

**Me: Hush up! Well remember to review everyone and vote on my poll if you haven't already! Bye bye!**


	16. Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: So, this chapter starts when Ryo, Spiro, Diana, and Mimi arrive on Sparks.**

**Cam: So what...12 day till she ties the knot? *I nodd* And yet you still haven't put the wedding in order.**

**Me: I'll have it done! So shut up! On with the story while I plan a story wedding that is surprisingly hard to plan and think about. Oh and update on poll results: 6 votes Percy, 2 votes Other, and 1 vote Blake. Wait! One vote Blake? WHAT THE HELL?**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

I was reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called and a male servent walked in and bowed. "What is it?"

"Your Highness, your friends have arrived." He said as he rose from his bow and I instantly stood up.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." He closed the door after another bow and I looked at myself in the mirror.

I had on a dark purple floor length dress with long bell sleeves. It had a full A line skirt and the top of the dress fit me perfectly and gave the elusion that I was wearing a corset when I wasn't.

After I made sure I looked my best I hurried to out of my room. My skirt slowed me down so I lifted the front and all but ran to the entrance of the palace. I exited the hall that opened up onto the stairway that lead to the foyer. I hurried down the stairs an reached the marble floor just as the door opened.

Lucian walked in first and I grinned when I saw Ryo walk in second.

"Ryo!" I cried as I launched myself at him. He caught me in his arms and spun me around, laughing, before setting me down, his arms still around me. "I'm glad you came."

"I couldn't miss your wedding." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Literally. Diana and Mimi promised to drag me to your wedding if they had to." I laughed and pulled back.

"That is one nice dress." Mimi said and I spun, my skirt lifting along with my movements.

"Thanks, but I have news for you guys." I said just as Blake came walking down the stairs. He had on a collared shirt and dark jeans with black shoes. Blake came over and stood next to me.

"I heard you were about to tell them what you decided." Blake said and I nodded. "Well tell them!"

"Okay. I spoke with the wedding planners about who would walk me down the aisle. I argued with them and come to the solusion that my father would walk me down the first half of the aisle and-if you want-Ryo can walk me down the second half and hand me to Blake." Ryo seemed surprise, then he grinned and nodded.

"Of course I want to walk you down the aisle." I smiled at Ryo before finishing.

"You will also be Blake's best man so after handing me off you will move to stand with Spiro who Blake will accept as one of his grooms men. And, of course, Mimi and Diana will be brides maids along with my sisters. Lucian, you will also be one of Blake's grooms men along with Sarafine's husband, Donovan." I went quiet and allowed Blake to make his offer as he turned to Percy.

"Percy, I'm not sure if you will even want to come to the wedding, but I'm asking you if you will also be one of my grooms men." Blake said and I smiled at Percy.

"Grooms men? I mean, I'm honored, but I'm not sure I should..." Percy said and Blake nodded.

"Just think about it, okay? Because I don't have many people I could ask to be my grooms men."

"Oh, where are my manners." I said, to save Percy from any more discussion on the wedding. "Come, follow me to the sitting room."

I walked toward the open archway that lead to the large elegantly decorated sitting room. There were large, french windows that looked out onto the seemingly never ending lush green of the lawn.

"Please, have a seat anywhere." I gestured to the many open seats and turned to the two maids who's been sent to serve the guest. "Please, bring us Tea and some pastries."

"Yes Your Highness." They said and left the room. I noticed that Ryo and the others still had their luggage and called over three male servants

"Yes Your Highness?" They asked.

"Please, take the guests' things to their rooms." With nodds they walked over to Spiro, Ryo, Mimi, and Diana, taking their things in hand and exited the room. Every servant, maid, or butler that we could possible come into contanct with knew where guest stayed and what guest was in what room.

"So, how do you like it here?" Ryo asked as I sat in a love seat next to Blake.

"I like it here. I have so many things and people at my dispossal. People to fetch me anything I need. And I was reassigned my Ladies in Waiting that apparently use to attend to me. They're wonderful girls."

"Where are they now?" Diana asked. "I want to meet them."

"I sent Jamie and Kathlyn are out finding me flowers in the market. I wanted to decorate my room with black flowers." As soon as the words left my lips, both girls appeared with their two dark flower filled baskets and cloche hats that matched their simple, dresses. Jamie was wearing a light pink dress that ended an inch from the floor with sleeves ending at the elbow and had belt like strip of fabric aound her waist.

Kathlyn was in a similar dress only hers was sky blue and the belt like fabric was a shade darker. Both of their dresses has the royal insignia on the chest.

"My Lady, we've brought your flowers." They said, not taking a step into the sitting room.

"Yes, give them to a servent to take to my room." I stood up as they handed their baskets to a servent and a butler took their hats. I introduce my Ladies in Waiting to everyone and they smiled and curtsied to everyone.

"It is nice to meet you. Lady Tatiana has told us about you Ryo. We thank you for taking such good care of her." Kathryn said and Ryo nodded.

The maids came in carrying cups of tea and a plates fileld with pastries. The room had been designed so there was a table for guest to place their things near every seat.

The maids handed us each a cup of tea with a saucer and a plate of pastries which we put on the table next to us.

"Thank you. Dismissed." I said as the maids placed the tea pot with it's silver platter on the table in the center of where we were sitting. They bowed and left.

"Any news?" I asked Kathlyn and Jamie, who sat at a small table quietly drinking their tea.

"Oh yes!" Jamie's eyes lit up. "The people are all buzzing about your return and upcoming wedding with Lord Blake! Designers are waiting for any news on the clothing you and your brides maids will be wearing, waiting to create a similar design to sell. Everyone awaits your first public appearence and wish that it is soon."

"Thank you. I wonder when father will allow me past the castle walls, it's rather boring here." I smiled. "You know what? Jamie, tomorrow you, Kathlyn, and me will go out and go visit with some of the stores. We will be buying things." I turned to Mimi and Diana. "You two may come with if you'd like."

Jamie rose from her seat, glancing at the clock, and left the room.

"My Lady, I regret this, but it is time to go riding now. Unless you'd like to skip riding today." Kathlyn said.

"No." I rose from my seat and turned to everyone. "You may come watch or you may stay here. I'm sorry but I adore my riding time and wish to not miss it."

"I'll go ride with you." Blake said and I smiled.

"We'll come as well." Ryo said as he, Mimi, Diana, and Spiro stood.

"Sorry, but I've got to go back to C-1 for a while." Percy said and left. Lucian decided to stay and come watch.

"Alright. I'm going to go change and then I'll meet you all at the horse stables." I left with Kathlyn and asked a servent to escort Ryo, Mimi, Diana, Lucian, and Spiro to the riding range while Blake went to go change aswell.

* * *

><p>I pulled on my black horse riding hat and mounted my black horse while the groom prepared Blake's horse. Taking the horse's reins in my black glove clad hands I steared her to the track.<p>

Blake appeared next to me on a dark brown horse and we stopped at the same point on the track.

"A race around the track?" I asked.

"Sure." Blake said. "On the count of three. One...two...t-" Blake took off on his horse laughing. I softly kicked my horse with the heels of my boots and we took off after Blake.

"Blake you cheater!" I called to him as I kicked my horse again, commanding her to go faster.

"Hey, I never said you couldn't take off before three!" Blake called back laughing.

"Come on girl, just a bit faster." She went faster. Our royal horses were bred for speed, strength, and beauty, or combinations of other things. But the horse I was riding was bred for speed.

We pasted Blake and I pulled on her reins slightly, letting her speed drop just a bit. Blake was left to watch our backs. Soon we reached the 'finish line'.

"Whoa girl!" I commanded and pulled back on her reins. She slowed down and came to as stop just before Blake passed the finish line on his horse.

I kicked my horse lightly and she trotted over to Blake and his horse.

"Cheaters never prosper." I smirked and Blake playfully glared back.

"Your Highnesses!" Blake and I turned to see one of my father's messengers walking over. He bowed when we stopped feet away from us and the horses.

"Hello, what is it you need?" Blake said as he moved his horse to stand next to mine.

"I come with a message from the King. There will be a Ball tonight and he wishes for you and Princess Tatiana to be ready by nine o'clock tonight. Servants will be sent to take you to a room where you will wait for your time to enter the ball room. Your guest will be allowed to attend if they wish aswell." That means I had...seven hours to get ready, but I knew Kathlyn and Jamie would want to get me ready by eight.

"Thank you for telling us. Dismissed." The messanger bowed and left.

"Did you hear that girls? We're going to a Ball." I called over to Jamie and Kathlyn.

"You should dismount your horse so we can go and stat to get you ready." Jamie called. I nodded and removed my riding hat, tossing it to Jamie.

Blake dismounted his horse first and then walked over to me.

"I'll help you down." I nodded, swinging my right leg over the horse and sat down on the horses sattle, facing Blake. Blake reached up, securly put his hands on my hips, lifting me off the horse and pulling me down to the ground.

"Thanks." I said as he removed his hands from my hips. "I'll see you tonight." I stood on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips before turning and walking off with Jamie and Kathlyn.

We reached my room and both girls quickly headed for the batheing room. I pulled off my riding boots, gloves, and coat before moving to my closet and grabbing a robe. I stripped down and pulled the robe on, leaving my clothes so a servent or someone could take them to be washed.

"You may enter to bathe." Kathlyn said as she and Jamie emerged from the bathroom.

I nodded and shut the bathroom door behind me. I pulled off my robe and sliped into the bathe that was in a pool sized bathtub.

There were trays of shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash in different scents. I took my time batheing.

As if scencing I was finished, Kathlyn and Jamie sliped in with a new robe that I slipped into. I moved to my private changing room and pulled on some undergarments along with my robe.

I emerged from the room to find Kathlyn holding a cream colored dress that I would wear untill I picked my dress for the ball. I raised my arms and Kathlyn, with the help of Jamie, sliped it on.

"Jamie can you go get Mimi and Diana? I want them to look their best for the ball. Bring them here and we'll help them get ready." Jamie nodded and left.

"My Lady, which will you wear?" Kathlyn asked as she brought out a few different dresses. One of the dresses was green and the kind that had an outrageously big back, thus the person wearing it would look like they had a giant butt.

"Kathlyn, take that green dress and burn it later. It's atrocious." Kathlyn moved the green dress away from the others with a smile.

"Some old taste, M'lady." I examined the other dresses.

I quickly eliminated a pink dress and a yellow dress. In a matter of seconds, I picked my dress.

The dress I picked was a black, floor length, lace up corset dress. It's skirt opened in the front in a triangle like shape, exposing a dark purple tulle skirt as Kathlyn called it. The black skirt that opened up made a tiny train like thing to the sides, and the back made a bigger, but not by much, train.

The corset top itself was beautiful. It had these sparkling designs that ran all over it with dark purple lace that trimmed the bust of the dress and I noticed some silver worked into the dress. Right where the corset connected with the skirt there was strip of glittering black fabric that went all around the bottom of the corset. All of it made it look complicated, and beautiful.

Jamie walked in with Diana and Mimi just as Kathlyn started lacing up the corset of my dress.

"Take them to bathe." Jamie and Kathlyn switched spots. Kathlyn went to prepare baths for Mimi and Diana while Jamie finished lacing up the corset of my dress.

"So this is your room..." Mimi murmured as she looked around. "This is bigger than the room Ryo gave you, it's like...three times bigger!"

"Mmhm." Diana said. Jamie appeared at the door of the batheing room.

"Your baths are ready." Jamie said.

"Go. As soon as you're finished we can find you each a dress." Diana and Mimi practically ran into the batheing room at the mention of getting new dresses, probably because they imagines they'd get ones as good as mine.

"My lady, do you wish to finish your makeup and hair now, or wait till later?" Jamie asked. I moved around my room, twirling in my dress, imagining the dances tonight. The tightness of the corset had no affect on me.

"Later, first let's get Mimi and Diana dresses. Kathlyn, can you get a servent to bring some tea? Not hot tea, iced tea."

"Of course." Kathlyn left the room and came back minutes later. "They will bring the tea soon." I nodded and took a seat on my bed.

Mimi and Diana emerged from the batheing room in robes. Jamie and Kathlyn immediatly rushed to get them undergarments and corsets that would go over their undergarments but under their dresses and made a fuss of moving them into the changing room.

"This thing is _tight_!" Mimi hissed as she and Diana walked out of the changing room.

"It's kinds hard to breath..." Diana murmured.

"I'll take care of that." Jamie quickly fixed their corsets and they sighed in relief.

"Now, we can't leave you guys in unergarments so, Jamie, Kathlyn, dresses!"

Mimi chose a pink halter top full skirt, full length dress with beading around the waist and bust. Diana's dress was similar except it was red, with beading along the top of the dress and swirling designs around the bottom. Each had shoes to match their dress.

"Good work Kathlyn and Jamie." I said, nodding as I walked around Diana and Mimi.

"My Lady, we should get to work on your makeup." Kathlyn said as I slipped into a pair of sparkling black heels. They sat me down and both girls got to work fixing my hair and makeup.

Curling was all they did, with a little tying here, and rearranging there. and then got to work on makeup.

Full, black raspberry lips with something that made them look glossy were the first thing I saw them put on. Next red blush was put on me, then a glittery purple smokey eye look, a mascara they used gave me stunning lashes, and black eye liner. Some finishing touches were added also.

Once they finished I got the chance to see everything together. I then noticed there were a few thin lines of silver and purple in my curled hair, it all looked so amazing. Finally, dimond jewlery was placed on me.

"So I use to look like this almost everyday?" I asked, still in awe by the way I looked as I stared into the mirror.

"Yes you did, m'lady. Only not as glittery." Jamie said.

"Please, I want all of you to call me Tatiana. We are almost like friends." I smiled and the girls smiled back with nodds. I stood up from my seat and moved towards Diana and Mimi. "Now, let's get these two ready." I slipped on the pair of black opera-length gloves. I stood still as Kathlyn set a beautiful tiara on my head.

Two hours later we were ready and Kathlyn and Jamie (who had changed into beautiful dresses and looked lovely) took Diana and Mimi down to the ball room where many guest already were.

I sat down on my bed, reading a lovely love story, waiting for a servent to come get me. The door opened and I was slightly surprised that the servant did not knock first. I looked up to see my father.

"Oh. Hello Father." I said as I stood up and curtsied.

"Hello Tatiana. Are you ready for tonight?" I nodded and father smiled. "Good. Follow me and I'll take you to where you'll wait for your entrance." I nodded and followed father out of my room and down the hall. Along the way he explained everything to me.

"You and Blake will wait until you hear your names announced. At that pont you will walk into the room and desend the stairs. From there you will join the already in prgress Ball. Later tonight I shall announce your engagement to Blake. Am I understood?"

"Yes father." I said as we walked into a room that had large doorway that lead into the Grand Ballroom. I moved to stand next to Blake and noticed my mother in the large doorway.

My father offered is arm and she took it just as the announcer called 'King Julius and Queen Taylor of Sparks!' Blake offered his arm and with a laugh I accepted.

He was dressed in a suit that reminded me of Prince Charming from Cinderella except Blakew as wearing all black. He even had a sword at his side. I could tell it was real.

"Prince Blake of Zenith, first son of King Eric and Queen Rosella, and Heir to the Zenith throne! Acompanying him, Princess Tatiana of Sparks, first daughter Of King Julius, and Heir to the Sparks throne!" The announcer called and the Grand Ballroom grew silent.

I walked past the doorway and down the larde staircase. I showed elegance, grace, and everything else I must show as a Princess. I could feel evey eye in the room on Blake and me.

When we stepped onto the beautifully designed floor of the Grand Ballroom, the musisians began to play again and some people went back to dancing and minguling. Unfortunatly, some Princes chose to approach me while Princesses approached Blake. Have they no shame of being do straight forword?

"Princess Tatiana. A pleasure to see you, easily the most beautiful in the room." A Prince said as he kissed the top of my glove clad hand.

"The pleasure is mine." I said as I curtsied. Soon, there was a group of Princes around me.

"Princess Tatiana, would you like to go for a stroll in the gardens?" I heard to my left.

"Come with me to see the high end of my planet, I insist." Someone said to my right.

"I wish I could understand what each of you is saying, but I'm having a bit of trouble knowing who's saying what." I politely said, trying to figure out how to get out of here. The crowd was getting to close to me, and panic was setting in. I wasn't totally claustrophobic, but there were times when I started to feel trapped and had to get out.

"Excuse me, but I must look for someone." I said, gently pushed my way through the crowd, when I really wanted to shove them the fuck away. I moved as fast as I dared in front of so many royals, all waiting for me to mess up.

I looked around and immediatly found Jamie and Kathlyn along with Ryo.

"You look beautiful." Ryo smiled and I twirled for him.

"Have you guys seen Blake? I lost track of him after I was surrounded by Princes." I said as I looked around.

"Balcony." They said in unison and I nodded. I headed for the balcony with Jamie and Kathlyn following. When I pushed open the french door they didn't follow, knowing they shouldn't.

"Blake, you traitor!" I said, pretending to be angry. He whirled around and looked at me.

"Tatiana, I swear I didn't do anything!" He pleaded as I marched over to, glaring dagers. When there was only a small space between us I stopped glaring, grinned, and wraped my arms around him, pressing my face into his chest.

"You left me alone at the mercy of strangers." I pouted and Blake wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, but I was busy with Princesses." Blake said and I pulled back.

"So...did any of them...catch your eye?" I asked casually.

"Actually, one did." I blinked, surprised. "She had black hair. She's wearing a black and dark purple dress." Blake whispered, leaning closer with each word.

"Well then, I should go since you obviously seem more interested in her." I huffed, pretending to be offended.

"What color is your dress?" Blake whispered.

"White." Blake grinned and I kissed him. We stood there, kissing for a while until Blake pulled away.

"You know, in two weeks you're going to be married to me." Blake whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I know." I held up my hand. "And I don't have a ring bub." We both laughed until someone cleared their throat.

"Your father will be making the announcement in a minute." Jamie said and I nodded, pulling Blake inside with me.

We moved through the dancers and minglers, and climbed up to the large stair landing where my mother and father stood with Blake's parents.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" My father's voice boomed through the whole Grand Ballroom. Everyone went quite and looked at us. "I am hapy to announce my eldest daughter is officially engaged!" I noticed some Princeses had disappointed looks on their faces. "My daughter, Tatiana, shall marry Blake, first son of King Eric and Queen Rosella! Their marriage shall be the union of Spaks and Zenith in two weeks time!"

Everyone broke into applause and I scanned the crowd. I spotted Lucian and Percy, each dressed in a similar manner to Blake. Marie Rose was dressed in a ballgown similar to that of some of the Princesses with a gleaming silver circlet on her head. None of them looked happy at father's announcement.

"Please, continue to enjoy yourself, for this is my daughter's engagement ball!" Everyone clapped again and went back to what they had been doing.

"I'll be in the gardens if anyone needs me." I said and moved down the stairs. When people asked to speak with me I shook my head and said I had to meet someone.

I pulled my tiara off before I walked out, not wanting the weight of it on me in the garden.

I pushed open the large french doors and walked down the semi-circle stairs to the garden. I reached the now dark green grass and wondered though the garden. I spotted a bush of black roses and smiled. My favorite flower was a black rose.

I hurried over and picked one, pulling off the thorns with careful hands and then cut the stem a bit. I put the flower in my hair and considered picking another.

Suddenly, something cold wrapped around my wrist. A hand clamped down over my mouth before I could scream. I tried the form of travel I could do, Blinking, but it didn't work. Instead, the thing on my wrist instantly turned hot and shot a burst of what felt like ice so cold it burned into me. I screamed in pain.

I tried to set fire around me, but the burning ice shot through me again.

"I'm going to take off my hand, you better not scream. If you do, I'll hurt you." A male voice harshly whispered and I slowly nodded. He took his hand off.

"Please, let me go." I whispered as I looked at the two dark figures, on was he man who'd threatened me and the other figure looked female. Tears threatened to spill, but I fought them.

"No can do Princess. You're coming with us, even if you don't want to."

An idea struck me and I quickly tried it, afraid of what would happen.

_"Please, I'm in the garden and two people are trying to kidnap me. Help me..."_ I thought, sending the message to Blake, Percy, Lucian, and Ryo. I cursed myself for having waved off Jamie and Kathlyn's offer to accompany me.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"We're going to use you to get to Percy Jackson, my dear." The man jerked my chin to face him, letting me meet deep brown eyes. "Now, be a good girl and come quietly. Don't fight and I won't hurt you."

I stood up when he motioned for me to. I tried everything I could think of, but what I now identified as a really _really_ cold cuff kept sending shots of burning ice cold into my body.

"Tatiana!" I turned to see Percy, Lucian, Ryo, and Blake running towards me.

"Bitch!" The male jerked me towards him. "Did you call them?" He hissed.

"N-no! Please, just let me go." He jerked me closer to him and turned to Percy.

"Jackson, I'll be taking your girl now. She'll pay for what you've done." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I felt his grip falter and jerked my arm away.

I managed to run maybe three steps before my arm jerked itself back and I fell back onto my butt at the feet of my capters.

"Let her go." Percy demanded and the two people laughed.

"Not happening. I'll see you later!" The man grabbed my arm and pulled me into a swirling black portal. I screamed.

"Help! Ryo! Blake! Percy! Help me!" I screamed as I fell in and the portal closed, framing Blake and Percy's faces before it was totally gone.

"I think we're going to have a lot of..._fun_." The unnamed man laughed and I was horried. So many things crossed my mind at his words meant and I wanted to cry.

_"Please...someone help me."_ I thought as I let my tears of fear fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: CLIFFY! Remember to Review everyone! And vote if you haven't, but only one vote Blake? Really? T.T<strong>


	17. Warehouse

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Me: So...Tatiana was kidnapped. Yet ANOTHER obsticle that our dear Percy must face. Oh my god!**

**Percy: What's wrong?**

**Me: The wedding! How am I suppose to get her married to Blake if she's not on Sparks! Percy, you better find her! *glares***

**Percy: I'll try, but YOU'RE the one who took her away from me.**

**Me: ...Your point? I could do worse! Type, type, type, publish and BAM! You're miserable. So I hightly suggest you get smart, give me a reason to give your your girl back, and ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"What are we going to do?" Mimi asked Ryo.

"We're going after her, of course. Diana, did you find anything yet?" Ryo said as he turned to look at Diana, who was checking the area where the bastards that took Tatiana had been.

I was standing in front of where the portal had been, trying to pin point where the portal had led to, with Marie Rose.

"Dad, the book says if we burn the last thing mom touched-or her favorite flower-and run the buning item over the basic area where the form of transprotation had been, it'll reviel the location of where she is. But we have to say a chant while burning the item." Marie Rose said as she read the book I'd gotten her on her tenth birthday. She's had so many years and hasn't memorized it? Well, she has always been more on the go-with-the-flow-of-the-instant side like Tatiana had been.

I looked around the garden and spotted a black rose on the ground. Diana picked it up in a glove clad hand, examining it through her dark green glasses.

"Tatiana touched almost every part of this rose. After picking it and cutting the thorns and some of the stem off, she put it in her hair. It most likely fell out during her encounter with her captors." Diana held the rose out to me. Taking the rose from her, our fingers brushed against eachother and Diana smiled.

"I knew it! I knew you were the one from the visions!" She whispered.

"Visions? What visions?" I whispered.

"One of my gifts is to see the past with just a touch. I got visions at times when I came into contact with Tatiana. A boy was in some of them and when I met you, I knew it was you." Diana turned around and headed back to Ryo.

"Give me the rose." Marie Rose said. I handed her the rose and she handed me the book. She lit a fire in her palm and I thought back to what Tatiana had told me.

Marie Rose wasn't adopted. She had mine and Tatiana's combined blood running through her. I'd never known the girl I raised was actually my flesh and blood.

"Open the gate, I order on this date. Show me the person of who I speek, I order you to show me Tatiana's location that I seek." Marie Rose chanted until the black rose was nothing but ash.

The outline of the portal appeared and the image inside appeared like rippling water until it calmed down. I was staring at a bird's eye view of Manhattan.

"Why is it alway Manhattan? Why not some place like...Texas. We never go to Texas." Marie Rose murmured before moving her hand to hover over the image of Manhattan. "Zoom in, I command."

The image rippled again and showed a park of Manhattan that was full of abandoned warehouses. Those were mainly underground clubs or drug seller base.

"Isn't that..." Spiro trailed off.

"Yeah, it's the place where I found Tatiana." Ryo walked over, stopping next to Marie Rose. He pointed to a warehouse in the middle of the whole image. "That one right there. It was on fire and something called for me to go inside. I did and found Tatiana. When we left, the warehouse was about to colapse."

"But it's good as normal." Blake said and I nodded.

"_What better place to hide than under the enemy's nose?_" The voice laughed and I understood.

"Whoever hid Tatiana put her right in the base of an enemy, so they wouldn't find her." I said and Ryo nodded.

"It sounds resonable. I mean, I've done things like that in the past, and it's worked almost everytime." Ryo said.

"Almost?" Ryo pretended to not hear me.

"So whoever hid her there knew that the people who were after her were there. But I don't understand the fire..."

"Fire was her element." Marie Rose said.

"Fire was her element...I think I got it." Diana said. "If fire was her element-and Ryo said the fire seemed like it had protected her-then the fire wouldn't hurt her. So, her savior hid her there knowing the fire wouldn't hurt her. And since Ryo said something had called for him to go inside, then Tatiana's savior must have chose him to take care of her until, I guess, you guys came to find her."

"That sounds reasonably right." Blake said and Lucian, Marie Rose, and I agreed.

"Now." I said as I looked at the image, thinking. "Now we come up with a plan to save Tatiana."

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"Ow!" I hissed as the man forcefully yanked me out of the portal. I stumbled a bit as I started to walk.

"Shut up." He ordered and a shock of burning ice shot through me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I decided to try and find a way out of here.

"So, where exactly am I?" I asked and the women, who's face was still hiden from me, looked at me.

"Look at where we're walking, you'll remember." She said.

I looked at the warehouse, studying it. It looked abandoned, something that looked like black paint on the windows kept curious eyes from looking in. It looked like it was about to cave, but at the same time it looked stable. Looking at one of the windows, an image flashed over it.

Blinking, I tried to figure out where the flash of fire had been. Then, I wasn't with my captors.

_I coughed, the effect of the smoke I'd inhaled._

_I looked over the shoulder of the man that carried me as if I weighed nothing more than a feather, watching the warehouse burn._

_Flamed sparked and jumped from every possible place. The fire seemed to be trying to eat the warehouse, never having enough, never getting full. I coughed again._

_The man carried me until we were a ways away from the home of my first memory, the burning warehouse that was still visible where we stood. He set me down and I looked up at him. Suddenly nervous of being with a stranger, I looked down, fidling with the hem of my black dress._

_Black. The first color I saw when I awoke, the color of the first clothing I remember wearing. The color I wore when I was saved. Saved from death. That second I formed a connection with the color black. Most people thought black to stand for loss, death, darkness. I let it stand for hope, being safe, and new chances._

_"Are you alright?" The man asked and I nodded. "Do you remember anything? Your parents? Family? Where you came from? Why you were in that fire?" I shook my head, tears threatening to fall._

_"I only know my first name, sir. I'm Tatiana. I-I don't think I have anyone else to remember..." He sighed and I wondered what he'd do._

_"Well then how about this. Why don't you come and live with me? I'm on a trip and leave for home tomorrow morning. We can go to the police station and see if anyone recognizes you and I'll leave my number incase they get information on you." I looked up, looking at the man who showed me the first sign of kindness in my new life._

_"I'd like that, sir. Thank you." I gave a week smile._

_"Call me Ryo. Now, come on. Let's go get you some clothes and what you need. Then we can go to the police station." Ryo offered his hand and I took it, hopeing that this would be the start of my life._

I blinked. The memory had finished. It was one of my first memories.

"This...this is the place where my first memories took place. The burning warehouse..." I whispered.

"Yeah and now, if you're unlucky enough, it'll be the place of your last memory." The man pulled me into the warehouse and we crossed to the back wall, stopping a yard away from it.

I was about to ask what was wrong, when a whole appeared on the floor. Glancing into it, I saw a long spiraling staircase.

The man walked down first, pulling me after him, and the women walked behind us. We exited the small froom at the foot of the staircase and the man lead me down a hall.

I was surprised by how hightec and lovely everything around me looked.

He pulled me to a stop in front of a black door, which he threw open, and then shoved me into the room. I stumbled and fell onto my hands and knees.

"Take your dress on and put the one over there on." The women ordered before the door slammed shut, making the sound that reminded me of jail cell door slamming shut. I'd heard enough of those to know the sound, from both ends of the stick.

I got up and rushed to the door, only to find that it had no door nob or anything, just a flat piece of black.

I turned around, my back hitting the door, and slid down to the floor.

_"I'm trapped...I'm alone..."_ Fear struck me at the thought of being alone.

Glanceing around I saw the room was average sized. There was a large bed in the corner of the room, a plain black dresser, and a mirror against the wall. I moved to open the only other door in the room, revealing a bathroom.

I remembered the women had said something about a dress and looked on the bed. Walking over, I examined the short plum colored dress.

It was a V-neck that ended at the belt under the bust that was made of the same fabric as the dress. Eh, I've worn lower V-necks. The dress had bell sleeves, but I couldn't tell the length.

I pulled off my dress and under dress, leaving me in only my undergarments. I slipped on the dress, surprised and a little creeped out that it fit me like a glove. Glanceing in the mirror, I saw the dress ended just bairly under my ass.

The door flew open and I jumped, quickly tugging the dress in place so it wouldn't show to much.

"Mmm, you look lovely in that dress." I turned around and finally saw the face of my captor.

He had dark brown hair and briliant, yellow eyes. He was muscular, but not to much. Honestly, he looked like my usual at a bar, only hotter.

"What are you going to do with me? Kill me? Torture me?" I hissed.

"Not kill you." He moved closer, taking my chin between his finger and thumb. "Torture...not exactly. I have something else in mind for you." His eyes traveled to the V-neck of my dress and I was horrifed with what he might do.

"Now you fucking whore." He shoved me onto the bed. "You are only allowed out of here when _we_ give you permission. The clothes for you are in the dresser. And food will be brought to you. Everything you need will be in this room. Don't break the rules and our time together will be fine. Oh, and the cuff on your wrist binds you to our territory, thus, you cannot leave without our permission. And you already know what happens if you miss behave."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Henry. And the women you came with is named Annabell. Now, do you understand everything?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Now, let the fun begin." He took an advancing step towards me and I scurried back until my back hit the wall. "You're not getting away you wench."

I screamed, but no one heard me. I knew the walls were sound proof without being told.

Finally, I was in Hell. And not the Hell I would've perfered.

* * *

><p>I laid on my bed and cried, trying to block out the events that had occured.<p>

I felt so violated, so...so terrible I couldn't describe it.

"Now don't cry. Clean yourself up and you'll be allowed out for free time for a while." Henry said as he ajusted his shirt.

"I-is there any way I coud go to a garden? Or some kind of natural place like a lake or something." I asked as I stood up, trying to fix my ruined dress.

"Of course my sweet. I even know this nice cabin in front of a lake surrounded by woods, but I'm afraid you can't go there. Unless..." Henry moved closer to me, putting both hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Unless you're willing to give in."

"No. I'm no broken, and it'll take a lot more to do that." I moved to the dresser. I found a dress exactly like the one I was wearing, except this one was black. I walked into the bathroom and changed.

Finding a hair brush, I brushed my hair and cleaned it up. Once I was done my hair fell in waves, still a bit effected by the now gone curles, but it was pretty much the way it had been for the ball.

"You look lovely in your natural self." I didn't know if his comment involved wearing my dress, but I walked over to him anyway. "Put on the shoes over there and we'll go."

I was surprised to find black flats and slipped them on. Henry lead me out the door and I followed him down the hall, head down.

"So, why exactly do you want me?" I asked quietly as we walked.

"Because every second you're here, Percy suffers. It's his fault I'm here, his fault I have no where to go." There, a chance!

"What did he do to you?" I asked as I hurried and fell into step with Henry.

"The bastard ruined me! He destroyed my life! And for what? Just because I worked for the wrong people." Henry sighed and I tried something. Sometimes I could get people to trust me by just speaking. My voice had power, but I didn't know if it still did now that I had my old powers back.

"Why would he do that? Besides my...torture, you seem like a well bred man. Like one of those successful rich guys." I said, putting ever ounce of what I had in my words. Henry sighed.

"I was an assassin. My boss was a normal mortal, a man who looked good in the public eye, but thirsted for blood away from that." Henry blinked, seeming to realize he shoudn't be telling me what he was going to say. "Come. This way."

We walked until we reached a moving floor and stopped. The floor sped up but soon slowed down so we could get off. Stepping off, Henry wrapped his hand around my wrist and took a left at the next three way split of the hall.

"This door leads to the place I told you about." Henry sad as he pushed open he door, pausing for a seconds, as if he suddenly forgot what he was doing, before pushing the door open the rest of the way.

We exited out the side of a house and I took in the sight before me.

Trees. So many trees and a lake not far from me.

Immediatly, I went to the lake, not knowing why. I ran to the water and jumped in. When I surfaced, Henry was sitting near the edge of the lake, watching me.

I dove back under and swam around until something grabbed my wrist. I gasped, breathing in water. I was pulled out and was taken to shore.

I was on my hands and knees, coughing up water.

"Shesh, calm down. We need to get back." Henry said as he threw me over his shoulder.

Dear god, kill me now.

No. I'm not going down. I'll fight, like I always have.

"Fuck no." I said and punched Henry. He was forced to drop me and I scrambled to get up. Knowing it was my only chance, I ran for the woods.

They had to hide me.

I ran and ran. Soon, I heard dogs and people. They were after me. Jeez, I'd heard that sound enough times in my life, but this time I was actually terrified.

I nearly screamed with joy when I saw a tree had a low enough branch for me to jump and gab it. I jumped and wrapped both hands around the branch. I stood on the branch and quickly got my balance.

To my surprise I was able to jump from branch to branch as I climbed high enough into the tree so no one would see me.

"God, anyone, help me..." I whispered as I crouched on a branch, looking down to see dogs sniffing around.

Names appeared in my head. The man I'd been with at the bar and another, a women's name. I didn't know why I prayed to them, but I had to.

"Apollo, Nemesis. Please, help me." I murmured. Nothing happened.

Someone's hand wrapped around my wrist. I followed the arm and found that it was Henry.

"Stupid bitch. You just made your life hell." Henry said as he pressed something on my silver bracelet. Ropes wrapped around me and I screamed, trying to fight them off.

But it didn't work. They wrapped around me and Henry took me back to my room. Everything that happened after that was _Hell_.

_"Ryo...Blake...Percy..."_ I thought as I fought off passing out. _"Where are you?"_

I closed my eyes, letting the safety of the darkness take me away.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oooo, to bad for Tati.<strong>

**Zero: You love making things worse, don't you?**

**Grigori: Yes. Yes she does.**

**Me: Welcome back Grigori! Now, remember to review people because if you don't, more suffering will come an-OH MY GOD!**

**Cam: What?**

**Me: I just got a DBI! And it's a cruel idea that I'm falling more and more in love with! I gotta go write this down! Remember to review, see you next time, and BYE! *Runs out of the room***


	18. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Cam: So, the author *checks watch* is a little late. I have no idea where she is an-**

**Zero: *Strolls into room while tucking his gun back inside his black coat.* She's gonna be a little late.**

**Cam: Where is she?**

**Zero: She was on route here, but is now under enemy fire in one of the deserted roads she takes to get here.**

**Cam: Okay. On with the story while we go help your cruel author! Maybe we should leave her... *Zero hold up a cell phone, smirking***

**Me: *over the phone with gun shots in the background* I HEARD THAT CAM! THIS IS WHY ZERO IS FAVORITE AND YOU'RE NO- *Sound of a car crash and line goes dead***

**Zero: Is she...*both run out***

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"So this is pretty much a trial and error mission?" Lucian asked.

"Unfortunatly yes. But we have something else to discuss." I said and looked at the other seven people in the room with me. "Who's going to come with me? It's to dangerous for more than maybe four people to come including me. The rest will just have to wait back on C-1."

"I'm going." Ryo instantly said. I didn't bother arguing, he was the kind of guy who did what he said he'd do.

"I am too." Diana said and I nodded, giving them both the okay that they'd come.

"And so am I." Blake said just before Lucian could get the words are. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something materializing in the room and turned to look at it.

"Heard there's a mission. I'm going." Dolores said. She looked at all of us and her eyes landed on Diana. "Diana, you can stay. I'll go in your place." Dolores's eyes had a slight red glow in them as she spoke.

"Yes. Dolores can have my-hold the phone! Nice try Pure Blood, but no. Maybe if you ask nicely." Diana smirked.

Dolores rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"Hey, Vamp, back off!" Ryo said, stepping in front of Diana. "You can come in Diana's place, just don't blood bend her!" Diana started to protest but Ryo shot her a look and she shut up.

"Alright then. Ryo, Dolores, Blake, and me will be going on this mission." I checked my watch. It was already five in the morning on Earth. Two hours since they'd taken Tatiana. "We leave for C-1 in twenty minutes and exactly an hour before nightfall, we leave for Manhattan. Understood?" I knew it was dangerous to leave Tatiana to long, but we had to plan everything out correctly to save her.

Everyone nodded or gave some kind of responce that meant yes.

"Alright. Now who's coming with me to inform King Julius and Queen Taylor that Tatiana has been captured?" The room was so silent I could practically make out cricket sounds. "Lucian and Blake, you're coming with me." I pulled them both out of the room by the back of their shirts and we headed for the throne room.

"Where is my daughter?" Julius demanded as soon as we walked in.

"She's been kidnapped." Lucian said.

"Kidnapped? Her captors must have been enemies of Percy no doubt."

"Honey, let them explain. This is not a time to be pointing fingers and getting so mad." Taylor soothed, coming to our rescue.

"Fine. Explain yourselves. Now."

"Your Highness as you know Tatiana had excused herself after you announced her marriage to Blake and went to the gardens alone. Not to long later, Lucian, Blake, Ryo, and I recieved mental messages from Tatiana saying she needed help. Of course, we rushed to the gardens to find her. When we fund her, she managed to escape her captor's grasp but was yanked back by an invisible force." I said.

"I demanded they let her go and the man opened a swirling portal, pulling Tatiana in with him. We ran to jump in after them, but the portal closed as soon as Tatana was inside, leaving us to only try and find clues. We managed to find the place where they'd taken her. We will be leaving as soon as everyone is ready. And I promise you, we will bring your daughter back."

"You didn't address whether any of this has a connection with you, Percy." I swallowed and opened my mouth to answer, unsure of what to say.

"I mean you no disrespect King Julius, but you cannot pin all this on Percy. I've been able to get to know Percy quite well and I know he'd do anything to put anyone he cares about in danger. So please, do not blame Percy. If anything, this is my fault. As Tatiana's intended, I should have been there to protect her, so please, if you are going to blame anyone, blame me." Blake suddenly said, saving me from having to defend myself.

I looked at Blake to see him kneeling in front of the thrones. I was a bit surprised he'd said that. Especially since he'd sounded so honest. I looked back at Julius to ssee the look on his face had softened a bit.

"Blake, none of us blame you. You are not the one with so many enemies-"

"King Julius, you must remember Percy and Tatiana made those enemies _together_. Tatiana also formed a group of enemies of her own. Perehaps, one of those few personal enemies heard of her being alive and came to capture her in revenge of something she did in the past that she does not remember anymore."

"I see your point Blake. Tatiana did have enemies of her own, why I woudn't be surprised if someone in the royal court held a grudge against her." Julius said, revealing there was no point in arguing.

"Glad to see you can see my point, King Julius. And to calm you, I'd like to inform you that I will also be going with Percy to save Tatiana. And I think Percy, Ryo, and I are protective enough of your daughter to promise anyone that has touched her in any wrong way will be punished. Severly." At those words Julius nodded.

"Good. You are all dismissed to go save my daughter."

"Your Highness, may I ask that you keep Tatiana captor a secret?" I asked just before we walked out the throne room.

"Of course." Julius turned to his wife. "Now, we must go back to the ball. It's almost over and guest will be wondering where the newly engaged couple is." Taylor nodded and we left the throne room.

"That was great Blake! How did you come up with that?" Lucian said as soon as we were away from the wondering eyes and ears of palace help. Blakee leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"I have no idea how. I just said whatever came to mind and voila! King Julius trusted me." Blake said.

"To be honest, I wish he'd trusted me so easily when we'd met. But it was worse when he found out Tatiana and me were together." I said. Julius had been so tough and Tatiana had had to step in a few times to keep him from being too judgmental.

"Why?"

"The usual protective dad thing. He did the same thing Ryo did to you, an interogation, except Julius's wasn't as personel. 'She is my eldest and most treasured daughter, Jackson. If you hurt her, say goodbye to your freedom' were his parting words that day."

"Harsh. He didn't strike me like that kind of person until now."

"Well, we should hurry and get ready to go." I said. Lucian and Blake nodded and we each headed to our rooms to quickly pack. Soon we were on my jet on our way to C-1.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back everyone." Chaos said as we got off the jet. He was in his usual cloaked figure form with a voice that sound both male and female, high and low, and dark and light.<p>

"Lord Chaos." Lucian, Dolores, Marie Rose, Blake, and I said with bows. Ryo and his group all seemed to be examining Chaos, sizing it up.

"A pleasure to meet you Ryo, Mimi, Diana, and Spiro." Chaos gave them each nods and after a second, all four of them knelt.

"The pleasure is ours, Lord Chaos. It is not everyday we get to meet the creator of the Universe." Ryo said.

"Please, all of you, rise. By seeing you, I know you're a part of the Dark Society and I know the pain of your past." They rose and at the mention of their past, Ryo gave Chaos a weary glance.

"My Lord, as you know, Tatiana has been kidnapped. Ryo, Blake, Dolores, and I will be going to get her." I said and Chaos nodded.

"Shame, Jade wanted to go with you. But a group of four seems like a safe number. One to guard, two to fight, and one to retrieve Tatiana." Chaos looked at each one of us that was going on the rescue. "Excellent people to accompany you, Cammander."

Jade had wanted to come? Maybe I could kick Blake off the mission and replace him with Jade...but Julius already thinks he's coming with to save Tatiana. So I can't kick Blake off and Ryo wouldn't go down without a fight. Meaning, Jade can't come.

"Well, there is buisness to attend to. I expect a report when you come back Commander." Chaos disappeared in a black light and turned to the others.

"Ryo and Blake, I'll let someone show you to the weaponary-" I started to say but Ryo cut me off.

"I have no need to visit your weaponary, Percy." Ryo said and turned to Mimi, Diana, and Spiro. They each gave Ryo a nod. "We never leave home without weapons so I have some of my own."

"Ryo, we're not dealing with mortals, we're dealing with-"

"Hell Hounds? Hydras? Nimeon Lion? I've dealt with them before because they'd come after Tatiana, since she _is_ a demigod." He knew Tatiana was a demigod? Since when?

"We might deal with them, but if these people have any connections with Primordial forces, you'll need a different type of material for your weapons." Ryo thought it over before nodding.

"Alright."

"Then follow me Ryo and Blake. Lucian, show Mimi, Diana, and Spiro to...Tatiana's house." We left the main area and headed to the Weaponry building.

"Hello Commander." The people incharge of guarding the weaponry building greeted as I walked in. They did the usual bow with a hand over their heart and their other hand left at their side. The formality of had increased a bit since Tatiana's 'death' a century ago. Apparently I was even less care free then I use to be.

"Rise." I commanded and looked around. "Where's Ruby."

"Right here Commander!" Ruby called as she walked out of one of the elevators, a loaded crossbow in hand. I noticed Ryo immediatly stiffened and reach for the inside of his jacket. Ruby noticed and looked at the weapon in her hand before lowering the crossbow "Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to seem threatening!"

"Ruby, I need you to get these guys weapons for a mission. Rescue mission, that is." I said and Ruby nodded.

"Any past weapon training, boys?" Ruby adressed Ryo and Blake.

"I have training in most, if not all modern weapons." Ryo said and Ruby nodded in approval.

"I have training in most weaponry like the kind the Primordials used." Ruby's eyes narrowed breifly and she sent me a questioning glance. I just shook my head slight and her expression went back to normal.

"Alright then, boys. Here we have an assortment of weapons that you may choose from and-" I thought it over before nodding. "-out of the weapons you choose, you _may_ be able to keep one or two."

Blake nodded and Ryo did as well, though he seemed...distracted. It was like he was nodded to something else and not what Ruby was saying.

"Commander, will you be joining us in the search for their weapons?" I was snapped back by Ruby and I nodded. I wanted to see just what they could handle.

"Alright. If you will all follow me into the elevator, we can get started. I'll need you two boys to state your names and perfered type of weapon..." I stopped listening and thought about Tatiana.

_"What could they be doing to her?"_ At that thought thousands of images flew into my head, some with terrible, nightmare haunting screams. They could be beating her, causing her pure pain and leaving her half dead. Or they could be doing worse.

"Can we hurry this up, Ruby?" I spoke up as the elevator doors opened. "The girl we're suppose to be rescuing could be in deadly danger if we don't hurry."

Ruby's head snapped to me and her eyes held one question: _Girl?_

I gave her a slight nod and her eyes widened. By now everyone knew she was back and she wasn't here, so there was no use hiding that Tatiana was the one that had been kidnapped.

"O-of course Commander. Come along Ryo and Blake!" Ruby said and rushed out of the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

I groaned at the spitting headache I had. I pulled my hands to my head but was shocked when I felt the weight on my wrists and heard the clinking of metal.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at what caused the weight and noise.

My arms were chained to the wall behind me and cuffs on my ankles connected to the wall with chains as well. I almost gasped in surprise at what I was wearing. I'd been wearing a dress when I passed out...hadn't I?

Now I was wearing two strips of black fabric, one trying to pass as a top and the other trying to pass as a skirt. Frantically I stood up and looked around, surprised the chains were long enough for me to move a few feet to either side in the vast room.

The room was dark except for a few old fashion gas light things that lit the room with fire. Excitedly, I waved my hand at the fire, only to be disappointed when the burning cold shot into my body. I bit my lip and quickly dropped my attempt to use magic. I dropped both arms to my sides, having only then realized how heavy they were. I moved under one of the lights and reached up, trying to grab some of it's warmth.

The walls of my prison seemed to be made of elegantly placed black stone. The black floor looked like it was made like the walls, but it was as stable as a marble floor. I brought my still cold hand back down and turned to where my chains were attached to the wall before deciding to better take in my prison.

I moved as far into the room as I could until my chains wouldn't let me go an farther.

I could make out the outline of a corridor if I looked hard enough. The corridor was double the length of where I stood and where my chains started. I smiled ruefully and moved back to where I'd woken up, thinking of all the times I had been in similar situations except instead of chains there was ribbon and instead of darkness there was light. I'd pretend I was a trapped princess and Ryo would be my knight in shining armor...

I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes, consentrating. If I did this right, I would be able to activate my vision in darkness. What felt like eternity passed before I opened my eyes, now able to see in the dark as if it was a sunny day in an open meadow. Next I made sure to be perfectly still and silent, listening.

There. Footsteps from the corridor. Looking at the corridor, I saw Henry emerge into the darkness and I inhailed sharply at the sight before me.

Henry was only wearing jeans, no shirt. In his hand was a knife that glamed when hit by the little light in the room.

"Feel free to scream my sweet." Henry said as he approached. With his hand he made me look at him before backhanding me.

"Feel free to scream. No one can hear your screams, only you and I can. So get ready for one hell of a time."

"Bastard." I hissed and turned my head so his hand was no longer on my chin. But Henry didn't seem to mind. He only moved his hand to my neck, causing me to think of what he might do.

Then he moved said hand to my shoulder and shoved me to the floor.

I did scream. I screamed until my voice was hoarse and could scream no more.

Henry just laughed at my screams an I held back tears, knowing that was what he wanted.

If someone didn't come save me soon, I was as good as dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Zero: *At the sight of the car crash.* She's dead...she...<strong>

**Cam: This is bad...Her father is going to _KILL_ us and then send us to TARTARUS!**

***In the shadows* **

**Me: Hehe, hey everyone. I just crashed the car to see how long it would take for them to realize I'm one hundred percent alive! Remember to review! See ya! *runs into forest***


	19. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Me: You know, it's a good thing I kept this place a secret! I can hide here until Cam and Zero get brains! Oh, and time with Tatiana seems to be happening slower than time with Percy because Tatiana's 'punishments' can last for hours.**

**Jade: When is Dolores getting back together with Cam?**

**Me: *groans* You too? Jeez, I already have a way to get our Pure Blood out of her duty as a Pure Blood and get to be with Cam. But whether they ever get together at all, that's a 'I-have-no-idea' thing. We'll just have to see how things go. Or wait till I get with the flow and write that happening. On with la historia!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"Ugh...where am I...?" I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to get my eyes to adjust to the low light. It took a few moments for my memory come back.

I'd been fading in and out of consciousness for god knows how long since I'd been...violated. I looked down and was grateful my clothes were on me even though they were barely clothes. But I was cold. I touched my cheek to find that it was ice cold.

"Awake?" I jumped in surprise as I looked into the darkness, easily spotting Henry. I shrank back against the wall and Henry laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you for a while. I've got things to do, so you just rest up and be ready. I'll have food brought to you soon." Henry turns and starts to leave. I wasn't going to let him go without an insult so I thought of something.

"You fucking bastard! Go buy yourself a prostitute if you can't get laid without help!" I yelled and Henry only laughed.

"Watch your mouth darling. Wouldn't want your punishment to get worse." Henry disappeared into the corridor and, judging by the sound of his footsetep, he went up who knows how many stairs before I heard a door open, slam, and lock. I flinched at the sound of the door locking.

"I'm so screwed!" I sighed as I laid down on the floor, by back against the wall. I laid my head on my arm and thought about everything leading up to this moment. I thought back to before Percy or anyone else from Chaos's forces came into my life and left myself drift into memories...

_"Ryo!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs. It was the summer after second grade. Ryo and I lived alone in the house at the time, and Ryo had hirred someone from a loyal group of his followers-soon to grow into The Dark Society-to take care of me when he wasn't around. That day he'd been gone on a trip for a week._

_"Hey girlie!" Ryo grinned as I jumped into his arms and he spun me around. "How was your time with Lacy?"_

_"Lacy was really fun! She took me to the park a lot and we went to the amusment park three times!" I said and Ryo laughed at my excitement. I reached into the small purse I carried with me everywhere and pulled out Ryo's credit card. At the time, I'd thought it was 'The magic rectangle'. "Here you go. I didn't use to much money, I promise."_

_Ryo took the card from me, set me down, and put the credit card away in his wallet._

_"So Lacy, how was she?" Ryo asked as Lacy reached the last stair and stepped onto the foyer floor. She had her carry on bag, meaning she was going to leave._

_"She was an angel. But I'll be leaving now." Lacy said and Ryo nodded as he pulled a paper out of his wallet. _

_"Here's the money for taking care of her. Hope you don't mind that it's a check." Lacy took the paper and smiled._

_"I don't mind at all. Bye Tati." Lacy leaned down and hugged me before waving goodbye and walking out the still open front door, closing it behind her._

_"Well, now that she's gone...You better run." Ryo said and I knew what was coming. I ran out of the room and down a hallway, Ryo close on my heels._

_I squealed as I ran, giggling all the way. I turned and ran down a few more hallways until I emerged in the living room. I ran, but Ryo caught me and picked me up. I struggled, but he laid me down on the couch. _

_"And now to reveal..." Ryo raised both hands and I waited for my 'doom'. "The tickle monster!" Ryo tickled me mercilesly and laughed until tears formed in my seven-year-old eyes. "Just say it Tati, just say the word and I'll stop." _

_"N-never!" I tried fighting back, but it was useless. I had to say it. "U-uncle!" Ryo stopped but he was laughing._

_"I knew you'd say it. Now, why don't we celebrate me coming back and go to..." Ryo tapped his finger on his chin, pretending to think._

_"Peter Piper Pizza! Let's celebrate there!" I begged and Ryo nodded._

_"Alright, let's go get you a jacket and then we'll head out." With an enthusiastic nod I ran up the stairs, Ryo following behind, chuckling at my behavior._

I sighed at the memory and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

"I was so innocent back then...What went wrong?" I wondered aloud and thought back to before I was a party girl.

_"Come on Tatiana! Let's go to the party! Everyone's gonna be there!" My friend at the time, Darleen, said. I was in the spark under a shady tree, trying to read a book, but Darleen wouldn't leave me alone._

_"No, Darleen. I don't want to go. Just go alone or something." I said as I turned the page._

_"But Tatiana! Please come with me!" After what felt like hours of being pestered, I sighed and bookmarked my page before setting my book down._

_"Darleen, this is the last time I'm saying this. I'm _not _going to the party." Darleen seemed shocked that I wouldn't go and got pissed._

_"Fine then miss goody goody! You now what? I don't even know why we're friends! Just don't talk to me anymore you bitch!" I blinked in surprise as Darleen stormed off. After that, I was miserable most of the time._

_Darleen made new friends after, soon she turned into a slut just like her friends. They picked on me and were mean to me. Once, I got home looking terrible after they'd beat me up._

_"Tatiana-" Ryo had stopped shot when he saw me walk in. "Oh my god, what happened?" He put his hands on my shoulders, trying to see how beat up I was. I only shook my head when questioned on who had done it and cried into Ryo's chest. "Shhh...It's okay Tatiana...Just let the tears out..."_

_I was tougher after that. I even got revenge on Darleen and her stupid friends. I wasn't cruel, but I was tough and didn't let anyone mess with me. No one picked on me anymore. They knew the result of messing with me._

_Ryo approved of my change because I didn't let my toughness take over me. I was still nice and caring, only being mean to those who earned it. But that was only the start, I grew meaner for different reasons as time pasted by..._

I opened my eyes at the sound of footsteps retreating. I looked to see a tray of food had been left next to me. At the sight of food, my stomach growled. I was hungry, but I didn't trust the food that had been given to me.

Who's to say it wasn't poisoned or carried smething to make me sick? No thank you, I'd rather be safe and hungry than sorry.

Pushing the tray of food away, I sat up. I needed to get out of here, somehow. I reached up into my hair, inending to take it out of it's ties, when an idea struck me. Quickly, I felt around, looking for what could be my ticket to freedom. Dear god, please don't let it have fallen out...

Once, when I was around thirteen, I'd gotten locked out of the house and I had been home alone. Ryo had come come with Spiro hours later to find me on the porch. He'd unlock the door and asked if I wanted my own key to work on any lock. Instantly, I'd said yes and practically begged for him to get me something. Once day he came home with a bobby pin like thing that could creat an illusion aound itself to fit anywhere on me so I'd always have it with me.

I let out a cry of triumpt as I pulled the device out of my hair. When I had gotten ready for the ball, I had given the thing to Kathlyn and Jamie to work into my hair anyway they wished. It had transformed to look like a pin for my hair and I smiled. No wonder Henry hadn't though much of it.

I checked the cuff on my foot, finding that there was a paper thin lock. I positioned the pin on the lock and it transformed into a flat thing the size of the lock and had a handle for me to hold onto it.

The cuff on my leg become unlocked and I smiled in victroy. I did the same with me other leg's cuff and both of the ones on my wrist.

Once I was free, I smiled. But soon I lost that smile when I remembered the bracelet that shot burning cold into me. One step forward, three steps back.

"Screw this shit!" I hissed and examined the stupid power stopping cuff. It was pretty much just a damned solid cuff with no point of begining and no point of ending. I stuck my unlocking tool back in my hair so I'd have it incase I needed it later.

"_Kitto mada aeru..._" I sang softly as I gathered what I knew about the bracelet. It cut off powers that were turned into physical things, like fire or being able to throw things with the wave of a hand. But nonphysical things, like communication and my powers of voice, were possible.

"So, if I were to escape I'd only have a few things to use. Singing, persuasion, mental messages, and seeing what's around the corner without having to check. Lovely." I closed my eyes and tried to track down any living being that might be near my prison.

"You know, things could be worse." My eyes snapped open as I quickly located the source of the voice.

"Hey. It's been a while since I last saw you." I said as I sent a weak smile to my clone made of past memories. She was sitting in front of me in a strapless black dress that look like it was full length. She looked a lot better than I felt, but she was almost transparent.

"Yeah, sorry. A team's already getting ready to come get you. It's made up of Percy, Ryo, Blake, and Dolores."

"One girl? And she's the Vampire? I would've expected Diana or Mimi." I sighed.

"Diana was going to come, but Ryo made her back down when Dolores was about to blood bend her." Blood bending? Hm...that Dolores girl sure isn't very sweet. She's almost as sour as me, if not more. "So are you going to escape or just sit and wait?"

"I don't know. I've got the restraints off, but I can't really fight my way out since my powers are under 'lock down'."

"Not all of your powers, just physical ones." My replica raised an eyebrow. "What? To much of a chick to do anything?"

"Hey, watch the insults. I just need to make a plan...somehow." Our heads snapped to the feeling of a presence outside the door at the top of the coridor stairs. Unmistakably, it was Henry.

"I have an idea of how to get you out. If I help your rescue team, you'll be out of here faster. But you may not like my two ideas."

"What are the options?"

"The first is a bit dangerous. It would involve you leaving your physical body and joining me in this nonphysical one. But that would leave your physical body vulnerable and defenceless. It would be like a dormant corpse." I swallowed, knowing I wouldn't like the second one either.

"What's the second option?"

"The seond involves me taking away all the memories you remember from before Ryo saved you from the burning warehouse. All those memories would be gone, but you'd still remember the basics of what you learned from the memories, but not details."

The second option sounded like the safer option, but I wasn't sure I wasnted to risk it.

"Would I get the memories back?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I could give back the memories you'd remembered." I slowly nodded.

"Let's do this. We don't much time until Henry comes in."

"Think about the memories from Before Ryo saved you. You'll feel them fade, but don't panic." I nodded and closed my eyes, thinking of my memories. My almost transparent replica placed a ghostly hand on my head.

First, I thought about my memories of Percy. They images and memories flickered and started to fade. Something made me try to grab at them and keep them, but the memories faded to complete black. All I remembered was this: There had been something between Percy Jackson and me. But eveything from the day I met him at the racetrack until today was still there. But everything involving those old memories was gone except for the basics.

Quickly, my replica did the same thing with my others memories until only basics were left. It was hard to let her take the memories that I wanted to keep so badly, but I had to.

"Alright, I'm done." She pulled her hand off my head and I opened my eyes.

My replica looked as she had earlier, but she had a physical body. If anything, I felt like I was the transparent one even though I was perfectly stable in the physical world.

"Alright. I'm going to have to leave you now." She hugged me and I felt her warmth against my cold body, but it did little to get rid of the cold. She pulled away and pressed a hand to my forehead. "You're ice cold. What happened? How long have you been this cold?"

"I'm not sure why I'm so cold, but I have been since this last time I woke up. Make sure to get them here as fast as you can, kay?"

"Alright." She seemed to notice the tray of food for the first time and examined it. "Eat something. It's not poisonous or anything." I nodded and the door that lead into here opened and slammed shut, followed by footfalls down the stairs. "Be strong." With that parting whisper, my replica left and I scrambled to get the restraints back on and grabbed something to eat from the tray of food.

"Hello darling." Henry said as he strolled into the room. To my surpise, the women who'd been with him in the garden was here too. Her name had been...Annabell.

"I'm not your darling." I snapped and jerked a thumb at Annabell. "What's with her?"

"We were just on our way out and decided to come say hello and ask if you'd like anything." I raised an eyebrow at the last comment.

"Well some clothes and something to do would be helpful!"

"You already have clothes, girl." Annabell sneered. "Besides, I'm surprised your boyfriend hasn't come to get you yet. It's almost nightfall, meaning soon you will hvae been with us for an entire day."

"Yes...It is strange the boy hasn't come for her yet...Perhaps Percy doesn't care for her like he use to, she _was_ going to marry that other boy, Black or whatever." Henry said and I stood up, insulted by his damn words.

"My fiance's name is _Blake_. And even if Percy didn't want to come save me, Ryo would! Ryo won't leave me alone...he knows I'm scared to be alone." I whispered the last part and hoped Henry didn't hear. I jumped back in surprise when Henry started laughing a deep, cruel laugh.

I backed away until my back met wall when Annabell started to approach me.

"Darling, just forget them. They're not coming for you. No one is." I felt something on the back of my neck and froze, unable to move. "Tatiana, you don't want to see them again, do you?"

Without my permission, my head shook from side to side. My voice and mouth worked on their own.

"No Henry. I don't want to see them." Henry pulled what looked like a small camera fom his pocket. He aimed it at me and smiled.

"Tatiana, I want you to answer me honestly and speak your answer to the video recorder. Understand?"

"Yes darling." Darling? What the Fuck! Then I realized I wasn't the only one speaking. Whatever came out of my mouth came out of Annabell's mouth at the same time. The whore was controling my voice!

"Tatiana, why do you think Percy hadn't come to help you? It _has_ been a month." A month? I thought Annabel had said...oh no...I wasn't awake for who knows how long. It might really have been a month. As I thought that, a sticky, sad feeling slowly slid it's way into my heart. The feeling made me sick, it made me want to slide down to the ground and not do anything.

"I think Percy hasn't come for me because..." Tears that I didn't create filled my eyes. "Because he hates me. And so do Ryo and Blake. No one loves me, they only said that to keep me clueless. They never wanted anything to do with me."

"It's okay Tatiana, you don't have to waste tears on those losers." Annabell said and my head nodded itself. So she could control me and at the same time act like she wasn't.

"Tatiana, do you have anything to say to Ryo, Blake, and Percy for lying to you?" I swallowed and looked directly at the recorder, hate filling the words I spoke involuntaryily.

"Ryo, Blake, Percy, and all of the rest of you who lied to me, I'm speaking to all of you. I hate you all for lying to me, I hate that you had to keep me clueless. You know what? I remember everything. I hate you for not just telling me, but when and if you see this, just remember that I hate you and never want to see you again. And Lucian, you remember the oath I mentioned, right? I'm just going to forget about it. I'm don't give a crap about protecting you people anymore. All of you can go. To. Hell."

Henry turned the recorder to face him.

"There you have it Percy. She thinks you betrayed her. I advice you to just leave her alone. She's fine here, and happy. Goodbye." Henry pressed a button on the recorder and put it away. What had been gripping the back of my neck disappeared and Annabell went back to Henry's side. But I was still frozen, feeling like ssomething was making me say this way.

"We'll leaving you now. Behave and you may get to go back to your room, darling. Goodbye for now." They turned their backs to me and I collapsed onto the floor, the froze feeling having left me and now I was recovering from it, feeling weak.

Henry and Annabell's retreating footsteps could be heard, but I wasn't worried about them. I was worried about me.

I felt like I was standing in a pit of fire, burning. The searing pain of being burned alive filled me, but when I looked at myself, there was no fire and I was fine. Raising a hand, I touched my forehead, only to yank it away immediatly. I felt like I was burning up, but my skin didn't show that.

My skin was ice cold, like the freezing ice in the north pole. How could I be so burning hot inside, but so freezing cold on the outside? I couldn't move and I felt that the burning hot fire inside me was eating me up. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, so I closed my eyes and left darkness consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Some of you may be asking your computer screens 'What's wrong with Tatiana?' Well stop asking cuz they aren't telling you anything! But maybe if you reader persons review, I'll update again today or tomorrow since I have the next chapter ready but perfer to torture you people. Review!<strong>


	20. Physical Body

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: So we left off...where? Oh, that's right, I remember now.**

**Zeth: *pops up* Is it wrong to annoy Jade?**

**Me: *pulls out sword while jumping away* DON'T DO THAT! And no, it's not wrong to annoy Jade, but I don't recommend it if you want to live.**

**Zeth: Oh...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryo's POV<strong>

"You need to bring her back." Diana told me and I nodded while strapping the sheath of my new sword onto my hip.

"I know that, Diana." I said and made sure I had everything. "Did you get me the stuff from Tatiana's home?" Diana nodded, holding out a black bag.

"Yes Ryo. But I don't know why you need-"

"Because Tatiana always told me if something happened to her and I went to get her, to make sure I brought them to her."

"You know she only said that because of that movie she saw when she was younger." I rolled my eyes as I put the stuff in my backpack.

"And _who_ showed her the movie? That's right, you and Mimi." Diana rolled her eyes at me and waved it off.

"She threatened to tell on us if we didn't! And you know you always take her side in fights!" Mimi defended.

"Because you guys are older and would gang up on her at times!"

"Whatever, just go get Tatiana back. God knows what they're doing to her." I nodded and looked at each of my friends that were like family to me.

"All three of you better handle yourselves, or else there will be hell to pay when I get back. Am I understood?"

"Yes Ryo." Spiro, Mimi, and Diana said in unison and I gave them a nod.

"Goodbye for now." I left them and headed for the airport where I was to meet Percy.

Percy. I didn't trust that boy very well. A demigod son of Poseidon who had saved the worled from the Titan Kronos. From what I know about him, it's easy to tell he was simply a pawn, and that's proven by the way the greeks threw him away as soon as the need for him was gone. Unfortunatly, I hadn't gotten much information on his relashionship with Tatiana, so for now I've kept him under watch.

This son of Poseidon better not do something stupid, or they'll be hell for him like there always is for those in my way.

**Percy's POV**

"Alright. We all know the plan. Get in, find Tatiana as fast as possible, and get out. Anyone in the way is to be taken down if they're a problem. Try not to kill them if you can." I told everyone in the jet with me. We were about to take off. "Everyone understand?"

I resieved a chorus of yes's and turned to put the jet on autopilot when a portal opened over head.

Instinctively, I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, ready for anything. I was surprised when a small black screen fell out of the portal and onto my head. The portal shut and I took the screen in hand, turning to the other three people on my jet with me.

"What the hel-" Dolores started to say but was cut off by the screen going white and then revealing a video as it gre to the size of a flat screen TV and hovered in the air.

""Tatiana, I want you to answer me honestly and speak your answer to the video recorder. Understand?" A male voice off camera said and my eyes immediatly soned in on Tatiana.

"What the hell is she wearing?" I said before I could stop myself.

Tatiana was only wearing a 'top' that was more like a strip of black fabric that looked about 4 inches wide along with a another black strip of fabric maybe about six inches wide. Both strips hid to little skin and showed _way_ more skin that I'd thought possible.

"Yes darling." Tatiana said and I noticed a blonde women next to her, her left arm not visible, probably because it was hidden by Tatiana's right arm.

"Darling?" Blake asked as we all watched the rest of video.

"Tatiana, why do you think Percy hadn't come to help you? It _has_ been a month." A month? Hell, it hasn't even been a _day_!

"I think Percy hasn't come for me because..." Tears filled Tatiana's eyes. "Because he hates me. And so do Ryo and Blake. No one loves me, they only said that to keep me clueless. They never wanted anything to do with me. You were right."

"That's bullshit!" Ryo said as his hands turned into fist.

"It's okay Tatiana, you don't have to waste tears on those losers." The blonde said and Tatiana slowly nodded.

"Tatiana, do you have anything to say to Ryo, Blake, and Percy for lying to you?" The male voice asked and Tatiana looked at the camera.

"Ryo, Blake, Percy, and all of the rest of you who lied to me, I'm speaking to all of you. I hate you all for lying to me, I hate that you had to keep me clueless. You know what? I remember everything. I hate you for not just telling me, but when and if you see this, just remember that I hate you and never want to see you again." Tatiana's words were filled with so much hate, I couldn[t believe it. "And Lucian, you remember the oath I mentioned, right? I'm just going to forget about it. I'm don't give a crap about protecting you people anymore. All of you can go. To. Hell."

The camera turned away to show the face of a man I'd thought I'd gotten rid of years ago. Henry.

"There you have it Percy. She thinks you betrayed her. I advice you to just leave her alone. She's fine here, and happy. Goodbye." The screen went black before the words 'Will self distruct in five seconds' appeared in white.

I quickly willed the water from the water bottle I'd been drinking from and willed the water to wrap around the screen. Five seconds passed and the thing literally exploded inside the coating of water, but the water held it in. With a commanding thought, the water started to eat away at the remains and dissolved into the air.

"Something isn't right." Ryo said. "That couldn't possibly be Tatiana, and if it is, someone is controling her."

"How do you know?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, how do you?" Despite my efforts, my suspision weasled into my words.

"Because I know Tatiana. All of you people here, you know the old Tatiana better. But _I'm_ the one who watcher her grow up and suffer through all the things normal girls suffer. All of us-Tatiana, Spiro, Mimi, Diana, and I-we all know each other well, but Tatiana and I can read one another like a book. There was hatred in her words, but that hatred never reached her eyes. If Tatiana's emotions are true, they're easily spotted in her eyes, but that hatred wasn't." Ryo said and Dolores stepped forward.

"Then there's blonde women. All the emotions Tatiana spoke, reflected in her expression. And she was not mortal, that much I could tell." Dolores said.

"So you're both saying Tatiana is being controlled." Blake said and they nodded. I turned and put the jet on auto pilot before pulling out my communicator.

"What's up, Perce?" Lucian asked as soon as he answered.

"Did Tatiana ever mention an oath to you?" I asked, thinking about what Tatiana had said. Lucian seemed to tense up a bit.

"Why? S-she didn't tell you about it, did she?"

"No. But I just got a video message from Henry, the one from who knows how many years ago, and Tatiana was with him. She said, 'And Lucian, you remember the oath I mentioned, right? I'm just going to forget about it. I'm don't give a crap about protecting you people anymore.' So do you know what the oath is?" Lucian sighed.

"Yeah, I do. Remember how she use to be a part of the council? The one made of Witches and Warlocks to keep the secrets of their kind safe? When Tatiana joined, about a year or two after, she was approached by a council member, but she never said which, and the person told her that in her future, she'd have to protect people.

"Tatiana, of course, had said she already protected people, but the council memeber said the protection they were talking about possibly meant her death. Some stuff that Tatiana didn't tell me about happened, and Tatiana took the oath to protect those around her, even if they weren't very nice to her. The oath also involved not killing an innocent. If she broke the oath, there would be consequences." Lucian summed up and I was left to wonder what parts of the story he was missing.

"Alright, thanks. Bye." I shut the communicator off and put it in my pocket.

"She said she didn't care about the oath and if she breaks it, there will be consequences..." Blake said, his face easily giving away that he was thinking hard.

"And it was a member of a council who made her swear to that, so they're bound to be pretty big consequences. Councils and council memeber usually do not go easy on people, not even other council members..." Ryo muttered, also getting absorbed in his thoughts.

I looked at Dolores, realizing she was quiet instead of suggesting possible explainations.

Dolores was sitting on the couch, looking at something in her hand. Using the water in the air I zoomed in and looked at what was in her hand. An engagement ring. I blinked and everything was back to normal.

"Damn you, you bastard..." Dolores whispered and put the ring in the pocket of her skirt. Then I realized who she was talking about. Cam must have given her the engagement ring and now...she couldn't forget it.

I left the others to their thoughts as I went to the part of the jet for when I'm manually piloting. It was sperate from the main area of the jet, so I could be alone in a quiet room.

I tried to come up with a reason on why Tatiana said what she did and what would happen if she broke the oath.

"Holly shit!" I jumped up at the sound of the voice and looked up to find yet another portal open. Jeez, was I in the center of the portal main stream or something? The portal wasn't very big, just big enough for a person to get through.

A black cloak figure immediatly fell out and seemed to land on their butt, making them yelp in pain. The portal closed and disappeared while I pulled out Riptide, ready for a fight from the stranger.

"Ow ow ow! My skills are definatly rusty." The intruder-who I could now tell by their voice was female-stood up and whirled around to me, her hood falling off.

I was shocked. Tatiana was standing infront of me, grinning. Hadn't she just been full of hatred a while ago? Now here she was, acting and looking like she did before the whole getting kidnapped by the Primordials crap happened.

"Chaos, it's _so_ good to see you! Chaos knows I've missed you and Marie Rose!" Tatiana said as she launched herself into my arms. I didn't know what to do, still confused at her appearance, so I just wrapped my arms around her. Seconds past and it finally dawned on me. Tatiana remembered and she was the way she used to be.

My arms tightened around her and I pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. Tatiana pulled away first and smiled sadly.

"Percy, you need to know that I'm not me. Well, I am me, but I'm the memory of your Tatiana, the one made of all her memories, the one who knows more than she can tell. I'm only in a physical body because Tatiana let me go through the simple process to come help you, Ryo, Dolores, and Blake." Disappointment quickly flooded into me.

"So, you're not...really you." Tatiana shook her head.

"No. I'm more of a blend of the past and present Tatiana, only existing until my job in helping you get the real Tatiana back is completed. I'm sorry Percy. And I'm sorry for anything she's said to made you doubt I loved you."

"Well, she hasn't been very nice." Tatiana nodded, looking away from me, her eyes getting a far away look.

"I expected that, in a way." Tatiana's face went blank for a second before brightening and looking at the door that lead out of the pilot area. "Oh, I need to see everyone. But, of course, it's up to you Percy. I can help from the shadows or in plain view." I thought it over before leading Tatiana to the door.

"Hey, guess who came to help us rescue herself." I said as we walked out.

"T-Tatiana?" Ryo asked, being the first one to see her."

"Hey Ryo." Tatiana waved and Ryo instantly narrowed his eyes a bit. "Figured it out that easily?" Tatiana smirked and Ryo's eyes went back to normal as he nodded.

"I'm guessing you're here to help." Dolores said and Tatiana nodded. She looked at Blake and waved.

"Hey Tatiana..." Blake trailed off, confused.

"Well, I guess I should explain why I'm here." Tatiana said. "Back with the captors, Tatiana isn't having much fun. Henry's cruel and using her for his own pleasure." The double meaning of her words immediatly hit, and anger grew inside me. Judging from Ryo and Blake's eyes, it anger had appeared in them too. "Well, I know she's strong, but even without my physical body, I could tell Tatiana was fading fast. That's why it was so easy for me to gain a physical body.

"Now I'm here to help you all save Tatiana. She can't last much longer and i-if I'm right...Henry's anticts are going to leave something behind, even if you kill him. Last I checked, Henry and the woman who'd helped capture Tatiana had left the place and were going out. We need to get there as soon as possible."

"We'll be there soon, the jet's on high speed." I assured and Tatiana nodded.

"Before I left her to come here, I set up a vision link so I can get visions of what's happening through her eyes..." Tatiana seemed to zone out and shivered. "She's worse than when I left. She's unconcious and she's burning up. No, she burning up on the _inside_. On the outside she's feezing ice cold." Tatiana sighed. "I can feel how weak she is."

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Blake asked. "She could be dying and we're just standing here!"

"It can't go any faster, if it could, I'd have done it already."

"Allow me." Tatiana said as she waved her hand to her right and the jet jurked forward as it reached new speeds. "There, we'll be there in forty...five minutes."

"So this is what you were like before you disappeared from the eyes of Chaos and the Primordials?" Ryo asked and Tatiana nodded. Ryo smiled. "The last time you were like this you were in your third year of high school, the first time. Then you were corrupted and thus bloomed into who you are today." Tatiana nodded.

"If the copied memoies from the actual Tatiana serve right, it started when Darleen tried to convince me to go to a party. Man, she turned out to be a real bitch."

It went on like that for a while, talking and listening, not really focusing on anything. Soon, the jet landed a ways away from the warehouse we were targeting.

"How is she?" I asked and Tatiana closed her eyes for a second.

"She's still on fire in side and made of ice outside. I can't see to much because of her weakened state, but she's pulling some kind of device from her hair...something to unlock her restraints."

"The universal key I gave her. I didn't think she'd brought it with her." Ryo said.

"She's trying to escape!" Tatiana's eyes shot open. "She can't. The cuff on her wrist keeps her bound to the area. Henry never said what it would do if she tried to leave, but I know it won't be pretty."

"Then we'd better hurry. Is Henry there?" I asked.

"I don't know. I won't know unless she sees him." I nodded.

"Everone, grab your gear. We've got a rescue mission to on our hands." Everyone grabbed their stuff and in seconds we were ready. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright, everyone remember to review, blah blah blah. I have places to be and people to see. Bye!<strong>


	21. Love

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Me: So, hopefully in this chapter, Tatiana _may_ be rescued and Tatiana _might_ get her memories back. _Might_, I'm not making any promises.**

**Grigori: So Cam and Zero still think you're dead. *I nod* Don't they think it's weird the story keeps getting updated?**

**Me: I don't think they've even checked the story. But, you reader people go ahead and read while I take care of some...business. Oh, and I closed the poll today so go check out teh results!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's<strong> **POV**

The second I came to, I was up and alert. I was still burning hot, but freezing cold to the touch. Pulling my key from my hair, I unlocked my chains. I was getting out of here, and if I was lucky Henry wasn't here anymore.

I didn't feel right, and I swayed a bit when I stood up, feeling light headed. I placed my palm against the wall, trying to regain my balance. I stood there for a few seconds, letting my mind go back to normal.

"Alright. I have to get out of here, no matter what it takes." I said to myself and pushed off the wall. Making sure I felt fine...more or less, I moved to the opening of the staircase. I checked for a presence before quietly making my way up the stairs, feeling like I pasted a sort of invisile curtain as I walked. I stopped at the door and checked for someone outside the door.

Someone was out there.

_"Damn..._" I thought and checked the door for a lock. _"Damn Henry...another door that's just a flat piece of metal on the side I'm on."_ My key wouldn't work on this...it can't...But maybe the door isn't sound proof. The invisible curtain kept the sounds in the room fom coming into the corridor...God, please let me be right.

I got down on my hands and knees, lowering my head so my mouth was near the sliver of space between the bottom of the door and the floor. I checked for the person, making sure they were there, and prayed my singing would work without the burning cold entering me.

I couldn't think of a song so I sang my orders to the person or whatever was outside.

"_Hey...hey you out there...Please, please open this door, because I need a way out. Come on, come on, come on, help me out. Come on and open the door. Let me out to see the place beyond this door...Please whoever's out there, open this door..."_ I heard the sound of feet moving and smiled before continuing, releaved I wasn't being burned by the cold.

"_That's it, that's it! Undo whatever lock has been placed upon the door! Please, open it. Help me escapse..."_ The door opened slowly, revealing a guy with green hair, his eyes now dull, blank, and lifeless because of my singing 'spell'. I slipped out the door and finished the song, "_Now, kind boy, close and lock the door. Forget everything that happened and never look back. Forget that you saw and helped me...This is farewell...Goodbye green hair dude!_"

I turned and ran, leaving green hair dude to finish his orders.

I ran for a few minutes before I realized I didn't know where I was going. Damn it! I had to try and use one of my gifts and inhance it to lead me out of here.

Closing my eyes, I consentrated. I pictured a maze in head. I drew a path through the maze, a black glow forming the path until I reached the end of the maze. "_I wanted my path to be black...a black path to show me the way out of here..."_ I chanted that in my head until I felt a slight tingle in the air around me.

I opened my eyes. I was greeted to a normal floor, no black path.

Sighing in defeat I turned around, planning to retrace my steps, but nearly squealed in delight at what I saw. The floor had a black glow that turned left at a hall a ways down.

"_It worked! It actually worked!_" I walked down the path the black glow created, making sure to keep my scences on high alert so I wouldn't bump into unwanted people.

The weird thing is, I didn't sence many people. I senced maybe two people ever three turns. I had expected more. _Way_ more. Henry had seemed so...determined to keep me in here, I'd thought he'd have the place crawling with people, guards outside my door.

Green hair dude...he'd just been there to have a smoke. I'd smelled that in the air and on him.

I froze. I froze right in the middle of an intersection in the hallways. Something was wrong. This was easy. _Too easy to not be a trap..._

I gasped as the temperature of the searing, burning fire inside me spiked. I coudn't feel it, but I knew the temperature of my freezing ice cold skin had also spiked to be even colder.

"Damn...he knew this would happen." I hissed through my teeth and fought off the pain, following the black glow to get out of here. "Damn Henry knew I'd try to get out...he planned for it in case it happened.

Finally, I emerged from the hall into the small room with the stair case that I'd first come down when I was captured maybe...24 hours ago? Damn...it felt like I'd been trapped for longer than a day.

"_That's because time works differently here when they want it to._" I jumped at the voice and looked around. No one.

Hoping it had just been my imagination, I hurried up the stairs. When I reached the point where my head was about to touch the ceiling, the same hole that had appeared when I came down, reappeared.

Only, the second that hole appeared, my cuff started to go crazy, making my condition worse. It not only sent burning cold, it sent that along with something that started making it hard to move.

Suddenly, the sound of the warehouse doors being kicked open filled my ears. I started to panic. I was trapped. Whoever was coming was bound to spot me and would make me go back to my prison, then tell Henry everything.

I heard what sounded like the clicking of heels on the floor and identified the person as a female, but I could sence more than one person coming.

"It's okay...come on out." The voice was familiar, because it was my voice. Maybe the me that was made of memories had come back...But it could also be a trick. There was a sigh. "She doesn't believe it's me."

"Tatiana, it's me, Ryo." I nearly ran to him, but remembered it could be a trap. "If you don't come out right now, I swear I will tell everyone in this room and in The Dark Society court what happened when you were 10. Remember? I had to go to your school because you had-"

"No! I believe you! Shut up!" I cried as I hurried up and out of the staircase. But it was hard to make it to him in my weakened state.

"I knew that'd get you." Ryo smirked and I glared, but a light headed feeling was setting in. Percy seemed to be the first to notice.

"Tatiana, are you okay?" Percy asked and I balanced myself.

"Um...yeah. I'm okay. I just...I just want to get out of here, that's all." I turned to my other self and she nodded.

"Well, I need to go back to being nonphysical." She walked over and placed a hand on the top of my head.

I felt like the memories were being poured back into me. I couldn't tell how many memories I got back, but I could tell I got back more than I should've.

My other self started to fade and became transparted as she pulled her hand away. I looked at her.

"I gave you what I could." She said. "This is goodbye for now. See you guys later." She disappeared completely and I looked at Percy, Ryo, Blake, and Dolores.

"Something's wrong." I said. "There weren't many people there to stop me from getting out. Henry seems to have been to...to confident or this is a trap that he planned."

I moved closer to them, but I only grew more light headed. I swayed a bit and the boys rushed over.

"She's freezing cold." Ryo said as he pressed the back of his palm to my forehead. I felt a bunch of the cuff's affects rush through me at the contact and I had to step back to keep from falling.

"And she's sweating." Blake observed. I grew nervous, because I was wearing so little clothes and had their eyes on me.

"Here." Ryo said as he handed me a long, floor length black skirt along with a elbow length sleeve white shirt.

"Thanks." I said. The boys all turned so their backs were to me-which I was grateful for-and I slipped into the clothes, removing the 'clothes' I'd been wearing and dispossing of them.

"Alright, how am I getting out of here?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"Well, how about we start with killing Percy? After he's dead, you can go free." We all turned to see Henry standing in the now doorless doorway of the warehouse's entrance. He gave me a disappointed look. "Darling, really? I thought you liked the clothes I got you. You could've said something instead of trying to leave. Come here."

"No way in he-" I didn't get to finish. I was yank towards Henry, my feet moving to keep me from falling. The closer I got to Henry, the less light headed I was and the better I felt. I actually started to _want_ to get closer to him. Anything to lessen what was wrong with me.

"That's a good girl..." Henry said when I came to a stop in front of him. He patted my head, treating me like a dog. I tried to move away, but I couldn't. "Annabell, you know what to do."

Annabell nodded and I tried to move away when I saw her hand coming near my neck.

I blinked and I was no longer in front of Henry and Annabell. I was in someone's arms. The feeling of their arms around me felt familiar and made me feel safe.

"What are you doing, Percy?" Henry asked in a calm voice. "It doesn't matter if you hold her as close to you as possible, she's already mine."

"No, she's not. Tatiana doesn't belong to you. She's a person, not an object." Percy growled and my mind clouded over again. Only this time, it wasn't a bad thing.

Feelings of love and care filled me and I was confused. The feelings...they were for Percy.

"Percy, I have claimed her as mine no matter what you do. The cuff on her wrist, that binds her to me. Isn't that right, darling?" I didn't listen to him. I was busy thinking what the feelings in my heart meant. Henry sighed. "Tatiana, come here." He made a 'come here' motion with his hand and the urge to go to him came back.

My inner temperature spiked and my outer one spiked down.

"Tatiana!" Percy said as his hand touched my arm. "You're getting colder."

"But my inner temperature is geting hotter...Like I'm being burned alive." I murmured.

"Tatiana." Henry called again. "Come _here_."

At the command, the arm with the cuff felt like it was being pulled by invisible hands and I was forced to go forward. I tried digging the my heels into the ground but that didn't work. I tried speaking, but my mouth took a ton of will power to try and open.

"H..H-help..." I managed and my free hand reached for someting to hold on to.

My hand connected with another, stronger hand and I looked to see it was Percy's hand. A shock of what felt like electricity shot through me.

I nearly gasped when I realized it. I realized why I felt the way I did. Why the heart that had been cold and uncaring towards Percy was now loving and caring.

The love in my heart was for Percy.

It wasn't for Bake.

I was falling in love with Percy.

Not Blake.

No, not falling in love. I was _in_ love.

I love Percy Jackson. I loved the savior of Olympus, the boy who battled Kronos and won, the boy who's been used as a pawn by the gods. The boy who'd everyone had forgotten as soon as he wasn't neeeded anymore.

But none of that mattered to me.

Even if I love Percy, it doesn't matter. Because there was no proof those feelings were real, and they're not strong enough for me to believe them. It doesn't matter that my heart and soul are telling me I love Percy, because no matter what they say, I don't love Percy in my mind.

I will marry Blake and forget I ever met Percy Jackson.

It didn't matter that my heart fluttered at the thought of Percy loving me. What mattered was that I was promised to Blake Manet.

And not Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hehe...didn't expect that, did ya? I bet most of you thought she'd remember and it'd be like 'Forget Blake, I love Percy!'. But I didn't think that was...fitting for my story and reputaion. Besides, she only remembers the memory of the feelings, not the memories that tell her why she loved him. <strong>**Remember to review...yeah, just review, bye!**


	22. Rescued

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! :(**

**Me: I think I should check on the boys...*pulls out screen and turns it on* **

***On screen* **

**Cam: Oh my god! She's actually dead!**

**Zero: No, she can't be. There wasn't a body or anything.**

***Back with me***

**Me: Huh, I wonder how much longer till Zero figures it out...But anywayz, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"H..H-help..." Tatiana said in a quiet, weak voice and her left hand reached back. On instinct, I grabbed her free hand in mine. The second our hands connected, an elecric like shock shot through me.

"Percy, please, let go of her." Henry said and I glared at him.

"No fucking way." I hissed and my grip on Tatiana's hand tightened.

"Very well." Henry's gaze seemed to lighten and he smiled. "Tatiana, please come ove here." The tug of Tatiana trying to escape my grasp grew stronger.

"N-no...I d-don't..."

"Dolores!" She'd know what I was ordering.

"Got it!" Dolores gave me a salute before she disappeared. Seconds passed before Dolores appeared in front of me and Tatiana.

"Henry..." Dolores raised her hand and made it into a fist. Henry immediatly let out a cry of pain and crouched down, clutching himself.

"Finally!" Tatiana gasped as she fell back towards me, the hold on her gone. I caught her and intending to help keep her steady, by instead, Tatiana decided to lean against me. "I told you Henry...They did come...Next time, you should get yourself a prostitute or someting."

"What did you do to her?" Blake demanded as his hand grabbed the colar of Henry's shirt, Ryo and I behind him.

"Nothing I'm sure Percy never did with with her, seeing as she's not innocent." Anger flaired inside me as the meaning of his words hit me. In seconds I had him pined to he floor, hands wrapped around is neck.

"You didn't." I hissed and Henry only smiled. "Bastard! Tell me you didn't do what I think you did!" My grip tighened around his neck, but Henry didn't seem to care.

"Yes, I did. To my heart's content."

"You bastard!" I picked up Henry's head and slammed it back onto the floor. "You rapist. You deserve to die."

"Wait." Blake surprised me by speaking up. He was sitting next to Tatiana, who was leaning on his shoulder, seeming out of breath. "You can't kill him. We need to get that cuff of Tatiana's wrist. And she's ice cold, but she says she feels like she's being burned alive on the inside."

"Yes, thats because whenever she tried going against me, the cuff shot burning cold into her and it's attached to her. So even rebelious thoughts cause her temperatures to spike in either direction." Henry said.

"How do we get the cuff off and undo what it did?"

"_You_ can't undo what has been done. Only I can. Here, I'll get the cuff off." Henry snapped his fingers and the cuff fell off of Tatiana's wrist. Tatiana still looked weak and terrible, so I knew Henry still had more to do. I let Ryo hold Henry down and moved over to Tatiana. She seemed to be focused on something else and leaned against me, moving away from Blake

"Get whatever is making her sick out of her!" I demanded and Henry laughed.

"No way, Jackson. I'm afraid I won't be able to help with that." Henry pulled a knife from his pocket and before Ryo even realized what he was doing, Henry stabbed himself in the temple, dying instantly.

"You bastard! You fucking bastard!" Ryo yelled as he stood up and kicked Henry's body. "This is useless. Maybe the girl knowns something-"

"She doesn't. She's an average class 2 vampire, but knows nothing about how to undo what Henry and the cuff caused." Dolores said from her spot in front of the now scared looking Annabell. "She severs us no use so...I'll take care of her." Dolores raised her hand and had a dark glint in her eye. I knew what she was going to do.

I leaned Tatiana's head against me chest, making sure Dolores and Annabell weren't in her range of sight, and covered her ears.

I watched as Dolores pulled her hand back. Then, her hand flew forwards and into Annabell's chest where her heart would be.

"Say goodbye to that heart." Dolores whispered, her pail eyes now red. Annabell let out a scream. Dolores pulled her hand out of Annabell and in her hand was Annabell's heart, blood covering it.

Annabell's eyes widened before falling shut as she fell back, dead. Annabell's heart started to turn black and turnd to ash in Dolores's hand.

"I think we should get her to a doctor." Dolores pointed to Tatiana with one hand while licking the blood from her blood covered hand. Her eyes were still red as she looked at Annabell's bloody body. "She'll be taken care of soon enough."

"Let's get out of here." I said, picking Tatiana up bridal style. "You're shivering." Tatiana looked at me and smiled.

"It doesn't matter, just...just get me out of here."

I put a hand to Tatiana's forehead and had to pull it away. Her skin wa so cold it burned.

"Tatiana, we need to get you to a doctor or something-"

"Nah, just get me out of here. I didn't see until now that I'm really...I'm really tired." She closed her eye and leaned agaisnt me, and I felt like the old Ttiana was back, for a second. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Blake smile and turn away.

"Where are we going to take her? We can't take her to mortals and there isn't anyone in the forces of Chos close enough that we can take her to." Dolores said and I realized she was right. The idea that came to me wasn't pleasant.

"Ryo, Memphis is close enough for us to get there fast enough, right?" I asked and Ryo nodded.

"Let's take her home. I have a private doctor at my disposal that knows all about the mortal world, that of magic, and of different gods." Ryo said and I nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Will she be alright?" Blake asked as soon as the female doctor emerged from Tatiana's room.<p>

"I'm no sure. I cannot find a way to control her temperatures. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." I stiffened at the news.

"Thanks. Now go, but stay close in case she needs you." Ryo ordered and the doctor left. In silent agreement all of us walked into the room.

"Hey guys...Wait...where are Diana, Mimi, and Spiro?" Tatiana asked as in a tired way.

"They're not here, remember? They're on C-1, but it's better for them to not be here. Spiro would drive you mad and the girls wouldn't leave you alone." Ryo said gently as he sat on the bed and Tatiana nodded.

"Did the doctor find out why I'm burning up inside?"

"No, she didn't. But we'll find out why, don't worry." I said and leaned against the side wall. Tatiana was silent for a while before she seemed to realize something.

"Hey, Ryo?" Tatiana sad as she sat up.

"What? But lay down! You need to rest." Ryo insisted but Tatiana shook her head.

"There's something...Something in two weeks I need to do..." I silently prayed (Of course, I wouldn't pray to the damn greeks) that Tatiana wouldn't remember the wedding. Tatiana pursed her lips and looked at Blake, a spark lighting the memory. "The wedding...Damn..."

"Don't worry about it. We can get to it after you feel better." Blake said and Tatiana nodded, laying back down.

"That's good...but dad's going to worry...and mom probably still thinks I'm dead..." Tatiana murmured and I looked at her at the metion of her mother thinking she was dead.

"Tatiana...Taylor knows you're alive." Blake said and Tatiana slowly shook her head, her eyes geting a far away look in them.

"No, Taylor's my step-mother. My real mom's name is...Nemesis, the greek goddess...right, Percy?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you remembered yet." I said and Tatiana looked at the ceiling.

"When my memories were given back, new ones were also given with the old ones..." Tatian sighed and was silent before looking at me. "I want to go to Camp Half-Blood. Maybe Olympus."

"W-what?" I asked. She wanted to go to that camp _and_ Olympus?

"You heard me. But I'll go when I feel better..." Tatiana was quiet for a long time before Ryo stood up.

"She's asleep. Come on, she needs to rest." Ryo said and left the room, Blake hesitating before following.

I moved over to the bed and silently pulled the covers over Tatiana's shivering form. Leaning down, I kissed her forehead and turned to leave. But the sound of Tatiana moving caught my attention and I looked back at her. Her face was relaxed and she was muttering in her sleep.

"I can't...do it..." She murmured so low I barely caught it. "...better...Percy..."

"How much exactly do you remember?" I whispered to her sleeping form and slipped out the door, closing it behind me. I looked around for Ryo, Blake, or Dolores and ended up finding Ryo and Blake in the living room.

"What exactly is Camp Half-Blood?" Ryo asked when he noticed me leaning in the entryway of the living room.

"It's...A place for demigods to go to be trained and learn about the world of the greek gods. The gods have to claim their kids by the age of thirteen. The demigods end up at camp-on their own, with the help of satyrs, or other ways-and for the most part, they're happy their. They stay in the respected cabin of their godly parent with their half siblings, getting to choose if they stay at camp all year round, or only during the summer. Some demigods are sent on quests and things like that."

"So they train demigods to do what?" Blake asked.

"To defend themselves against monsters. And, in my case, the training gave me a fighting chance when I fought Ares around...a hundred and nine years ago. Trust me, the life of a half-blood isn't very fun. I was tweve when I got to camp, having barely survived the minotaur and thinking my mom was dead. Every single day from the second I learned what I was to the day I turned sixteen, I wondered about a prophecy that said I'd either save or doom Olympus, and it wasn't fun. And the way my life at that camp ended isn't a pretty story.

"It isn't really a very pretty story fo most half-bloods. Some mortal parents don't care about their half god children. Some resent them because of all the monsters demigods attract. Other parents...they hate their demigod child because they blame them for the god or goddess they fell for leaving. In a way, I guess it's true. Ancient laws forbid gods from directly helping their kid and showing favorites between demigods."

"That's...harsh."

"But in a way it makes sence." Ryo said from his seat. "The little care from their parents may hurt them, but in a way, it makes them stronger. And by being strong, they can better handle the life they've been given by being the offspring of an immortal diety. Tell me Percy, if it's alright with you, what was your demigod life like?"

"It was okay. My mom was great, the monsters were annoying at times, but for the most part, I liked being able to go to camp during the summer. I went on so many quests, some not even approved of, and came back alive even when the odds were against me. Everything was nice, even though everyone at camp at the time knew war was coming, finally, the war arrived. I was appointed the leader of a small group of demigods, maybe around forty. So many had gone to Kronos's side, been kidnapped, or killed.

"We fought for all we were worth, and I thought I was fighting against my own fate. I ended up having to make the decision to give Kronos's host a dagger or not. I did it and he died, thus stopping Kronos. We'd won and the Olympians had defeated Typhon. Later, me and a few other heroes were summoned to Olympus, each getting rewards. When it came to my turn, Zeus said they'd grant any gift I wanted, and then he offered me immortality as the gift."

"And you turned them down." Ryo said and I nodded.

"Instead, since I felt the gods were a bit at fault for so many demigods joining Kronos, I made them promise to place cabins for _all_ the gods, Olympians or not. And I made them agree to claim every single one of their children by the age of thirteen since a lot of gods didn't always claim their kids and the Hermes cabin, when I first got to camp, had been packed with unclaimed kids. Then...certain events happened and I left Camp Half-Blood, with Tatiana and my two companions, Mrs. O'Leary, a hellhound, and Blackjack, a pegasus."

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"-Then...certain events happened and I left Camp Half-Blood, with Tatiana and my two companions, Mrs. O'Leary, a hellhound, and Blackjack, a pegasus." I listened, wondering if Percy's story had ended. It had.

Quietly, I made my way back to my room and and closed the door behind me. My lightheaded and weak state wasn't any better than it had been before, but I didn't care.

I reached for the phone and dialed Diana's cell, knowing if I'd call Mimi or Spiro they'd freak out at the state I'm in.

"Diana speaking." Came Diana's voice after three rings.

"Hey, Diana, it's Tatiana. I just wanted to see how things were going and to tell you Ryo, Percy, Blake, Dolores, and I won't be getting where you are anytime very soon. Something...happened and I need to stay home for a while."

"You want us to go back to be with you?"

"No..." I glanced at the door, making sure no one was near. "But, I need you to try and get whatever information you can about my time with Chaos and fax it to me or something. Can you guys do that?"

"Yeah, we'll get right on it. But Lucian's like, right next to me and wants to talk to you."

"Do what you want." I waited a few seconds.

"Hey Tatiana." Lucian's voice came.

"Hi."

"What happened? Are you okay? That bastard didn't do anything to you, did he?" I sucked in a shaky breath.

"Um...I'll let Percy fill you in on that when he gets the chance. And I'm fine, but put Diana back on the phone."

"Yeah?" Diana said and I heard her shooing Lucian away.

"You know what to do and I want that info as soon as possible. Bye." I put the phone back on the base and sighed. I thought back to Henry killing himself. The bastard was to much of a wimp to face the music...

"Tatiana?" I jumped in surprise at the sound of a voice. I relaxed a bit when I saw it was Dolores.

"Oh, hey."

"I just came to make sure you were okay."

"Besides the burning inside and freezing outside, I'm fine." I said and Dolores nodded.

"Say, do you know how I can reach that Pure Blood Vampire you know, Daren?"

"Um..." I thought of where I could find his number. "In my nightstand, little white journal, flip to the back and to the D's, and then you find Daren's number." Dolores did as told and once she found the number she put everything where it had been.

"Thanks. I gotta go, since no one's suppose to be in here besides you." Dolores said as she walked over to the door.

"Wait." Dolores topped and turned around, looking at me.

"As a Pure Blood, you can take and give memories back, can't you?" Dolores nodded. "I need you to do me a favor. Try to unlock a memory for me, please." Dolores walked over and smiled at me.

"What kind of memory?" I told her and she placed a hand on my head, telling me to close my eyes. Doing as told, I waited for the memory to surface. It felt like something was racing through my memories, occasionally stopping before going on. I felt a Dolores try to pull up a memory, but get shot back by an invisible force.

After a few tries, Dolores had given me three new memories and pulled away.

"That should help you. And I think you know what the right choice is, Tatiana. It's never to late."

"Thank you." I said and Dolores was out the door.

I laid back down and let myself drift into a dream filled sleep. Dreams that I think were suppose to help me pick what to do next.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sooo...Next chapter will be three days later...maybe two...but I need to get that *BLEEP* in there somewhere because it won't be a good until Tatiana has a *BLEEP* because of Henry...Remember to review! Ciao!<strong>


	23. Camp

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Me: Now, I've thought long and hard about a character that we all know and love: LUKE! *crowd goes crazy* Yes yes, we all liked the bastard at one point or another and I've never quite liked his end. So, who's up for Luke coming back? Tell me in a review or something! The again...I don't really need opinions on what's been done...eh.**

**(memory made) Tatiana: So, when are you giving her the memories back?**

**Me: *smiles* Soon. Very soon. Speaking of which, this chapter is 4 days after they took Tatiana to Ryo's house. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV <strong>

I've been in this house for...what? 4 days?

Ryo, Percy, and Blake were in what I call 'Protective Mommy Mode', They weren't letting me out of my room and barely even let me out of bed. But that didn't mean I obeyed the rules, especially since I didn't really give a crap of burning inside and freezing outside.

I'd gotten use to the heat and the freezing cold hadn't affected me much to begin with, so now I was as good at new. Somethimes though, I'd get light headed and the temperatures would spike, but I acted like I was fine.

Ryo had caught me yesterday trying to sneak out the window, of which I could've gotten out of it he hadn't walked in...after all, it worked those times I was grounded and he had two guards outside my door...

"Damn this shit!" I yelled as I finished getting dressed. "I'm getting out of this room whether they want me to or not!" I decided against makeup and headed to the door. When I opened it, I checked to make sure no one was going to stop me.

When I was about to take my first step out, a wall of water flew into place in front of me, sprouting sides to reach the wall. So there was only a few inches from the doorway to the wall of water.

"Sorry, but Ryo said to make sure you stayed in there. And I know you're not better." Percy said as he removed a hooded cloak he'd had on, thus making him visible.

"Bastard..." I said. I felt my hair curling and uncurling itself like it sometimes did and felt something forming around my feet. I looked down to see a circle of fire around me, reaching my knees, and-thankfully-not burning the floor.

"Looks like you're okay enough to use your powers..." Percy said as he looked at the fire.

"Fuck up and let me _out_!" I said, stomping my foot. The flames rose as I stomped my foot before settling to how they'd been.

"Sorry Tatiana, I can't and don't want to. You should really be in bed."

"I don't want to be in bed!" I screamed at him and felt the flames rise over me from behind. "I'm sick and tired of being locked in there when I want to be else where! Like the garden! Or the indoor garden! Or the library! Anywhere that's not here!"

"Tatiana, calm down-" On instinct, a name left my lips.

"RYO!" I called, doing my usual inoccent act, and making sure my fire was gone. Ryo soon came running.

"What? What is it? What happened?" Ryo asked, looking worried.

"R-Ryo...why won't you let me get out of here? I don't like it here! I want to leave my room!" I cried, putting on my best puppy dog face mixed with my hurt and cute face...and I may have added some of my power of voice. Ryo seemed to crumble and so did Percy. I smirked inside and new this had worked.

"A-alright, but you have to stay inside the house. No leaving the walls of this house. Swear it." I moved my hand out of their view and mentally smirked as I crossed my fingers.

"I swear I won't leave the walls of this house, Ryo. Pecy, please let me out." The water left it's form of a wall and shot into a bottle that hung at Percy's waist. Suckers.

I hurried away from away from them and made sure Ryo thought I was heading for the indoor garden before bolting for the front door.

"Nuh-uh." Blake said as he appeared in front of the door.

"Damn it!" I stomped my foot in fake frustration and stomped away, headed for my secret door for when I needed to break out of the house.

Turning down what felt like a billion halls, I finally reached my ticket to freedom. The hall was one of the unused halls that would normally be the rooms for servants and such, but since we didn't need or want those, it was an abandoned hall.

The end of the hall was against the wall that lead to the side of the house, and held my hidden door.

It's been a while since I used the door, so I had to feel around the place next to where I knew the door was and soon, a square of wall slid back before realigning itself so it disappeared. The door slid aside, letting me out. Once I was out, the door quickly slid shut and disappeared once again.

I checked the area and cursed under my breath at the sight of guards near my car. I didn't really need a song that fit the scene to get my power of voice to work, so I need any song. I snapped my fingers when I thought of one.

"_Little girl terrified. She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal. A home is no place to hide, her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels..._" I sang the song in the form of a lullaby, as to only lull the guards enough for me to get out. "_Everyday's the same, she fight to find her way. She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray. She wonders why...does anyone every hear her when she cries..._"

The guards seemed out of it as they swayed slightly in the spots where they'd stopped. I stopped singing the song and just sung my commands.

"_Now, my guards. Just lay down on the ground, just lay down. Let yourselves drift to sleep, to the land of dreams. Lady Tatiana was never hear, you never saw a thing..._" I smiled at the sight of sleeping guards and hurried to my car.

I hopped in and pulled on my sunglasses. I knew where I was going.

"Where would you like to go?" The robotic voice of my car navigator GPS asked.

"Half Blood Hill, Long Island, New York. High speed. No exact adress so I'll cruise around." I ordered.

"Very well. We will reach your destination in about four hours." Four hours? Damn, I better not get caught.

"Alright. Disable the ability for anyone to track the car and do not allow any calls to pass through. Set up cloaking so no one who's looking for us will recognize us."

"Very well." The silent engine of the started up and soon I was on the rode.

Olympus here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Oh my god...I can't believe I fell for that..." I groaned as I searched around the house, looking for Tatiana. We'd discovered she was missing an hour and a half ago.

"Tatiana!" Ryo's voice booked and I was surprised the house had an intercom system...then again, it was more of a mansion that a house. "Tatiana, you better get your ass to the living room _right now_ unless you want me to lock you up in the time out room! I swear to god I'll do it!"

"Time out room?" I wondered aloud and exited the room I'd been in. I wondered around ten more halls before ending up in the foyer, where Blake already was.

"She's not in the house." Dolores said as she materialized in the room. "Or anywhere in the outside garden or pool, etc."

"I think I know why." Ryo said as he walked in. "Her car's gone and the guards have bairly woken up from am unnatural sleep. It seems Tatiana managed to get out of the house and off the premises. She deactivated the tracking on her car and I have a feeling the cloaking device is active too, so it'll be hard to find her."

"She had to have gone to that camp she wanted to see. She has to remember something about it." Blake said and I knew how right he was.

"I'm going to go get her. It's in Long Island, New York. Maybe I can cut her off-" I said.

"You can't. With cloaking, the car may as well be invisible. You'd have to catch her at that camp. It'd take around...four hourse from her leaving to reach the place. And I'm gong with you."

"Of course." Because they'd never let me go alone. "But the camp's boarder only lets demigods in, so I'm not sure you'll be able to get in."

"I'll find my own way in, then." Blake and Ryo said at the same time before giving each other annoyed looks.

"Alright. Dolores?" She gave me a nod. "I think you should go on ahead of us."

"Understood commander. Shall I speak with anyone there or remain in hiding?" I thought for a second.

"Stay hidden from people in the camp, immortal or not. But if it seems fit, reveal yourself." Dolores nodded and gave the usual bow.

"Very Well. I believe...I'll fly there." Dolores said as she walked over to a window, opening it. We all watched as she turned to us, her mortal form slowly turning black from the bottom going up and each black part of her turned into the siloette of a bat. The group of bats flew off and the window shut itself.

"I didn't know she could do that..." Blake said before looking at me. "How are we going to get there?"

"The jet of course." I rembered Tatiana still had around two and a half hours before she reached camp. "Mild speed so we reach Tatiana not to long before she finds the camp."

"Then let's go." We left the house and headed for Camp Half-Blood. I tried to not hate the thought of going back there. The memories were as fresh as day and I didn't really ever want to go back.

But I had to to get the girl who left with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV (Three hours since she left)<strong>

Alright, time to fess up. I'd put my car in flying mode about an hour into my road trip and had arrived at camp two hours after doing that.

I landed the car and drove the last few feet until I was directly in front of a hill that held a pine tree at its crest.

I parked the car and stepped out.

I looked up in wonder at the place of a few memories and smiled. Slowly, taking me time I made my way up the hill.

I reached the top and gasped. A memory, the image of my view standing in this very spot slid over what I was seeing. Almost exactly the same except for a few changes. Suddenly, I remembered some of what the camp had held.

The open air pavilion, the amphitheater, the circular arena. The lake, the woods. And the cabins, each dedicated to a greek god or goddess, even those who'd never sired a demigod child.

"Oh my god..." I whispered and felt my appearance of age reverting backwards. I knew I had reverted to looking the age of fourteen. The age fourteen and the image of camp struck a cord, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I could see some of my hair out of the corner of my eye and saw dark purple streaks in my black hair.

"You!" I jumped and look towards the way the voice had come.

A woman, looking around twenty-two, give or take a year, was walking my way. She had blonde hair that was curled in a way that reminded me of a princess with stormy gray eyes. She looked...familiar. A word flashed in my mind at her appearance: _Athena_.

Athena? She was...the greek goddess of wisdom, knowledge, and...battle strategy, I think. Or was it war? Or war craft?

"Um...hi." I greeted as she stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Why are you here?" My, she didn't sound very nice.

Whore.

"This is...Camp Half-Blood, right? The place for demigods of greek gods and goddesses?"

"Yes. I guess your a new camper?" I nodded, not wanting to let on that I'd been here who knows how many years ago.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm Tatiana."

"Well then welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Tatiana. I'm Annabeth. Do you have a mortal dad or mom?" Suddenly this Annabeth was being nice. Again, whore.

"My dad's mortal and I know who my mother is." I said and Annabeth looked at me, motioning for me to go on. "Nemesis."

"Nemesis?" I nodded. "Well, come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron." I just had to go with the flow. Then it hit me. I realized it by the look in Annabeth's eye. I knew why she looked familiar.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with you." I said as I sent her a glare.

"Excuse me?" She seeed taken aback by my sudden change.

"Whore. Remember? Mark whatever his face? You cheated on Percy Jackson with him? I'm Tatiana Grace, the girl who left with him." I felt myself age to...I guess eighteen and thankfully I didn't have streaks in my hair.

"Impossible." Annabeth said as she realized who I was. "You're suppose to be dead."

"So are you." I said. "Last I checked, mortals and demigods don't live for a hundred and something years."

"That's because I'm not mortal. I, along with the other demigods who fought in the second and third titan war were made immortal." I crossed my arms and cast a look past Annabeth.

"Then the gods aren't very smart to let a cheating whore become immortal." I examined the camp from where I was, ignoring Annabeth's outraged words.

Suddenly, something made me look towards the sky and I saw a familiar jet.

"Aw shit!" I said and searched for a way out of here.

Before I could take off, Blake and Ryo landed on the ground on either side of me. I tried to run, only to have each of them grab one of my arms. At that contact, my temperatures spiked and my I swayed, the light headed feeling refusing to be kept under anymore.

"Damn. You freezing." Blake muttered. My reasons for having to escape left me and I didn't bother fighting.

"Now, why did you leave the house?" Ryo asked.

I opened my mouth, already knowing the answer. But when the words were about to leave my mouth, my mind became clouded and I shook my head.

"I-I can't remember." I said.

"Don't tell me you got amnesia again." Blake said and I shook my head.

"No, my mind's just...clouded."

"Tatiana!" I looked to see Percy running over. He looked both worried and angry. "Why did you come here?"

"Because I wanted to." I said, suddenly remembering.

"Tatiana, you're not to come here ever again." I blinked in surprise at Ryo's words

"W-what?" Ryo had never forbidden me anyting for longer than a few days, and he just said I couldn't _eve__r_ come here again.

"The greeks aren't exactly known for being nice. They'd curse and punish mortals for their amusement or kill mortals because of the smallest things." Blake said.

"Tatiana, look. The greek gods...they don't actually care about their kids as much as they should and could." Percy said. "To them, the demigods they sire are only pawns and-"

"Hey, the gods are not that bad!" Annabeth said, defending them. Percy seemed to have just realized she was their and his eyes clouded over. "They don't use us as pawns or anything else. They appreciate us and care for us."

"No, they don't." Percy turned to Annabeth, voice firm. "Sure, you my think that, but when _I_ think back on it I realize Kronos and Luke may have been right. The gods _don't_ care. I was here and saved their asses Chaos knows how many times and they all forgot me. They chose the guy who killed a few monsters and got to camp on his own at the age of fifteen!"

"Percy, it's not their fault they-"

"Not their fault? _Not_ their fault?" Percy gave a bitter laugh. "It _is_ their fault. They _chose_ to forget me. It's not like someone cast a magic spell on them or forced them to do anything. Every single god, goddess, and demigod except for Apollo, Hestia, Nico and Thalia _CHOSE_ to forget me after I saved all of your asses. Even _you_ forgot about me, Annabeth. But all of that is in the past, and lingering in the past only destroys."

Annabeth looked hurt.

_"That's what you get for being a little whore. You cheated on him and then dumped him before he found out about the cheating."_ I was surprised at the thought. Where did it come from? I'd known a few girls who'd cheated on and dumped a guy, but I'd never had such agressive thoughts towards them. Bt there was something about Annabeth that had put me on edge the second I knew who she was.

"We're leaving." Percy said in a commanding tone. Ryo didn't take orders, and I didn't take orders from Percy, so I waited for what Ryo's virdic was.

"He's right. Come on Tatiana, we'll be going."

Nodding, I moved closer to Blake and intertwined my fingers with his. I looked at Annabeth and she looked shocked that we were leaving as soon as we'd come. Blake turned to go and I followed suit, clinging to him as another temperature spike and mind cloudiness hit.

"You okay?" Blake whispered and I nodded.

"Percy!" A male voice called and Percy stopped. He turned and seem to become pale for a second. He turned to Ryo and whispered someting to him. Ryo nodded and walkd over to Blake and I.

"We're going back to the jet. This has nothing to do with us."

"Come on. Your skin had broken it's freezing record and you're swaying a bit."

"Y-" Ryo cut me off.

"Don't say anything." Ryo glanced at what I could now scence was a bunch of immortals behind us, all of them seemed to pay attention to Percy as he walked towards them. "They can't know you're you. Don't speak and keep your back to them." I nodded.

Blake and I started to follow Ryo and we were about to pass the pine tree when Ryo stopped. He raised his hand and laid it against what looked like open air. I knew he could see what I saw. A yellow ripple that expanded from were his hand was outward. An invisible boarder.

My eyes narrowed as I realized what they were doing. We'd been able to come in, but now they weren't letting us out. I stood on my tiptoes since I was wearing flats and whispered in Blake's ear.

"They don't want to let us out." Blake told Ryo what I said and Ryo nodded, looking at the immortals behind us.

"Then," Ryo gave me a look I knew well. "What are we gonna do?"

"Fight or flight." I smirked. "We've never gone againt immortals, have we?"

"Not godly immortals...Think fast!" Ryo threw me the neckalce, bracelet, and ring I'd gotten fom Percy not to long ago but had forgotten about. Bracelet: Sheild. Necklace: Sword. And the ring: bow and quiver of arrows.

I pressed the star on the ring and Ryo and I whirled around at the same time to face who I presume were the greek gods. My arrow was aimed at the first immortal I laid eyes on.

"Isn't that..." I recognized the one who spoke. Zeus. I glaced at the other immortals, their names popping into my head. Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, and Hestia. Three gods and three goddesses. My arrow was pointed at Aphrodie.

"Nemesis's girl!" Aphrodite confirmed as she looked back and forth between Percy and I. My eyes narrowed, the way she looked at us and the fact she was the goddess of love couldn't be good. "Please put the arrow down Tatiana-"

"I don't take orders from you, Aphrodite." I hissed as I moved to stand next to Ryo, Blake standing behind, looking passive as if he kew what we were doing. Good boy. "Now, whichever one of you won't let us out, you better stand down. Immortallity can be taken and once it's taken, you guys are vulnerable.

"You dare-" Zeus seemed outraged.

"Can it, bolty." I held back a grin at Blake's words as he stood next to me.

"Poseidon, get them to call it off." Percy said as he looked at Poseidon.

"Percy, you need to let us speak instead of-"

"You chose you path and I chose mine. Drop. The. Boarder. Inforcement." No one moved.

"Fine." I thought of a way to break the inforcement on the boarder. I turned the bow and quiver of arrows back into my ring before turning towards the invisible boarder.

I moved towards it and stopped in front of it. I traced the outline of a door with my finger and a glowing black line was left aound what I'd traced. I raised a leg and kicked the center of the drawn door. I felt the drawn part of the border fall back.

"It's opened!" I called as I stepped through. Blake followed and then Ryo, his gun still drawn.

"Daughter of Nemesis, you're a simple mortal who I could smite in seconds!" Zeus boomed and I dismissed his comment with a wave of the hand.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before. But then again, most beings who say that are dead the next day." I shot Zeus an innocent, sweet smile. "But don't worry. I'm not at my best health and have a wedding to plan." I looked at my companions and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Dolores?"

"Right here." Doloes said as she materialized next to Percy, who'd just walked out of the boarder. "I was taking care of some business since everything here seemed to be handled." Percy gave her a nod.

"Well, say we should go back to Sparks!" I said as I looked at the others. "I have a wedding to plan!"

"Wedding?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah." I said and I walked over to Blake. "Blake and mine's wedding." Poseidon and Aphrodite looked taken aback and both of them looked at Percy.

"Stay within your own business!" He snapped and turned. "Let's go. I need to report to Chaos where we've been."

We all nodded and headed for the jet. No one looked back at the greeks.

I didn't because I found no need to. I didn't care for them, so why bother?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Time skip to the day before the wedding next chapter! *giggles* I loved the wedding! I wish I could've used one of my sketches for her dress...Well, remember to review!<strong>


	24. The Day Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: Okay, the wedding was moved back a few days because Tatiana had been sick and stuff. So instead of it being on a Saturday, it's on the first Friday after the original date so...2 weeks and 6 days since it was announced in chapter 16. Don't worry, you haven't missed much except planning and Tati being sick as hell. BUT It's the day before the wedding! Hurray! Now, to give my wedding present a bit early to our dear couple...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

I mentally sighed for the upteenth time today. The palace was buzzing with action to prepare for my wedding. Changes had been made to my original plans for bridesmaids and the groomsmen.

Bridesmaids: Diana, Snow, and Hope. Maid of Honor: Mimi

Groomsmen: Spiro, Lucian, and Snow's friend who's name escapes me. Best Man: Ryo.

Percy wouldn't be in the wedding because he had things to deal with back on C-1. In ways, it was better for him to not be anywhere near me.

I felt like I was missing something aout the wedding though and I can't remember what. Let's see...bridesmaid dresses...tuxes for the groomsmen...centerpieces for the reception tables...the cake...the food and desserts...What was I forgetting?

I was knocked off my train of thought by my wedding planners, Silvia and Josh, walking into the room. They bowed before adressing why they were here.

"Your Highness, we're here to take your measurments for your wedding dress." Josh said as he held up a role of measuring tape.

_That's_ what I'd forgotten! I can't believe picking my wedding dress had slipped my mind! We'd discussed it, but that's it! We haven't even settled on a silhouette!

My panic must have shown because Silvia and Josh each gave me a reasuring smile.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. We have a sketch of the wedding dress and the royal tailor will have it ready by tomorrow morning." Silvia said.

"But I haven't seen any sketches and-"

"It's fine. We promise it'll be beautiful and perfect and make you look like the queen you'll be." I nodded, relaxing at the fact that my dress would be taken care of.

"Is there anything else we need to settle before tomorrow?" Silvia and Josh looked at a clip board they each held in their hands. Josh looked at me first.

"Yes, I need to ask about your bouquet. What kind of flowers would you like?"

"Flowers..." I thought it over before coming up with an answer. "Black roses to rival the pitch black night and dark purple roses, almost black but not quite."

"Black and dark purple?" Silvia asked and Josh started to write it down.

"Yes. I want to have flowers to represent my old life that I may have to leave behind...no matter how much I don't want to." Silvia nodded and checked her clip board. I smiled at them when they pretended to not see my moment of weakness.

It had hit me that I'd most likely have to leave my old life while I was planning. Hard.

I wouldn't be seeing Ryo or Diana or Mimi or Spiro everyday like I use to. I'd almost crumbled at when I first realized that. Ryo, Spiro, Mimi, and Diana...they were all I'd ever known for so many years...I-Losing them would be like...like giving a child a loving family and then slaughtering that family at your own hand in front of the child.

I'm ashamed to say...the thought of bolting had crossed my mind at least once. I could disappear from here, go home, and hide out until these people stop looking for me. Ryo would let me do it, he'd hide me and make sure they didn't find me.

I've had to hide that I was alive before. I could do it again.

But that would make me a coward. And I couldn't back down from marrying Blake, it would hurt him more than it would hurt me...

"Your Highness, are you alright?" I blinked and turned to Silvia, who'd been the one to ask.

"You seemed...lost." Josh said.

"I'm...alright. It's nothing." I realized they'd said something while I was thinking. "I'm sorry, could you repeat what you were saying?"

"I was asking if you were sure you wanted the ceremony to start an hour before sunset." Silvia said.

"Oh. Yes, I'd like the ceremony to start at that time. An hour before sunset." Silvia nodded and jotted my words down.

"Is that all?" I asked and the checked their clip boards one last time before nodding.

"Yes, Your Highness." They said.

"Alright. Thank you for your hard work. Now please, leave me to my thoughts." The bowed and quickly left the room.

I turned and looked out the large open window. After a second I pushed open the two frames and placed my hands on the window sill, leaning forward.

I welcomed the fresh air that blew in, carrying smells from the garden that was not on this side of the palace.

But what was in my line of view was a lake, glittering in the midday sun. I could see a mother duck followed by three baby ducks and smiled at the sight. The deep blue water glittered and, for a second, I wasn't in the palace anymore.

_"Look at the water, baby!" I said as I pointed towards the beautiful sea water. A child, around two years old, was in my arms and looked to where I was pointing._

_"It so pwetty!" The little girl said in awe and I smiled. It turned to the boy next to me. Jet black hair and sea green eyes. Percy._

_The man I loved for forever and always._

_"I think she likes the beach." I said. "I bet she's been hanging around with you to much."_

_"Hey, it's not like I'm obsessed with the ocean or anything." Percy faked being hurt. "It hurts that you think I'd corrupt her like that." I laughed and looked at my girl. Marie Rose._

_"Mommy! Mommy! Can I pway in the water?" I nodded, but didn't let go of her. If I let her go alone, she could drown. I nearly turned to leave at the thought of the danger in the water. I'd protect my baby girl with my life._

_"Sure, baby." I said. "But mommy has to go with you, Rosie. You're still to little to go in the water by yourself."_

_"Otay, mommy." I smiled and set her down on the sand. I pulled my dress over my head, revealing my bikini and then pulled off the dress Marie Rose was wearing over her one piece Barbie swimsuit. Picking her up, I went into the water and sat down in the shallow water, Marie Rose with her back to the beach and mine to the ocean._

_I smiled at my giggling baby playing in the water. Percy was swimming off deeper in the water, probaby convincing the fish to not let his father know he was here._

_My smile faded when I noticed what my daughter was doing. She was making motions with her hands and the water was responding. I reached for her hands and the stopped them, causing the water figures to disappear. Marie Rose looked up at me in question._

_"Sweetie, please don't use that power out here in public or in front of daddy, okay?" I said. I had to hide the fact that Percy wasn't just her adopted father. He'd almost gone running when he saw her the first time. There's no telling what he'd do if he found out._

_"Why mommy?" She gave such sad eyes I had to bite my lip._

_"Because...because it's a secret between you and me, okay? We'll make it our mommy and daughter secret that only the two of us know about. But you can use your magic in front of daddy and when I say it's okay, so don't worry." She nodded._

_"Yes mommy." I smiled._

_"Thank you, sweetie. Next time, I'll bring you to the beach just you and me. You can play with the water using that power when we come, I promise." We started to play together in the_ _water. But I felt guilty for denying Marie Rose the usage of the power she had by birthright._

I blinked. A new memory.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and let out a yelp, whiling around.

"Jeez, scaredy cat?" Blake laughed and I felt my face turn red.

"I-It's not like that. You surprised me, that's all." I scowled and turned back to look out the window at the lake.

"I'm sorry. I called you twice and I got worried when you didn't turn around."

"I'm fine, Blake. Don't worry. Save your worries for the chaos of tomorrow." I gave a small laugh. "Everyone in this palace will be running around like headless chickens, trying to get ready for the wedding. Well, the workers anyway. My parents and sisters wll probably just spend the day giving orders and getting ready."

"Headless chickens?" I shrugged.

"It means they'll be running around like crazy. It's a weird thing to say, but it works. They'll all be moving like crazy."

"And what will you be doing?" Blake asked as he appeared at my side, leaning onto the window sill.

"Well, my Ladies in Waiting will most likely wake me up early, get me to breakfast, get me ready, oh, and make sure I stay away from you." I sighed and leaned onto Blake's shoulder. "It's not fair. I have to put on a dress, get ready, and everything. And then all you have to do it put on a tux and get to the alter."

"That's because I'm a guy. I don't have long hair and I don't have a million shoes to choose from." I lifted my head and stuck my tounge out at Blake, causing him to laugh.

There was a silence. Not an akward silence, it was a comfortable one. Or at least, it was until Blake said something to shock me.

"You don't have to marry me, you know." I moved away from Blake, stun at his words.

"W-what?" I asked, suddenly feeling my temperatures spike, _in the opposite directions._ Instead of burning inside and frezzing outside, I was now freezing _inside_ and _burning_ outside.

"I said, you don't have to marry me." Blake turned to looked at me. I felt something burning and freezing at the same time in my stomach, but I had to ignore it and deal with what was at hand.

"Blake...Why would you say that?" I asked in a low voice, still stunned.

"Because, you never seemed like the kind of person to get married so quick and...you might be better off with someone else." **(A/N AWWW! You can't NOT love that! So cute!)**

I stepped closer to Blake and was going to place a hand on his cheek, but decided against it. He'd realized I was burning up.

"Blake, how can you think that? I'm better off here, with you. And as the first born, it's our duty to put our people before ourselves." Blake locked his gaze with mine.

"But do you really want that, Tati? Or are you just doing this because you think you have to?" I took a step back, lowering my gaze.

Did I really want this? Or was I just doing it because my father said to? I-I already knew I didn't love Blake deeply, but I knew I would grow to love him.

"Think what you want. I'm really tired right now and I don't need this. The wedding is still on for tomorrow, because I _want_ it to be tomorrow." I looked Blake in the eye. "If you don't want this, then speak now. Speak up before the wedding tomorrow or els-ah!" My hands flew to my stomach, feeling like someone had stabbed me in the stomach.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked as he hurried over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and straightened, the pain having disappeared.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'll be taking my leave." I was out of the room and into the hall. I made it down two halls before I had to stop.

Suddenly another pain, sharper than the other, hit me in the stomach. I staggered a bit and ended up leaning against the wall.

"_Oh my god!_" I looked up to see my memory-made self looking at me in horror. "_Henry, he...he injecte you with something one of the times after he hurt you just before you passed out! Maybe that's what's causing this!_"

"I-it...It's nothing. Just some pain, is all." I tried to stand, but was hit with more pain.

"_Dear Chaos! You need help! J-just stay here! I-I'll get help!_" I slowly nodded as I was hit with another pain, causing me to clutch my stomach. My memory-made self disappeared and I tried to stay standing.

After what felt like minutes, I felt a hard stab of pain in my lower stomach area and at the same time I felt something running down my leg.

My vision was getting cloudy and I looked down at my leg to see what was wrong. I gasped in shock at what I saw.

A slow, but steady stream of blood running down my leg to my foot. I screamed in horror and I felt myself getting light headed again.

"Tatiana!" I tried to see who it was, but couldn't move my head in my horror.

I slowly slid down the wall, and felt my eyes close as I felt a small gush from between my legs.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see the familiar ceiling of my room in the palace. I felt better than I had in weeks. No spiking temperatures, not clouded head, no anything.<p>

I slowly sat up and looked around my room. I jumped in surprise when a hand touched my shoulder and turned to see my stepmother sitting on the edge of my bed, looked both worried and releaved.

"Mom? What's wrong?" I asked and she hesitated before giving an answer.

"Tatiana...Honey...remember how you were kidnapped by that Henry fellow and he...raped you?" She hesitated before saying the R-word, but I didn't care. I'd gotten over that already.

"Yes, and I remember that he killed himself. But why am I in bed? I remember being in the hall, feeling pain in my stomach, and passing out."

"Well, honey, that was three hours ago. I'm not sure how to break this gently, so I'm just going to say it, okay?" I motoned for her to spit it out. "The reason you were feeling pain in your stomach and passing out was because...because you had a miscarriage. No one knows besides me, you, and the doctor. I was the one to find you and made him swear to secrecy."

I froze at her words, hoping, praying I'd heard her wrong, but I knew I hadn't.

Henry had raped me, leaving me unknowingly pregnant, and now, I had just lost the child. I felt...I felt releaved and upset at the same time. Releaved because the child had been forced upon me and because it was that bastard Henry's child. But I felt upset because...because the baby had been mine as well.

"Your father an I understand if you want to move te wedding further back. This must be hard on you and-"

"No. The wedding will continue as planned. I'm determined to keep it this way. Just...just leave me for now." I whispered in a low voice.

"Tatiana, I don't think-"

"I said leave me!" I cried out in anger and Taylor looked at me before standing up and leaving the my room.

"I was pregnant...and now the baby's gone..." I whispered in a shakey voice and I laid back down.

I'd lost _my_ child. Henry may have been it's father, but I would've loved the baby and forgotten about Henry...a baby...one of the things I'd alway wanted to have, whether the child's father wanted to be involved or not...

I felt tears well in my eyes and let them fall as I turned onto my side.

I'd lost my baby.

But I never did anything to make me lose them, did I? The question ran through my head as I laid there, in my bed.

I needed to get over the past and looked towards the future. I could wollow in my own sadness here in my room.

That's why I pulled on a sundress and flats and went to the lake, where I sat down and wached the mother ducks with their baby's, but I couldn't help think that in nine months, that would've been me.

No. I pushed the thought aside and concentrated, concentrated on getting past this. I was suppose to be happy.

Happy because my wedding day was tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Not...the best wedding present...and I kinda regret it. Good thing I have a backup. I kinda feel bad for making her go through that. I SWEAR I'll make up for this later! I promise! No, I swear on the rive styx that in the next chapter or the one after that, I'll make up for being so cruel to Percy and Tatiana. Their happiness will be coming soon. Now, I gotta go because Cam and Zero know I'm not dead and are hot on my trail. Until next time! Remember to review!<strong>


	25. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Me: Hehe...Well, it the wedding day! And I'm not as excited as I thought I'd be...**

**Grigori: That's because you originally thought of a giant BAM! moment, but you promised to make things happier for Percy and Tatiana so-**

**Me: I KNOW THAT! Now go do your damn job and lead Zero and Cam off my trail. I'd like to say here at home and not have to run to a foreign country! *Grigori leaves* Well then. *straitens outfit* I better get going. Tatiana may think the wedding planning is done, but I have some things to sort out. Enjoy the wedding day everyone! I'm starting with Percy's POV cuz it's important to what I'm planning...yeah not really.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's<strong> **POV **

"Is it me, or does the cure for Tatiana's amnesia sound to fairy taleish?" I asked as I looked at Jade.

We were in the library doing research on a way to get Tatiana back to her old self. Jade had offered to help yesterday, so I let her help me since the wedding was today and I needed to get things done before Tatiana and Blake say I do.

"I was thinking that too." Jade mused as she flipped the page of her book. "But it makes sence. Didn't Tatiana say only a certain person, thing, or event could cure her? Our little solution falls under all three. You're a person, what you're going to do is thing, and since you're going to do it during her wedding, it counts as an event as well."

"But there's the possibility I won't be able to reach her, or she'll get really pissed if I do reach her."

"You want to get her back, or not?" Jade stood up, leaning over the table glare at me. "Look Percy, you have only _hours_ to plan your move and get this over with. It _has_ to work, and it will work."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way in the state she's in?" I asked as I stood up also. "It would require _both_ of us to feel the same way." Jade looked at me like I was crazy before a smile forced it's way onto her lips, before bursting into laugher. I gave her an annoyed look. "What's so funny? This is serious!"

Jade called down and fell back into her chair, snapping her fingers as she did so.

"I'll show you." Jade moved to stand at the head of the table and drew a rectangle in the air with her finger. A black screen covered in a grey curtain appeared, the curtain split, revealing an image.

It flashed between images of when we were in the warehouse.

"You see this-" Jade motioned towards the images. "-they show how much Tatiana likes you but she refuses to admit it. That, or she's to stupid to realize it..." Jade looked at the images. "Or maybe she-"

"I get it Jade, I get it." Jade nodded and made her screen disappear. "But that's the thing about Tatiana...Once she agrees to something that she thinks is right, she won't back down easily. But we both know I'm already going to try as hard as possible to get her back."

"That's the spirit!" Jade smiled and struck a pose as her fingered made a gun next to her cheek, pointed towards the ceiling, thumb touching her cheek with the other hand on her hip. Jade froze and I smirked as she realized what she was doing. "Oh my god, I'm acting like such a girl! I bet Silena caused this..."

"I need to make a plan and I'm going to leave for Sparks soon, so..." Jade stormed out of the library before I could say anything else. I shrugged and checked the book one last time to make sure I had read the cure for Tatiana's amnesia right.

"True love's kiss..." I murmured as I shut the book and put it back in it's spot on the bookshelf. "This is the last resort. And it _has_ to be done today..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

Like I'd said yesterday, the castle was full of chaos and most people were running around like crazy.

I'd woken up at around ten, and when I questioned Jamie and Kathlyn on why they hadn't woen me up, they said they had wanted me to get my beauty sleep. I was also informed that I was free to do as I wished until five. At the moment, I had four hours to go and has just finished my late lunch.

I stood and saw a person run by in the hall, what looked like ribbon in hand. I really didn't have anything to do, and ever since I'd woken up, servents, maids, and butlers had steared me away from where Blake was because of the 'no seeing the bride until you're at the alter' thing. It was getting annoying.

So, in seach of something distract me from my now emerging thoughts of leaving Blake at the alter (which I would _never_ do!) I went into the kitchen.

It was busy to say the least. Chefs and the other kitchen staff were moving around, gettng the food for the wedding ready. I moved through the chaos, surprised at how easily everyone avoided me.

I found the sink and was surprised to see a giant pile of dishes and a sixteen year old looking boy trying to wash everything.

"Here, let me help." I said and the boy glanced at me over his shoulder, not stopping his work on the dishes. His eyes widened when he realized who I was.

"T-That's alright Your Highness. I can't handle this myself. Please, don't worry about me."

"Nonsence, we can finish faster if we work together." The boy started to protest, but I held up a hand as I took a plate and started to help with the washing. The boy was silent for a while before he spoke.

"Thanks for helping me, Your Highness. I'm Derek, by the way." I smiled at Derek.

"It's nice to meet you Derek. But please, call me Tatiana, not Your Highness. It's to formal for my taste."

"Alright, Tatiana." I gave Derek a nod. "You know, my family's worked for the royal family for a long time. My father told me that out of all the princesses, you were always the nicest one. I can tell why he said that."

"How kind of him." I finished the bowl in my hand and grabbed another. "Tell me, Derek, what's it like to have my family in charge? I'm curious." I notcied Derek stiffen and gave him a smile. "It's okay. Say what you want, I won't get mad."

"W-well, it's nice. There's a correct justice system and everything. Your family is fair and I think you're all pretty cool. And I really like how no family goes hungry and that your sisters help those poor families."

"How nice..." I trailed off. We chated for a bit before I realized what I really wanted to ask. "Say, Derek, what can you tell me about a boy from my past named Percy?"

"Percy? I know at some point you were with him and that he was your boyfriend. Your father, the king, blamed him for you not wanting to take the throne and stuff. But, from what I head from some people, Percy was a nice guy. I'm sorry I don't know more."

"That's alright. You told me everything I need to know." I reached for another dish, only to meet thin air. I looked at realized Derek was on the last dish. "Well, it looks like we've finished." Derek checked and smiled when he noticed I was right.

"Yes. And thank you Tatiana, for helping me." I flashed Derek a smile.

"Your welcome, but it was nothing." I checked the time and realized I had three hours before I had to report back to my room to get ready. "Well, I'll be taking my leave. It was nice talking to you, Derek."

"With you as well. Goodbye." I left Derek there and decided to go for a short ride next.

I jumped onto my horse in my dress, riding with both legs over one side. I rode as fast as I could and laughed out loud at the joy it brought. I felt wild and free, the way I use to-and still wanted to-feel.

I petted the neck of my horse as I pulled her reins a bit to get her to slow down.

"Easy girl..." I said and she slowed down to a walk. I looked at her and smiled. "Must be nice to be a horse, right girl? You're taken care of, and aren't really restricted to a certain place except at night..." I sighed. "I bet you have a bunch of stories to tell, don't you?"

I laughed when the horse moved her head in what looked like a nod. I pulled a sugar cube from a pouch I'd brought with me, and fed it to the horse. As she took the sugar cube, I froze.

For a second, I was in torn jeans and an over sized T-shirt. And my horse was a black pegasus. I blinked and things were back to normal. The horse nudged my hand as if to ask if I was alright.

"I'm okay...I'm okay...Let's head back." I steered my horse back to the stables, but made her walk slowly.

I fed my horse some more sugar cubes before handing her off to the table hand. I checked the sun and was surprised by the time. 4:50 P.M. I left the stable and headed back to my room.

"There you are! I was about to go looking for you!" Jamie cried as I walked into the room. I checked the clock. Exactly five, so why would she come look for me? "But come on. We've already drawn you a bath! Go! Shoo!"

Jamie gave me a push towards the batheing room and I walked in, shutting the door behind me. I removed my clothing and then got into the warm water.

I made sure to shampoo and condition my hair to where it was like silk, and made sure there wasn't a speck of dirt on me before patting myself dry with a towel and pulling on a bath robe.

"Here. Put these on." Kathlyn said as soon as I walked into my room, shoving my underwear and strapless bra in my hand. I changed into those and echanged my bath robe for the robe I'd be wearing until I put on my dress.

"Okay. Are we going up do or...?" Kathlyn asked Jamie as they circled me, trying to decide how to doll me up.

"And will it be tiara or circlet...?" Jamie asked back.

I stood there, waiting for them to decide what they thought was best. Jamie suddenly snapped her fingers, causing me to jump a bit.

"I've got it! The circlet that can be worn as a tiara left to her by her great grandmother!" Jamie said.

"And the hair stlye her grandmother wore to her crowning!" Kathlyn cried.

"I'll get the circlet!"

"And I'll get a picture of the hairstyle!" At that, both girls ran out of the room, leaving me alone.

They'd left the door open, though, and Ryo walked in seconds after they'd taken off.

"How's the bride?" Ryo asked as he took a seat on my bed.

"I'm fine. Though I feel like watching those hilarious cosplay videos online that I use to watch." I made a face.

"What?"

"I just remembered the time _you_ tried to cosplay. You looked awesome, but didn't act right. But I played my characters perfectly."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Ryo turned to me as I sat down next to him and I shrugged.

"Kathlyn went to find a picture and Jamie went to find some circlet or tiara thing."

"We're back!" Jamie and Kathlyn cried as they walked in, but froze at the sight of Ryo.

"Out!" Jamie immediatly cried. Then she and Kathlyn pushed Ryo out the door, taking turns at saying 'Out!'.

"What the hell?" Were Ryo's last words before he was shoved out the door.

"Ummm..." Was all I said before the girls grabbed my arms and lead me to my large vanity and sat me down on the chair.

Immediatly, they got to work. My hair was first.

Once done, they stopped to let me see my hair and I nodded in approval, though I didn't really care. They'd curled my hair and pulled it into on of those classic bun-like hairstyles and left some of it down in the back with a few strands framed my face.

"Alright. It's...five fifty and the ceremony is at seven thirty." Jamie muttered

"What about the bridesmaids?" I asked.

"They're being taken care of right now too. Now, My Lady, we must start on your makeup."

By 6:20 they were done with everything. All that was left was my dress and jewlery.

"Okay. Ready to see your dress? I promise it's beautiful."

I glanced at the bag holding my dress on the wall with Jamie ready to unzip it. Slowly, I nodded. Jamie immediatly unzipped the bag and Kathlyn took out my dress.

It _was_ beautiful. It was a lovely ball gown with embroidery and crystals on the skirt and bodice with a sweatheart neckline. And the bodice! It had two V-shaped lines that had a lovely design going from the top to the bottom of the bodice, ending where there was a strip of design all around the bottom of the bodice similar to that of the V-shaped lines higher up on it. There was also a design similar to that along the neckline.

**(A/N Here's the link to her wedding dress *No spaces*:** http :/ allure bridals. com/ Store_ ProductDetail. aspx?pid= 4G3IF7265007 GgDg36I9** )**

"Oh...how beautiful..." I murmured as I stepped closer.

The girls helped me get the dress on, put on my heels, and then the jewlery.

A wrap around cuff with white moonstones, ends swirling away from each other. The necklace put on me had a design of four swirld, the two biggest ones touching, seeming to hold the moonstone in place, while the other two swirled out. As for earings, they were simple. A single hoop with dangling strings of silver, ending with small moonstones.

"Now, for the final piece." Kathlyn held up a lovely circlet. There was a black stone in the center with two smaller ones in the center of the sides. I loved how it was made of lines tht curved in such elaborate ways. For a second, I'd thought it'd been made especially for me, but then I remembered who it'd belong to. My great grandmother.

She put it on, then both she and Jamie frowned. Jamie reached up and pulled the circlet off, turned in upside down, then placed it back on my head so it sat like a tiara instead of going across my forehead.

**(A/N Here's the link for the circlet *No spaces*: **http :/ www. medievalbridal fashions. com/ catalog/ index .php?main _page= product_ info&cPath =1&products _id=51 **)**

"You look gorgeous." I turned to see Diana, Snow, Hope, and Mimi. They were in their bridesmaid dresses and appeared ready to go.

The dresses were full length and strapless and had a chiffon silhouette. They had short sweep trains and I appoved them. **(A/N You know the drill, bridemaid dress: **http :/ www .ramiu. com /full-length -sweep-train -strapless-chiffon -bridesmaid- dress. html **)**

"Thanks." I spun around in my dress and stopped in front of the mirror, looking at my image. Jamie and Kathlyn put on the veil that wouldn't ever cover my face on, but I didn't pay attention to them. I stared at my reflection.

I did look beautiful. But...something was wrong. I didn't feel right. Sure, I wasn't very good since yesterday, but I felt something was off. Like...I didn't want this even though I did want it.

Soon, it was time to get to the room where we'd be until the doors opened to let me go down the isle.

"You look like a queen." My father said as soon as he saw me.

"Thank you." I said to my father then took my bouquet from Mimi, since Jamie and Kathlyn had gone to sit with the rest of the guest.

Father opened his mouth to say more, but stopped when Lucian appeared.

"Hey Tatiana. You look great." I thanked him for his compliment and he stepped closer, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Are you sure you want this?" A silence before I started to answer.

"I-"

"Alright. Everyone in you places. The doors open in three." Silivia announced and I turned away from Lucian, who sighed and went to take his place next to Snow at the front of the line, behind Mimi who'd walk down first alone since Ryo would walk me down the second half of the isle.

Everyone was ready and the doors opened. Josh and Silvia set everyone down, soon reaching the flower girls who'd walk before my father and I.

"Ready?" Father asked and offered his arm, which I took and held my bouquet in the other.

"Alright. Bride walks...now." Josh motioned for us to walk out and we did. Soon, all the guest rose to watch us. Half way, my father and I stopped next to where Ryo stood. Ryo offered his arm and I took it, just as I had with my father. Father left to take his seat and Ryo walked me down the rest of the way.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ryo whispered in my ear and I looked at him, giving him the answer through my eyes without words. We reached Blake, who held out his hand.

"Hurt her, and I swear I'll kill you." Ryo murmured to Blake before putting my hand in his. With that, Ryo left to take his place with the other groomsemen.

Blake and I turned to the man who'd be marrying us and he started to speak. All to soon, we reached the vows. Blake was first. We'd chosen to just go with classic vows instead of struggling to write our own which we both agreed would probably come out terribly if we did ourselves.

"I, Blake Manet, take you Tatiana Grace, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Blake said and I could feel tears pool in my eyes, but I didn't know why. Ryo handed Blake the ring. "And with this ring, I thee wed." With that, Blake slipped my ring onto my finger.

"I-I, Tatiana Grace, take you Blake Manet, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Once I finished speaking, Mimi handed me my ring. "And with this ring, I thee wed."

I knew what was next. I knew it, and I now that I was standing here, I was considering whether I myself should speak up.

"If anyone has reason for these two not to wed, please speak now or forever hold your piece." I held my breath as Blake looking at me, the question of why the minister had said that lingering in his eyes. I sent him a mental message saying I hadn't known he'd say it. I lied.

I glanced towards Lucian, and our eyes locked. There were questions in his gaze that I couldn't answer. He opened his mouth, as if waiting for me to nod for him to go on, but I didn't. I listened for a sound of anyone objecting, only hearing what sounded struggling in the distance.

Then, I locked eyes with a women with brown hair and eyes. I couldn't remember her name, but I knew I'd seen her before. She smiled at me and held a finger to her lips, as if to say 'Shhh' and when I blinked, she was gone.

Then, the minister opened his mouth to finish the ceremony, and I almost opened my mouth to stop him. But I didn't.

I finally knew my answer.

I wasn't ready for this.

"Very well. I pronounce you two-" He didn't get to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Dun dun dun! Bet no one can guess who the brown hair and eyed women in the guest area was! But I bet you're mad at the cliffie. Don't worry people, things are going to take a turn in Percy's favor in the next chapter. Oh, and if you want to see the cuff Tatiana was wearing for the wedding, the link is under this message and remember no spaces. AND remember to review!<strong>

**http :/ www .medievalbridal fashions. com/catalog/ ? main_page =product_ info&cPath= 9&products _id =101**


	26. I love you

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! **

**Me: Well, we're staring off after last chapter's cliffy. But, I wonder, why did the minister or whatever he's called not finish? *Smirk* Well, time to call the calvary and then go find Cam and Zero. They're in Greece looking for me. Honestly, everyone knows I'd go to Egypt or that place where the women where veils, such lovely veils...*clears throat* But um, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

_"Very well. I pronounce you two-" He didn't get to finish._

The doors that lead out here to the garden from which I'd walked out, blew open with a gush of wind. Wind that reached the minister and knocked him down. There was a crunch and I immediatly thought he was hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning over him.

"Yes, Your Highness." The minister said and Blake helped him up. As he did, I realized he wasn't hurt. What looked like a decorative empty glass has broken under him. Thank god he wasn't hurt.

"I object!" A chorus of voice said and instantly, I straightened, back still to the guest and intruders. I tried to act angered by their interuption, but I couldn't deny that a small part of me that let out a happy "Thank god!"

"How dare you interrupt my daughter's wedding! On what ground do you stand to object this!" My father boomed.

Something inside me told me who he was talking to, er, yelling at.

I closed my eyes as I was hit with a million thoughts racing at a billion miles an hour. I didn't catch what was said by a single person, but the unheard words made my heart skip a beat.

"Tatiana." My eyes snapped open as I jumped in surprise at the feeling of someone touching my arm. I looked to see an elderly women. Her hair was brown and she was wearing a light colored full length dress with long bell sleeves. Her face and brown eyes were kind, making her look like someone's grandmother. But she was the woman I'd seen with the guest, the one who'd held her finger to her lips.

"Senka." I whispered and realized we were in a soundless white room.

"Yes child. I just came to congradulate you. Your memories will be restored soon. Just hang on a little longer child. All shall be clear soon." Senka said and with one last smile, she and the white room faded away, leaving me back in the garden.

"Guards, seize them! Shoot them down if you must!" I heard my father order and turned to find four guards standing in front of me, forming a human wall. Blake was next to me, hand on the sword that hung at his waist because he had to wear some fancy pants Prince clothes that required a sword.

Before I could do anything, I heard the guest being evacuated and the sound of weapons clashing.

I tried to see who had attacked, but could only make out four different figures and what may have been a rather large dog that stayed away from the fight.

"Princess, we need to get you out of here!" One of the guards said as they took a hold of my arm.

"Release me. If these people want to crash my wedding, I'm going to handle this." I yanked myself from the guard's grip.

"But Princess-"

"But nothing!" I skimmed their weapons then point at one with a hand gun. "You, give me your gun and then go protect the guest. That is an order." I added a I-dare-you-to-defy-me glare and the guard immediatly handed me the gun before they all left.

"He looks like he was going to shit in his pants..." Blake mumbled next to me and I cracked a grin.

"Let's go. I got me some steam to let out." I hissed and marched over to the fighting guards and interuders. Only to stop short.

I recognized the people fighting.

Two were twin sisters. One was dressed in on black while the other had blue jeans and a white shirt. Both had black hair and electric blue eyes. I'd met them on C-1. The darker aura giving girl was Sarah, and the other more cheerful one was Lilith.

Then, there was a another girl who was doing some major ass kicking. I'd never met her, but I could name her in an instant. Jade. She had on tight black skinny jeans, a black tranch coat, and black boots...with what I think was a gun in her hand.

Percy was there. Of course, he was the ring leader. He looked up from the guard he knocked out and our eyes locked.

"Tatiana!" Percy said and rushed over, but skidded to a stop. I had my gun pointed at his heart, dareing him to make a move. But something in me made me drop the gun, unable to shoot it. I heard the gun hit the floor and closed my eyes.

"Why?" I whispered and opened my eyes, raising my voice. "Why?"

"Because I found a way to help you and I'm not letting you do this unless you have your memories!" Percy said and slowly approached. I felt the eyes of everyone in the room on us, but I made no move to do anything.

"_Don't fight. Please don't fight him. It'll all work out for the best._" A voice whispered in my ear and I listened...for the most part.

"That doesn't explain why you had to frighten my guest and crash my wedding!"

"Tatiana, you need to listen-" Lilith tried to intervene.

"_Silence_!" I screamed at her and her mouth instantly went shut. Because it was _forced_ shut by my command. "I don't want your opinion in this! I've been through a hell of a lot since I got tangled into this mess brought by you people!" I turned to Percy, who was now only a yard away. "You ruined my life!"

Hurt flashed in Percy's eyes, but was replaced by something I couldn't name.

"Tati, I did this because you use to love this life! You had so many people around you and you cared for every single one of them!" I was taken aback by Percy's out burst. "What do you have now, Tatiana? The small family and some stupid society!" That stung. I kept my circle small for a _reason_.

"You need to listen to me, Tati. You always told me you never wanted a life like this! _You_ always said you perferred the free life you had with me on Chaos's forc-"

"I don't give a crap!" I interrupted him. "That has nothing to do with this. I had the life I wanted when I was on Earth, but you came and suddenly I'm a Princess, I'm the heir to a throne, my father is demanding I get married!" I was silent for a second and decided on what to do. "I WISH I'D NEVER MET ANY OF YOU FUCKING PEOPLE!"

With that, I ran through the garden, tears streaming down my face.

There. I'd said it. I'd said what I'd known for a while now. I did wish I'd never met any of them. Not Percy. Not Dolores. Not Lucian. Not Blake.

I wanted my old life back _so_ badly, but I knew it wasn't possible. They knew I was immortal and if I disappeared, they'd only look and look for me until they found me or my lifeless body.

I reached a part of the garden that was made of large bushes made into a maze and I ran inside. Soon, I found a bench and sat down.

I was alone with my tears, letting out low sobs every now and then.

"Hey Tatiana. Why are you crying?" I looked up to see a man in black jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. He had black hair with dark eyes. "I never thought you were the kind to cry."

I instantly remembered his name.

"D-Daniel? Is that your name?" He nodded. "Well I lost my memory so please, leave me alone and go away. I don't wish to speak with anyone from the past." I sniffed and Daniel sat down next to me on the bench.

"You look nice. But anyway, I just came to try and help you. I knew you not to long before you disappeared from this life. Percy, he loved you, and he just wants you to be happy and have your memories back."

"But he ruined everything. He brought me into this world and I don't want to be here. Not anymore." I said in a low voice.

"He didn't mean to ruin everything, I'm sure of it." Daniel sighed. "Just listen to him and I'm sure you'll end up with your happy ending."

"But-" I stopped when Daniel put a finger to my lips.

"Just do it." He said in a firm voice and stood up. "I promise, you won't regret it if you give him a chance."

As I watched him walk away, something clicked in my mind and I saw flashes. I was crying over his mangled body. Him saying he loved me and me saying it back.

"Wait!" I said and hurried after him. Daniel stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. "I rememember you saying you loved me. Why would you want me to do this if you could've taken advantage of the situation and had me for yourself?"

"That's easy." Daniel turned around and looked at me, taking a step closer. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Because I love you and I think you'd be happier here than with me." Daniel let go of me and I suddenly felt cold as he turned and left, leaving me here, alone.

"Tatiana!" I jumped at the sound of someone screaming my name. I realized it was Percy. "I'm sorry if I made you mad! Please come out, I just wanted to help you get your memories back!"

I took Daniel's advice and followed my gut. I made my way out of the maze and found Percy standing at the entrance.

"I-I-I..." I stopped. "I'm sorry for my outburst." Percy gave me a smile that didn't fully reach his eyes.

"It's okay. I did ruin your wedding after all." I gave a small laugh.

"Um...I know you have a way for me to get my memories back. And I don't care what it is, just do it." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You sure? I'm not sure you'll like what I have to do. In fact, you'll probably hate it."

"I-I'm sure. I'm tired of being in the dark. Just...just do it. Please." Percy stepped closer and wrapped his arm around me waist. My breath hitched a bit and Percy didn't move for a second, as if wondering what I'd do. "Hurry up." I murmured and he did.

His lips crashed onto mine, sending a shock through me, and I reacted, as if on instinct.

My arms instantly wrapped around his neck. Percy tightened his arms around me. He kissed me hard and no matter how cheese this sounds, I'd never felt anything liket his before.

I parted my lips and Percy took the chance to slip his tongue in my mouth, battling with mine, but coming out victorious. But I didn't care. He kissed me like he never wanted to stop, and I matched that by kissing him like _I_ never wanted him to stop. The heat of the kiss grew and-

I wasn't there anymore.

"Ah come on!" I cried out as I looked around. I was in a black void, floating.

"I hope you enjoyed the kiss." I whirled around to see an exact copy of me except she wasn't wearing a wedding dress. She had on pitch black skinny jeans, a sequin black shirt, and a leather jacket that hugged her-our-figure with pin heel leather boots. Her hair and dark purple streaks, something I'd never had. "Because you'll hopefully be getting more like it in the future."

Memory made me sent me a smile and it dawned on me. A smile slowly spread onto my lips.

"Now?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's finally over. Our struggle and everything that we went through, before and after you lost your memories, is over. Just relax and let me handle this."

"Okay."

She walked over to me and held out a hand. A small white orb giving off a golden dlow appeared in her hand. Inside, images flashed by and I heard the low murmur of voices from the flashes.

I placed my hand in hers and suddenly, everything was spinning out of control.

Things blended together and I felt myself murging back with my memories.

Flashes of things whirled past my eyes before I could clearly make them out. Voices of a million different people flashed by just as fast, but I managed to catch some words.

"-I need to pick between-"

"-so much fun!-"

"-Thank you, I can't belive this-"

I felt like I was being pulled towards something. Images, scenes, voices, colors, sounds, tastes, and smells whirled around me like a tonado before everything stopped.

Then, everything slammed into me at the exact same time and I let out a scream and things forced their ways into me. A whisper that somehow was heard above everything wished me luck.

Finally, it ended, leaving me alone in the void.

And everything went white.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I can't believe this. I was kissing Tatiana for the first time in a century. I made sure she could feel that I loved her without having to say it.

But what surprised me was that she kissed me back instantly, but I didn't care. Right now Tatiana was mine. Mine and mine alone.

After what felt like eternity, Tatiana went still for a second and pulled away, her eyes closed.

I worried for a second that she'd react the wrong way, but her eyes open and I knew something was different.

Her eyes had a glint and sparkle that I hadn't seen in so many years. She smiled at me, not pulling away.

"Percy." She whispered.

"What?" I asked, wondering what she was up to. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say...I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: HOW'S THAT FOR A CLIFFY? *Wipes eye* I think I'm going to cry because of that. After a story and twenty something chapters, Percy finally gets his girl! Or does he? *smirks* I think my plans for their future are fitting. Who know, maybe another character will be coming out soon. (HINT!) <strong>

**Daniel: So am I coming in more or was that a one time thing?**

**Me: Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet...HOLLY CRAP!**

**Daniel: What?**

**Me: I forgot, I totally forgot. So um, everyone remember to review and stuff...uh..*hurried out mumbling to self* I can't believe it...how could I forget him...I haven't planned anything...oh, where am I suppose to put him? Just pop up and be like 'Hey I'm so and so'? Ugh! How did I fucking forget L-*disappears***


	27. An Angry Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Me: Derek's better!**

**Random Person(RP): Simon's better!**

**Me: DEREK!**

**RP: SIMON!**

**Me: No, no no no! Derek's a werewolf and Simon's just some charming sorcerer-a lame one at that! What can he do? Fog and levatation of a ball, oh so cool! NOT! *Notices readers* Ah crap. So uh...Tatiana said she loved Percy at the end (Yay...?)and so now we'll start off from that last line. Go on and read the story-**

**RP: TEAM SIMON!**

**Me: TEAM DEREK you whore!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV <strong>

_"I just wanted to say...I love you."_

Chaos...after so long, I could finally say those words and mean them.

Because I was finally back and no one was getting rid of me this time.

I looked at Percy, who's face was so shocked and confused and glad it made me want to laugh.

"You...you what?" Percy whispered and I could tell he was wondering if this was a trick. I leaned my forehead against his and smiled.

"I said, I love you. And I mean that. Hell, I knew that before I got my memories back, but I was just trying to deny it." I whispered and Percy pulled away.

"I have to be dreaming..." Percy said and I laughed.

"You're not, trust me." I took a step back and realized what I was wearing. A _wedding_ dress. Oh shit. "Oh chaos...Blake...What am I going to tell him?"

"Nothing because Blake heard the whole thing." Blake said as he walked closer.

"Oh Blake, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happ-" Blake raised a hand and I shut up.

"Don't worry. I kinda knew that this was going to happen." He knew?

"And you were going to let me marry you?" I huffed. "That's so mean!" Blake grinned.

"Hey, I offered to call off the wedding yesterday. _You_ said not to canceling it."

"Point taken. But what am I suppose to do? My family and yours really wanted this wedding to happen because they've wanted for Sparks and Zenith to be united for a while now."

"We can handle that...I remember you saying your dad usually gave you what you wanted and he's seemed eager to please these past weeks." I rolled my eyes.

"That's because I was so close to finally marrying a son of Zenith. Taylor might be faster to agree to let me not marry you."

"And why's that?" Percy asked.

"We get along great, but it's rather obvious at times that she thinks my father loves and adores me more than he does her and her daughters and she'll recent me for it. I can hear her thoughts from here. She's practically praying I don't marry Blake so one of her daughters has a shot at marrying Blake, that way she can have two girls on thrones...well, one since Sarafine's not getting the throne anymore."

"Why's that?" Blake asked.

"Because now that I'm back and free to marry, I automatically get my claim on the throne again. I need to formally pass the throne to Sara so she can become queen." I smiled. "Taylor's as wanting of the throne as Cleopatra was, only, she's still nice and such, not hard core evil and greedy. But I've never held that against her, she has the right for the want of keeping her throne and her daughters to be queens."

"So...she despizes you?"

"No, she loves me like a daughter, but there's that part that wants me to give the throne to one of her daughters. I'll hand the thone over soon, but if needed, I'll take it from any other ruler in an instant for the abuse of power and such."

"Wow, you _just_ got back to being you and you're already returning to your old plans..." Percy muttered and I walked over to him.

"But that's why you love me." I picked at the skirt of the dress. "It's sad. The servants and workers all worked to get everything ready, only for there to not be a wedding. I have a lot of apologizing to do..."

"Tatiana!" I didn't bother checking who it was. It was Ryo and I knew he had Mimi, Diana, and Spiro in tow. Even if I had my memories back and I felt what I use to feel for everyone, my family didn't really feel like family anymore. Ryo and the others were my family. Ryo appeared in front of me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And I got my memories back." I paused. "Ryo?"

"What?"

"Even if I'm not home with you guys and I'm out fighting and risking my life like I use to, you'll still accept me right? No turning your backs on me?"

"Idiot." Ryo said and hugged me. "No matter what you do, I'm always going to treat you like I do to. And if you get yourself in to much danger, I'll come get you." Ryo leaned down to whisper in my ear so no one else would hear. "Besides, we both know you've always been my favorite." I laughed and pulled away.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I studied Tatiana as she spoke.

She was just like before she was taken by the Primordials. Her 'C' tattoo was back on her shoulde where it had been and her hair had dark purple streaks again, only not as many as before.

I couldn't believe she was back. She was back with me and she said she loved me.

But it was true and I couldn't be happier. Marie Rose would be estatic if she was here.

"Percy?" Tatiana's voice brought me out from my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked and noticed Tatiana was looking around.

"Where's Marie Rose? She's okay, right? I didn't hurt her or anything when I didn't have my memory, right?"

"Marie Rose is on C-1. She's okay. And you did not hurt her or anything when you didn't have yout memory." I answered each question and Tatiana nodded.

"Chaos, I want to see my baby so much. She's a woman now and I was never even there for her..." Tatiana looked at me. "I bet you went through hell to raise her alone."

"I had help. It's a good thing we had four aunts and a whole bunch of other girls to help me."

"I'm sorry for that, Percy. I swear, I make it up to you. Both of you." Tatiana glanced down at herself and pursed her lips. "I need to change...I'm going to my room. I'll...I'll meet you in the throne room with my parents in twenty minutes, Blake." Tatiana looked at me. "Can you come too?"

"Of course. I'll be right there next to you."

"Okay. Just let me go change." Tatiana gave me a quick kiss and then Blinked away. I sighed and turned to Blake.

"Can we talk?" Blake nodded and I lead him into the maze of bushes.

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" Blake asked in a joking manner and I cracked a grin.

"Nah, I lost the reason to a few minutes ago. But...no hard feelings right?"

"No. I knew that Tatiana would pick you over me for a while now. I didn't know if it'd be before or after the wedding, so yesterday I gave her the chance to walk out and left the option open." Blake sighed. "Looks like she took the option. I'm not a big fan of ruling a kingdom anyway. I learned that there are four boys in my family, including Lucian and me. I'll hand the throne down to one of my brothers, just like Tatiana will hand it down to her sister Sara."

"So what are you going to do now that you're going to hand down the throne?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Think you could let me join the Forces of Chaos?"

I blinked. He wanted to join Chaos?

But I didn't have anything against Blake. I'd never resented him when he was engaged to Tatiana, so I had no reason to deny him.

"We can speak with Chaos about that later. Right now, we should get to the throne room." Blake nodded and turned to start walking, but I had something else to say. "Blake."

"What?"

"Thanks. For taking care of Tatiana all the times I couldn't before and after her accident."

"Your welcome." With that we both headed to the throne room. Ryo and his group followed without a word and I didn't bother telling them anything because they wouldn't listen.

**Tatiana's POV**

"So, there won't be a wedding?" Jamie murmured as she helped me out of my dress. I waited till the dress was completely off before answering.

"I'm afraid not." I said and pulled on a robe, moving to my closet to grab something to wear. "Girls, please pack my things for me and have them loaded onto Percy's jet. I have a feeling I won't be coming back." I sighed and picked out a dark denim dress. I discarded my robe and slipped into the dress. It had a ziper just under the waist and I zipped it up to show a 'safe' amount of clevlage then fixed the dress's belt.

I grabbed a pair of strappy black heels and moved to my bed, sat down, and started to put them on. I looked up to see Jamie and Kathlyn smiling at me before they started to undo my hair.

"Tatiana, we knew Percy wouldn't let you get married." Kathlyn said and giggled. "We even made sure to tell him exactly when to come and everything."

"Girls..." I grinned. "That you so much for that. I'm forever greatful."

"Your welcome. We knew you'd be better off with Percy once you had your memories back." Jamie said and both of them pulled away. Jamie had my great grandmother's circlet in hand. I looked at it and knew I wouldn't get to keep it.

"I'll be sure to pack this with your things." I looked at Kathlyn, surprised.

"But that-"

"-Was left to _you_, not anyone else. Your great grandmother personally entrusted us to make sure you got it."

"Thank you. Both of you." I said and hugged them. I pulled away and took a deep breath. "Well, it's time to face the music."

"Good luck, Your Highness." Jamie and Kathlyn said and I nodded before leaving my room and heading for the throne room.

I arrived outside the doors of the throne room to find Percy, Blake, Ryo, and the others already there. I smiled at them before pushing open the doors. I saw my parents sitting in their thrones with my sisters standing to the side and walked over, my steps muffled by the long red carpet leading to where they sat.

"Tatiana." My father was the first to speak. "The guest are all waiting for the wedding to continue." He seemed to barely notice I wasn't in my wedding attire. "Why aren't you in your dress?" I sighed and met my father's gaze.

"Dad...I'm not getting married. I refuse to marry Blake because that's not what I want. I want to go back and serve under Lord Chaos and fight for what's right." I waited for my father's rection, but his face stayed calm. It was his eyes that revealed his fury.

"No. You will stay here and marry Blake. You will take over for his parents and rule Zenith. It is your duty as a Princess and heir to my throne." He said, fighting to keep his words from being harsh.

"I'm not the heir to your throne anymore. Sarafine is the one who, with her husband, shall rule Sparks. And my duty it to _myself_, not anyone else." I said, not backing down. "I am immortal and if anything here goes out of hand, I will then take over the throne of Sparks. But the Zenith crown does not belong on my head." I paused, fighting back my anger as I realized something.

"You were going to marry me off to Blake when I was in my weakest state. I had no memory and I had just come back to this world when you announced my engagement. I had no idea what to do except for what I knew about Princesses from my upbringing with Ryo. So, I knew as a Princess I had to do as the king said-"

"Exactly. And I'm saying you will marry Blake today. Because that is what you were born to do. You were born to unite Sparks and Zenith with marriage." I shook my head.

"No. We both know I was never suppose to be born! You were on Earth, met Nemesis, had a whole short romance, and at the end what were you left with? Me, a part witch demigod from an unofficial coupling." I sighed. "The titles you gave me should belong to Sara because she was the first born child of your marriage to Taylor, an _official_ coupling that was smiled upon. Sure, I grew up to be most adored and everything, but right now, the crown of any planet is not mine to take."

"You will take the crown of Zenith or else." I felt the others shift, ready to jump, but I ignored them.

"Or else what? You're the one who always said you'd never force me into anything. Never make me do something I didn't want to do. And right now, I _refuse_ to marry Blake-who by the way doesn't want the marriage either-and I refuse to take any crown."

My father's face now gave away his anger. I knew something was about to happen, something I wouldn't like.

His face darkened and he would meet my gaze when he spoke, not trying to hide his anger anymore.

"Then, if you want it this way, I am stripping you of everything." My eyes widened at his words. He did _not_ just say that!

"W-what?" I managed.

"I declare you stripped of everything you have to do here. You are no longer the heir to my throne. You are no longer the crowned Princess of Sparks, nor a Princess of Sparks." My father's eyes was hard and cold when he looked at me. "You are banished from this planet and my kingdome. I strip you of every royal and nobal title you hold, even those given to you by birthright, and I now declare Sarafine the Heir to the Sparks throne, the Crowned Princess, and the representer of Fall and Fire."

I was in shock. H-he couldn't do this. He could take everything from me, but not my season and element...he couldn't...

"As Queen of Sparks I declare that no matter what you do, you cannot take her season or element!" Taylor yelled and I was surprised that she was defending me. "Take what you want, but you have to leave her Fall and Fire. Those are not titles but gifts passed by her ancestors." My father was angry, but he couldn't argue with her. He looked at me.

"Tatiana Grace, you are banished from Sparks and are to not speak to anyone of the royal line. You are no longer the Crowned Princess, nor a Princess of Sparks. You're titles are now given to your sister and if you ever show up here again, you shall be thrown in jail for life." I thought that was the worst, but I was wrong.

"And you are here by removed from the royal family. I here by disown you."

I couldn't breath. I was in shock of what he'd done. I looked at my stepmother and sisters. All of them were in shock and looked like they wanted to defend me but were to much in shock to do so. Sara wa the first to break from shock.

"Father, please reconsider-" Sara pleaded.

"Never." He glared. "Tatiana, your antics have brought me nothing but mockery and shame since you went to that camp for children of the greek gods. I have had it up to here with you and I never want to see your face on this planet again or hear of you again." Tears were forming in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but some still spilled down my face. "Now get out of my palace and leave my kingdom before I have you arrested."

I felt like running out of here. Running and finding a place to cry and then beg for my father's forgiveness. But I didn't.

Percy, Blake, Ryo, Diana, Mimi, and Spiro were at my side at an instant along with Sarah and Lily.

"King Julius, you can't do this! This is not right-" Lucian protested but my father shot him a look to shut him up.

"Julius, I mean you no disrespect, but your punishment is harsher than it must be. Please, reconsider-" He cut Blake off.

"Silence. All of you. I order you to leave the throne room." My father barked and I stood straight, looking him in the eye.

"Very well, Your Majesty. I give my titles and everything else to your eldest daughter, Sarafine," I almost broke down because saying that made me realize I was no longer my father's daughter. I was abandoned. "but I keep Fire and Fall. I shall be leaving and I thank you for spareing my life. I swear you shall never see or hear of me again. I bid you all farewell for eternity." I bowed, then turned and bolted from the room.

I ran out the doors of the throne room, out of the palace, and didn't stop until I reached Percy's jet. I smiled slightly at the sight of Mrs.O'Leary there. She barked happily at seeing me and I walked over.

"Hey girl. I missed you." I said as I petted her fur. I moved away climbed into Percy's jet, waiting for them all to come.

I hurried into the bathroom and washed my face, careful to try and erase any sign of my almost breakdown.

I walked out of the bathroom to find the others all walking into the jet.

Percy walked over and hugged me. I was grateful for the comfort and buried my head in his chest.

"I can't believe he did that..." I whispered as my tears reappeared and this time I let them fall. "I can't belive he did it..." Now I was crying without holding back.

"Sh...it's okay. He can't stay this mad forever, Tatiana. I'm sure he'll regret what he did soon, and then he'll apologize and give everything back to you."

I shook my head.

"No. No he won't! He hates me now and he'll never regret what he did today." I sobbed.

"Tatiana Grace." Ryo's firm voice came from behind me and I slightly pulled away from Percy to look at him.

"W-what?" I asked as I wipped away my tears with the back of my hand, trying to calm down.

"This isn't you. You need to stay strong and not let this get to you. It's just another obsticle fate put in your way to try and knock you down-"

"-But I can't let fate beat me down. I just have to get back up again and again." I finished for him. Ryo nodded.

"Exactly. You've never let something knock you down, so why now? Percy's right. He'll have to regret his chose as soon as he realizes what he lost."

"Thanks Ryo, but whatever you stay won't really serve as a pick me up." I said and looked at Percy. "Just get me home to C-1."

I pulled completly away from Percy and moved to the seagreen door towards the back of the jet. I walked in and shut the door behind me, moving to the bed in the room. This was Percy's room on the jet.

I laid down on the bed like I'd done millions of times in the past and closed my eyes. I hoped that I'd wake up to find that this all had been a dream.

A while later the door opened and someone walked in. I knew it was Percy before I even saw him. He stood next to the bed and smiled at me. I reached out and pulled him onto the bed next to me.

He did as I wanted and laid down besides me and I curled up into his side, finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

As much as I didn't want to wake Tatiana up, I had to.

"Wake up, Tati." I whispered and shook her slightly. She turned away from me and buried her head under her pillow. I laughed and tried again.

"Go away...five more minutes..." Tatiana muttered and I chuckled before getting up.

I found a bottle of water and opened it. I made water cold and brought it out of the bottle. I formed the water into a thin sheet above Tatiana and tried one more time to wake her up. When she refused, I let the water drop.

"What the fuck?" She screamed and the door flew open. Ryo walked in.

"What happened?" Ryo asked.

"I'm freaking dripping wet! Percy!" Tatiana turned on me and glared. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you wouldn't get up." I said and Tatiana sighed before drying herself and the bed.

"Good job dude." Ryo said to me and started to leave."She's mean as hell if you wake her up, so I'm glad you're immortal."

I looked at Tatiana who had now calmed down and was dry.

"We need to go see Chaos, to tell it you're okay." Tatiana nodded and gave me a quick kiss before following me off the jet.

"Lucian. Take Ryo, Diana, Spiro, and Mimi to my house. They will be staying there for now." Tatiana ordered and Lucian smiled.

"Same old Tati. Orders are sure to come streaming now."

I intertwined Tatiana's hand in mine and we headed to Chaos's office.

Once there, we walked in as soon as we were aloud. Chaos sat at it's desk in the form of a business man.

We told Chaos eveything that had happened and he nodded.

"It's good to see you back, Tatiana." He said.

"It's good to be back, My Lord." Tatiana replied.

"I know today hasn't exactly been a wonderful day, but I have an offer." Tatiana raised and eyebrow and Chaos smiled. "Would you like to take back your position as my third in command and retake your position as my lieutenant?"

"Of course Lord Chaos. Thank you." Tatiana bowed and Chaos smiled at us.

"I can tell you two would perfer to be together and alone than here with me. Go on and enjoy your time back together."

"Thank you, My Lord." I said before walking out of the office with Tatiana.

"So, I'm guessing the only thing that's changed is the number of recrutes?" Tatiana asked as we walked.

"Yeah."

"You know what Percy?" I turned to Tatiana.

"What?"

"I've missed you more than anyone else all these years. And I'm sorry I left and put you through so much." Tatiana moved in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you for not just leaving me and fogretting me."

"I'd never forget you. I love you." I said and pressed my forhead against Tatiana's.

"I love you too. I love you for forever and always." I pulled away from Tatiana and pulled a small black box from my pocket.

I opened it and got down on one knee, holding it up so Tatiana could see the ring. The ring had alternating blue and purple sapphires forming a heart around a heart shaped diamond. On either side of the heart there was an opal stone.

"Percy..." Tatiana whispered and I smiled at her.

"Tatiana, this is something I should have done years ago." I said. "But I'm going to do it now before I do anything else. Will you, Tatiana Grace, do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh Chaos..." Tatiana said and looked at me. "Yes yes yes! You idiot, you didn't have to ask! The answer is yes!"

I slid the ring on Tatiana's finger and it fit her perfectly. I stood up and Tatiana immediatly wrapped her arms around my neck.

She kissed me and at that moment everything felt so right I wished I could stop time and forever live in this moment.

Tatiana was back in my arms for good and I was never letting her go again.

By the end of the day, all I could think was that nothing could be better than this.

But I was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aw! The happy couple is back together! And engaged! Wow, this has been one BUSY day! Alright, alright, I'm not sure I'm going to do a wedding or just a brief thing. Last time I planned a wedding it went to waste. -.-<strong>

**Grigori: What about Cam and Dolores?**

**Me: Hold you horses! Jesus Christ!**

**Grigori: Why are you saying Jesus Christ?**

**Me: o.O I have NO idea. I probably picked it up from a book...But remember to review everyone! And remember: TEAM DEREK FOR ETERNITY!**


	28. First Day Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: Well...The last chapter was...Eventful. Tatiana's father stripped her of every title she had and she's only been allowed to keep her element and season... if those had been taken, she wouldn't really be able to use all the power she's given because of them...**

**Percy: You're forgetting the most important thing...**

**Me: o.O What?**

**Percy: Has to do with a ring...on Tatiana's finger...**

**Me: OH! I didn't forget! But seriously, a wedding is the last thing I want to plan right now...so...I'm just going to bring a new character in the picture soon enough. And the Primordials, of course. It's the end of my series, I need to get rid of most of the enemies before I can leave. So on with this now happy story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

I woke up to light hitting my face and opened my eyes. I was curled up next to Percy.

Wait. What?

I sat up and looked around. I was in Percy's room on Percy's bed with said guy next to me.

_"Please don't let this be a dream..."_ I mentally prayed as I remembered everything that had happened yesterday. The good and bad.

I looked at my hand to find the engagement ring Percy had given me yesterday sitting there like it was meant to be there. The full impact took a second to sink in.

I was back. My memories were back. I wasn't getting married at my father's orders. And every tie my father had once held me by...he'd cut them and set me free. Sure, I wasn't a princess anymore, but that's what I'd wanted for the longest time. No royal duties. No pressures to marry a future king.

I was back with my memories and I was engaged to _Percy_. I had what I wanted.

Laughter bubbled up in my throat and soon it spilled forth. I fell back on the bed, softly laughing to myself. I looked over at Percy. _My_ Percy.

"Percy...Wake up!" I said and nudged him. When he didn't stir I pressed my lips against his and practically laughed again at how quickly he responded. Percy's eyes opened as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Morning." Percy said.

"Morning." I said with a grin before wiggling out of his grip and out of bed.

"What are you doing?" I moved over to my suitcase and searched my clothes.

"I'm...pulling out a shirt and looking for jeans to wear. We're the leaders of the Forces of Chaos, so we don't get teh day off to sit around while everyone else trains." I found what I wanted and headed for the door to the bathroom. "I'm a bit rusty on my fighting skills, so I need you to retrain me on some things."

After a quick shower and breakfast, Percy practically had to hold me down to keep me from running off.

Not that I wanted to run to anywhere else but here. But I missed this place and everyone so much that I wanted to get back to my old routine ASAP.

"Easy now." Percy laughed as I tried to immediatly go to where I thought Marie Rose would be. "She's not going anywhere, Tati. She knows you have your memories back and is as excited to see you as you are to see her."

"Then let go of my arm and let me find my baby girl! ...But she's not really a baby anymore..." I sighed and looked at Percy. "I half expect her to resent me."

"She doesn't. I promise." But I still wasn't sure and the closer we got to Marie Rose's home, the more nervous I became.

We arrived at the door and I didn't even have to knock. The door swung open to expose a grinning yong woman.

"Mom! You finally remember!" Marie Rose cried and hugged me. Without a second thought, I hugged her back.

"Yeah, I am. I'm glad to be back." I said and pulled away. "Plus, your father and I have news for you..." I held up my hand and Marie Rose was confused for a second before she saw my ring and understood. Her eyes widened.

"Well finally!" Marie Rose looked a bit mad as she turned from me to Percy. "It's about time you got the balls to propose."

"Marie Rose Jackson!" I scolded at her choice of words. "Don't use that kind of language!" Marie Rose looked at me and automatically pointed a finger at Percy.

"Dad's the one who taught me! When you were gone he'd cuss and I picked it up! I'm innocent!"

"No! She's lying!" Percy shot back and I looked at them.

"I am not! Get Dolores to look through my memories, Dad! You'll see memories of you cussing as clear as I see you now."

"No no no. No involving others in this problem."

"You're just saying no because you know I'm right!" I giggled quietly at the sight of them fighting. So I'd missed them fighting all these years? I guess I don't mind that since it means I avoided being accused of taking sides in fights.

"Hey! I don't want any fighting!" I said, breaking the two up. "Marie Rose, you're a grown women! You shouldn't be getting in petty fights! And Percy, you've been a grown man for a _centery_! You both should know better!" I sighed and looked towards the directon of the training areas. "I'll be off training, you guys do...whatever. But take care of this fight before you find me."

With that, I Blinked away. Opening my eyes, I found myself in the combat area. Well, I might as well start with hand to hand skills.

Looking around, I noticed not many people were here. But I needed to find the current main trainer. Before I was gone, Zeth had been the main trainer. He'd train newbies a bit before handing them off to other trainers with whom they could focus on their weaknesses.

I spotted Nico and Thalia fighting eachother and smiled. Perfect.

"Nico! Thalia!" I called as I walked over. They only glanced at me while fighting, but when they recognized me they immediatly stopped fighting.

"Hey. We heard you were back." Nico said.

"About time too. I was about to beat up Percy since he looks like a lost Puppy at times and at other times he's a stick in the mud." Thalia said.

"Listen, can you guys tell me who the main trainer is? I need to speak with them."

"The main trainer is right her. She's Thalia Grace and my girlfriend." Nico said and I turned to Thalia.

"Thalia, I challenge you to a combat battle. Free style." In a flash of black, I was now in a black and purple sports bra and black capris similar to yoga capris.

"I accept your challenge." Thalia turned to Nico. "You're the referee."

Nico got off of the combat arena and I took his place, getting ready.

"Tatiana has chosen to challenge Thalia. This is a free style fight. Rules are that you're not allowed to use dirty tricks-leave those for real life-, you're not aloud to use any special gifts or abilities, only your body and you both know the rest. Ready...set..GO!"

Thalia and I circled eachother. I wasn't going to make the first move. I rarely make the first move in fights like this.

Finally, Thalia decided to strike. She jumped forward, swooping down to try and knowck me off my feet. I double back flipped away and smiled as I landed on my feet. I moved forward and struck a punch, but Thalia blocked it by grabbing my fist in her hand.

She quickly grabbed my wrist with her other hand and swung me over her back. I landed on my back. Hard. But I didn't give up. I knew thalia was right behind me, so I put my hands flat on the ground besides me and lifted my self a bit off the floor. I twisted and lifted on hand from the ground before tisting counter clockwise, thuse spinning on my hand, my legs hit Thalia's and she was knocked to the ground.

"Ha...That's what I get for living with Spiro..." I murmured and I put my second hand back on the ground and moved as if to do a handstand, but once I was quickly fully up, my legs went backwards and I followed, kind of like I would slink by doing it.

As fast as light, I'd done that and had Thalia's arms pined to the floor. Unfortunatly, Thalia was able to move her legs and kicked me off her, sending me flying through the air.

I managed to land on my hands and the back of my knees hung on the edge of the small fence of the combat arena.

"You okay, Tatiana?" Nico called.

"Um...I think so!" I called and swung myself forward, landing on my knees. I felt Thalia jump up and I rolled out of the way, bairly missing Thalia's air kick as she flew passed me.

I moved away and glanced around. I smiled when I realized we had an audience. How lovely.

"Tatiana Grace! What the hell are you doing?" I whirled around towards the sound of the voice, also missing Thalia's latest attack. Ryo was marching over, Diana at his side, and he didn't look happy.

"Hi." I called to them and jumped up, spinning, and almost managed to hit Thalia but she jumped away at the last second. "As you guys can see, I'm fighting Thalia."

I jumped forawrds and tackled Thalia which ended in us rolling on the floor...

"Tatiana, exactly _why_ are you fighting her?" Diana asked.

"Because..." My back landed on the ground and I tried shoving Thalia off. "...I've been gone for a while and need to pick up my skills."

"Focus." Thalia ordered and I smirked.

"I'm third in charge. Make. Me." With Thalia surprised for a second, I moved my hand and punched her in the side, sending her flying. I hurried over and pinned her down, locking her legs under mine. Seconds passed and a whistle blew.

"The winner is Tatiana Grace!" Nico announced and I got off Thalia.

"Nice job. I'm guessing you didn't lose your touch during all this time." Thalia said and I nodded.

"It would appear so..." I said and jumped out of the combat arena. "So now, I'll try...sword fighting. I did archery when I first came back..."

"Tatiana..." I turned to see Diana staring at my hand. "What's that on your hand?"

"My engagement ring." I said and Diana's head snapped up, her mouth opened to say something. But Ryo spoke first.

"_Engagement right?_ Why do you have an engagement ring when just yesterday you canceled your own wedding and ended up kicked out of your on kingdom?" I flinched at the sound of being kicked out of my kingdom, but I didn't back down.

"Because I love Percy and he loves me. We're engaged." I saw Ryo frown and moved closer to him. "Ryo, _please_ tell me you're okay with it. I've been through a lot and we both know my breaking point is close." Ryo looked at me and sighed.

"Does this make you happy?"

"Yes! More than anything in the world."

"Then I approve." I hugged Ryo with a cry of joy. "But if he does something wrong, I'll kill him." Instantly, I pulled away and Ryo laughed.

"Not funny, Ryo!" I cried.

"Hey, it's the truth. It's like that time I was dating that girl and you hated her and managed to find out she was cheating on me then chased her away."

"Hey, I was thirteen and she wasn't very nice to me. You're practically my dad and I was _not_ going to call her 'mommy'." I shrugged. "And she called me 'Little Tati', so I knew something was wrong with her."

"Whatever you say." I looked around and saw the crowd had gone it's seperate ways and I thought of what to do next. I remembered most of my training if not all of it. So I only needed some practice to remember...I know where to go.

"Come on, I want to show you the training center." I put a hand on Diana and Ryo's shoulder before Blinking us to the training center. I looked around and smiled. It hadn't changed at all.

"Woah." Ryo mumbled. "Since when can you do that?"

"I've always been able to do it. Since I was a little girl." I paused. "But when my memories were gone, so were my powers. It wasn't until now that I remember everything that I know what I can do and how to do it."

"What else can you do?" Diana asked and I looked towards the hall that held the free rooms. The free rooms are indestructable rooms where we could do anything we wanted.

"Come on, I'll show you." I lead them into one of the pure white rooms that had a window to alllow people to see inside. I made sure they stayed in front of the window and then went into the room, going directly to the control panel.

I activated the two way comunication and then set it for a random attack course.

I stood there and waited for a few seconds.

Then, it started. Two humans came walking towards me, appearing as if they'd walked through the door. They were calm until they were a few feet away and then they grinned crazily. Knives appeared in the hands on one guy and the other morphed into a man made of fire. I couldn't help it when I laughed.

"Come get me, boys." I made the 'Bring it on' hand signal and they attacked.

Knife guy started throwing his knives and I was greatful for how flexible I was and the tricks I could do. I Jumped and dodged, and things got better when fire man started sending fire my way.

I moved around and then jumped up high into the air.

I looked at the knives and they froze. I landed on top of two and stood there. Then I moved my hands causing the knives-except the ones I stood on-to whirl around and face the two guys. I lowered my arms and dodged a fire attack before pulling my hands towards me and then shovng them forward. The knives shot towads the guy and got Knife guy in all the vital places he had. As he fell to the floor, Knife guy disappeared.

"Now let's put on a show, shall we?" I asked fire guy and he grinned, smiling. "GO!"

He ran for me and I jumped up, my hands grabing his shoulders and two rings appeared at the course's command. I hooked my feet in them and lifted my hands from the guy-unburned because I controled fire-and then reached up for the hoops, dropping my feet and kicking the guy in the back of the head, sending him forward.

By the time he was up, I was doing a split with my feet in the rings just to show off.

"Alright bub, time to be a puppet." I held up my hands, the spell coming to mind. "Let the strings be free, but only seen by me."

Hair like strings appeared on each of my fingers and the end of te strings hovered there, waiting.

I thought of what I wanted the strings to do. I closed my hands into fists and then opened them as fast as I could, leaving them like I as waiting for high-fives. The strings flew forward and eached wrapped around the fire guy, not a single string singed.

I twisted my left hand clockwise and the guy did the same. I undid my twist and moved my hand up in down, causing the guy to jump. I raised both hands and he floated in the air before I slammed them down and he sit the ground. _Hard_.

The I moved my hands in a fast movement to my left and then the right before slamming them down. The guy did the same, hitting wall, wall, and then floor.

I made the strings diappear and then looked at the fire guy.

I held both hands in front of my stomach, leaving a gap about eight inches between them and a black ball of energy formed. When it was big enough, I moved my hands so they were on the sides of the ball and then moved them again so they were side by side behind the sphere. A ray of black energy shot towards the guy and he was gone as soon as it passed through him.

The energy disappeared and I put my hands on the rings, dropping my feet so they hung in the air.

I hung there and made a black circle appear under my feet and stood on it. Another appeared as I was about to step onto air and I walked down the air like stairs, a circle appeareding under my foot while the other disappeared as soon as I was off it.

I turned off the course and the room was nothing more than a room.

I walked out and Ryo and Diana looked at me.

"This is not fair. You get all the cool stuff." Diana said and I laughed.

"Not really, and it balances out. I got everything back...but I lost my family and kingdom and my people..." I sighed and wondered if my sisters were arguing to try and get me back, but I pushed the thought aside.

Of course they weren't. They were prim and proper Princess who did as told, married as told...But there was Sarah. She'd fallen in love and married the middle son of a low yet nobel family. She'd gotten her fairytale and would soon get her happily ever after. Sara would try something, I know it.

"Oh Tatiana..." Diana sighed and hugged me. "Don't cry, honey. Everything will work out fine."

I pulled away and wiped away the tears I'd just noticed.

"Yeah, whatever...I think I'm going to go find Percy." Ryo raised an eyebrow a me.

"In that?" I looked down at my clothes and in a flash I was back in my cothes from earlier looking fresh out of the shower.

"Bye." I Blinked away and arived to find Percy talking with Lucian and Marie Rose.

"There you are." Lucian said as he hurried over, Marie Rose and Percy on his heels.

"Nice to see you too." I said. "What is it?"

"Your sisters gave me a message to give you and I gave them the number to your communicator to sneak you calls." Percy stood at my side and handed me my communicator. "Your sisters said they're trying to get your father to calm down and that they'll call you soon." I nodded and felt Percy wrap a hand around my waist.

"You okay?" Percy asked and I leaned onto his shoulder.

"Honestly I have no idea. I lost my family the same day I got my memories back and got engaged. I'm happy that I'm engaged and that I'm back, but the hurt from my father...I'm still in shock and I'm waiting for the break down to come."

"You won't break down. You're stronger than that."

"Thanks." I looked at Pecy and grinned. "But I'm in the mood for ass-kicking. Any missions that I can go on?"

"Nope." Percy said and I frowned, causing him to laugh. "I just got you back, do you honestly think I'm going to let you get away from me?"

I laughed and hugged Percy.

"I've lived with Ryo and the others for years. Ryo seems laid back, but he was strict when he needed to be. I've learned how to escape from the tightest lock." I pulled away and started toward Chaos's office. "I'm going to go ask for a mission. You can come with me Percy."

"No you're not." Percy grabbed my wrist and pulled me in another direction. "You're coming with me."

Sure, I could've Blinked away or easily gotten out of his grip, but I didn't.

I was just happy to be with Percy again for forever and always.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: UGH! THIS IS SO BORING!<strong>

**Percy: You mean it's so not cruel.**

**Me: EXACTLY! You know what? I'm bringing Raphael into this! We need that bad ass here RIGHT NOW! And my other twist soon enough! And I'm going to tell Zero and Cam I'm alive...later. Remember to review people or I'll be tempted to send this couple back on torture lane! Well...I'm already tempted...but that's not the point. Bye! *storms out of room***


	29. Good News!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Me: Alright. *laughs* Time to get this show back on the road...The road of speeding so fast you left your stomach miles back, you have to avoid guns, and you could die any second...**

**Zero: No.**

**Me: I'm already regretting telling you both I'm alive...BUT YOU CAN'T STOP ME! I am the WRITER! And if you go against me, you breach your contract and automatically give me your soul.**

**Zero: ...You've been watching that Anime again, haven't you?**

**Me: Maybe...anywayz! Raphael is a character was created with the help of Kormk (he picked the name Raphael even though I wanted Bran) who I now really want to slap. Some of you may remember Kormk since he was the one who suggested I give up on writing this threequal...Let's get this show on the rode! *bolts towards really bad ass looking car***

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

I've been back for two weeks and everything feels like it's back to normal. I was back in action as lieutenant of Chaos. Missions were steady leaving and returning. Ryo and the others had left my fifth day back, promising to visit soon.

And right at the moment, I was dealing with not only a new mission, but a stomach ache as well.

"Okay, so you all need to get though the obsticules and reach this room here." Percy pointed to the map in front of him.

"From what we know, they have armed guards patroling the perimeter." I said. "But their weak point is when they change shift. Attack the ones just starting their shift and no one will know because the others have left. But you only need to kill the ones here." I pointed to the wall on the east side.

"They're bound to have some kind of security, so you must be ready. If they won't let you in, _make_ them when you reach the room, your mission is to kill and get out. Shoot your target in a fatal spot, and then get your asses out of there. Are we understood?"

"Yes Commander. Yes Lieutenant." The two teenagered that use to be in AS before it was dispanded bowed.

"Dismissed." I said and they left. I ignored the sick feeling in my stomach an turned to Percy.

"I hate this." I sighed and Percy pulled me onto his lap.

"Hate what?" Percy asked as he kissed my keck.

"I hate that I give missions but can't go on one." I pouted. "The closest to fighting I get is my training." I paused and looked at Percy. "The training that _you_ assigned me. It's like I'm in school, except instead of school subjects, it's fighting and crap." I leaned against Percy and sighed. "Not. Freaking. Fair."

**(A/N I don't know why, but I just imagined Percy as a mob boss in a fancy chair with Tatiana on his lap...That gives me an idea...)**

"I just want to make sure you can fight and haven't forgotten anything." Percy wrapped an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"That's crap. I got my memory back, meaning I remember everything." I snapped and crossed my legs, thinking about just leaving.

"Oh yeah?" Pecy smiled. "Simulation A. What do you do?"

"Person A distracts the enemy. Persons B and C use the time to sneak away unnoticed. B pulls out long range weapon, shooting the enemy or enemies in the left temple. C climbs as high as possible, shooting from above. A then takes the time to run and get their desired target."

"You got that right." Percy said and I gave him a 'Duh' look.

"But come on, Percy! It's so boring just doing what those trainers say! I want t-" I was cut off my the door opening.

"Commander Percy. Lieutenant Tatiana." It was one of the male messengers. "Chaos sent me to fetch you. Someone has come to visit you."

"Thank you. Dismissed." The messenger left and I got off Percy's lap, heading for the door.

"Stop staring." I called over my shoulder and laughed. "Musn't keep Lord Chaos waiting."

I heard Percy get up from his chair and follow me. We were only a few floors under Chaos's office, so we didn't have much distance to walk.

We reached the doors that lead into Chaos's office and I knocked. The doors opened on their own.

"Come in, I have someone I want you to meet." Chaos said. Percy and I walked hand in hand towards Chaos's desk and stopped when Chaos held up a hand.

Out of no where, a black cloaked figure jumped down in front of us and pulled me away from Percy.

"What the h-" I didn't get to finish because I was put into a headlock and recieved a noogie.

Wait a second...

Instead of struggling, I reached under my dress's skirt and pulled out the knife I had strapped to my thigh. I held the knife against where it counts.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that, Tati. Using knives on me isn't nice."

"Headlocking and giving me a noogie isn't nice you ass." I said and was released. "I haven't seen you in over a centery, and you attack me." I strapped my knife back on my leg. "Same old Raphael."

Raphael threw off his cloack. He had black hair and eyes, along with a medium build. I heard Chaos sigh and realized it was in it's female form.

"Honestly, Raphael. You're first day back and you attack my lieutenant."

"Sorry Mom..." Raphael said.

"Momma's boy..." I whispered in his ear and walked back to Percy, turning to walk backwards in time to see Raphael throw me the finger. I threw him the finger too and he stuck out his tounge at me.

"Screw you." I said as I came to a stop next to Percy.

"No thank you." Raphael said with a smirk.

"Pervert."

"Say my name."

"That made no sence. Idiot."

"Enough you two, I don't need Universe War 6 unleashed in Chaos's office." Percy said and I shrugged.

"You know this happens everytime we see each other." I said. "But where's the rest of ARC?"

"Relaxing. Chaos gave us some time off." I looked at Chaos in question.

"They've been working nonstop. And I have a feeling we'll need them and their skills here." Chaos said and sat back in her chair.

"What? Do you mean an attack?" But we never use ARC in a battle unless its really bad or we're on a shortage of fighters. We have enough so...

"Possibly, but don't worry. I mainly gave them time off because they need time to rest. How many have you taken care of, Raphael?"

"Three-fifty in the past three months."

"Impressive." Percy said and I nodded, leaning my head on his shoulder while his arm went around my waist. "Lord Chaos, is that all you wanted to tell us?"

"That and something else." Chaos turned to me. "I've noticed how restless you've been, Tatiana. But there's a reason I haven't given you a mission and for that same reason I haven't given Percy a mission either."

"And that reason would be...?"

"That is something I can't tell you." I didn't understand.

"But My Lady, why-" I started to say.

"You'll find out soon enough, don't worry. But it's nothing bad, I can assure you." Chaos turned to Raphael. "No playing rough with Tatiana, or you're grounded."

"Pft, you're not the boss of me." Raphael said crossed his arms.

"Yes she is. She's your mother. Not to mention the creater of the universe." I said and Raphael, yet again, threw my the finger.

"Shut up, I know that!" Raphael hissed and stuck his hands in his pocket before turning back to Chaos. "I'll try my best, but is she starts it, I will not hold back."

"But you can stop her. Raphael, you're dismissed."

"Goodbye!" Raphael called as he immediatly turned and walked towards the door. Raphael paused when he was next to me and leaned down, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Percy scowled at Raphael as he walked out the door and I pulled out of the shock.

"Don't worry. It's just Raphael's way of saying he missed me." I assure as I rubbed my cheek.

"Percy, can you please give Tatiana and me a moment? I'd like to speak with her in private." Percy looked at Chaos and then at me.

"Of couse, My Lady." Percy leaned down and kissed the cheek Raphael hadn't kissed and left the room.

"Tatiana, take a seat." Chaos said as she gestured at the chair in front of her desk. I sat down, crossing my legs.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No, but I have something to give you." Chaos opened a drawer in her desk, pulled out what looked like a tablet and handed it to me. "I gave one to Lucian to give your sisters. This way you can contact each other."

I took the thing in my hand and looked at Chaos. I'd finally get to talk to my sisters...the last time I'd spoken to them was two weeks ago after Percy crashed my wedding.

I looked at Chaos, tears forming in my eyes.

"T-thank you Chaos. Thank you so much."

"It's the least I could do. It's my fault that happened after all. If you'd never joined me, this never would've happened."

"My Lady, I don't blame this on you at all. It was about time Julius got fed up with my crazy actions and blow up. I only...I only wish he'd picked a different way to handle things. But _none_ of this is your fault."

"Thank you Tatiana. You've always had a caring heart." Chaos looked at me. "By the way, I have a doctor on call for you in case you feel sick or anything. The...effects of when you were unwell could come back."

"I understand. Thank you My Lady." Something in my stomach suddenly seemed to shift, and I felt queazy. "Oh dear Chaos..." I muttered as I held my stomach."

"Tatiana, do you feel alright?" Chaos asked, moving to stand next to me.

"Um...not really m-my Lady..." I said and my hand clamped over my mouth, the nauseous feeling suddenly hitting me full force.

A trash can appeared in front of me and I wasted no time. I leaned forward and threw up my breakfast into the trash can.

I felt my hair being pulled back, but I couldn't focus on that. I was to busy pukeing my guts into the trash can.

Thank Chaos it was soon over. The trash can disappeared and I slumped back into my chair.

"Here." Chaos said as she handed me a glass of water.

"T-thank you." I said and Chaos nodded.

"This is why I have a doctor on call fo you. And it's not because of affects from your unwellness from the past." Chaos smiled at me and then disappeared while I concentrated on keeping the food-if any-left in my stomach from coming back up.

"C-call Percy..." I muttered and fought off the newest wave of queaziness.

I heard retreating footsteps, the the door opening, and finally the pounding of a pair of feet as they ran towards me.

"Tatiana, are you okay?" Percy asked a he knelt down next to me.

"Y-yeah...oh shit." Another trash can appeared in front of my and I leaned forward, giving up the last of my stomach's contents.

Like last time, the trash can disappeared when I was done pukeing, but I didn't lean back this time.

"I need to get you to a doctor..." Percy muttered and I noticed Chaos appear at my left out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes, you do. Just get her to our hospital and tell them you're there to see Dr. Souza. She'll be ready for you."

"Thank you, Chaos." Percy said and stood up. His hands were on my shoulders as he water traveled us to the hospital.

"Yes, what do you need Commander?" The nurse asked asked when she saw us.

"We need to see Dr. Souza. Chaos said they'd be ready for us." The nurse was about to speak when someone else spoke.

"I'm Dr. Souza." A woman in a white lab coat said as she walked over to us. "Chaos said to expect Tatiana, so I've been waiting. Follow me."

I felt a bit better so I brushed Percy off when he tried to help me to much. We followed Dr. Souza down the classicly all white hall and then into an average looking exam room. Same weirdo bed covered with a strip of paper, cabinets for all the doctor tools, and a counter with a glove box and jars of the usual things.

I sat on the bed, which was surprisingly comforable, and Percy laned against the wall next to the bed's right.

"Commander, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Dr. Souza said and Percy shot her a look. "Don't worry, Chaos picked me for a specific reason. You can wait in the hall and I'll let you in when I'm done."

"Percy, just go. I'm not going to fall to piece if you leave." I said and Percy hesitated before leaving.

"Alright, let's get stated." Dr. Souza said.

* * *

><p>"You can come back in, Commander." Dr. Souza said as she opened the door. Percy immediatly walked in. "I'll be back soon. I need to go get these samples tested." Dr. Souza left, closing the door behind her.<p>

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"I feel fine. It's probably just a stomach bug." I said with a dsmissive wave. "But you won't guess what Chaos gave me."

"What?"

"This." I pulled the tablet from thin air. "It'll let my sisters and I talk. Chaos says they already have one, so I'll wait for them to call me. I don't want Julius hearing." Then I realized I'd refered to my father my his name. I guess...I guess things were finally sinking in and sticking.

"He'll want you back, don't worry." Percy said and I shrugged. A knock at the door made me look up. Lucian stood there, peeking in.

"Sorry, can I come in?" Lucian asked and I waved him in. "I heard you were sick. What happened?"

"It's nothing. I was just nauseous, that's all." I said. "Dr. Souza went to get some tests done on some samples. She'll be back soon."

"Looks like Chaos gave you the Communiction Tablet." Lucian gestured towards the tablet in my lap. "Your sister should be calling any time now."

"Thanks for taking one to them. I'd probably die if I couldn't speak with them anymore." I smiled.

"Just following Chaos's orders."

We were there talking a bit before Dr. Souza walked in.

"I've got good news!" She said, smiling brightly.

"I'm not dying?" I asked and she gave a small laugh.

"That, and the ther thing is...Tatiana, you're pregnant."

I blinked in surprise.

"I'm...pregnant?"

"Yes, you're about two weeks into your pregnancy."

Two weeks? Two weeks ago was...oh. I'd concieved my first night back. That had been an, ahem, eventfull night.

"This is great." Percy said and I looked at him. He looked so happy that I smiled at him. "Another baby...Tatiana, this is great."

"Yes, it is. Soon I'll have another baby in my arms. Oh Chaos, no wonder I'm no suppose to go on missions! The baby is what kept Chaos from sending me any where!"

We thanked Dr. Souza and then left the hospital. Percy was exited and so was I, but Lucian seemed to still be in shock. And I was already imagining Ryo's reaction to my pregnancy and the others' reactions as well.

"Another baby..." I whispered and placed a hand on my stomach as I walked. "I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm going to do things right, no matter what." I small smiled made its way onto my lips as I glanced at my stomach where my baby was already growing.

"This time...This time my baby won't grow up without their mommy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes, she's pregnant with Percy's child. In the next chapter: News about Tatiana being with child spreads like wild fire and we find out how Tatiana's family has been since she saw them two weeks ago! Remember to review! And pleae answer this question: Should Tatiana have a moody pregnancy or just be one of those calm pregnancies where she's not that moody but has the occasional craving or mood swing? I think a crazy pregnancy might be fun...<strong>


	30. Telling People

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! **

**Me: Well, Tatiana's pregnant and the crazy pregnancy wins! Even if you'd said a calm pregnancy, I'd still do crazy. This chapter is...three days since she found out. I'm sorry I'm doing so many time skips, but I need to get to a certain point in the pregnancy for an, ah, event I need to make happen.**

**Percy: I'm not going to like it, am I?**

**Me: Uh...*shuffles through papers, skimming through what they say* I'm not entirely sure. Things aren't exactly planned, and I need to settle things between Cam and Dolores, and I need to bring in Lucas, and-*Zero walks in* What Zero?**

**Zero: Enemy's outside. They realized you're alive. On with the story while we handle this.**

**Me: Ugh...*pulls out a bazoca from under desk* But I need to finish writing my book! I want to be a New York Times Best Selling Aurthor and this crap is getting in the way!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

News about my pregnancy had spread like wildfire, and I hadn't even told anyone myself yet! It's only been three days since I found out, I haven't told my sisters, I haven't even told Ryo or the rest of the Dark Society, but yet all of C-1 seems to know.

"Congratulations on the baby!" Yet another person who's name I didn't know said. I smiled, like I have been for the past three days.

"Thank you." They left and I sighed. Who'd told everyone?

I was about to go into the combat area building when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"You can't go in there and do physical combat." Percy said behind me. "You could hurt the baby." I sighed.

"You worry to much. I'm not going to do my usual 'beat-the-crap-out-of-something' training. No matter how much I don't like it, I know you won't let me do much of anything, so I won't try. I was just going to walk around and see if any interesting fights were going on." I said.

Percy-bless his heart-was absolutly worried about me straining myself. He'd practically forbidden me from most of my training. But I didn't mind, he was just worried about me and the baby.

"I'm not some frail piece of glass, Percy. I can handle myself, especially since I did this once on my own. If you're like this now, I'm scared of how you'll be when I'm in my last trimester and have a swollen belly. I wouldn't be surprised if you made me stay in bed."

"I'm not that crazy." Percy defended and I nodded.

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure." I took Percy's hand in mine and started walking. "Are you sure you're not the one who blabbed and told everyone I was pregnant?"

"No. People have randomly been coming up to me and congratulating me too. I'm thinking it might have been Lucian..."

"No, I already did the whole bad cop thing with him. He didn't tell a soul. Come to think of it...I haven't told Ryo." I tugged Percy's hand and lead him home."Come on, I need to call Ryo and tell him the news. It's better now than later."

"Do we have to tell him now?" Percy looked sightly scared and I laughed out loud.

"It's over the phone Percy. He can't kill you over the phone and he can't get here unless someone brings him."

"Right." I gave a nod and continued walking. I remembered Marie Rose's reaction when we told her. She'd squealed in delight and immediatly started rambling about how she'd be the perfect big sister. From what she said, it was rather obvious she wanted it to be a girl.

"What do you want the baby to be Percy?" I asked as we walked. "Be honest." Percy was silent for a second.

"Well, I kinda hope it's a boy, but I wouldn't mind it being a girl. What about you?" I shrugged.

"I honestly don't care as long as my baby is healthy and has both legs, arms, and all ten toes and ten fingers." I rested a hand on my stomach.

I'd been summoned to Chaos's office after I found out I was pregnant and Chaos had said she'd know but had wanted it to be a surprise. She'd already given me a blessing for a safe pregnancy and said I wouldn't be going anywhere dangerous while I was with child.

Percy already had a group of people with orders to protect me if anything went wrong. He is such a worry wart, but in a good way.

Soon we were in the safety of Percy's house-which was also now my house since I'd been living with him since I'd come back-and I pulled out my communicator, dialed the house number of my old home with Ryo, and put the communicator on speaker.

"Tatiana? Is that you?" Was what Ryo said the second he picked up. I'd told him how to modify the home phone so he'd be able to tell when I was calling.

"Yes, it's me." I said and took a seat on the couch, setting the communicator on the coffee table.

"Is something wrong? Did Percy do something wrong? Do I need to get there and kick his ass?" That threw me into a fit of giggles while Percy went as white as a sheet.

"No, no. Everything's fine. I just have some news. Get the others and put the phone on speaker."

"Alright." I heard Ryo put the phone on speak and then him on the intercom, "Guys, get your asses down here! Tatiana's on the phone and she has news!"

"You sure he can't kill me?" Percy asked. I sqeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

"Positive." I heard the running of feet over the phone and then Diana and Mimi's voices demanding answers and throwing questions before Ryo came back on.

"Alright, eveyone's here. What's the news?"

I hesitated, the meaning of telling Ryo the news finally setting in.

"Ryo, don't get mad or anything, but..." I shut my eyes tight and spit it out. "I'm pregnant!"

Silence. I could feel Percy tense up next to me the second the words left my lips and I sat there, my eyes shut.

A minute passed. Then another. No one spoke on eithe side of the connection and I risked opening one eye a bit as if Ryo was next to me when-

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Ryo screamed over the phone and I opened my eyes. Percy was looking at the communicator with a slightly terrified expression. My poor fiance. Oh, but Ryo wasn't done yet, I knew it.

"TATIANA GRACE, WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT? HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT IF YOU'VE BARELY BEEN BACK WITH CHAOS FOR _TWO WEEKS_!" I shrank back at his outburst. Percy's hand tightened round mine and I tried to get Ryo to calm down.

"Ryo, it's okay. It's not like I'm going to be abandoned by my child's father. Percy will be here-"

"Percy? You've been engaged for two weeks and you're pregnant? How far along?"

"About two weeks..."

"So you-on your first night-with your memories-Tatiana Grace!"

"Ryo look," I was surprised that Percy had spoken up. "I don't really care what you say about this. But I love Tatiana and I will love our child just as much. I don't care if you don't like it, hell, I don't care if you want to rip my heartout. It won't change a thing. But I swear to you that I won't leave Tatiana alone with the baby. I'll protect them and Marie Rose with my life."

"Percy..." I whispered. I was getting teary-eyed, his having touched me to the core. "I love you so much, and thank you."

"I love you too." Percy whispered back and I turned to the phone, expecting a reaction from Ryo. A moment of silence and then Ryo sighed

"Alright. I'm sorry I blew up. It's just that Tatiana is so much like a sister and daughter to me that I'd do anything for her and can't stand to see her hurt." A pause. "I accept that she loves you and the whole you getting her pregnant thing, Jackson. But if you do something wrong, I _swear_ I will hunt you down, rip you to shreds, bring you back to life, and do it all over again."

"Ryo!" I heard Diana hiss. "Now is not a time to be threatening people! It's a time tome to be happy! Tatiana's with child and that means I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Oh, I hope it's a girl!" Mimi squealed.

"Me too!"

"That way when we visit, we can dress her up in the cutest of things! Lacey, sparkling, shining, and pink things!"

"Are you sure Mimi isn't a daughter of Aphrodite?" Percy asked and I nodded.

"I don't think she is. She's...special, but not demigod special." I sighed, thinking back to my time with them. "We were mortals gifted with abilities others could only dream of. I'm the only one who turned out to not be mortal."

"No, not to much pink, or lace, or that stuff. It's going to be a boy. I'll bet money on it." Spiro said and I raised an eyebrow. So he was willing to bet on a boy? I sighed.

"No, it's a girl!" Mimi shot back. "I can tell."

"You can't even _see_ her! How can you tell?"

"I just know."

"Mimi! It's a boy and I bet five hundred bucks on it being a boy." I rolled my eyes at Spiro's betting.

"I bet five hundred on it being a girl!" Dear Chaos, Mimi was actualy betting too?

"Tatiana?" Ryo said and I could tell the phone was no longer on speaker.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I blew up. Just take care of yourself, okay? And please call because I'm sure Mimi and Diana will be waiting for news, especially for news on whether it's a boy or girl. I, personally, think it'll be a boy." I rolled my eyes. Men always want it to be a boy!

"Alright. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye. And Percy, take care of her."

"Will do." Percy said.

"Tatiana! Liaten to me! You better send someone to come get us during you last month because I want to see-" Ryo hung up, cutting Mimi off.

"That was..." I tried to find a word to describe this.

"Weird?" Percy offered and I nodded.

"Exactly. But, you made it out alright so I think it went well." I smirked. "I told you Ryo couldn't hurt you." Percy pulled me onto his lap and kissed the top of my head.

"I know, you were right. You're always right." Percy said and kissed my neck. I let him do that for a few moments before something stirred in my somach and I jumped out of his lap, racing for the bathroom.

I made it just in time, kneeling own in front of the toilet a second before my breakfast cam rushing up and out of me.

Percy came in and wordlessly pulled my hair back, rubbing small circles on my back while I let all my stomach's contents out.

This vomiting thing was getting _really_ old _really_ fast. And how can my baby get the proper nutrients if I'm always throwing up anyway?

"Ugh..." I muttered as I knelt there for a few moment, making sure I wasn't going to throw up anymore. Just when I was about to get up, another wave of nausea hit and I went right back to voimiting.

Finally I stopped and flushed the toilet. I stood up, a bit unsteady at first, and brushed my teeth and used mouthwash to get the damn taste out of my mouth.

"I hate this...I never had this with Marie Rose..." I muttered as Percy lead me out of the bathroom and sat me down on the couch. "But it's worth it in the end, right Percy?"

"Yeah, it is." Percy said and took a seat next to me. I leaned against him and felt my eyelids get heavy.

I was just a second from falling asleep when the tablet that was sitting on the coffee table went off.

"I'll answer it." Percy said and I nodded. He grabbed it and answered the call. As soon as he did, Sara's face popped up on the screen. She must be four months pregnant by now...

"Percy?" Sara asked. "Where's Tatiana?" As an answer, Percy turned the tablet so Sara would be able to see me and I gave her a tired smile. "Woah, you look like you just went through a terrible time."

"Yeah, being about two weeks and three days pregnant does that to a woman." I snapped and Sara was about to say something back when my words dawned on her.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes Sara, I got your sister pregnant." Percy said.

"Oh my god." Sara was grinning. "Congratulations!" Sara turned to face someone off screen and called in a yelling whisper, "Snow! Hope! Tatiana's pregnant!"

"What?" Both of my sisters said at the same time and rushed to the screen.

"I'm pregnant." I said and they grinned about as big as Sara. They both congratulated Percy and I before Sara frowned.

"I'd love to be there with you, but father is still mad at your choices. We've almost gotten him to change his mind. Do you want us to tell him you're pregnant?" I shrugged.

"Do what you want. News will probably spread on Sparks about my pregnancy as fast as it did here. But if you talk to um _your_ father, tell him that I understand his choice, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive him if he undoes his choice."

"I understand. But..." Sara looked at Percy. "You're taking care of her, right?"

"More now than ever." Percy said and Sara smiled.

"Good. I just want to thank you for being there for her when we can't be and-"

"Hope? Snow? Sara? What are you girls doing?" My-I mean their father's voice came from outside the room's door.

"We have to go. Take care of her Percy and take care of yourself and the child Tatiana!" Sara huried to say in a whisper before the tablet's screen went black.

I sighed and leaned back on the couch. I couldn't just sit here though. I needed something to keep me busy.

"Come on." I told Percy as I stood up. "I can't just sit here. Let's go get ice cream or something." Percy nodded and stood up.

"Alright. But first..." Percy crased his lips onto mine and I smiled as I kissed back. The kiss ended and Percy took my hand in his.

"Well, let's go." Percy lead the way and I followed.

But as we walked, I couldn't help but wonder what Julius's reaction would be to my pregnancy. As we walked, people congratulated us. I nodded and smiled but I didn't like it.

I wonder if my baby was a boy or a girl...oh that's right, I need to start picking names.

While we ate ice cream, Percy and I talked about possible names for the baby, but none of them felt right. But I had eight and a half peaceful months to think about names, right?

Wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Remember to review and whatnot everyone! I hope you liked th story and feel free to send in suggestions of situations of crazy mood swings that take place any time after...three months of pregnancy. But until next time, goodbye!<strong>


	31. Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Me: Alright, so this chapter is a time skip! So, Tatiana officially a month pregnant! Yay! This is about a week and four days since the last chapter. Everyone knows Tatiana is pregnant and Tatiana is still going through 'morning' sickness. I had intended to skip to three months, but there's something important that can't be done later...**

**Cam: What is it?**

**Me: Well, two things. One involving Tatiana's dad and the other involving Dolores the Pureblood Vampire, but the one involving her isn't as big. Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Tatiana was officially a month pregnant today. Wow, time sure does move fast.

We were with Dr. Souza right now. But as much as Tatiana wanted to, she couldn't have her first ultrasound yet.

We's just found out and Dr. Souza had said we could have one at six weeks. Two weeks from now.

But Tatiana was sitting there looking mad and wearing a cute pout on her face.

"You look like a kid who's parent doesn't want to buy them candy." I said and laughed. Tatiana shot me a glare and that shut me up _really_ quickly.

"Shut up. I didn't get my first ultrasound with Marie Rose until I was three months pregnant. I want one as soon as possible."

"And you'll get one soon. Just wait a little longer and I promise I'll have the technology to let you hear and see the baby. You just need to be at a certain point." Dr. Souza said and Tatiana returned back to normal.

"But I'll get it soon, right? By the time I'm six weeks?" Tatiana ased and Dr. Souza nodded.

"Just a bit longer and I promise it will be worth the wait." Dr. Souza looked at me and smiled. "You know, after my years as a doctor, I'd never met a person so exited about their pregnancy. No mother had ever wanted an untrasound so badly."

"Well deal with it." Tatiana snapped and I looked at her.

"Sorry Dr. Souza. She's been like this for a while. Her moods are out of wack." I apologized and Dr. Souza only noted my words down.

"It's alright. I had a mother try to hit me once. Now _that_ was a crazy mood swing pregnancy."

"Hit you? That's horrible!" Tatiana said as her mood swing calmed down...or switched moods.

"It was nothing, and she couldn't stop apologizing once she snapped out of it. But you must expect the least expected, as they say."

Dr. Souza looked through her notes before turning to Tatiana.

"Everything appears fine. Come back anytime on the day you hit six weeks so we can conduct the ultrasound. Any questions or problems, just call me."

"Thank you, Dr. Souza." I said as I stood up and reached out a hand to help Tatiana get off the examination bed.

"Yes, thank you." Tatiana said and Dr. Souza nodded.

"It's nothing. Goodbye." We left her office after we said our goodbye's and Tatiana went from average to excited.

"Can you believe it? I get my first ultrasound in two weeks!" Tatiana said, practically jumping in excitement.

"Hyper, aren't you?" I asked and Tatiana pretended to not hear.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl...I want a boy." Tatiana's eye's brightened as she spoke. "I have my Marie Rose, so I want a boy now. An adorable baby Percy." I smiled at Tatiana's excitement. I couldn't say if I wanted a boy more than a girl. As long as the baby is healthy, I'll be happy.

"But what if the baby boy looks a lot like you?" I asked and Tatiana rolled her eyes.

"If the baby 'boy' looks a lot like me then he'll obvioulsy be a girl, not a boy." Tatiana shrugged. "But if that's what is meant to be, so be it. But I grew up with sisters and I had Diana and Mimi and, of course, my own daughter. I want a baby boy."

"So you're tired of being around girls? And shouldn't _I_ be the one praying for the boy like tradition says?" Tatiana gave me a look.

"Screw tradition. We've never followed it anyway." Tatiana scoffed and was going to say more when something in her bag buzzed and was followed by a voice.

"Tatiana? Hello? Tatiana?" Tatiana instantly had the tablet in had.

"Hi Sarafine!"

"It's _Sara_ not Sarafine!" Sara said but Tatiana just smiled at her.

"So why did you call, _Sarafine_?" Tatiana made a point in saying Sara's full name and I knew it as just her moodswings wanting to piss Sara off.

"Well, I called to say that the people have finally found out about father banishing you. And...they're _not_ happy. A lot of the female populations is angry and saying that father was just trying to keep you from the love that you deserve. Because whether you know it or not, you're one of the most popular stories that mothers tell their daughters. It's a tale of how the Princess left duty to be with true love.

"It's a lovely tale mothers tell their daughters but, of course, they took out your death part. I was planning to tell my baby the story as they grew up since they might not meet you. But back to the problem. There's been talk of over throwing father and crowning me Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

Were the people really considering over throwin fa-I mean Julius?

"That can't be true...What exactly do they know?"

"Well from what I've heard them say, they know that father banished you and that your love with Percy and refusual to marry a Prince of Zenith were some reasons why you were banished. They think that by banishing you, the favorite, the rebelious, and the the couragous Princess, father has practically shunned their um...'goddess of freedom', I guess you could say. They always did love you."

I frowned, but not at the compliments the people gave me. I couldn't process why they'd be so outrage because of my punishment. I'd never known I'd meant to much to them that they practically pinned me as a goddess.

_"Maybe I should go back..."_ I thought but the thought was instantly thrown aside. No, I was banished, so I wasn't allowed to go back.

"Sara...there's nothing I can do. I'm banished so I can't show my face back there. And there's also the chance that everyone will go wild at the sight of me, they could try to put me on the throne."

"Yes...you're right...but father has completely come back to normal. He may lift your banishment soon. We tried to tell him you were pregnant but we haven't had a good chance to. But we told Taylor and she says congratulations."

"Alright. But you need to calm them down...they can't take Julius off the thrown unless they _really_ want another person to take the throne. They can't just do it because they don't think his banishment is fair...Actually they can since the overthrew the king about eleven generations back because of an unfair banishment and gave the throne to his brother...

"But that's not the point. Julius hasn't done much wrong so overthrowing him is not an option. Get Julius to let the people ask him questions and make him answer them in ways that they will accept. If he says the wrong thing, they'll be angered but if he answers in a proper way, he can get their anger to lessen."

"Right, but he won't listen. He's trying to make sure your banishment looks like a rumor."

"That's not the right way to handle things. That will just make them crazier. They'll ask where I am and demand to see me." I've been through situations similar to this when I was with Ryo, never to such a large scale, but the scale didn't matter. It mattered that you handle it similarly.

"We tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea, but he won't listen." I sighed. The stress and worry of this could _not_ be good on Sara nor on myself since we're both pregnant, but Sara was five an a half months so I don't think the impact would hurt her as much as me...

"Look. Get his best advisor and explain what I told you but in a way so it sounds like you said it. He should slowly realize the point and advise Julius against his actions. I would be able to handle things but I can't go...But see if you can at least get Julius to lift my banishment temporarily, then perhaps I'll be able to calm the people and stop him from being over thrown."

"That sounds good. I'll go talk to him and see if I can do that. I'll call you later. Farewell."

"Farewell." Sara hung up and I sighed.

"Am I crazy or do I seem to be a magnet for trouble?" I asked as I leaned my head on Percy's shoulder.

"We're _both_ magnets for trouble. Don't you remember all the crap I went through for the Greeks?" I nodded and looked a head of us in time to see a familar looking boy with blonde hair and blue eyes running towards us.

"Commander Percy, Lieutenant Tatiana." He bowed before straightening. "Dolores is looking for you and wants to talk with you." I smiled at the boy.

"Yes, thank you Lucas. Do you know where we can find her?"

"She said she was heading to her house."

"Thank you. Dismissed." Percy said. Lucas nodded and left.

"You know, it's hard to believe such a nice boy could ever have hosted Kronos." I said as we headed to Dolores's house.

"When he was Luke he was manipulated into resenting the gods. After what he had been through, Kronos didn't have to work very hard to get him to agree with him." Percy said. I nodded and thought about Luke's last years of life.

He'd gotten Elysium but had chosen to be reborn. His mother in this second life was a lovely and caring business woman who named Luke Lucas in his reborn state. The woman had slept with Hermes so Lucas was a halfblood just as he had been in his previous life. She'd done everything for Lucas, given him every opertunity she could. According to Percy, Chaos sent someone to explain the world of the gods to Lucas's mother when her son was eight and told her Chaos would accept Lucas in it's army anytime.

She'd understood everything she'd been told and made sure Lucas always new about the gods and Chaos. Lucas had been taken to camp at the age of thirteen and spend that summer there. He decided to keep going to camp over the summer, but planned to join Chaos as soon as he graduated high school. Like Sally had been proud of Percy, Lucas's mother had been proud of her son when he joined the Forces of Chaos.

She's passed away about...thirty years back, but Chaos knew how much that hurt Lucas so it brought his mother back. Now Lucas's mother helps handle business deals we have to make and things that have to do with numbers that Percy has been to lazy to do.

We reached Dolores's house and knocked. The door opened by itself in a creepy way. Same old Dolores for you.

"Come in." Dolore's voice called. Percy easily steped in and I carefully did the same. I felt like I was stpping into a horror movie...

"Dolores, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Percy called and Dolores appeared on the staircase in easy view from our position. A glass of what I knew was either blood or that weird tablet-in-water made drink she drank to substitute blood was in in her hand.

"I wanted to request a leave. I'd like to go on...a vacation as you could say. I'd be gone for about two months."

"What would your leave be for?" Percy asked and I thought about the week long leave we'd given Dolores two weeks back.

"It's personal. I have...a Pureblood duty to take care of."

"Alright. We're in a pocket of peace so you can be gone as long as you want, but you need to come back if we tell you to, got it?"

"But of course. I will be leaving immediatly." Dolores stood up and turned to walk up the stairs when she stopped. "Do not let Cam now where I am, alright?"

"Alright. Dismissed." I said and she headed upstairs, leaving Percy and I to show ourselves out.

"I wonder what she's doing..." I murmured as Percy and I headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

As we walked home I thought about what little I knew about pregnancies and thought back to when my mom and Paul had a baby.

"You know what I just remembered?" I suddenly asked and Tatiana looked at me.

"What?" Tatiana asked.

"I just remembered that when my mom and Paul had a baby, the doctor said the earliest you can tell the gender of the baby is twelve weeks." I didn't realize the danger of the words until after I said them.

I looked at Tatiana to see she has stopped walking and was thinking about what I'd said.

"You sure?" She finally asked and I nodded.

Tatiana looked at me then opened her mouth and-

"OH COME ON!" She screamed that so loud I'm pretty sure everyone on C-1 heard.

Great, now I had to deal with Tatiana being mad about having to wait another two monthsto find out if she was having a boy or a girl.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright, the next chapter should be when Tatiana is round two months pregnant. So please review and I'll see you all next week!<strong>


	32. Confrence

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: So this is...about two weeks after the last chapter. Unfortunatly, Tatiana will not be having her ultrasound yet because she's going to Sparks...to convice her people to not overthrow the man who kicked her out of her own kingdom-wait what? What the hell? I say overthrow Julius! All hail a new leader! **

**Cam: Why are you saying all hail the new leader when you were just mourning and crying...?**

**Me: *Goes back into mourning and gets teary-eyes* Shut up! Molly and Gabbe died! And-and Luce and Daniel were reborn mortal! And Cam-the guy who's name I gave you-is missing! I have no idea where he is or if he's alive or dead! Leave me alone! *walks away***

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"Mom, the stress of this can't be good for you or the baby." Marie Rose said as she walked with Percy, Lucian, and I off the jet.

I had on a white overcoat complete with an attacked white shoulder cape along with old fashion white boots that gave me an old fashion look. I also had on white gloves for the hell of it. My hair was properly and elegantly curled and my makeup was light. I looked like the daughter of an old fashion Earl.

"She's right, Tati." Percy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Relax you two. I have to stop them from overthrowing Julius. I need to make them see that they don't need me as much as they think they do." I said, putting on a smile, but inside I was gritting my teeth.

I was missing the chance to see my baby for the first time to do this, so Julius better be grateful.

"Hello..." The guard trailed off, not knowing how to adress me.

"Just call me Tatiana. Soon to be Tatiana Jackson." I said simply with a brief smile. "I assume your king informed you that I would be visiting to, ah, help calm the people?"

"He indeed did." The guard showed us to the throne room doors and then left us there.

"You sure you're okay to do this?" Percy asked and I took a deep breath, nodding.

"Yeah...just...I'm a bit nervous. I'll get over it though. Let's go." Percy and Lucian pushed the doors open and I quickly composed myself to show no emotion.

I walked down the long carpet, Percy and Lucian right behind me on either side and Marie Rose behind them.

"Marie Rose." Julius smiled at her and from his expression and moving of his eyes, I knew he was tryig his best to ignore me. "It's been so long since you stayed for a visit. I miss my granddaughter a lot, you know."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but Marie Rose is _mine_ and Percy's daughter. I am not you daughter, so it would be rather...difficult for Marie Rose to have an relashion to you." I said with a cold edge in my voice. I looked at Taylor and smiled. "Hello, Your Highness."

But with both of them, I refused to bow. I would and will _never_ bow for the current head of the kingdom nor his wife.

I looked at Julius who seemed to just realize how right I was.

"Now, I believe my banishment was lifed temporarily so I could convince your people to not revolt and to not try to over throw you. I am missing an important day in my pregnancy to be here, so please, let us not waste time."

"You're being really cold." Percy whispered in my ear and I looked at him.

"For once, I don't care." I whispered back and turned to Julius. "When does the confrence start?"

There was a hurt and sadness in Julius's eyes because of my coldness, but this was his fault, not mine. He seemed to shake it off and cleared his throat.

"It will start in twenty minutes. I asume you will be changing into something else?" I smiled a smile I had picked up after a few run-ins with criminal minds.

"But of course, Your Majesty. I just thought I'd wear this to...show my sofistication." I dropped the smile. "Is there any place I could change? Perhaps...a bathroom?"

Julius seemed surprised, like he expected me to ask if I could use my old room. Ha, yeah right. I know how to manipulate anyone and everyone. Asking for my room wouldn't work for this.

"Yes, there is a bathroom you could use. It's connected to your s-" Taylor cought herself. "My daughter Hope's room. I believe you now where it is?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you." I motioned for the others to follow.

I quickly rushed to Hope's room and opened the door.

"Tatiana!" Immediatly I was attacked by two bodies that could only be Hope and Snow.

"Break it up! Break it up! She's pregnant and I forbid you two from doing that!" Sarafine said as she pried both girls off me.

"Hey Sara." I said and gave her a quick hug.

"Why are you here? We thought we wouldn't see you until the confrence." Snow said and Hope nodded.

"Well, I need to change out of this," I gestured at my outfit. "And put on something more...appropriate for such an important event. Hope, I was hoping to use your bathroom."

"Of course. Go ahead." Hope gestured to her bathroom door and I hurried in, closing and locking the door behind me.

Immediatly I stripped out of my current outfit and pulled on a royal blue chiffon A-line, V-neck gown. The gown's straps were beaded and it had an almost belt like beading under and near the middle of my bust.

I quickly fixed my hair and makeup. I made sure my makeup was simple, light, and looked like it wasn't makeup at all.

I put my clothes and shoes in the bag where I had brought my dress and pulled out a pair of blue peep-toe high heels tht matched my dress. I slipped them on and examined my reflection.

The people thought of me as their goddess, so today I will be the goddess they want.

I grabbed my bag and exited the bathroom.

"Wow..." Was what Snow said while the others looked at me in surprise.

"You look better than Aphrodite herself." Percy said as he kissed me on the cheek and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"But you were only in there ten minutes! It would take us all at _least_ half an hour to look like that!"

"I've lived through a lot with Ryo. I'm use to getting ready this fast." I shrugged and grinned. "Now, it looks like you're all ready. Let's go to the conference!"

"I'll be taking you there." We all turned to see Sarafine's husband, Thomas, standing in the doorway of Hope's room.

Sara immediatly walked over to him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry to interupt, but I have a conference I need to get to or else Julius will be overthrown." I said once they were done kissing.

"Of course. I'll show you the way, Princess-"

"I'm not a princess." I said, cutting Thomas off. "I was stripped of all my titles and still am banished. Julius is temporarily lifting by banishment for this."

"I'm sorry. I'll show the way, Tatiana." Thomas and Sara linked arms and we all followed them out the front and main entrance of the palace to find it swarming with people with cameras and other things to record and capture the conference.

But they couldn't see us. There was a stage between us and them with a red surtain covering the back of it.

"King Julius will announce you and the second you hear your name, you must walk up the stairs," Thomas gestured to the small staircase at the center of the back of the stage. "and walk to the podium where all the microphones are at."

"Okay. But am I to go alone or take someone with me?" I asked, wondering if Percy should come with me.

"Julius never said you couldn't take someone with you."

"Come with me?" I asked Percy who nodded.

"If you want me to I will." I smiled and turned to the stage, only listening for my name.

Finally, my name was called and Percy offered an arm. I glady took it and we waked up the steps together.

When we immerged from behind the curtain, everyone went silent. Not even cameras flashed.

I had on a smile and made sure Percy stayed at my side as I walked to the podium. Percy stood next to me as I took my place.

"Hello everyone." I said, adressing the press, the reporters, and the citizens that were here. "It's lovely to see you all again."

"You deserve the throne!" About three people in the crowd called out and others started agreeing. In the way they acted, I could see why they did what they were doing and how.

"Thank you, but I don't want the throne. I'm happy following Chaos and protecting innocents." I paused. "Now, I heard some of you want to rebel against your king, Julius."

"He banished you and took away your titles! He had no right!" A few people called out.

"Yes, he did banish me and take my titles. But he did what he thought was right. I can't say it was the right thing to do, but it was his choice. But what I do not understand is why you all would revolt just because of my banishment."

There was silence before on person, a girl who couldn't be older than thirteen, spoke up.

"We revolt because it isn't fair. Your dad banished you because you wouldn't marry a Prince of Zenith and because you didn't act like your sisters. But the reasons you don't do that is because that isn't you and being like that doesn't make you happy. Going against it and doing what you want makes you happy. By banishing you, King Julius is practically saying 'I won't except my daughter being happy' and sends the message that he'll do the same if we go against his wishes to be happy."

I looked at her. I knew she was right by the way she put it, but I had to calm down the revolt.

"I know it seems like that, but that's not it. You all remember when everyone thought I was dead. I-My wedding was crashed by the man I love to stop me from marrying someone I didn't love when I had no memory of the past. To Julius, that was the final straw. He was tired of constantly worrying if I was alive or dead, worrying about the danger. Tired of me not fulfilling the duties he thought I should do as a Princess.

"But in a way, my banishment an stripment of my titles wasn't all bad. For the first time, the weight of being a Princess is off my shoulders and it feels...it feels like freedom. It feels like I can do anything and everything because the weight of my titles are gone, I don't have to worry about bing a Princess and acting like one. I don't _have_ to do a lot of things anymore. And it feels like...like for the first time in my life the ropes have been cut and I can run free."

I looked at the crowd and decided to end this soon.

"I know you're all worried about me and you're scared that the one person in the palace who could see the world like you do is gone forever leaving you defenceless. But I'm not gone. I have to leave you all to defend what you think is right. I only ask that you not revolt agaisnt the king unless he is being unfair with _you_.

"Don't worry about me, okay?" I smiled. "Leave the worrying to me. If you all need me, I'll find a way back to help. I'm not leaving you defenceless. If anything, I'm leaving you stronger. So this is goodbye. I wish you _all_-citizens, nobels, and royls alike-the best of luck and happiness. I'll miss you all, and no matter what, you're still always in my heart."

I took Percy's arm, gave a small wave, and exited the stage.

"That was...so you." Sara said and I smiled.

"I'll take it as a compliment." I looked at everyone. "I'll be leaving now. Come on Lucian and Marie Rose."

We carefully left so no one would spot or hear us.

On the jet, I could only wonder about how I'd left my people and if they'd really do as I said.

But I'd spoken only the truth.

If Julius or something got out of hand, I'd be back as soon as possible to defend them all.

I would lead the rebels myself and I'd take the final blow.

But for now, I had an ultrasound to get to.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright, if you're wondering what book characters I'm mourning, I'm mourning characters from 'Rapture', the 4th book in the Fallen Series by Lauren Kate...Remember to review and hopefully by next week I'll have recovered from the loss of my beloved characters...or at least from the shock of the ending.<strong>


	33. Mood Swings

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

**Me: Okay, who wants to now something awesome about Tatiana's pregnancy? Well read on and you'll know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"Percy!" I called from my seat on the couch and Percy immediatly came into the room.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Percy asked and I nodded.

"I'm alright. But I _really_ want a Devil's Delight cake! Can you please get me one from the bakery?" Percy nodded and grabbed a jacket.

"I'll be back in a jiff." Percy gave me a quick kiss then left.

I glanced down at my baby bump-I was officially three months and a week pregnant!-and smiled.

I was pregnant with twins.

That's right. I was going to have _twins_! Two adorable little bundles of joy that were all mine...and Percy's, of course...

Nah, they're mine. I just have to wait one month and one week before my scheduled ultrasoud at 18 weeks to find out my babies' genders.

I glanced at the clock and my eyes widened. I scrambled to turn on the television and flipped to a specific channel.

'Where The Heart Is' was about to start and I was determined to watch it from start to end.

I got mad at the girl's 'boyfriend' when he drove off from walmart and threw a couch pillow at the screen with a few not very nice words.

Percy came back with the cake in hand right when the woman in the movie was spotted going into Walmart by the...the librarian man, I think. I didn't make a move as Percy set the cake on the coffee table and went to the kitchen, coming back with two forks and a glass of milk.

Percy handed me a fork and I immediatly grabbed a forkful of cake and started eating, but I took my time.

I almost cried when the woman who took in America's mother died and I called America's mother stupid when she turned down the guy who loved her. And I was extremely happy when the movie ended with their wedding in Walmart. I thought the walmart wedding thing was cute and a bit funny.

"Chaos, I love that movie..." I said as I ate the last bit of cake. Then, I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked, following me out the door.

"For a walk." I was wearing jeans and a gray shirt that said in awesome black writing, 'Rock The Bump'. I thought it was nice.

"A walk where?" Percy asked as he fell into step with me and his fingers intertwined with mine. I shrugged.

"Anywhere. I just want to take a walk." I said and continued walking. My walk lasted around half an hour of walking around and then headed back home.

As soon as we were home, I popped a DVD in the DVD player and retook my seat on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Percy asked as he sat next to me.

"Elfen Lied. The _whole_ series."

**(A/N, when I watched it, the only part that brought tears to my eyes was when they killed the poor puppy. Who else has seen it?)**

"I think I'll go take care of some business. Enjoy your show." Percy gave me a kiss before leaving and I shrugged. I made myself some popcorn and then started to play episode one.

**Percy's POV**

"Commander Percy, how's Lieutenant Tatiana's pregnancy?" Gwen, one of the Vampires we have on our side, asked as she brought me some papers. "These are from Dolores. She sent them over and left a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Gwen." I said, taking the papers. "And Tatiana's fine. Everything's going well, but her moodswings and cravings seem to be growing."

"Sounds like you're in for hell..." Gwen said and bowed. "I'll take my leave." She left and I was left to finish my paperwork.

As soon as I was done I headed back home to Tatiana. I water travel home and appeared just feet from my house and I could hear someone screaming.

And that 'someone' was Tatiana.

I rushed to the front door and tried to open the door, but was blown back when the door flew out and off it's hinges.

Now the crying and screams were clear from where I was.

"They killed him! How could they? He was just a baby!" Those screams horrified me. Did something happen to the babies?

I rushed inside and into the living to be met by Blake holding a crying Tatiana.

Tatiana's hair was curling and uncurling itself, flying around like crazy as she cried and screamed.

"They beat him to death! Beat him to death! How could they?" Tatiana sobbed and I noticed fire flying around the room.

A flame hit me and I realized it was Cold Fire. It couldn't burn or hurt anything, but it looked and acted exactly like real fire.

"Blake? What happened to her?" I yelled at him over the noise of Tatiana and things shifting about.

"I don't know! I came in just as this started and that's been playing over and over!" Blake pointed at the television and I turned to it.

Over and over again it was playing an Elfen Lied scene. In the scene two boys had a puppy while the third boy held a horned pink haired girl back. Over and over it played them from the moment the girl yelled 'No!' and one boy kicked the puppy, sending it hitting the wall, to where the girl asks if they know who isn't human and yells, 'People like you!'.

"They killed him...they killed the puppy!" Tatiana sobbed and I tried to get the DVD to stop.

When it wouldn't stop or turn off, I unplugged it all together and the DVD stopped playing.

Instantly, everything was calm. Tatiana stopped screamning and cry and looked up.

"Percy?" She asked, confused by my precence and then looked at Blake. "Blake? When did you two get here?"

_Now that's a major mood swing._ I thought then went to help Tatiana back on the couch.

"I want ice." Tatiana suddenly said and I looked at her, confused. "I want ice with salt."

"Craving." I finally understood and sat looked at Blake. "Can you get the ice and salt from the kitchen? Just put the ice in a cup ad bring the salt shaker."

"And a spoon!" Tatiana said and Blake nodded, going to the kitchen.

I sat next to Tatiana on the couch and right when Blake returned with ice, she grinned.

"Let's watch Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends!" Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Blake handed her the ice and salt then headed for the door.

"I'll be back...sometime that's not today. Bye." With that he was gone and I realized everything had fixed itself. Even the door was back in it's place.

Damn...

"Percy! Get my tablet!" Tatiana said as she sprinkled salt onto the ice and ate some.

I didn't bother questioning her. I just went to our room and grabbed the tablet from her nightstand and brought it back down for her.

"Why did you want it?" I asked as I took a seat next to Tatiana and she laid the tablet on her lap.

"Because my sisters are going to call me in...3...2...1." The tablet started to ring and Tatiana quickly answered.

"Hello?" Tatiana said as soon as Sarafine's faced popped onto the screen.

"Tatiana, it's good to see you. I just wanted to let you know we're all working on getting your banishment lifted and-"

"Sara." I said and she looked at me through the screen.

"Yes?"

"Tatiana's expirienceing certain...symptoms for her pregnancy. She's over morning sickness and is having cravings and moodswings now. So if you could, I don't know, not say anything to set something off."

Sarafine gave me a confused look for realization dawned on her.

"Oh, of course." Sara looked at her sister and smiled. "Tatiana, honey, how are you? Is everything alright?'

"Yes, everything is wonderful! But what about you? You should be seven months by now, right?" Sara nodded and Tatiana grinned. "It's a boy, right? Do you have his name picked out? I like the name Daniel."

I stiffened at the sound of Daniel's name but let it go. Tatiana liked the _name_, _not_ the _person_.

"It's a lovely name. Perhaps we'll use it for our son..." Sara said as Thomas appeared on screen.

"Hey Thomas!" Tatiana greeted and Thomas waved at her.

"Sorry Tatiana, but I have to go. Hope and Snow might call later, so be ready." Tatiana nodded and Sara hung up.

Tatiana was silent for a long time before she looked at me, all smiles and happiness.

Okay then...

"I wonder what my daddy is doing..." Tatiana wondered aloud and I decided that if I said anything, all hell would break loose. "Percy! Can you get me some more ice?" Tatiana held up her cup and I took it, going to refill it with ice.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

Damn. Prenancy is _not_ like I remember.

The morning sickness had been an absolute drag and right now my craving snapped on at their own will.

Right now, Percy had just left to get me ice, but I didn't really want ice.

What I wanted was a single person cake that Ryo had always bought me when I was younger. It was a chocolate cake that was always adorably decorated and I _really_ wanted one right now.

So, while Percy got ice, I grabbed my purse and snuck out the door.

I was halfway to my jet when I realized I could just Blink! I'd have to Blink to Ryo's house since that's the only way I'd be able to remember the way to the bakery...

And so, I Blinked to the outer gate of Ryo's house and then gazed at the street.

Easily, the way arose in my memory and I started walking.

After six blocks, I was in front of a cute little old-fashioned bakery. I could easily smell the baked goods from where I stood and I calmly walked in.

"Tatiana?" The bakery's owner, Mr. H as I call him, said with a surprised look on his face. "It's good to see you again."

"Right back at you Mr. H. You still sell those adorable little cakes Ryo use to buy for me, right?" Mr. H nodded and I smiled. "Awesome. Give me...five."

"Alright. But I'm guessing you've developed a craving for them?" Mr. H asked, gaze on my baby bump.

"Yes sir. I'm three months and a week with twins."

"Good for you. And who's the lucky boy?"

"His name's Percy. Percy Jackson. We've been together a few years now and," I raised my hand. "We're engaged."

"Waiting for the little ones to be born before you walk down the isle?" Mr. H asked as he boxed up the last cake. In all, I'd have to carry two boxes. But I'd do anything for that cake right now.

"You could say that. But I think it's mainly because so much is going on at the moment. I found my real family, you know. I have sisters!"

"That's good to hear. Congratulations." I smiled and counted out the money for the cakes before paying for them.

"Thanks. I'll try to come sometime later." I placed a hand on my stomach. "And I _know_ that once these babies taste this cake, we'll be back for more. Or Percy will be back for more for us."

"Have a good day and good luck with the little ones!" I waved before exiting the bakery and deciding to go pay a visit to Ryo and the others.

Back at Ryo's house, the guards quickly let me in without question.

I knocked when I reached the front door and soon it was opened by Diana.

Diana stood there, in shock that I was there.

"Hey Diana." I said and brushed past her into the house. In the living room, I found the others.

Spiro was playing some violent video gome on his Xbox 360. Mimi was painting her nails pink, occasionally yelling at Spiro to stop playing his 'stupid game' and to 'turn on the news'.

Ryo was just sittiing in his chair, reading a book. Getting a closer look, I realized it was one of the books he'd read me when I was little.

Smiling, I placed my cake filled boxes somewhere safe and carefully made my way past Mimi and Spiro, without being noticed, and was soon behind Ryo's chair.

I leaned over the back until I was just above Ryo.

"Boo!" I said and as fast as lightning was hiding once again. I felt Ryo shift in his chair and waited.

When nothing happened, I got ready to try again. But right before I could, arms wrapped around me from behind and I screamed before a hand clamped down over my mouth.

"Never try to scare me again, Angel." Ryo said and let me go.

"Chaos." I put a hand over my baby bump. "I think you scared my babies half to dead."

"I'd never do anything to scare them." Ryo looked at me. "No offence, but why are you here?"

Immediatly, I felt sad and my eyes filled with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryo's POV<strong>

As soon as the words left my mouth, Tatiana's eyes filled with tears.

"Why? Do you not want me here? Do you hate me now that I'm with Percy and the Forces of Chaos? Do you not love me anymore?" Tatiana started to cry and I panicked.

"No, of cours not Tatiana. I don't hate you, and I love you just as much as I did before when you had no memory."

"Why do you hate me, Ryo?" Tatiana continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I'm sorry for making you hate me."

"No, don't cry, please. I don't hate you." Tatiana just kept crying, her hair curling and uncurling to it's own accord like it did when Tatiana had a high level of emotion.

"I'm sorry Ryo. I'm sorry I left you! I'm so sorry." Tatiana was sobbing. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do to make her better.

"D-don't cry. I love you, I don't hate you..." Tatiana just kept crying.

"Ryo! Why on Earth is she crying?" I turned to see two angry girls-Diana and Mimi-glaring at me.

"I have no idea. I asked why she was here and then she started crying and apologizing and asking if I hated her-"

I stopped talking in time to jumped out of the way of a flying book.

The hell...?

Tatiana's hair was curling like mad now, the air around her whiping around with things floating in it.

Suddenly, from the direction of the kitchen, some kind of water creature came running. It took me a second to realize it was a...puppy?

Percy then decided to appear in the living room and looked around, realization hitting him.

"What did you do?" Percy asked. "None of her mood swings have been like...like _this_!"

"I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt anyone...please don't hate me..." Tatiana seemed to be calming down and so was everything around her.

"Tatiana, it's okay...No one hates you. You just need to calm down..." Percy said as he moved towards Tatiana, but suddenly that little water puppy turned into a hellhound and jumped at him.

"Holy-!"

"I've got it!" Spiro cried as he rushed over to Tatiana, a white box in hand with a fork.

**Percy's POV **

"Give her this! It'll make her better!" Spiro said and handed me a white box and fork.

Confused, but willing to try anything, I set the box and fork in front of Tatiana. She looked at it before everything suddenly calmed down.

"Ooo! Cake!" Tatiana squealed and grabbed the box, opened it, and started munching away at the cake inside.

"What the hell was that!" Ryo demanded and I looked at him.

"That was a mood swing. She got over mornign sickness for the most part, but she's moved onto moodswings and cravings..."

"I feel bad for you, man." Spiro gave me a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. "Good luck!"

"Uh..." Was my intelligent answer.

"Percy..." Tatiana said with a yawn. "I wanna go home now...I'm tired."

"Then let's go." I turned to Ryo. "Sorry for the trouble."

"S'okay. But if you need help, we can head over there." Ryo offered but I shook my head.

"Naw, I can handle it." I turned to see Tatiana fast asleep, her back againt the chair, and her head tilted a bit to the side.

I smiled at how adorable she looked and picked her up bridal style.

"Here." Diana said, handing me a grocery bag with two white boxes in it. "She adores these cakes and it looked like one could calm her down. Come back tomorrow for more."

"Thanks Diana." I nodded and Blinked home.

I set Tatiana on our bed and went to put the cakes in the fridge.

These next five months and three weeks are definatly going to be an adventure...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: You got that right Percy! Wait for what I have planned in the next chapter when she's six months pregnant! Everyone, please and thank you for reviews. I'll see you next time, bye!<strong>


	34. Over Reaction

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! **

**Me: So, Tatiana is six months pregnant. Only three more months until you meet the twins! Oh, they're going to be adorable!**

**Cam: Where's Dolores?**

**Me: Dolores? *guilty look* She's away on Pure Blood business. But um...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.

I wrote that over and over on a sheet of paper untill it was filled up. Then, I raised my hand, set the paper on fire while it was in my hand and watched as it burned.

Sara's child had been born when I was four an a half months (she was full term and right on her due date) and I hadn't been able to meet my nephew...

By now, the boy was one month and a half old.

"You should stop doing that, Mom. The smoke is not safe for you or the babies." Marie Rose said from her seat next to me on a stone bench in the gardens.

"The smoke isn't coming near me." The smoke was going _away_ from me. I made sure of that and had a clean air force field around me to be sure.

"You should stop that anyway. Writing 'I hate this' on a piece of paper and burning it won't do anything." With that, Marie Rose raised a hand and a small stream of water came and wet my newly set on fire paper...

I glared at my daughter.

"That's not something a daughter does against her mother. Now where's your father?"

I hadn't seen Percy all day and I really wanted to see him. It felt weird because during the whole pregnancy he's been at my side and now he's...gone.

"D-Dad? As in Percy Dad?" Marie Rose asked, suddenly nervouse.

"Yes him. It's not like your father suddenly turned gay and married a man making it so you have two fathers." I paused, the possiblilty of my words setting in. "Wait..."

"No no no! Oh course not mom! Dad's just...he's taking care of business."

"Oh." I said, instantly perking up. "Why didn't you just say so?" I stood and was about to stat walking when Marie Rose caught me wrist.

"Mom, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find your father. Why?" I got my wrist from her grasp and smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress.

"You shouldn't do that. He's dealing with something and if you go and have a mood swing...well, that wouldn't be good."

"Marie Rose." I smiled. "I'm fine. I don't think I'll be sent into a mood swing anytime soon. Now come, we're going to find your father."

"Mom, why don't we go eat cake? Or go shopping for the twins?"

I thought about it as I walked, but waved the thought away.

"We can shop later. Right now I want to see Percy."

I easily found out Percy was in the meeting room with someone and headed over there.

But I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I walked in.

Jackie, Percy's _old girlfriend_ was in the room. _Alone _with_ Percy_.

Percy looked up and saw me. He smiled as he walked over.

"Hey Tati." Percy said, kissing me and pulling me into a hug-which wasn't easy because of my bloated stomach. But I didn't move. I only stared at Jackie over his shoulder.

"Hello Lieutenant Tatiana." Jackie said with a smile when Percy pulled away from me.

I forced myself to give her a real looking smile.

"Hello to you as well, Jackie."

Marie Rose's eyes seemed to jump between us, as if she was expecting a fight or something. Honestly, does she really think that low of me? As for Jackie, I didn't know what to expect from her.

"It seems you failed to tell me that your friend Jackie was back..." I said to Percy, not hiding my dislike for the situation. Percy moved to give an explaination, but I shook my head. "I'm sorry for intruding. I'll be leaving now..."

I trailed off as I felt a kick in my stomach and paused. They'd been kicking for a while now and I swear one of them is going to be a soccer player from the way they kick.

"What is it?" Percy asked, immediatly worried but I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing. One of the twins just gave a kick." I motioned towards Jackie. "But you better finish dealing with Jackie. I'll be at home."

With that, I turned on the heels of my flats and walked out.

"That was...not what I expected." Marie Rose said as she followed me home.

And home was my old house. Percy had moved in when I was five months since he thought the look and size of my house would be better for raising the twins.

"What? I wasn't going to jump Jackie for being in the same room as your father! It would be like your father would jump Blake for being in the same room as me and talking with me, both things are ridiculous."

But there was still fear in me.

Fear that Percy would leave me for little perfectly skinny Jackie while I was as fat as a whale.

With that depressing thought, I was pretty much sulking all day long as the day dragged the hell on.

I had expected Percy to be back for lunch, but I ended up eating with Marie Rose when Percy didn't show up.

The same things happened with dinner. Percy didn't come like he always did and I picked at my food before noticing the time.

10:45 P.M.

My thoughts raced through possibilities on why Percy wasn't home. But one possibility stood out against the rest and my gaze narrowed at the thought of it.

Scenarios passed through my mind, most of which involved men who slept with other women while their wife/girlfriend/fiance waited at home...

And then later into the afair, the wife/girlfriend/fiance would end up dead, aka, murdered by the husband/boyfriend/fiance.

_No..._I thought, closing my eyes. _Percy isn't like that...he'd never._

I pushed all the thoughts aside and started to clean up the table and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen to wash them.

After I was finish it was eleven. I could go up to bed, but I didn't want to be alone and I wasn't tired, so, instead, I went to the nursery.

It was the same room I'd use for Marie Rose, except now, thanks to magic, the room was bigger.

Percy and I had split the room up in half, one half for the baby girl and the other for the baby boy. We haven't pick names for sure, but we've narrowed it down to a few.

On the baby girl's side there was a black circular crib that I had fallen in love with as soon as I saw it. The crib itself was black, but the bedding-which featured adorble, elegant, and lovely designs-made it look absolutly lovely. There was a canopy held up by four posts connected to the crib, and the canopy design matched that of the bedding.

The colors for my baby girl were black, pink, and some white. I had a diaper changing station that matched the crib and had four drawers for me to store the baby's things. I'd also gotten one of those closets that had the two doors to open up into a part to hang clothes and two drawers at the bottom.

There were other little things, but my attenton went to my son's side of the room.

His side was just like his sister's except, you know, with a boy theme to it. The colors were blue, brown, and white. Some of the things had designs, but like his sister's things, it was mainly solid colors.

Instead of focusing on the big things, I focused on the little things.

I saw the place where as soon as we picked names, a small little chair with their names would be put. I looked at the rocking chair that was identical to the one on the girly side of the room. I looked at the lamp on the table near the crib.

Then I focused on the big picture and how somehow everthing seemed to go together perfectly. I considered redoing the white walls, but left them as is since it'd be impossible to find a color that matched everything and didn't show favor towards a gender.

I looked at the clock that hung right where the wall was divided and my eyes widened in surprise.

It was already one in the morning!

Then, the sound of the front door quietly opening and closing reached my ears and instantly, I was pissed.

"Perseus Jackson!" I called as I stormed downstairs. I found Percy frozen in the living room. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was taking care of business." Percy said. "Tatiana, calm down-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" My mind flashed to all the shows I'd seen with similar scenes to this. I thought of the poor wife at home while the husband is out playing. Tears filled my eyes as I realized where Percy had been. "Traitor!" I screamed that as my tears fell.

"Tatiana, what are you-" Percy started to ask, but I dind't let him finish.

"You were with Jackie, weren't you?" Percy didn't answer. "Answer. Me."

"Yes. I was with Jackie."

"You lying little cheater!" I said, angry tears falling rapidly. "I can't believe you!" Percy looked at me, confused. Seaweed Brain. "You're having an affair!"

Percy's eyes widened at the accusation.

"No I'm not! Tatiana, I swear, I'd never do that to you." Percy moved closer to me, but I moved away, feeling anger give way to sadness.

"How could you?" I asked, sinking to the ground. "Is it because I'm fat now? It's it because you're tired of me?"

"Tatiana, it's none of that. I love you. I'd never leave you."

"I'm sorry Percy. I'm so sorry for everything and anything." I sobbed. My hands went to my enlarged stomach. "But how could you when our twins are so close to being born? How could you Percy?"

"Tatiana, I _never_ did or will cheat on you." Percy got closser to me and I moved away. For some reason, a book went flying across the room, but I wasn't the one who threw it. I paid it little attention.

"I'm sorry I was so terrible that you had to go back to another woman...I'm so sorry." My hait had formed a type of curtain around my face, but I looked up, glaring at Percy. "But that's no excuse to cheat!"

With that I stood up with a bit of difficulty. Percy tried to help me, but I refused his help.

"You traitor." I said and looked Percy in the eye and my anger and sadness spiked to make me yell. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hope you die and rot in the pits of Tartarus with Kronos!"

With that, a wind filled the room, a wild and crazy wind that was soon joined by water. The water swirled around me until it made a spiraling cacoon that drowned out my sobs and cries.

Then, the wind and water started to fade and when my cacoon as gone, I found myself in the garden.

I don't know how, but a necklace had appeaed on my neck. It was a silver chain with a black locket that had a tear drop shaped purple tanzanite stone.

Without realizing it, I had gripped the locket and, as I sobbed, I chanted something over and over again in my mind.

_Please come back. I need you. Please come back to me, I need you._

I chanted it a few times and eventually started mumbling it.

"Please come back. I need you. Please come back, I need you."

Finally, a hand touched my shoulder and I whirled around, lauching myself into the person's arms and digging my face into his chest as I sobbed.

"Sh...it's okay. Stop crying, it hurts me to see you cry..." He whispered to me.

**(A/N Who is this mysterious man? Ryo? Maybe Blake? Some random stranger? Well, let's find out, shall we? ;) ) **

"I-Percy's a stinking cheater!" I said in between my now calming sobs.

"What makes you think that?" He asked as he lowered us onto the ground.

"J-Jackie, his o-old girlfriend is here. H-he didn't tell me she was here a-and I d-didn't find out she was here u-until it was p-practically noon. And Percy was gone all d-day and didn't come home until one in the morning! He was with Jackie!"

"Do you have any proof of that?" I looked at him.

"N-no. But-I-he-" I sniffed.

"Tati, you need evidence before accusing someone. And from what I know about Jackson, he's never cheat on you with some other girl. Especially when you're pregnant with his kid."

"Kids."

"What?"

"It's twins. A boy and a girl." My hand rested on my stomach as they kicked. "And I know one of them is going to be a soccer player from how they kick." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Sometimes I wish things weren't like this." I said after a silence. "Sometimes...I wish I'd never left your side."

"I wish that to, a lot, but the past can't be helped, Tati. Things came out this way, because destiny chose this." He sighed. "You should go back to Percy, he's probably worrying his head off about you."

"I will, just..not yet." I looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I'm sorry for killing you." Daniel looked at me and then laughed.

"Don't worry, I was never angry about that. I deserved it."

**(A/N In you reviews, I want to see how many of you knew it was Daniel and how many of you thought it was someone else, kay?)**

"Well you did take me captive and hypnotize me into being evil." I laughed a bit to. "But I miss you. Why don't you come back to this world? You have the power and chance to."

"Because I can't. Not yet." Daniel looked at me. "Tatiana, I also wanted to give you a warning."

"Warning? Warning for what?"

"In the other world, you know how we can hear and see whatever we want but they can't see or hear us?" I nodded. "Well I...poked around and heard rumors that something big was set to happen before you have your kids. And I know it won't be anything good. I'm not sure if it's happening because you're pregnant, or because they just wanted to aim now."

Worry filled me as a protective hand went to my stomach.

"Who?" I asked and Daniel shook his head.

"I don't know. I'm can keep looking for information if you want."

"Yes. Thank you." I sighed. "So you'll be back someday, right? You'll come back and won't hide in the world of the spirits?"

"I promise. I'm just..." Daniel grinned. "I'm waiting for a grand entrance or a moment when I can actually do good."

"Well, it's time for me to go back to Percy and apologize." I said as I started to get up. Daniel was instantly up and helped me stand.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick hug and pulled away. "I hope to see you soon."

"Same goes for you." Daniel said and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

But my mind filled with thoughts of what he says is set to happen before my babies are born.

I glanced at the watch on my wrist and my eyes widened. It was three in the morning. Had I really been out here for two hours?

I headed home and found Percy on the couch, looking worried.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried as soon as I saw him and hurried over. "I'm so sorry I over reacted. But the moodswings make my head get all messed up. I'm so sorry!"

"Tatiana..." Percy picked me up and set me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "It's okay. It my fault because I didn't even come home when I got the chance. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. It's all mine. I just...I overreacted and let my mind and imagination get the best of me. I'm sorry Percy."

"Don't worry Tatiana. I thought it was a mood swing anyway. Why don't we just quit for today and go to bed?" I nodded.

"That sounds like the best idea I've ever heard." I got out of Percy's lap and stood.

"Then let's go." Percy took my hand and lead me to bed.

As soon as I laid down next to Percy and my head was on a pillow, I was out cold.

But there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that, right before I was consumed by darkness, said that Daniel was right about something big happening.

And I knew it'd be bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: You'll never get it out of me.<strong>

**Cam: Yes I will. I'll get the guy you named me after from that series you love to come and help me.**

**Me: Cameron? You'd get Cameron Briel, the fallen angel here? *Cam nodds* Well then of course I won't say anything! I love that character!**

**Cam: That...just back fired on me.**

**Me: Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I honestly didn't plan for Daniel, but he appeared while I was writing. Until next time guys and please review. **


	35. Not Good News

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Me: This takes place at seven months and...things aren't going to go like they have been. Peaceful happiness? That just flew out the window, unfortunatly. **

**Zero: You planned this.**

**Me: Actually, I didn't. I mean, I planned the _events_ but not that Tatiana would be seven months pregnant. But, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"Jesus. You two are getting big." I said as I patted my ever growing stomach. I felt a kick in responce and smiled. "Good baby."

"And how are you feeling today?" Percy asked when I found him in the kitchen. He gave me a kiss before kissing my belly.

For a second I had an elusion that I'd wanted since I could remember.

The little happy married couple expecting a child to complete the happy little family. But I'd never have that because I lived in a world of fighting.

"We're fine but a bit hungry." I said and Percy nodded, pulling away.

"Then let's get you three breakfast."

I took a seat at the table and couldn't help but dig in as soon as Percy put a plate in front of me. Being seven months pregnant makes a girl hungry.

When I was almost done, there was a knock at the door. I started to get up to answer, but Percy stopped me.

"I'll get it."

"Chaos Percy, I'm not so big I can't open a door. Just finish eating." I said and went to the foyer to answer the door.

"I'm coming!" I called when they knocked again. I opened the door and smiled. "Hello Lucas. What do you need?"

"I need to speak with Commander Percy." Lucas said and something in his voice told me it was important.

"Alright. Well come inside while I get Percy." I let Lucas in and shut the door before going to get Percy. "Percy?"

"What is it? Is anything wrong?" Percy asked, immediatly standing up.

"I'm not sure. Lucas is in the foyer and says he needs to speak with you." Percy stood up and went to speak with Lucas while I cleaned up the remains of breakfast. I threw away the left over trash and was about to start washing the dishes when Percy appeared.

"What is it?" I asked, seeing the worried look on Percy's face.

"Chaos needs to speak with us. It says it's urgent."

"Well all right." I said and went back to the foyer where Lucas was.

Lucas lead us to Chaos's office before leaving us alone with our leader.

"Lord Chaos." I said with a curtsie that was a bit difficult and Percy did the same except he bowed.

"For what have you called us here?" Percy asked and Chaos looked at us, regret in his dark eyes.

"I'm afraid this isn't good news. The opposite actually."

"What's wrong?" I asked and Chaos sighed.

A screen appeared in front of Percy and I. But no image appeared, just the sound of a voice.

"Well Chaos, we've had enough peace time. Now it's time to bring out the guns and play. This is a declaration of war and don't worry, you don't have to come to us. We'll come to you. This time _your_ death count will be larger than ours. We're prepared to kill anyone and destroy anything on that stupid C-1 of yours. We'll see you soon." And the screen disappeared.

My hands immediatly went to my stomach and I wrapped my arms around it as if I could protect my babies from every danger in the world.

"No..." I whispered, looking at Chaos's grave face. "This isn't happening...this _isn't happening_!" Tears started to fill my eyes as the danger my family was now in rushed to my mind.

My babies...they'd be born into mass destruction...and Marie Rose, she hasn't seen anything this big in all her years of fighting!

"There must be a mistake!" I begged. "They can't plan this now...not now!" Percy wrapped a hand around me and I bit my lip, trying to not break down.

"I'm sorry Tatiana, but there is no mistake." Chaos said. "They know that right now is a time where you're not able to fight and that Percy's protectivenss will keep him at your side. They know that they can manipulate this into their favor. According to our spy-"

"Which one?" I demanded. I had to know.

"The one I believe you remember. She was your friend and you were here when I sent her over."

"Oh. You mean Calypso. I'm glad she's still safe. Please, continue." Oh Calypso...she better get back here soon.

"As I was saying, according to Calypso, they say this is the time to take action so they can get the upper hand. They sent us the message because they're to sure of themselves and asume they'll be able to win easily and quickly."

I swallowed, putting my fearful thoughts aside.

"But they won't." Percy said. "Even if I'm at Tatiana's side, I can still command the others an-"

"No." I said, making them both look at me. "When, as they say, 'shit hits the fan', Percy you can't stay with me. You're going to have to be leading and I'll...I'll get somewhere safe."

"Tatiana-" Percy started to argue but I shook my head.

"You'll do what's needed, even if it means leaving me and the twins." I looked at Chaos. "I'm sorry My Lord, but it's all...a bit to much to take in. I need to let this sink in." Chaos nodded.

"It's understandable. Go ahead and go. You can be filled in later." I nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Percy and Chaos to plan.

**Percy's POV**

"She's right." Chaos said a moment after Tatiana had left. I turned to look at him to find that Chaos had his back turned to me, facing the glass wall at the back of his office. He didn't appear to be speaking to me. "She's selfless at moments like these and she knows how much we need Percy in the field."

Chaos turned around and looked at me.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Tatiana, Percy. I need you down in the field and acting like the Commander you are."

I sighed and glanced at the door before answering.

"I know. I know I have to. They sure picked an awesome time to do this shit." I met Chaos's gaze. "When do we alert everyone?"

"We'll have a meeting tonight and I want everyone on high alert and ready at all times." Chaos paused. "We'll talk about this later. For now, I need you to go to Serveillance and announce the metting for this evening at seven o'clock sharp. Only Leaders are to attend."

"Yes My Lord." I bowed.

"Dismissed." I left the room and headed to Serveillance, keeping an eye out for Tatiana.

I reached Serveillance without seeing her. I got in the elevator and didn't mind that I had to listen to the music since today the song wasn't terrible.

"Commander Percy!" Meg said with a smile as she handed a few papers to someone else. "Deliver these for me, please." Meg came over to me. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to make an announcement about a meeting tonight."

"VA or SA?" Meg asked, leading me towards the announcement pannel on the east wall.

"VA." I said and Meg nodded. I grabbed the microphone as Meg got everything ready. The light that meant everything was ready turned green and I took a breath.

"Attention Leaders, this is an announcement from Commander Percy. Tonight at seven o'clock sharp there will be a meeting, a meeting only the Leaders must attend. Again, a meeting all leaders are required to attend will take place tonight at seven o'clock sharp. Over and out." I set the microphone down and Meg turned it off before speaking.

"What's up?" Meg asked and I glanced around making sure no one would hear.

"We got a threat of an attack happening. Soon." Meg frowned.

"This is the worst time...Tatiana is pregnant and-"

"That's why they did this. They figured that I'd be at Tatiana's side while this happened and that it'd give them an advantage. But Tatiana, Chaos, and I agree I'll have to leave Tatiana under someone else's protection so I can be on the field. We'll talk about it more later at the meeting."

"Of course, Commander." Meg said with a bow and I left, wanting to find Tatiana.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"With each passing day your pregnancy makes you look even more radiant." Daniel said when he appeared, but I ignored his comment.

"When is it happening?" I asked Daniel as he sat next to me on the ground. I'd wandered into the hedge maze in the garden and had sat down, letting everything sink in.

"I'm sorry Tati. I don't know exactly when. I only know that it'll be before you're eight months pregnant." Daniel sighed. "I can't get information clearly."

"I'm scared." I admitted, looking at a flower in the hedge across from me. "I'm really scared Daniel. What if something happens to Percy or Marie Rose or Lucian or anyone else? And I'm _freaking pregnant_! What if something happens to the twins? What if I lose them? What...What if-what if-"

"Shhh." Daniel said and wrapped an arm around me. "It'll be okay. You're stong and I'm sure you won't let anything happen to your kids."

"But-but what if something happens? What if I can't take care of them?" My mind immediatly went to the worst. "What if when they're born we're still in war? What if...what if I have to give them up and leave them somewhere on Earth so they'll be safe? I don't want to lose them."

"It'll be okay. Stop worrying. Now, you heard Percy's announcement. He's probably looking for you right now anyway."

"I know. Help me up?" Daniel nodded and stood, then helped me stand. "Christ, you're getting heavy." I stuck my tounge out at Daniel and he chuckled. "Go. And I have a feeling I'll be leaving the spirit world soon. Permanently."

I smiled and waved goodbye before heading to find Percy.

I found him looking for me and he immediatly asked if I was alright.

"Yeah. I thought some things through and I'm better now." I forced a smile I just couldn't make myself feel. "So what's the meeting about?"

"It's mainly just going to be about warning the Leaders and having them spread the word of everyone having to be on high alert and ready for an attack at any given moment." Percy said.

"Oh. Okay."

"And since I'm not going to be able to be with you, I need to find someone to handle you while I'm gone."

"We can go find someone now." I suggested and Percy nodded.

"Good idea. Let's go." Percy took my hand and we went to find someone who could protect me if I couldn't protect myself for any reason.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Let's start this meeting." Percy said and everyone quieted down, turning to look at Chaos at the head of the table.<p>

"I have called you all here today because of a threat." Chaos said. "A threat of a surprise attack from the Primordial forces. They seem confident in their skils, so they sent us this."

A screen appeared at the opposite end of the table from where Percy, Chaos, and I were.

I closed my eyes as I listened to the recording once more. They were promising death and destruction.

This wasn't where I wanted to be when I had my babies. Their innocence from murder and fighting would be taken too soon.

"They're stupid if they think that'll happen." One of the Leaders snorted and I looked up, keeping my hands on my stomach.

"Well we have to put everyone on high alert." Sarah said from her seat. "Those bitches think _we'll_ have the most dead?" Sarah looked at Chaos. "My Lord, if you let me reassemble my group, we can kill and not be seen. I'll make sure the Primordials have more dead than us."

I looked at Sarah, studying her. We'd been friends since I joined the Forces of Chaos. I'd listen to her problems and given advice. But my opinion on her is changing. She's been crueler to me since I got my memories back. She rarely speaks to me anymore.

And I realized another thing: She wanted power more than most.

"I vote with Sarah." Lilith said. "Her group would be better killing, not fighting. They were stealth, made to sneak by and kill." Ah Lilith, the innocent looking sister than I knew was as bad as her sister.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot do that." I spoke up and both of their heads snapped to me. "Not all of Sarah's group is better at killing. A better amount of them are better at stealth and getting by unseen and noticed. If anything, the assassination group would be a better choice for that."

"Yes. You are right." Chaos said to me and turned to Sarah. "I want you fighting, but you, Percy, Tatiana, and I can speak over a small group of your old team with a few from Assassination doing as you suggested."

Sarah nodded and the others agreed on it being a good idea. But Sarah shot me a dirty look when she got the chance.

"But the point of this meeting was that I want _all_ of you to be ready and to spread the word. Everyone must be ready at all times. If you have to sleep in your armor and with your weapons, then do it. And I will have everything important-blueprints, info files, devices, and all other things that cannot fall into the Primordial's hands shipped out to another location." Chaos said.

"And there is the dicussion on what patrols, plans, and all other war preparations." Percy said and halogram of the planet appeared. "So let's get this on with. I know that it would be useless placing you in a specific spot like in the Main Area, when it's possible that when the attack happens you'll be on the other side of the planet. But I want to make sure you all know what to do where and to pass it on."

I listened to Percy talk, but I knew it didn't matter if I lisened or not. Percy wouldn't let me be anywhere near a weapon as long as I was pregnant.

The meeting eventually got boring so I faked feeling sick and left.

As soon as I was gone, a headache started building up in my head and I hated it. I just walked home and smiled when Melantha came. I patted her head as I passed and got her her dinner before heading to bed.

I laid there, alone for the first time in forever and stared at the ceiling wondering what would happen after the attack.

**Percy's POV**

I sighed as Chaos dismissed everyone.

"Something wrong, Commander?" Chaos asked and I looked at him.

"Honestly? Everything's wrong. My family is in danger and I can't do anything about it." I leaned back in my chair, wondered what the hell I was going to do about Tatiana.

The attack could happen at any moment, so I needed a safe place for her. I knew she wouldn't leave C-1 until she had to...or I dragged her kicking and screaming onto a jet or something, and that was something I would _not_ do.

"Do you regret joining me?" Chaos suddenly asked and I looked at him.

"Of course not, Lord Chaos. I don't regret it, I just wish things had turned out differently. That they wouldn't chose to attack now."

"Well, Perseus, there's only one thing to say to that: Destiney. You were destined to join me and destined to have to fight this here and now. Everything has it's reason for happening. That's why I created the force known as Destiney." With that, Chaos disappeared from the room and I used the water in the air to travel back home.

I found Tatiana already asleep and I got into bed with her, pulling her closer to me.

"What are we gonna do?" I whispered to her sleeping form. Tatiana didn't give a reaction, just her calm breathing as she slept.

I let myself join her in the world of sleep, wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright...please review and thank you to everyone who has reviewed.<strong>


	36. And It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Me: Alright. We are now going back into trouble. BUT Tatiana will not be leaving C-1...yet, anyway. I'm not sure if I want her to leave...**

**Zero: You should be doing your summer homework.**

**Me: Fuck you! I'm doing it at my own pase, jesus christ! Go play with your gun or something. I have work to do. On with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

It's been two days since we got the warning of an attack and everyone's on edge. It was three in the morining and I was up drinking hot chocolate since I couldn't sleep.

I'd sent Melantha to Ryo for her safety and Percy made sure I had Selene for extra protection.

I was thinking about what Percy wanted to do about me. He'd already gotten Jeanette as one of my 'protectors' during this thing and he was looking for at least two more.

We'd even considered me going to Camp Half-Blood with Jeanette and whoever else we get.

The alliance between the Greek Gods and Chaos is still strong. We have a cabin stationed there with a small group who reside there and they are allowed on visits here every once and awhile. But I didn't want to go to Camp. I didn't like that place.

"What are we going to do guys?" I whispered to my babies as I rubbed my stomach, then sighed. "Remember that daddy and mommy love you for forever and always."

I smiled as they shifted in responce. I swear, those two know what's happening without even having to see.

I considered just packing up and going back to Ryo, and I'd suggested it to Percy too. But Percy had said it would put Ryo and the rest of the Dark Society at risk, but that was an option if we had to run.

I brought my cup to my lips and was waiting for the sun to come up, when something I wish had never happened happened.

It was the emegency lights and sirens signallying for everyone to get ready because the enemy had been spotted.

I quickly got up and headed to the room.

I was already in a black skirt and a dark V-neck with a camisole under. I had on a black cloak for protection. Percy met me in the hall and he had the backpack I was to carry with me. It was charmed to hold a lot and not weigh a lot. Inside there were things for the twins and clothes and other essentials for me along with medical care and stuff.

Percy and I quickly made it to Chaos's office where other leaders were and I had Selene in my arms.

"Where are they?" Percy demanded as soon as we got there.

"Ten minutes away at most." Meg called over the voice call going on. "They've brought the big guns and big boys today."

"Everyone, get to your positions and be ready for attack. Keep all your communicators on and in head set mode. Now go!" Percy ordered and everyone nodded, hurrying out.

"I'm here! Where is she?" Jeanette said as she walked in, her backpack on her shoulder.

"Over here!" Percy called and Jeanette hurried over through the Chaos.

"Who else is going to help protect her?" Jeanette asked, looking around.

"I couldn't find anyone else and right now is-" Percy was cut off by Daniel flying in through an open window and landing in front of me.

"I'll help take care of her." Daniel said and Percy pulled out Riptide, glaring at Daniel.

"What are you doing here?" Percy growled and started to move for an attack, but I blocked his path.

"Don't! Daniel's not the enemy! He was with me in the other realm and he's okay!" I said and Percy pulled back.

"Yeah. I'm here to protect her to pay back for the hell I caused." Daniel said and I nodded. Percy looked at Daniel for a moment before turning Riptide back into a pen and put it way.

Percy turned to Jeanette.

"Jeanette, if he tries something, kill him without hesitation. That is an order." Jeanette nodded and I stepped closer to Percy.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." I said and Percy hugged me, kissing the top of my head. Percy pulled away and put a hand on my stomach. "You guys be good. Daddy loves you."

Percy looked at me one last time before leaving the meeting room.

"We have to get you to safety." Jeanette said, fasening her cloak. I found an extra cloak in the room for Daniel and gave it to him. "Let's go."

We left the meeting room and headed for one of the emptier parts of C-1. It held abandoned building that had yet to find a new use.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

This. Was. Hell.

The Primordial forces were within sight and they were hurdling towards us. And things were in utter Chaos as everyone got their weapons. No one was asleep at three in the morning anymore. Everyone was wide awake and ready to fight for their lives.

I pulled out Riptide from my position on top of a builing. Every building possible had been removed and put in a temporary voice while fake look alikes stood in their places. Even if we went down, no one would get anything of ours. Not weapons, not files, not information. Nothing.

"Commander, everyone's in possition in Section 5." A voice said through my head set.

"Good. Everyone better be ready for anything." I ordered and got a lot of Got It and Yes Sir responces. I looked towards the Primordial signs and pulled a gun out of the belt on my hip.

I held it up, watching as the Primordials got closer.

59...58...57...56...55...54...

The countdown was going off in my head as the Primordials reached us and they were getting closer.

42...41...40...39...38...37...

"Everyone, raise your weapons and wait for the sound. Leaders, raise your signals and prepare to set them off on my command." I ordered into the mic of my head set.

It was time to get ready for the worst fight we've had in a century.

19...18...17...16...

Now everyone's eyes were on the Primordial ships. The Primordials thought we weren't out here beacause everyone was under an invisibility cloack that covered us all thanks to the dark and blessing of Chaos. They were getting closer and as soon as the signals were let loose, everyone would start to shoot the long range weapons towards Primordial ships.

If we got their ships disabled, they'd crash and we'd have the upper hand and be able to get them down faster.

10...9...8...7...6...5..4..3..2...and 1.

"Leaders, release the signals!" I ordered into my mic and immediatly pulled the trigger of my gun, aiming towards the closest Primordial ship.

The areas around me seemed to explode. Down bellow weapons exploded. Impact Bombs were shot and exploded the second they hit Primordial ships.

One ship was crashing to the ground and as soon as it crashed, it as stormed by the ground defenders when went into the ships and killed anything on sight.

Monsters that were airborn were let loose from Primordial ships, swooping down to get us. But archers and knife throwers were on the tops of buildings, shooting and throwing arrows and knives at the monsters, some killing, while others made the monsters crash to the ground where it was soon killed.

**Tatiana's POV (A bit earlier than Percy's POV)**

"Here we are." Jeanette said as we reached the abandoned buildings. Some were stories high, but Jeanette lead us to a simple one floor white and windowless building. A person's eye would be drawn to the other buildings, completly passing the shack with a glass door.

"It's an old workshop. Use to be used to be where they put the old fashion weapons like swords, daggers, throwing knives, and all those other things. But it hasn't been used since the building was taken to another location."

"So this is what the place use to be like?" Daniela asked as he looked around. "It must have been a really _long_ ti-give me that." Daniel said, holding a hand out for my backpack. "You shouldn't be carrying stuff."

"I'm fine Daniel. Jeez, you're acting like Percy. At least you're not asking if I'm okay ever five seconds..."

"Are you okay?" Daniel said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." Seconds passed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

It went on like that until we were inside the now empty building and we were following Jeanette down a hall that went down the center of the building.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can carry you." Daniel said and I glared at him.

"For the last freaking time Daniel, I am fine!" Daniel only shrugged and put his hands behind his head as we walked.

"Here." Jeantte said, stopping in front of a door on the right three doors away from the end of the hall.

Jeanette easily opened the door and we walked in into an empty room with white walls and wooden floors.

"Um...we're hiding here?" I asked, looking around.

Percy hadn't told me anything about this hiding spot, only that we'd be safe. There hadn't been time to discuss things, only time to plan, plan, and plan.

"Of course not. We're hiding here..." Jeanette walked to the center of the room and stomped her left foot three times, then did the same with her right, and twirled three times.

"Why is she dancing?" Daniel whispered to me and Jeanette glared at him.

"I'm not dancing. The way to open it was specifically made like this to make it harder to get into and is why it's hard to track." Jeanette snapped.

"Why are they all so mean to me?" Daniel asked out loud and I gave him a look.

"Are you seriously asking that? You were with the Enemy! You were the freaking leading of Primordial forces-after the Prinordials-and you think they're going to trust you, Daniel? Honestly, if your old worst enemy suddenly appeared, would you welcome them with open arms?"

"I guess you're right." Daniel said just as something shifted under our feet. We looked to see a square of floor had disappeared where Jeanette had been standing.

"Go." Jeanette said and I was about to step onto the first step when the ground shook and Daniel grabbed me, stopping me from falling.

"They're here." I said, horrified and Jeanette rushed over.

"Go go go! Get her down there!" Jeanette all by screamed and Daniel scooped me up and carried me down as fast as he could.

As he took me down, the ground shook again, making one of the lights from above crash to the floor and then I knew what it was. The walls were sound proof, but I could make out the noise caused.

"Bombs..." I whispered and Daniel must have heard because he raced down the stairs as fast as possible and Jeanette soon joined us after, I'm guessing, she closed the entrance.

"They're bombing us?" I asked, horrified when I saw the answer in Jeanette's eyes. "Daniel, let go of me." When Daniel didn't, I forced myself from his grip and started up the stairs before.

"No!" Jeanette and Daniel said at the same time as Daniel grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"I have to get up there. Percy and Marie Rose are up there!" I said, frantically trying to pull away.

"Tatiana, you can't." Daniel said. "Percy and Marie Rose both want you here and safe. You need to stay here or they're fighting for nothing." Daniel walked closer.

"But-"

"Shhh." Daniel said as his arms wapped around me. "Just keep in mind that they're doing this fo you and they're trying to protect you. Just calm down."

I was calming down, my mind slowly falling into a calm state and I slowly nodded. I had to be here. I had to make sure Percy and Marie Rose's fighting wasn't for nothing.

Everything they risked was for me and the twins, and I wouldn't let that be for nothing.


	37. Day Two

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians...**

**Me: Well, we'll do a teeny tiny time skip to day two of fighting.**

**Daniel: I'm not gonna die again, right?**

**Me: Of course not! That's would be absolutely dreadful! I like you to much to kill you. I only killed you the first time because I _had_ too, but this time you're good, so you're permanently staying. Now say what I told you.**

**Daniel: On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV<strong>

"It's okay Selene...I'm sure Percy's fine..." I whispered as I petted Selene. But I felt like I was reasuring myself more than her.

"Jeanette?" I called up the stairs. She'd positioned herself halfway up the stairs, for reasons she hadn't told me.

"Yes?" Jeanette responded.

"How's everything going up there?"

Jeanette had turned her communicator into a head set. I had wanted to do the same for mine, but Daniel had taken my communicator away as soon as he figured out what I was doing. "No need to stress you out." He'd said.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like we haven't lost anyone, but the Primordials are fighting hard."

I let out a slight yelp as the ground shook, making everything shake and almost making me fall over from my sitting position.

"Quit with the fucking bombs!" I hissed, glaring at the ceiling. I felt the twins moving and sighed as I placed a hand on my stomach. "Things weren't suppose to be like this..."

"You okay?" Daniel asked as he came to a stop next to me, offering a granola bar.

"Thanks." I said, taking the bar. "And yeah, I think I'm okay, just tired. I hate being down here, and so do the twins, but what can I do about it?"

"I guess nothing but-"

Just then something hit the ground right above us. It wasn't a bomb, it was like a missle had collided with the ground, only much bigger.

But it was harder than the bombs that had been going off at a distance and it made Daniel fall to his knees and this time it did knock me over, making me land in Daniel's arms. But that wasn't it. It shook me and jerked me a bit, making me feel odd.

"Is she alright?" Jeanette called down.

"Yeah!" Daniel called back and helped me to my feet. He sat me on the bottom step of the stairs, leaning against the wall.

I could tell the twins weren't happy. They didn't feel very happy at the suddenness of me being jerked around by the sudden whatever it was.

There was a throbbing at the back of my head that was quickly turning into a headache.

"Ugh..." I muttered, gripping my head in my hands. "It hurts..."

"Tatiana? Tatiana, what hurts?"

"My head...it hurts a lot." Daniel put a hand on my arm and then pulled away.

"You're shivering." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daniel turn towards the top of the stairs. "Jeanette! Something's wrong with her!"

"What?" Suddenly I could hear everything so much better. I could hear Jeanette's feet hitting the floor as she ran down the steps.

"Tatiana? Tatiana, are you alright?" Jeanette asked as she fell to her knees next to me.

"My head hurts." I said.

"And she's shivering." Daniel added to my comment.

"Oh Chaos." Jeanette pulled away. "I was reading about this and it said to go to a doctor if youhead a headache, shortness of breath, dizziness, or feeling faint."

"B-but we don't have Dr. Souza. It's to dangerous to go-"

"I'll go right now." Daniel said, standing. "Just tell me where to find her."

"I'll call her over here. Just stay with Tatiana." Jeanette said. She put a hand on the piece of her headset that was on her ear, turning it on for them to here her. "Dr. Souza? Come in Dr. Souza!"

Jeanete stood there, still and quiet.

"Fuck." Jeanette hissed, throwing her headset to the ground. "The bombing interfered with it. Messages can come in, but not out."

"Then I'll go get the Doctor. Just tell me what they look like." Daniel said.

"No." Jeanette responded instantly. "I'll get her. You stay here with Tatiana." A pause. "You're Jade's brother, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am. We were seperated when we were younger, she's my little sister."

"Then I assume you're the same as her. The same powers and stuff." Daniel must have nodded because Jeanette continued. "Then I trust you can protect her."

Jeanette suddenly appeared in front of me. "Tatiana, I'll be back with Dr. Souza soon. Daniel will keep you safe. Okay?"

"Yeah." I said, lifting my head. My head still hurt, but I was starting to get the hang of handling the pain.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Jeanette said before disappearing up the stairs.

"Well...now what?" Daniel asked.

"Now you get me some water please." I said as I completely got use to the pain of the headache. Daniel gave me a bottle of water and I drank about a fourth of it. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Daniel said and there was a silence. Then, Daniel decided to speak up. "So do you have any names picked out for the twins?"

"Hm? Oh, not really. Percy and I talked about a few names, but I'm stuck between two names for my son. I'm trying to pick between Adrian Ryo Jackson and Adrian Blake Jackson." I was leaning towards the name with Ryo in it, but the one with Blake in it was good too.

"Adrian? Isn't that a girl's name?" Daniel asked.

"No! Well, yes. It's a unisex name, meaning it can be a boy or a girl's name."

"I know what unisex means..." I looked at him. "Okay, maybe I didn't but whatever. What about the girl?"

"Layla Katherine Jackson. I think it sounds nice. We can call her Kat or Kathy for short."

"Layla Katherine...I like it. It's a good name."

"It took a while to get it because I liked the name Katherine, but Percy liked Layla. We fought about it for, like, a month. Then a light bulb went over my head and I was like 'Let's put the names together!' I let it be Layla then Katherine since I named Marie Rose and Paercy wanted to name this girl."

"And what about Adrian?"

"Percy liked that name and I let him keep it. I'm picking the middle name, though."

"What about...Adrian Daniel Jackson?" I was about to roll my eyes when I realized how good of a name that is.

"Adrian Daniel Jackson." I said, testing it out. "I like it. Now I have two names. I like your name more than Blake's." Daniel laughed.

"He's the one who saved you in the Primordial Forces, and you pick my name over his? That's mean." I playfully punched Daniel, wincing when the headache flared up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a flare up." I said and Daniel reached put a hand on his forehead and then put the same one on mine.

"You're burning up." Daniel said. "And you're still shivering." Daniel wrapped an arm around me and brought me closer to him. "I feel bad that I don't know anything about Medicine stuff."

"I had a degree to be a doctor. I even still have my textbooks, but I can't remember anything to help myself right now." I said, laughing a bit. "I guess I'd only remember if someone else was hurt."

"That sucks."

"But I wonder what it's like up there. You think the Primordials are close to giving up?" Daniel was quiet for a moment before answering.

"No. From what you said they said, this time is different. They're not giving up until they die or until they're forced to back down. They're here for blood and unless they get it, your fighters _have_ to _make_ them leave."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"They've bombed down to much of area H1, Commander!" Came the call from Krystal. "We're walking on the edges of craters here! Whoa! Grab him grab him! We can't loose anyone to stupid holes in the ground!

"Retreat to G3. Report this command to Brian. How many bad?" I asked as I fought a demigod that was on the primordial's side. He was a son of Ares. The Primordials were going all out if they were using demigods and recruting them.

Normally, only Chaos would recruit demigods. The Primordials found it harder to recruit demigods, so they aimed for mortals, monsters, and anything else across the universe.

"How long ago did they recruit you, newbie?" I asked as I dodged an attack from his sword.

"Me? Last year. The best of the best." He smirked and I cursed.

A year? And from the sounds of it, they flared his ego to make him more willing to come.

I stopped attacking.

"Well, as much as I hate to do this, it's time to get rid of you." I said and easily blocked his next attack, and raised a hand, an ice dagger forming. I stabbed the Ares boy in the side, digging the dagger as deep as possible and then bringing it up, so he had a deep gash from his hit to his armpit.

"Fuck you!" He cursed at me as he clutched his side, the bleeding heavy. He'd be dead in a few minutes.

I let the dagger evaporate and water traveled to H1. In the meeting that had been held to plan, we'd seperated C-1 into area and labled them.

"Move move move! Evacuate the area! Anyone who's hurt, get them transported!" Krystal yelled at her group. I was standing on a thin area of land between two craters.

"Krystal!" I called and she turned to me, giving a salute since we didn't have time for bowing.

"Commander Percy." Krystal said.

"I'll take some of the injured. Where are they?"

"Over there. I'll get these guys moving." Krystal pointed two a goup of four being carried on a carring mat by four people. I hurried over.

"You four go." I ordered the ones carrying the injured. "I'll get these to the infirmary." They nodded and ran off. I put a hand on the mat and Blinked us to the infirmery.

The infirmary had been stationed underground where they were safer and in less danger. Everything needed for anything was here.

"I got four injured. Two look pretty bad, the other two seem like they're about to pass out!" I called and two nurses came rushing over.

"We'll handle them, Commander. You can leave." One of the nurses said and I glanced around. The infirmary was half packed with deadly injuries and not so deadly, but the not so deadly ones aren't able to fight, thus still making their injuries deadly in their own ways.

I walked over to a row of not so deadly injuries. On my belt, I had a canteen of water. I opened it and guided the water out with my hand, then I split it into ten blots of water. They flew onto the wounds of the people and healed their wounds. One person had a deep stab in their arm, healed by the water.

"You guys feel better?" I asked and I got a few nods and they thanked me. "Rest up a bit and then go back up." They nodded and I Blinked back to the field.

I ended up by the hospital and I couldn't help but wonder how Tatiana was. The hospital was being protected, still having some people buzzing around for things needed in the infirmary, but it was also a weak point that we couldn't protect forever.

I pulled out Riptide and was about to charge back into battle a ways away, when something caught my eye.

A familiar figure clad in a purple pencil skirt and a white blouse, heading towards the Hospital. Jeanette.

Oh Chaos no.

I put Riptide back in my pocket and ran towards Jeanette.

"Jeanette!" I called when I was close enough and she whirled around, holding up a gun. She relaxed when she saw it was me. "What are you doing here? Is Tatiana alright?"

"I-I'm not sure. I'm looking for Dr. Souza because I'd read some stuff that if a pregnant female had a horrible headache and a few other things that a doctor should be called."

"That didn't answer my question. Is. Tatiana. Alright?"

"Yes and no. The headache isn't a walk in the park, but she seems fine. I want to get Dr. Souza to be sure."

"I'll go with you. She's inside."

"No." Jeanette said, stopping me from following her. "They need you out here. Tatiana's safe with Daniel, so Commander, stay here."

With that, Jeanette ran into the hospital. I considered going after her, but I didn't.

She was right. I had to trust Tatiana would be alright. I needed to be out here, in the fight and getting the Primordials away from my family.

**Jeanette's POV**

"Have you seen Dr. Souza?" I asked a nurse and she nodded.

"Down the hall, first room to your left."

"Thank you." I rushed to the room and threw open the door. "Dr. Souza!"

"Jeanette?" Dr. Souza turned to look at me from the file she was reading. "What is it? Shouldn't you be with Tatiana?"

"I came to get you because of her. Something's wrong and I don't know what, but I can tell that it's bad. I believe it has somethign to do with us suddenly and randomly being shaken by bombs and one ship crashing."

"Alright." Dr. Souza whirled around, grabbed a first aid kit from a cabinet, and turned back to me. "Lead the way."

I nodded and we headed to the exit of the Hospital. I looked out towards the fighting and mentally sighed. I'm suppose to be in a library with powerful books, not this. But what can I do?

We quickly and carefully moved back to where Tatiana was. More than once we had to hit the ground when explosions and gernades went off.

"Oh god..." Dr. Souza said as she saw the crashed Primordial ship.

"Everything and anything useful had already been taken and any living thing has already been captured and killed or imprisoned." I told her as we darted for the old workshop from where we were.

The glass door had been blown off already, shattered when the crash happened.

"Where is she?" Dr. Souza asked as we walked to the room with the secret passage.

"There's a room with a secret hideaway hidden in it." I said as when we reached the door, my heart stopped.

The door, which I had left closed when I left, wasn't in the doorway. It was on the floor, like someone had knocked it down and charged into the room over it.

And in the center of the room, a chunck of the floor was missing. And that chunk was right over the staircase that lead to where Tatiana and Daniel were.

A scream suddenly pierced the air and I rushed to the hole and jumped down.

"Daniel!" Tatiana shrieked as Daniel dodged an attack just a second before having his head cut off. Tatiana was in a corner of the room, somehow safe.

A dog half demon ran at Tatiana, ready to attack. But when he was a foot away from her, he hit what looked like a barrier that clearly lit up when he collided with it.

I raised my hands in a stopping gesture, grateful to be a daughter of Kronos when everything froze. I walked over to Daniel and touched his shoulder.

"Woah. Why are they frozen?" Daniel asked once he unfroze from my time stop.

"I made them." I said.

"Jeanette froze time." Tatiana said as she walked over and I blinked, surprised.

"How are you not frozen? And good job on the barrier."

"I didn't put up the force field. It appeared on it's own and I didn't know until a knife was thrown at me and it lit up when the knife bounced off."

I could tell Tatiana was trying to act alright, but I could see her shivering and I knew she still felt the headche.

"I'll kill these real quick." Daniel said and walked to each of the unwanted Primordial fighters. He placed a hand on their shoulders and they disintegrated at the contact.

My eyes narrowed. So Daniel _was_ powerful, possibly more so than Jade.

"Come on. We have to get out of here." I said and grabbed Tatiana's wrist, making her follow me up the steps and back to where Dr. Souza was.

"We need to find another place to take refuge." I said. "They've found this one and I know a good place."

I lead everyone into a wooded area of the planet that was luckily close to where we'd been, but no where near the bombing areas.

"Jeanette, where are we going?" Tatiana asked from behind me. I glanced at her to see her leaning against Daniel, looking terrible.

"There's a building. It was used for storage. But then Chaos decided to make the woods so it was taken off it's job, but it still stores some things."

Soon the building came into view and I picked the lock from a bobby pin I had in the bun I'd put my hair in.

"Get inside." I locked then door behind us and immediatly Dr. Souza moved to Tatiana.

"Tatiana, come with me." Dr. Souza said as she moved to a corner of the large room and started to set things up. "Daniel, please help me and move her over here."

Once we had Tatiana in a corner where Dr. Souza wanted her, Dr. Souza had me freeze a sheet in the air so it acted like a curtain.

Then she shooed and Daniel I away and got to work. I went to wait across the room but Daniel didn't go far.

He really did care about Tatiana. So much that he'd probably give his life to save her.

**Daniel's POV**

Damn this.

I glanced at the sheet that covered Tatiana and sighed.

She didn't deserve this. Tatiana deserved a happy life with a family, away from all the people that want to hurt and kill her.

When I pictured Tatiana and her personality, I pictured her in a big white house with a husband. her daughter, and a swollen stomach. She should live in a comfortable worry free life, not the life where she has to hide while the world around her is being bombed and destroyed.

I leaned against the wall and wondered if Tatiana ever considered leaving this place and just having a normal life, or going back to Sparks and just living the life of a Princess.

"Oh Chaos no..." Dr. Souza said out loud and I looked towards her.

"What is it?" I asked as Jeanette came over.

Dr. Souza has a sad and terrified look on her face when she looked at us.

What she said next would've been enough to kill me if I was mortal.

"Tatiana is dying. The pregnancy has taken to much out of her and it wasn't until now that the signs were able to show. If she doesn't give birth to those babies soon, they'll all die."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Bum bum bum...And it's a cliffy!<strong>

**Cam: That's bad...**

**Me: Well, we'll have to see how things go right? I'd say, but that'd ruin it. Remember to please review and I'll see you guys in the next update. Bye!**


	38. Author's Note: I'm Really Sorry

**Unfortunatly, I've got bad news guys. I'm sure some of you have seen how I haven't updated.  
>I'm really really <em>really <em>sorry about that. It's just...how do I put this...**

**Well, I don't really honestly know how to say it. I know and I swear I have ideas for this story, but it's like my will to write this is gone.  
>I've tried. I've honestly tried really hard, but whenever I try to write a chapter, I can't<br>Like I said, it's like my will and want to write this is gone or something. **

**I'm really really really really really really _REALLY_ SORRY about this. I swear as soon as I get inspiration or something, I'll write.  
>Chaos, you guys don't know how sorry I am. <strong>

**I'm seriously gonna try my best to write, and I swear that if I don't update by the end of Spetember by my own creative will, I'll  
>somehow find a way to write another chapter.<strong>

**Again, I'm so sorry times infinity.**

**~AgentDoubleONight**


	39. Chapter 38 (Sorry For The Long Wait)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! **

**I was finally able to write something! But I seriously don't know how I could. I feel like you guys didn't even want this story anymore and lost interest in it. I guess I'll work on wrapping this up as soon as I can... :/**

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's POV<strong>

"_Dying?_ You have to do something!" I demanded and looked at Tatiana.

She'd been getting worse, but she didn't look as terrible as I knew she was. Unless she showed signs on her expression like now, you'd never know she was feeling like crap.

"The only thing that can save her would be to remove the babies from her. To do that she'd either have to go into labor or have a C-section. I can't perform a C-section here. It would risk infection and I don't have the tools. The only hope would be for Tatiana to go into labor, but that would mean the babies being premature and they'd have to be in the NICU."

"I-I'm not dying." Tatiana suddenly spoke up. "I'm just really really tired and I want to take a nap."

"Tatiana, you _are_ tired, and maybe you do want a nap. But, unfortunatly, you're still dying."

I glared at the wall, trying to think of a way to save Tatiana's life along with her kids' lives.

I glanced around.

So, we had a doctor who was pretty much useless at the moment on how to save Tatiana's life.

Then there was Jeanette, a daughter of Kronos the Titan king of time...Jeanette could freeze time like her father so-

"I've got it." I said and looked at Jeanette. "You can speed of time right? Like on specific things?"

Jeanette gave me a suspicious look from behind her glasses.

"Yes, I can speed up or slow down time on specific things or areas. Why do you ask?"

"Because maybe you could speed up time for Tatiana."

Jeanette and Dr. Souza both looked at me in shock.

"You want me to make her _die_ faster?"

"NO! I mean you can speed up the pregnancy. She's at seven months, but you can speed up time so she's at nine months and goes into labor."

"I see what he means." Dr. Souza said. "It's brilliant. Jeanette, you can make Tatiana technically be full term. Then, she'll go into labor, which you may need to speed up as well, and then she'll have the chidren. But then there's the possibility of her not surviving the childbrith and-"

"Just do it." Tatiana said through gritted teeth as she sat up. "If you don't do it, all three of us are going to die. If I can't survive, so be it. Just save the twins."

"No. We both know there's a way to exchange one life for another. I'll do that if I have to." I said.

"But-"

"Just shut up."

"Tatiana, I need you to get up so I can fix things up for what we're going to do." Dr. Souza said and Tatiana nodded. I helped her up and she leaned againt me as Jeanette raised her hand. Her eyes were closed and I'm guessing she was trying to focus.

Tatiana's stomach seemed to grow until she looked like she was about to have a the twins any second now. Jeanette dropped her hand, pinching the brige of her nose and took a deep breath.

"There. She's full term." Jeanette turned and moved to help Dr. Souza.

"You can't do it." Tatiana said.

"What?"

"If I die, you're not to bring me back, Daniel. If I die, I die."

"You're talking crazy, Tati. I'm not letting you die no matter what."

"You have to. You won't die for me."

"Daniel, please move Tatiana over here." Dr. Souza ordered and I took Tatiana over to them, helping them settle Tatiana in their make shift hospital room, complete with curtains for privacy.

"Ah!" Tatiana cried out just as we got her comfortable. "I think m-my water just broke..."

"Daniel, go over there." Jeanette said as she helped Dr. Souza drap a blanket over Tatiana's legs and bent them at the knees, spread apart.

"No!" Tatiana quickly grabbed my hand, keeping me from leaving. "Don't leave me alone. I went through this alone once, and I'm not doing that again."

"Tatiana, I think it's better I'm not here while you're in labor and-"

"Stay." Tatiana pleaded, giving me her best puppy dog eyes. I gave up and took a seat next to her on the floor, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Okay, Tatiana." Dr. Souza said. "I need you to take deep breaths. Focus on what will happen at the end of this. Try to ignore the pain and just take deep-"

Tatiana then let out a scream so loud I'm surprised we weren't attacked at that very second.

"Deep breaths, Tatiana." I said and she nodded, slowly taking deep breaths.

"Tatiana, it looks like the longest you'll be in labor is an hour tops. Just breath in, breath out."

"It hurts so bad though..." Tatiana whimpered. "It don't remember it hurting this much with Marie Rose..."

"But it'll all be worth it." I said, giving Tatiana's hand a sqeeze. "You'll have your two kids with you soon, Tatiana. Just-"

That's when Tatiana's grip on my hand tightened on mine so tight I'm sure if I was human she'd have cut off blood flow. She let out another sream, but this one wasn't as loud.

_"Jackson..."_ I thought as I tried to help Tatiana ignore the hell she was in. _"You should be here to see your kids._"

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV (Just beacuase I don't feel like writing about Tatiana suffering through labor.<strong>

"Look out!" I called before shoving a guy out of the way. I stabbed the monster that had been trying to do a surprise attack and he fell down, dead.

"Thanks commander." He said before running off and engaging another monster.

"Leaders, report." I ordered into my mic an got to work fighting a woman soldier of the Primordials.

"This is Micheal. All archers appear fine. Our only real threat is bombing, but there's not much of a problem since the bombs aren't really targeting us."

"This is Sarah. No casualties, only about five major, but a good amount of minor injuries. Things are going in our favor."

"Krystal here, we-"

"Commander! Anyone! We're being overridded over here at C3! To many bombs are hitting us! We need assistan-" And it was cut off by the sound of a bomb followed by a scream.

Everything was silent on the lines and I saw the chance to take down my opponent.

I used the old trick Luke had taught me when I was first at Camp Half-Blood. I hit the base of her sword with Riptide and I twisted it, putting just the right amount of weight into a downward thrust.

She was forced to drop her sword, but before it fell I grabbed it. I slipped Riptide behind her neck and pointed her sword at her neck.

"You're a half-blood, aren't you?" I asked and she nodded, not phased at all by the two swords that were going to kill her.

"Daughter of Hermes, Percy. I was there when you first arrived, but was recruited by the Primordials before the Titan war." She looked at me for a second before smiling. "I need to thank you, by the way."

"For what?" I wasn't sure if she was delaying her death, stalling so she could get away.

"For ending this. Once we join the Primordials, the only way out is death. So just...do it quick."

I nodded and pulled her sword away, sending it through her heart, twisted it, then yanked it out.

She blinked and fell back. As she fell, her eyes closed and she smiled, looking like she might laugh.

When she hit the ground, she had a peaceful look on her face. I looked at her for a second, wondering what her story had been and whether she'd be missed by anyone.

All of it had happened in less than two minutes.

"I'm heading to area C3. I want everyone on alert in case I need backup." I didn't Blink to where I was headed.

I made my way there on foot, deciding to try and take out anything and anyone I can.

I'd slashed though a whole group of halfu and shifter warriors at one point. While I did it, I kept getting flash backs to when I'd beat Hades's army when I was almost sixteen.

As I got closer, the smell of smoke got stronger. And stronger.

I was at the edge of the C2 area. There was a hill before I was able to see C3.

Or, what was left of it, anyway.

Everywhere I looked, there was damage from bombing. Pieces of ground of all sizes were missing.

"Help!" A voice called and I looked towards the bottom of the hill.

A group of ten was at the bottom of the hill. Ten walking, that is. Two guy in front were pulling a body behind them and so were two other pairs. I rushed down the hill, looking around to see if we were in danger.

"Commander." One of the guys in front said. "She's unconsious and we can't find a heart beat."

I glanced down at the body they held, wondering if the girl was now dead.

Then my eyes widened.

It wasn't just any girl. It was Thalia.

"Move out of the way! Let me see!" I said, already next to Thalia before they even set her down.

"Chaos, Thalia. I'm gonna give you one of the worst punishments for doing this to Nico and me." I muttered as I knelt down. I tried to take her pulse on her wrist like Tatiana had showed me.

Nothing.

Next I tried her neck. Nothing.

Finally, I pressed my head over where her heart would be. I could just barely make out a slow and faint heartbeat.

"She's alive. But just barely. What happened?" I asked.

"A bomb went off not to far from her. It was too close to be safe." I swore and then stood, picking up Thalia bridal style.

"How bad are the others?"

"They were far enough away that the explosion only knocked them unconsious."

"Get them to the infirmary. I'll take her ahead." They nodded and I vapor travel to the infirmary.

"She needs help ASAP. She's barely alive with a slow hertbeat. Caused by an explosion, bomb type unknown." I called and two doctors immediatly rushed over.

"Code Blue! Code Blue!" They said and a stretcher was quickly brought for Thalia. I laid her down and then watched as they rushed her off.

I wanted to go after them and make sure Thalia was alright, but I couldn't. Back when I was fifteen, if this had happened, I'd never have let Thalia out of my sight. But now, I had control ove my fatal flaw and I knew Thalia was is the best hands possible.

Right now, I had to get back on the field and fight to save my family.

* * *

><p><strong>Tatiana's POV <strong>

"I'm never letting Percy ever touch me again! FUCK!" I screamed as another contraction came, the most painful yet.

"Deep breaths, Tatiana." Dr. Souza said. "I can see the head! Okay, Tatiana, just one more push and we'll meet the first baby."

"Oh god..." I muttered. Daniel moved some stray strands of hair from my forehead and smiled.

"Come on Tatiana. You've been through this before, just think of the kids." Daniel said.

I nodded and took a breath.

"Okay. Push!" I gave a scream as I pushed and felt the first baby come out. Seconds passed and then the room was filled with the sound of a baby's wail.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Souza announced and then handed my baby off to Jeanette, who left to clean him up. "Okay, Tatiana, it's time for the last child."

I nodded and pushed. After about three pushes, Dr. Souza announced that I just needed one last big push.

Like I did before, I took a breath and let out a scream as I pushed, the pain unbelieveable. Soon, more wails filled the room, a higher pitch than those of my son.

"Well, you did it. Congrats on the rugrats." Daniel said and I gave a tired smile.

"Thanks. I think it was worse this time because I didn't have a pain reducing cast on me." I sighed and looked over at Jeanette, who'd come back while Dr. Souza checked to make sure the twins were alright.

"Tatiana, one of the side rooms here is a bathroom. I can take you to it so you can clean up."

"Yeah...that sounds nice." Daniel helped me up. Jeanette took my backpack to the bathroom while Daniel helped me get there. After a brief argument, I got Jeanette to not stand in the bathroom while I took a quick shower.

When I was done, I tiredly slipped on my underwear, a white three quarter sleeve top, and navy high-low skirt where the shorter part reached my knees and the longer part reached mid-calf.

I slipped on a pair of flats and somehow, despite how tired I was, made it out of the bathroom, practically falling down. Daniel caught me and carried me to the newly cleaned area where I'd be resting or whatever.

"You feeling okay?" Daniel asked and I nodded tiredly, happily lying down.

"Yeah. I'm just...really tired."

"Not to tired to meet your kids, right?" Dr. Souza asked as she and Jeanette walked over. Jeanette held a bundle of pink blankets and Dr. Souza held a bunde of blue.

I instantly sat up and held out my arms.

"Let me see my babies." I demanded and Jeanette laughed a bit as she handed me her bundle, which was my baby girl, and Dr. Souza soon handed me my son.

Warm instantly filled me as I held my kids. They looked like they were sleeping so peacefully.

It felt so wonderful, like nothing could be more perfect that me holding my babies. A wave of protectiveness flew through me and I knew that no matter what, nothing was going to hurt my babies. And if they did, I'd hunt them down and make them regret what they did. The hard and painful-and possibly leading to death-way.

I remembered feeling this exact same way with Marie Rose.

"What are you going to name them?" Daniel asked quietly, sitting next to me, peering at my babies.

"She's Layla Katherine Jackson." I said, looking at my baby girl. Then I looked at my son. My first son. "And he's Adrian..." I paused and then smiled, glancing at Daniel. "Adrian Daniel Jackson. Named after the guy sitting right next to me."

As soon as I'd said their names, my babies were awake and alert. They looked at me and I smiled.

"Hi babies. I'm you Mommy. It's great to finally meet you." I cooed as they looked at me. But then my mood dropped a bit. "I'm really sorry, but your Daddy can't be here." I looked at Dr. Souza. "Have they been fed yet?"

Dr. Souza smiled and shook her head.

"I always let the mothers feed them." I smiled and rolled my eyes when Jeanette dragged Daniel away to go 'scouting' outside while I breast fed my babies.

"They're angels." Dr. Souza said as she looked at them. I nodded.

"They are. I'm just sad Percy hasn't been able to meet them. I'd hopped that when they were born, two of the first faces they'd see would be me and Percy. But it's just me..." My eyes teared up, but I blinked them away.

"They're done." I said once Layla and Adrian finished. I readjusted my shirt and then Dr. Souza went to tell Jeanette it was fine to bring Daniel back.

"Hey." Daniel said as he sat next to me.

"You wanna hold Layla?" I asked. Daniel hesitated.

"I've never held a kid." I called Jeanette over and she took Layla from my arms, then showed Daniel how to hold her.

Once she was in his arms, Daniel's expression softened even more and I smiled.

"Get me a camera! I want a picture of this!" I joked and Daniel shot me a look.

"Stop it." Daniel looked back at Layla. "She looks like you. Same hair and hazel-wait." Daniel squinted at Layla. "Tatiana, what color are her eyes?"

"Hazel. Why?" I leaned towards him and realized something. Layla's eyes had been hazel, but now they were sea green.

I glanced down at Adrian. He had jet black hair like Percy and he had his sea green eyes. But now those eyes were hazel.

"It's probably nothing. Just a shift between eye color. My grandmother had eyes like that." I said and smiled when Adrian started to coo. "You look like your daddy, Adrian!" I tapped his nose gently and he reached up. I lowered my hand and he grabbed onto my finger, sqeezing it.

"You still feeling tired?" Daniel asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I can feel that I'm tired, but the feeling of having my kids with me for the first time is covering it up for the most part." I looked at Layla who was pulling at Daniel's shirt. "My daughter seems to like you."

"You don't sound very happy about that." Daniel joked. "What? Scared she's got her first crush already?" I wrinkled my nose.

"Uh, no. You're like, what? One hundred and twenty-five? She's not even an hour old!" I smirked. "You're a Pedophile!"

"I am not!"

"Maybe I should move my kids away from you..." I looked around, as if searching for a spot.

But my eyes started to feel heavy. I felt Adrian suddenly squeeze my finger tighter, as if to get my attention. I looked at him.

"What is it, sweetie?" I asked. But his attention wasn't on me. It was on Daniel and his sister.

"I think Layla wants to go back with you." Daniel said. "She's getting restless."

"Give me my baby." Daniel carefully placed Layla in my grasp and I smiled at her.

"Hi sweetie. How's your first day seeing the world?" Layla and Adrian were both looking at me. They looked almost...confused. "What is it? What's wron-"

I gasped. It came out sounding like I needed air.

At the same moment that I'd gasped, the twins started crying.

"Sh. It's okay, mommy's okay..." I whispered, trying to calm them as my vision faded. "Jeanette...Daniel...get the twins."

Jeanette swooped down, grabbing Adrian as Daniel took Layla.

"What's wrong with her?" Daniel demanded as the twins kept crying.

Dr. Souza appeared at my side, grabbing my wrist to take my pulse.

"Her pulse is slowing. She's dying!" D. Souza announced.

At the same time she made the announcement, the twins' cries grew. That confused me. They shouldn't be able to understand what's happening.

"Her heart's too slow!" Dr. Souza said, bolting up. "She is fading _fast_!"

"Tatiana, stay awake." Daniel said, reaching out to make me look at him. But I couldn't. I couldn't move. I couldn't move my hands, my legs, my lips, or even blink. I couldn't make a sound or do anything.

"Tatiana, you can't die." Daniel pleaded. "You have two kids that need their mom. You can't just leave them alone here! Percy might not be able to take care of them."

I was panicking on the inside. Daniel was totally right. I had to fight this and take care of my babies. I was _not_ leaving the twins motherless like I left Marie Rose.

"D-Daniel..." I managed to say, my voice just barely audiable.

"Tatiana, don't close your eyes. Stay awake."

"Take care of them..." I said just as Dr. Souza let out a cry.

"She's flat lined! Her heart is not beating!"

My last sight was of Daniel's horrified face as he held Layla.

Then,

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope anyone reading this enjoyed. Have a nice day, afternoon, night, or whatever it is where you are. Until my nex update, bye.<strong>


	40. An old 'friend'

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Me: I am back in business bitches! Well, sota. Anywayz. So, Tatiana's dead and Thalia is dying...Fun. I think it' obvious Tatiana won't die because I REFUSE to leave those babies motherless...but I make no promises on them being fatherless...**

**Cam: What are you planning to do to Percy this ti-*Realizes I left the room*-me. Well, read on readers and pray this girl doesn't kill Percy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel's POV <strong>

_No. Please, no..._I thought as Dr. Souza announced Tatiana's heart wasn't beating.

Tatiana's daughter, Layla, had started to cry harder a second before Dr. Souza said Tatiana had flat lined.

I thought something about that was weird, but I didn't pay it much attention. Instead I handed Layla over to Jeanette and got on my knees next to Tatiana.

I know I shouldn't anymore, especially since she killed me a century ago, but I still love Tatiana.

I've already accepted the fact that she loves Percy, not me, and that she'd never love me like she loves him. But I still love her.

And the second she'd flat lined, I felt like dying with her.

"Tatiana...please. For the life of me, wake up. You _have_ to wake the fuck up!" I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her a bit. "Wake. Up."

I didn't get a responce, not even a breath. I turned to Dr. Souza.

"Do something!"

"I'm trying!" Dr. Souza yelled as she looked through everything she had, occasionaly trying something on Tatiana. "Here!" Dr. Souza pulled out rectangular device the size of her hand.

"What is that?"

"It's an AED. It sends a shock through you to restart your heart. Now let go of her, I don't need you getting shocked too."

I let go of Tatiana, but I didn't move away. Dr. Souza detached a part about half the size of the AED with a black wire connecting the two.

She placed it over Tatiana's chest and pressed a button on the AED. Tatiana seemed to lift a bit as the electricity shot through her. Dr. Souza did it two more times before stopping.

"She's not responding. I'm afraid-"

"Try again." I growled and she just gave me a sympathetic look.

"Daniel, it's not working. She's dead. There's nothing I can-"

"Liar! There's always something that can be done!" I looked at Tatiana's face. Her face was already slowly losing it's color and going pale.

I was so focused on trying to find a way to save Tatiana that I didn't noticed Jeanette and Dr. Souza move away with the twins.

"Damn it. You're not suppose to die!" I punched the ground, cursing Tatiana. "You left Adrian and Layla without a mother!"

I thought about the way to switch a life for another.

It was simple enough that any magical being-like a castor or witch- could do it with the right things.

I'd just have to say the chant, making is specific that my life would be taken to bring Tatiana back, and then I'd just have to end my life. Once I was dead, Tatiana would be revived and it would be like she was just wakeing up from a deep sleep.

And then all they'd have to do is get rid of my body and, poof, nothing ever happened.

I opened my mouth, ready to do it, but stopped.

Tatiana wouldn't want this. She's said she wanted me to take care of the twins. She'd already told me she didn't want me to die for her.

But I so badly wanted to. The only thing keeping me from doing it is knowing that once Tatiana 'woke up' she'd either hate me, or just be a wreck like I was right now.

"Damn it, you idiot." I muttered, wiping away the tears in my eyes. I hadn't cried in forever, not since my mother died. "You're making me hate you by not letting me save you."

I took hold of Tatiana's hand, ready to just give up, when something Jeanette said caught my attention.

"They're so full of energy." Jeanette said. "It's like the energy you get from nonhumans, like demigods, witches, demons, and all the others."

Energy. I thought of what would give the kids so much energy. Percy was a son of Poseidon, and the sea was a strong thing that survived almost anything. Tatiana was part demigod and part witch. The demigod in her was from Nemesis, who represents balance and revenge. The witch in her is the kind that fights and doesn't give up. And then Tatiana is also fire, which destroys, but after a fire, new life appears.

Now when you combine the unweilding sea that survives almost anything and a fire that destroys, but yet brings life with balance and the force to not give up...

"_You get something that can create and yet destroy. Creation and destruction thrive off eachother._" A voice whispered in my ear. "_And then life comes from energy, so from energy you get-_"

"Life." I whispered and stood, racing to where Jeanette and Dr. Souza stood with the twins. "Bring the twins over here."

They looked at me like I'd finally lost it, but followed me over to Tatiana anyway.

I took Layla from Dr. Souza and knelt down next to Tatiana's now cold body, motioning for Jeanette to do the same.

"Okay, Layla, you better prove me right." I said, holding Layla as close to Tatiana as I could.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Jeanette demanded, looking down at Tatiana.

"Energy creates life." I said.

"That's true, but I don't think-"

Adrian and Layla both started squirming, shifting as much as they could.

I looked at Tatiana, hoping my plan was working. But I didn't see anything.

Then, fire appeared around Tatiana.

"Holy-" I cried, moving away to keep Layla from getting burned. Jeanette shot straight up to her feet.

"What is this? Where did the fire come from?" Jeanette demanded and I shook my head. I didn't know either.

Layla and Adrian, both who had been eerily quiet and calm since the fire appeared, now started crying again. Jeanette and I both tried to get them to calm down. I tried bouncing Layla a bit, but it didn't work.

I felt the heat of the fire grow and then Dr. Souza spoke up.

"Oh my Chaos." She gasped, making us look at her.

"What?" Jeanette and I asked, but she only pointed at Tatiana.

I looked at her and nearly dropped Layla.

Tatiana was clearly breathing, unaffected by the fire. Dr. Souza took a chance and took hold of Tatiana's wrist, pressing two fingers to it.

"Her heart beat's coming back!" She pulled away. "But we have to put out the fire-"

"No!" I said, stopping her from trying to beat out the flames. "She's alive _because_ of the fire. She reppresents the element of fire, so she gets her power from it-"

"And so she can also get a life force from it." Jeanette said, everything sudenly making sence. "This is...briliant. _You're_ brilliant!"

"Thanks. But I think it's the twins who actually did this. I only connected the dots."

I watched as the fire grew and then slowly faded away. When it was gone, everything looked the same and it was like Tatiana had only been taking a nap.

Tatiana's eyes opened and she looked around, confused.

"What happened?" She asked. "I was holding the twins and then...and then I don't remember anything."

Dr. Souza took Layla and I hugged Tatiana, nearly in tears.

"Nothing happened." I whispered in her ear. "You just gave us a giant scare, that's all." I pulled away and Tatiana looked at me, confused.

"What do you-" Realization seemed to dawn on her. "You mean I...?"

"Yeah. But we were able to bring you back." Dr. Souza said. "And it's thanks to Daniel and your babies."

"Oh." They gave Tatiana the twins and she smiled. "Well, then thank you sweeties." She kissed them both and then looked at me. "And thank you Daniel. I'd kiss you too but-"

"Don't worry about it. Just having you alive in good enough." I laughed and Tatiana nodded.

"Well, Layla, Adrian, I hope I didn't scare you guys." The twins just titled their heads, as if to say, 'What scare?' and Tatiana laughed, smiling at them. "You two definatly are angels. You're both my angels."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"She's dying, isn't she?" Nico asked when he found me after I took down five demons at the same time.

I didn't need to ask who he was talking about. Nico could sence when someone he knew was dying, it was a child of Hades thing.

"She's in the infirmary. They called a code blue because her heartbeat was slow and faint."

"Damn it." Nico cursed and looked away. A demi-demon that charged us was taken down by skeleton warriors. I still didn't get where they came from, and I didn't feel like asking.

We traveled to a rooftop-each using our respective form of travel-and stood facing the direction towards where the infirmary was.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"There was bombing where she was. A bomb went off way too close to her, so she took the impact of it. Nico, we both know she's lucky to not already be dead."

"I'm going to the infirmary." Nico declared after a moment's silence. "I'm going to make sure she'd okay."

"Go. I'll take over your area." Nico nodded, bowed, and then shadow traveled to the infirmary.

I sent a quick prayer to Chaos to make sure Thalia didn't die. That would hurt Nico too much.

"Hello?" Commander?" I recognized the voice as Jeanette's.

"Jeanette? What's wrong?" I asked. Had something gone wrong with Tatiana?

"You'll be happy to hear you have two precious little angels in the world." Wait. What?

"Jeanette, what are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Well, we had to move to the old storage building in the woods. And then there were...complications and I had to speed up Tatiana's pregnancy. So, now you're kids are in Tatiana's arms, both in perfect health."

The kids were already here? The thought went straight to my heart. I hadn't been there for Tatiana while she had them and I wasn't there to greet the kids when they were born.

I gritted my teeth. Both times I'd gotten Tatiana pregnant I hadn't been there for her in labor and I hadn't been there to see the kids be born. It was my responcibility to be there, and I never have been.

I wanted so badly to go, but I had to stay and handle Nico's area.

"Jeanette...You know I'd love to go but-"

"It's important you stay fighting. Tatiana knows. We're helping her with the kids, so don't worry."

"I'm gonna worry no matter what you say. Just take care of them, okay?"

"Yeah. Dr. Souza will be leaving soon, so it'll just be me, Daniel, Tatiana, and the twins. But try to visit if you get the chance. Over and out." I sighed and jumped off the edge of the building.

I made a slide of ice form under me and slid on it, heading into battle, killing anything in my way.

I reached a good area inside the fighting and took a breath.

"Change of plans!" I called. "Di Angelo had to go take care of important business! I'm in charge of this area now!" No one seemed to hear, but I knew they had.

"Well well well, if it isn't Percy Jackson." I turned around. I knew that voice.

"Salem." I said to the blonde blonde guy behind me. He'd been third in rank when Daniel had been first. "I'm guessing you're the new leader?"

"Got that right, Jackson. When you guys were so kind enough to take care of Daniel and Charles, I got moved up to Leader."

"Don't get so hot headed. You're just another puppet for the Primordials." I snapped, holding up Riptide. "Now how about you just get it on with? Or are you to much of a coward to fight?"

"Oh, I'm not here to fight you Jackson." Salem smirked, glancing towards the woods. "But come on then, hit me with your best shot, your best swordless move."

"Hand to hand? You're that confident?"

"'Course I am." Salem charged. I stood there, waiting.

He raised a hand to punch me, but I grabbed that fist in my hand, throwing him over my shoulder.

Right before he was completely over me, Salem brought his legs down, using my shoulders like a sping to launch up into the air.

"That's how it's gonna be, huh?" I muttered and ran towards an oger that was leaning down, clutching his stomach where a spear was now embedded.

I jumped up his back, grabbing the spear, and ran up to his shoulders which I jumped off. Launched into the air, I threw the spear at the monster who'd been about to try and help it's friend get a kill. Straight through the head.

I lunged at Salem, grabbing him by the shoulders. He struggled, but I released one hand and punched him square in the jaw.

We shifted and as we fell to the ground, he was on top of me.

He threw a punch and thanks to that I'm sure I was gonna have a black eye.

"Bastard." I cursed, reaching up and punching him. I flipped us over, feeling the wind hitting my face now and grabbed him by the neck, determined to choke him.

Then something hit me in the side, forcing me to let go of Salem and soar through the air.

I skipped the ground like a pebble on a lake, hitting it once. Twice. Three times before permanently hitting the ground the forth time and skidding back, my arm burning now, and a trail having been left as a skid mark.

"Down already, Jackson?" Salem said, cumming up.

I did half a backflip, stopping when my hands hit the ground and pushed my legs forward, hitting Salem square in the chest, sending him flying back and crashing into the side of a building.

I brough the water out of the bottle attached to my belt and flung four seperate pieces at Salem. Two hit his arms and two got his legs, instantly freezing, forcing him to stick to the building's wall.

I walked over, uncapping Riptide. I pinned Salem back by his hair and held Riptide against hit throat.

"Looks like you lose." I said. Salem looked at me for a second, then he smirk.

And then he started to _laugh_, looking like he didn't care that he was digging his neck into my blade.

"No no, Jackson, I may have lost, you're about to lose too. Two things to be exact." Salem was able to mave his wrist and managed to point towards the woods.

"I heard your pregnant fiance was over there." Realization shot into my mind.

"No..." I whispered and Salem laughed again.

"_Yes_. Right now some friends of mine are over there, probably tearing your girl _limb from limb_ and ripping that kid right out of her, feeding it to the hounds."

"You're lying!" I slammed his head back against the wall.

"Nope. She's probably crying right now, calling for you, but you're not there to save her this time, are you?"

In anger I sliced Riptide across his neck.

"She's...probably..._dead_..." Salem said thrugh his blood, choking on it.

I left him there, still choking, and vapor traveled to the woods near Tatiana.

I heard crying. The crying of two babies. But I didn't hear Tatiana at all.

Fearing the worst, I ran towards the building, summoning the strength given to everyone under Chaos and jumped up, hitting the wall.

I crashed through the wall to find Daniel, Dolores, and Jeanette fighting off five high class monsters and one familiar looking guy stood back, watching.

He turned and met my gaze. Then I recognized him.

It was Mark.

Mark, the guy Annabeth left me for.

The guy who ruined my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes. Yes I did put Mark there. So, we'll see what happens in the next chapter. Please remember to review. See ya guys.<strong>


End file.
